A Utopian Unova  NOT
by xotennisloverxo
Summary: Paul and Dawn are young adults seeking new adventures in Unova. However, things go unexpectedly wrong and they're stuck with each other. Watch as a story of tension, awkwardness, sexiness, hilarity, and amusement unravels! Lots of Ikarishipping madness!
1. Chapter 1

**An ikarishipping story! A wild ride through the development between Dawn and Paul's relationship, this story will be unpredictable and fun. I hope anyone who reads it, enjoys it. This first chapter sets up the foundation of my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights reserved to the owners. However, I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

3, 2, 1 ACTION!

Hello and welcome back to your weekly dosage of Sinnoh personals! Be ready to _indulge_ yourself into the lives of the greatest and most gorgeous celebrities Sinnoh has to offer. I, Sebastian Rive, will undercover the veracity behind the eyes of my guests, and will do whatever ever possible to achieve such. Living in Sinnoh is far from the epitome of truth and morals. On the contrary, we are a region full of vicious rumors. Are the "supposed" fabrications of our celebrities' lives displayed in gossip magazines false or true? Well, you're about to find out because you're watching Sebastian's Station!

Tonight we have a star of the highest caliber. A sex symbol, one of the most _beautiful_ women in the world, a _seven_ time winner of Sinnoh's own Grand Festivals, and currently has broken every record set by any other coordinator; she is an icon, a prodigy, and currently _single_. Please give a warm welcome to no other than Ms. Dawn Hikari!

-Backstage-

"That's your cue, go!" Tom, my agent, giddily yelled.

Okay, everything is going to be fine, just breath and relax. I have done thousands of interviews before, but this shouldn't be any different, right? Well, that's what I keep telling myself, but my agent tells me otherwise. This is _Sebastian's_ celebrity talk show, the most watched show in Sinnoh. His show has only reached such a high level of notoriety because of his rather intrusive antics. From asking personal questions to flirting suggestively, he rarely fails to whip up a fresh wave of controversy on his current subject.

Okay, I am officially scared. I absolutely do not want him to embarrass me in front of millions of people. And since he has an annoying penchant for mandating personal questions, I absolutely don't want the validity of my life to pour into the hands of the public. I may have achieved greatness, may be one of the most beautiful women alive, and may be extremely talented, but that still does not excuse the tremors of my life. These tremors have made me lose all trust in others and, most importantly, made me lose the one closest to me, my father. That is what I am afraid of, slipping. However, despite my small trepidation, I highly doubt I will do such things.

In account of my numerous successful contests, I have learned how to _act._I can easily plaster a false façade of happiness or an enraged state of frustration, so this should be easy, but….still. Moreover, the fact that Sebastian is insanely hot does not make matters any easier. Six feet, stunning strawberry-blonde, combed back hair, muscles running up and down his toned arms and legs, and a pair of exquisite green eyes that occasionally dare to turn a light grey, this hunk is going to be right across from me. Which will make it exceedingly hard to retain any amount of focus.

"DAWN, DAWN, DAWN!" Tom abruptly screamed into my ear.

"What the hell, Tom!"

"You just blanked out for two whole minutes and have been randomly blabbering, and you're telling me what the hell? Just get your ass on stage," he said before he hastily shoved me on stage.

Within seconds I was face to face with Sebastian who pulled me into a hug. "Why I knew I would be excited, but I didn't think I would be this excited," he seductively whispered into my ear, so the mikes wouldn't pick it up.

"Jesus," I muttered, but then I shouldn't be complaining. I mean I was the one who chose to wear such a revealing dress. The strapless dress was black in color and had a pink ribbon fastened around my waist. It tightly hugged my body, exposing how slender and fit I really am, but due to the dress' level of snugness, my breasts were daring to jump out. Despite the dress only reaching mid-thigh, I decided against wearing tights, but made up for it by wearing black, leather, and high heeled boots that reached my knees. Although, I don't really think that "makes up" for it. To top it off, I wore multiple silver bracelets and rings, a silver pair of earrings, and a pink pendant. Lastly, my long, natural blue hair was left to freely run down my back in plethora of layers while my bangs were neatly tamed and combed stylishly to the right side.

"Go ahead and sit down," he courtly smiled at me. We both sat down simultaneously. I could feel the intense stares of the live audience on me, but with a deep breath I quickly eliminated my anxiety.

"So you're twenty-two, right?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, and why do you ask?" Why in the hell would he start off with a question like that?

"Nothing, just that I can tell by the liveliness of your boobs." That's why. I felt like jumping onto his desk and viciously destroying that celestial face with my perfectly manicured hands, which would HURT. I mentally sighed, this is going to be a long hour with him. How in hell would I be able to keep my temper in check? Well if he wanted to play, then I would play. While I was thinking the live audience laughed and everyone watching at home probably laughed as well. I mentally sighed again, this is going to be _hard_.

"Now why would you bluntly stare at my chest? That's quite rude and low for a man like yourself," I innocently said with a small pout which would hopefully show the audience how he's tainting Sinnoh's little angel.

"It's not my fault you're such a slut," he said with a devilish smile. Hell no, he did not just say that! Slut. God, how much I _loath_ that word. Terrible memories were boldly daring to arise just by the mention of that word, but I swiftly forced them away.

"Since you're speechless I'm assuming that's true. With that said, your dating life makes much more sense now."

My dating life is quite similar to my social life. I have gone through such painful relationships with people that would take endless hours to completely unfold, and I don't want to relive such memories now, especially here. Due to said experiences, I have lost all trust in people and, in turn, have not wanted to develop any sort of relationship or friendship because I'm always the one getting hurt in the end. So, my dating life has basically evolved into a never-ending tangent of one-night stands or short meaningless relationships empowered by attraction. Additionally, my social life is basically non-existent, unless you count going to famous actors' parties and having pretentious conversations or attending the most noteworthy events or hanging out with other celebrities to gossip. I guess then yes, I am "social," but there is no substance. These relationships are fake and are driven by superficiality. I am and will only maintain and further cultivate a devout relationship to my Pokémon. I _love_ my Pokémon. They have always have been loyal and always have helped me thorough my struggling times. They are the things that give purpose to my life. Without them I'm nothing.

Once I stepped out of my trance I replied, "No, I'm not a slut, it's called being fashionable. Though by the looks of your attire you obviously have no knowledge of such."

"Oooo, she's feisty and flirty, you know what that means…she's _dominant_ in bed," he gleamed to the audience. "I like it like that," he purred as he seductively winked at me. If he wasn't so attractive I would have probably of vomited by now.

"Anyhow, if you really aren't a skanky slut, then why do have you seduced, dated, and dumped nearly every actor in Sinnoh?" Okay, so being a world-known coordinator has allowed me access to the most famous men, so why not take advantage of it?

"Well, what can I say? I'm not that kind of girl who enjoys long-term relationships. I might as well end the relationship while I have the advantage. There's nothing wrong or skanky about short relationships. I'm just looking out for myself and don't trust my heart in anyone else's hands. It's common sense, really," I said with the flick of my hair while un-crossing and re-crossing my legs.

The crossing of my legs slightly distracted him which caused him to slip and ask a stupid question. "Soooo….why are you so flirty?" How was I supposed to respond to that? Okay, well I will admit it, I have become quite the flirt. I could probably seduce just about _anyone._

I replied the only way I knew how, by flirting. "Well… it's because I _can_. And why are you so susceptible to my flirting?" I purred as I carefully hastened myself on his desk and let my long, slender fingers indulge themselves into his hair while allowing my blue eyes to explore the realms of his green ones. My touch instantly paralyzed him, causing him to stutter. In result, the audience started laughing.

As I released my hands and sat back down, he nervously started to fiddle with his tie. I smirked, just like any other man, he's _so_ predictable. Unfortunately, he regained his composure and assaulted me with another question.

"Have you always been such a flirt? I mean when you were a kid you did wear exceedingly short skirts and did travel with two guys who were older than you. Whom of which are no other than the current Champion of Kanto, Ash Ketchum and renowned Pokémon doctor, Brock Takeshi. Which merits discussion, did you loose your virginity to one of them?"

Ash and Brock: the two guys whom withhold so many early memories of my primitive years as a coordinator. Many good memories and many bad ones. Sadly, the bad memories outnumbered the good ones, but now is not the time to unravel them here.

Virginity-the one thing in the world that once its gone, it's gone. The one thing you can never get back. The one thing that exemplifies a girl's pureness. The one thing that I have no recollection of losing, and yet it's gone.

"Listen, just because I traveled with Ash and Brock does not mean I lost my virginity to them! Besides, back then I was twelve while Ash was fourteen and Brock was seventeen, come on now," I sneered as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you could of fooled me. Anyhow, you still didn't answer the question of who stole your precious, little innocence. He must have been one bad boy because it's so clear that you have no innocence left to the point where you could just write skanky, slut bitch on your cheek and anyone who saw it would nod in agreement," he said while leaning in and running a hand through his hair.

Eyes narrowing, mascara smudging. Hands clenched, knuckles whitening. Pout forming, lips creasing.

He just had to fucking leap over the line, didn't he? Is he even allowed to say bitch on air? Censors anyone? It's official, I want to get the out of here, _now_. This is beyond uncomfortable, it's demeaning. How can this even be qualified as an interview?

"Rule Number 1: If you didn't take a girl's virginity away, you never ask who did. Rule Number 2: Touch my thigh one more time and I'm going to take that stick out of your ass and shove it down your throat. And Rule Number 3: This is a god damn talk show where you ask questions about my career, not my sexual life. There are children in the audience watching for God's sake!" I nearly yelled. Accompanying my yelling, I repeatedly jabbed my middle finger into his chest. Ever since I was a kid I could never control my temper, and nothing seems to have changed.

Instantaneously, his face contoured into yet another one of his damn sly smiles. What now? Ohhhhhh…_what_? The audience is _laughing_? What the hell? I was being completely serious during my little rant and they start laughing! Is watching other people's reactions to getting demoralized really that funny? If anything, it's completely trashy.

"Alright, alright, I'll stray away from your sexual life, momentarily," he said with a wink. I am absolutely turned off by him right now. He can wink as much as he damn pleases, but it's not going to do anything.

His little wink quickly vanished and a persona of seriousness was plastered upon his face.

"What is with your constant preoccupation with your unrelenting desire to continuously win contests? You are beyond obsessed, and, if you're not mindlessly dating someone, you're either training for contests or in one. However, now that you have told me that you don't trust your heart in anyone else's hands, is it possible that you fill your non-existent void of human relationships with those of Pokémon? Is it the need to seek refuge from the fear of developing any kind of relationships with people, so in result, you consume your every minute coordinating? Or is it just plain hatred of people? I mean, you have won the Grand Festival seven times in a row, the most any other normal person has won the Grand Festival was four times total. Additionally, every year Sinnoh holds 400 contests all around so coordinators can get the needed six ribbons to enter the grand festival, but you, on the other hand, have collected _all 400 ribbons_. A record unheard of. A record that could possibly deem you insane. Face it, you're a maniac who's confidence is only skin deep. In actuality, the realm of coordinating, that you believe gives substance to your life, is nothing more that a mere illusion. People shouldn't look up to you, you're nothing more than a girl encompassed by the fear of her insecurities. I don't know what happened during your childhood, but it clearly scarred you. You are not a role model to society, but rather a filthy demise of the world's mistakes."

He paused, but then continued, "Don't think you can wiggle yourself out of this. I have studied psychology for ten years and I can easily see past your little façade."

I gulped. His words stung; pointing directly at my heart, they were sure a critical hit. I can feel the tears coming on. I hate how weak I can be sometimes, I _hate_ it. Quickly, I lowered my head to hide to fear that I knew would be evident in my eyes. I've been in much worse situations, so why should this hurt so much? His words can't possibly be true, can they?

My voice felt weak and the fear of my voice cracking raised. My blue eyes started to feel glossy, threatening me with their tears. No, I can't let him win. First, he castigates me about my social life and now he viciously molests my greatest successes? Closing my eyes, taking a deep breath, and re-composing myself, I responded.

"Looks like you're going to have to study psychology a little more, because you haven't figured me out yet. I love coordinating, it is my _passion_. There is nothing wrong with feeding my own fervent obsession to contests if I wish to become the best. You know why I won all those ribbons and contests? It's because I spent every minute training, not filling some non-existent void. It takes a lot of guts to swirl together my greatest accomplishments together and label them as a failure. I worked my ass off to get where I am today and I did it because of my love for coordinating. I love my Pokémon dearly and will do whatever possible to get them to the top."

Without thinking, I stood up and aggressively grabbed a bundle of his blonde hair, jerking his head towards me. He yelped from my sheer force while his green eyes collided into my blue ones. My cheeks heated up from anger and I continued, "Why did I decide to win all 400 ribbons, well because to be the best you must have everything. But it's not like you would understand," I said as I released my grip and angrily slouched back into my seat.

"You think I'm equivalent to one of the world's mistakes? If anything, I'm a legend in the making and you're nothing."

I usually never release my angry side, but when someone tampers with something so close to my heart, there is no other choice, but to let the bull out.

Despite my sudden splurge of confidence, I can still hear his words of my insecurities ringing in my head and I gulped.

Saying that Sebastian was surprised was an understatement. He probably was never had anyone re-lash like that to the point where the other person was in control-that person being me-on live air. It felt good, but that didn't mean he would stop, nope. With the flick of his hair, he gained his confidence back and attacked me with another question.

"Whether you choose to accept the validity of your insecurities, is up to you. But what is certain, is that due to your extensive coordinating, you have completely cut off all relations to your other friends. Does Kenny, Barry, Lucas, or Paul ring a bell?"

"Like I said, I would do whatever possible to get my Pokémon to the top. And why would you even put Paul in the list of my past friends? Back when I was a kid we hated each other and not to mention, he was Ash's rival," I asked while looking at the clock. The hour was almost over, maybe a couple more questions and I would be free.

"Selfish, aren't we? I don't think your friends, excluding Paul, would appreciate such words. It's quite sad really. Your fear of being hurt is so bad that you abandoned your friendships that actually were worth something to you before. It must have been years since you last saw them, what a shame."

He glanced up at the clock as well and noticed we were almost out of time so he quickly switched gears and asked another question, "What is your opinion on love?"

Well that's easy. I have known the answer to that my whole life and my opinion has never wavered, so I hastily replied.

"Love? There is no such thing as love. What we are all after is lust. Lust is the catalyst that ignites a momentary desire for another, but once the lust is gone then there is nothing. You become bored with your partner, the lust is gone and therefore the relationship is gone. I mean why do you think the divorce rate has skyrocketed?" I said as I straightened out my dress, parted my hair so it was running along the front side of shoulders, took a deep breath, and continued.

"That is why I have no desire to ever get married. The institution of marriage is a joke. How can one person be faithful to the other for the rest of their lives? You limit yourself and, ultimately, life becomes pointless. I do not want to get married because then I would fall into the social norm of society where everything I have worked for is throw away for what, becoming a housewife? Furthermore, the idea of having kids is so utterly insane and outlandish to me that I don't even have to think twice to say that I never want to have kids."

Everything I said was true. I love coordinating so much and if I want to get as far as possible into this career then I can't ever contour to society and get married and have kids, not that I would ever want to anyway. The idea is nauseating.

"Alright well, good enough. One last question. What are you going to do next? You already have won all the ribbons Sinnoh has to offer and the next Grand Festival is nearly a year away. Even though you have won ten contests and their respected ribbons and one Grand Festival in Hoenn, we all know that you have a great detestation for that region so you won't go back and pursue more wins, so what is your next step?"

Just when the show is over he asks a decent question, God what is wrong with this guy.

"I don't have anything against Hoenn, I just don't like that way they initiate their contests. Everything is very casual-no dresses, no gaudy jewelry, no flashy appeals, and not to mention no Pokeball seals. I just don't enjoy it and since I already won a Grand Festival there, I don't see the point of winning any more. However, the Contest Coordinating Convention heads said that they're going to start a yearly contest where only the best coordinators can enter, meaning you had to win at least two Grand Festivals to enter. So I will be looking forward to that in addition to the next Sinnoh Grand Festival," I said. I was about to get up and leave since we had two minutes left, but he quickly intervened and I sat back down.

"Yes, I have heard of this new Top Coordinator Contest, but the heads said it will take at least a year to get everything figured out. Which means you have a year gap before either the Sinnoh Grand Festival or the Top Coordinator Contest starts, so what, you're just going to train endlessly?"

I never really thought about it till now. Since I have already won all the contests, there's going to be nothing to do. But, an idea quickly sparked in my head and I responded.

"I know what I can do!" I happily jumped in my seat which caused Sebastian to laugh at my sudden burst of happiness.

"I heard of this new region called Unova and they have contests so I will go there! I will train amongst the people there, win contests, hopefully a Grand Festival as well, and then be back in time for the Grand Festival here and the Top Coordinator Contest!"

During this whole hour I have felt like crap, but now I feel re-ignited and this new journey is just what me and my Pokémon need for some new excitement!

The director looked like he was giving Sebastian the signal for they're out of time so with his last remark, the dreadful hour was finally over.

"Well you heard it here first folks, Sinnoh's little coordinating princess is off to Unova. And what a coincidence because the first ever flight from Sinnoh to Unova takes off tomorrow! Hope you all have enjoyed this hour segment and tune in next time for another hour of drama. Thanks and good night!"

"Finally, I'm done!" I beamed to myself and quickly ran off stage, making sure to avoid any confrontation with Sebastian. One thing is certain, I am never coming back on this show, no matter how much they pay me.

While backstage I found Tom and swiftly ran up to him. "Hey, how was I?" I asked nervously. I mean, I nearly cracked on air and I really hope it wasn't too noticeable on camera.

"Are you kidding me? He asked you the most invading questions and despite a few stutters and pauses you were great. I'll admit it, there were a few times where I thought you would lose it, but you collected yourself professionally and everything went smoothly."

Everything went smoothly? What? Was he even in the same room as me? I felt like everything went completely opposite from smoothly, but whatever, I've always been hard on myself anyway.

I let it drop and I was going to ask him a question about me going to Unova, but he interrupted my thoughts, "Dawn, come on now we can't stand here forever, you have a photo shoot in a hour, so get your stuff and let's go. We'll talk about your trip to Unova later."

I gasped, I nearly forgot about my photo shoot. Well, that's why he's my agent. "Shit, okay, let me go get my stuff and we can go."

"Meet me in the car in five minutes, it'll be waiting at the entrance," he said as he walked off.

I quickly ran to the dressing room to grab my things, but I was distracted when I heard Sebastian go back on air. What was this a double segment tonight, like some two hour special?

Apparently, this question was evident on my face and a guy backstage answered my thoughts.

"Yes, Sebastian has another celebrity on tonight. Although, he wasn't too happy about it," he said, making no eye contact whatsoever, obviously not trying to get distracted.

I huffed, why in the world wouldn't Sebastian want someone on live air. He loves humiliating everyone. Again, this backstage man read my mind, or rather my face, and answered once again without making eye contact.

"It's because the person he's interviewing has proven himself to be the hardest thing to ever talk to; it's Paul Shinji."

I gasped. Paul Shinji. I haven't seen him in ages. The last time I saw him was what, when I was fourteen? Despite my colossal detestation towards him, I always thought he was rather attractive.

Lucky, Tom came back stage and forcefully grabbed me and hauled my over to the car. Otherwise, I would of probably of forgotten about my photo shoot. On the drive over I wondered how Paul had matured…

**Paul's POV**

3, 2, 1 ACTION!

Hello and welcome back to your weekly dosage of Sinnoh personals! Be ready to _indulge_ yourself into the lives of the greatest and most gorgeous celebrities Sinnoh has to offer. I, Sebastian Rive, will undercover the veracity behind the eyes of my guests, and will do whatever ever possible to achieve such. Living in Sinnoh is far from the epitome of truth and morals, but rather an unremitting multitude of vicious rumors. Are the "supposed" fabrications of our celebrities' lives displayed in gossip magazines false or true? Well, you're about to find out because you're watching Sebastian's Station!

Tonight we have a trainer of the highest caliber, Sinnoh's own champion. He has guarded the title of Sinnoh's Champion ever since he was sixteen, will anyone ever dethrone him? In addition, ever since he was sixteen he has never faltered to assuage his position as the champion of Sinnoh's PokeRinger tournament. The launch of his own line of cologne may be one of the most lucrative line of products ever produced. His mysterious aura has made him wanted by every women in Sinnoh. Being on every magazine, being in numerous photo shoots, and being the winner of copious pokemon tournaments has made him one of the wealthiest men at a young age of twenty-three. Ladies and gentlemen, Paul Shinji!

"Go!" the backstage man yelled into Paul's ears.

Fuck no, fuck no, fuck no, fuck no. Do I really have to be here? As I walked over to that stupid blonde's desk, I refused to shake his hand, so I abruptly sat down. I know how this guy is, he likes to screw around with celebrities and humiliate them in front of millions of people to cause gossip. One thing is for sure: no way in hell is that happening to me. I tried to get out of this stupid interview, but my moron agent kept knacking me to go to get more notoriety. I am the damn champion of Sinnoh, you would have to live under a rock to not know who I am. Not to mention I've won numerous other tournaments as well.

As the audience's roaring of my name stopped, he commenced this factious interview.

"So Paul, how's your sex life?"

Humph, diving straight in, so be it. This little shit faced twat isn't going to mess with me.

"Great," I said without emotion.

He looked at me questionably and gave me a stupid backwards sly smile, then began talking.

"Oh really, because we have never even seen you out in public with a girl, let alone dating one. Which bears discussion, are you clandestinely hiding a deep dark secret? Perhaps, concealing a serious relationship with another man? I can see it now, you sneaking out and staying up all hours of the night ravishing another man."

WHAT THE HELL? Anger quickly rattled through every vein in my body, causing my nails to tear the leather of the arm's chair. I haven't been seen in public with a girl, so what, jesus. That doesn't make me gay, and if it does then he has a warped sense of reality.

"I only fuck girls, never men. End of story," I angrily spat at him and slouched in my seat. I will not, by any means, make eye contact with this bastard.

"Wow, watch that language buddy. Anyhow, then how many girls have you dated," Blondie asked.

Me+Girls+Dating=Terrible Outcome. I tried as hard as I could to hold my hormones back, but by seventeen I lost and stupidly gave into such a weak vulnerability. I tried dating, but it was asinine and a waste of time. Every single girl couldn't withhold my straightforward, cold personality. Even if it was just a petty little remark assaulted their way, they would always run away crying. There was only one girl who could face even the greatest of my remarks, but we never engaged in a relationship, hell we never even became acquaintances. It was back when I was a kid and all we ever did was argue. Despite her happy, bubbly attitude she was extraordinarily stubborn and would get mad at the stupidest of things-including me forgetting her name.

Relationships. Ugh, I don't need any relationships of any kind, I hate any damn emotions. Besides even being in a romantic relationship is pointless and all the emotions with it are ridiculous-love, love my ass. It's just a distraction, an illusion that fades away when the lust fades away. So, I guess you could say I cheated.

Whenever I get so horny that the urge is uncontrollable, I call up a stripper and have a simple one night stand. That way every one is happy-my reckless need is gone, no time is wasted, the stripper is paid and happy, and to top it off, I do it all under a fake name so the public doesn't get a hold of such information and there is no gossip.

Blondie was obviously awaiting my response, hell I'll make him wait all day if I want to….

"I dated the number of girls I know I've dated."

"Okkkaaayyy…..?" He was clearly getting annoyed. Strike one for blondie-let's see how fast I can make him crack.

"Alright let's change gears…..so you have been the Champion of Sinnoh ever since you were sixteen, how does that feel? There have been numerous challengers to try to de-throne you, including former Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, but you have managed to defeat them all. What's your strategy?"

"It feels great. There is no strategy because no one will ever be able to defeat me," I sneered at him while loosing my inane tie that was threatening to cut of my circulation for air.

"Cocky, much?" He hastily replied with a stupid look on his face and a smile gleamed towards the audience.

"You're either cocky or weak, and I would _never_ be the latter." What a idiotic remark-being cocky is a fundamental step towards confidence.

"Really, if that is so then why haven't you ever participated in the Masters Tournament? For all of you folks watching that don't know what the Masters Tournament is, well it's a Tournament that only current Champions or elite four members of their respected regions can enter for the title of Master Trainer. This is by far the hardest tournament any Pokemon Trainer will ever come across, as it withholds the world's best trainers. Anyway, you became Sinnoh's Champion at sixteen, but the Masters Tournament had already passed by the time you won the title, but you still have had all this time and you never had even registered for the tournament. Are you _scared_?"

Okay I have a completely legitimate response to that. Every year when the Masters Tournament came around I always had something important to do, or rather something important to my brother and he dragged me along with him. Fucking Reggie. Sometimes, I wonder how I'm related to him.

"It has been a coincidence that ever since I was seventeen, I have had something important to do that overlapped with the tournament," I responded without emotion.

"Whatever," he paused, obviously not expecting that as my answer. He pinched the top of his nose and sighed.

"Okay, then tell me this. Why haven't you competed in Kanto's, Johto's, or Hoenn's leagues, huh?" he said while he raised both his voice and body and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Is it because your big brother competed in all those leagues and failed when it came to their respected conferences? Are you _afraid_ of following in his footsteps. Or are you just too good to be associated with the leagues that your brother has failed in, so you don't even try? Your brother is a _colossal_ failure and a disgrace to trainers everywhere. Speaking of disgrace, you're probably the foulest person and anyone who has ever come into contact with you is forever tainted. You are a churlish excuse for a human. From your merciless manners to your ungrateful actions, you don't desire all the fame and fortune that you have been blessed with. Even though Reggie is a failure, you don't even acknowledge or respect him enough to understand that he is the one person in the world who actually cares about you. You-"

"Shut _your_mouth," I stood up and growled at him.

Little fucking shit didn't stop, but instead he smiled evilly. He knew he had me.

Now, I'm just a ticking time bomb and he eagerly wants to ignite it, but I don't give a damn. He doesn't understand me and he certainly doesn't have the right to talk to me or my brother that way.

"Ohhhh, I'm not done yet buddy boy. No wonder your mother tried to kill you all those years ago-she had to rid such vile filth from this earth before you corrupted anything. Well it's too late for that. And despite the news saying that she died from a heart attack, you know and I know how she really died."

I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him right in front of my face. "If you don't shut that damn mouth of yours, you're going to regret it."

Blondie slapped my hand away and turned towards the audience.

"You see Paul was made into such a shameful creature by his father who wanted a carbon copy of himself for further generations. However, before he could commence his little plan, his wife killed him right in front of a little five-year-old Paul and ten-year-old Reggie. His mother gave all her attention to Reggie which outcasted Paul, allowing him to lay the foundation for the demeanor that he now possesses. As it turned out, Paul was already born to be cold and mean. So then-"

"Goddamn it! That is _not_ how anything happened. You don't know anything about my current or past life, so just shut your fucking trap," I yelled while my onyx eyes burned into his green ones.

He was about to reply, but I beat him to it. "You have no idea who I am and you are completely twisting the validity of my past life. Everything he's saying is a _lie_. He's just trying to do it to get a rive out of me."

Then blondie replied, "Well, true or not, you're obviously touchy about your childhood. Who knew you're really a weak, mindless, sensitive soul at heart. Your stubbornness will kill you in the end, you know."

"**Fuck you**!" I, without thinking, grabbed his empty mug, that was sitting at his desk, and threw it at his face. At contact, the mug broke, generating various cuts and scratches that adorned his face.

"I'm outta of here," I mumbled as I aggressively ripped the mike taped under my shirt and threw it towards the camera.

Once I was out of the studio, I decided to take a walk, even though I just really wanted to go get in my limo and go home. But I know my agent will be waiting in my limo and would endlessly scold me for my little fit I just did.

As I started walking my phone went off. Really, right now? Who could it b-Reggie? Thank god for caller ID.

"What?" I said hastily, "I'm really not in the mood to talk."

"Listen, I think you should go travel to another region, you know, have new adventures and discover new things. I think you really need this, you basically know Sinnoh inside out so there's no sense of discovery anymore."

"But-"

"I know, you have to stay for your position as Champion, but you can just challenge all the challengers when you come back, there's nothing against that in the rules."

"But-"

"I know, you don't want to miss the next Masters Tournament. The next one isn't until a year away, so you could go to a new region and train till your hearts desire then come back and take on all the challengers and register in the Masters Tournament. And I know just the region too! It's a new region called Unova and is exceedingly far from here, but is much harder than any other region. It would be fun for you and good for you. Besides, I think you need to get away anyway. The little scene you just caused on TV, yes I watched it, is going to make things _really_ messy."

"Ugh, as much as I hate to admit it, you're right Reggie," I said as I sat down at a near by bench and rubbed my temple.

"Great! Because the first ever flight to Unova takes off tomorrow!" he said happily. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was probably jumping for joy….like an idiot.

"Fine, but can't I just take my own jet there?"

"No. Unova is a _very strict region_and in order to get there you need to fly on their airlines. Besides it will take you at least three days to get there by plane, so I don't think your little jet could hold out for that long."

"WHAT! Three days on a plane?" No way in hell would I sit on a plane for three days, not to mention some stupid airline owned plane. Who knows who I could sit next too….a crying baby or worse some obsessed fan.

"Don't worry this plane is extraordinarily expensive to ride, so there won't be many people on it; it can hold twenty passengers max, not including the people working on it though. Since it's really expensive it comes with many perks. The plane is very large and luxurious and ever has a bar. You'll be fine."

"Whatever…and Reggie?"

"What?"

"Thanks." Shutting my phone, a smirk was forming on face. Sometimes, Reggie knows me too well and that's when I remind myself why he's my brother. As I walked back to my limo, I pondered what I would encounter in Unova…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and favorited my story! It mean soooo much and the more you do it, the faster it makes me want to update! But really, the reviews make me really happy. :DD Thanks for reading the first chapter and I hope you will stick with me for the many more chapters to come. Here's chapter 2, I hope anyone who reads it, enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights reserved to the owners. However, I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

"OMG!" I said as I boarded the plane. I was amazed at how luxurious everything was. The plane was awfully modern and extravagant. It took opulence to a whole new level. Additionally, the amenities were endless. There was a bar area that looked like it was taken out of the hottest club in Sinnoh and placed onto this plane. Not to mention, the men who worked behind the counter were stunningly _delicious_.

As I passed by the bar area, one of the guys winked at me and seductively smiled. I blushed. Ugh, I hate it when I blush. It's the one thing I can never control.

However, the blush that was entrapped on my face instantly appeared on his face when I ran my tongue over my upper lip and said "Hey," with a sly smile.

With a flick of my hair I continued through the plane, and it just kept getting better. Since there's only a maximum of twenty passengers allowed on the plane, all the seats are separated all over the plane each with their own air hostess or host! Each seat is like it's own realm of life. With ample space, reclining capabilities, and it's own personal plasma TV, this is awesome! The walls of the plane are an eerie dark blue that contrasts greatly against the contemporary lights which are giving off a white glow-sort of like a new cutting-edge club that dared to push the boundaries. The counters, the floors, and the railings were made out of beautiful, pure beige marble.

Scattered throughout the plane, were various little lounges which held modern, square beige sofas with equally square pillows of the same beige color. Additionally, there were gorgeous little fountains placed within the lounges that were threateningly distracting.

As I finished looking through the plane, I finally found my seat and indulged myself into the realms of the sumptuous chair.

"Awwwwww…," I moaned. The leather chair was just so comfortable and when I thought it couldn't get any better, the chair started _massaging_ my back.

As soon as I drifted into my thoughts, I felt the plane taking off. The wave of amazement from the plane's luxury soon diminished and my blue eyes instantly flashed open. I want to get off this plane, **now**. I was so distracted by the plane's amenities that I completely forgot of my incessant, immense _fear of flying_. I started to panic and my breathing got uneven. How am I going to calm myself down? Okay think…..request a massage from one of the hosts, no! ummmm…oh, right. I'll just go to the bar and have a couple glasses of wine to calm myself down. Then I'll go back to my seat and drift off into a deep sleep, hopefully lasting three days.

I carefully walked over to the bar and ordered a glass of wine. A couple glasses of wine soon turned into 6 and I felt myself become very groggy and loose consciousness….

**Paul's POV**

It's been five and a half hours and I am already bored out of my fucking mind. This plane's level of luxury is fine, it could be better and it certainly can offer more things to do. In addition to being bored out of my mind, I am currently _very_agitated. Every hostess has attempted to flirt with me, which has grown increasingly annoying. No matter what I say, they won't let up. How am I going to last three days on this moronic plane? There better be some damn showers in the bathrooms, because there is no way in hell I'm going without a shower.

With that, I stood up and went to search for the bathrooms. When I finally found the men's restrooms, I went in. Before actually going into the lavatory, there was a little lounge that intersected the entrance of the men's bathroom, but still in the men's part of the restroom. When I entered I noticed two things. First, the was a huge bowl of chocolate just sitting on the table next to the sofa. Why in hell is there a fucking gigantic bowl of chocolate on the table next to the sofa? Speaking of the sofa, there was something on it. Passed out on the sofa was an _**exceedingly attractive**_blue-haired girl who looked about twenty-one. Now when I think a girl is attractive, she's genuinely hot. Just like everything else in my life I strive for the best, and my expectations of women are just the same. In result, when I am to rate a girl in level of hotness, my expectations are extremely high…in order for a girl to be a ten, she must be perfect. Most men's ten are a five, edging on four for me. That's how tough I am. Even the best strippers I have called up have been a seven at most, who of which probably easily surpass a ten for a normal man.

The girl was wearing extremely short black shorts which revealed her flawless, long, slender, and ivory colored legs. Those legs were just asking to be touched. Her ass…. once her legs connected with her ass there was the perfect amount of curve that would leave any man drooling. Then my eyes traveled up her torso. She was wearing a tight, light pink shirt that aggressively hugged her small waist and attempted to wrap itself around her large breasts, but failed as the shirt stretched out. Her body was in a perfect position demonstrating her slender hourglass figure. Unfortunately, her face was facing the opposite way into the couch so I had a good view of her long, rare colored blue hair, but not her face.

Then something happened that _**never**_ happens, I blushed. WHAT THE HELL! I never damn blush. It was like my face was taunting me as it rapidly spread the red glow across my checks.

Suddenly, the door sprang wide open and one of the hostesses came in and closed the door behind her.

"Enough games, I know you want me Paul, that evil scowl you have been giving me just oozes sexual tension," she said as she pinned me up against the wall and started rubbing my abs.

"What the hell? That scowl was so you could get the fuck away from me, not come and sexually assault me," I yelled as I tried to get out of her wrath without hurting her.

"Shhhhh," she said as she put a finger on my mouth, but then quickly removed it and replaced it with her mouth. Without sparing a second, she swiftly started exploring my mouth with her tongue and started to undo my belt.

I am not attracted to this woman, although other men probably would be, I am not enjoying this, it's quite the opposite, and I want to get the hell out of this bathroom before I get raped.

With that, I forcefully threw her off of me and towards the sofa. She not only landed on the sofa, but the blue haired girl as well. Within seconds they both fell off the couch. The hostess hit the nearby table which sent the bowl of chocolate to rapidly slide and crash onto the head of the blue haired girl.

Upon impact she awoke and screamed, however she was facing away from me and I still didn't manage to get a look at her face. Damn it, I just want to see what her face looks like!

Her screaming released me from my thoughts and I looked at the scene in front of me.

It was a mess. There was chocolate _everywhere,_not to mention all over the blue-haired girl's body. It would take a good long shower to just get all the chocolate out of her hair.

The hostess seemed to be passed out on the floor. The table was knocked over. The sofa's two pillows were on opposite sides of the room. The sofa, as well as the marble floor, was covered with chocolate.

This was bad. I certainly _did not_want to be blamed for this, so I quickly left. Just let the next smuck who walks through the door deal with it.

**Dawn's POV**

WHAT THE HELL! Just a few hours ago I remember gulping some glasses of wine and now I'm in the men's lounge! And why am I covered in chocolate!

"WHAT THE HELL!" I angrily yelled. How did I even get in this situation? I looked to my right and saw a hostess who was passed out with her hair lodged inside one of those little fountains.

I knew the longer I sat here, the harder it would be to get the chocolate off my skin and out of my hair. So I rushed into the bathroom, found a shower, and jumped in. I left my clothes on as I knew it would be extremely hard to get them off with the chocolate acting like some sort of glue.

As I was washing the chocolate off my body, I heard two men talking to each other. I gasped. REALLY, AM I IN THE MEN'S BATHROOM? I mentally screamed. Whatever, I'm just going to continue taking a shower. Besides I am wearing clothes, so it shouldn't really matter, but…still.

Once I finished getting all the chocolate off, I started to look for where they put the towels. "OMG, you probably have to ask the hosts for towels beforehand! Damn it!" I know I'm wearing clothes, but I really don't want to walk out there with water drenched clothes that are sticking to me like glue. My shirt was already tight as it is, and now it's so tight you can see the outline of my bra.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I yelled as I started stomping my feet. How it hell did I even get in this situation anyway? I sighed, I have no choice, but to just walk out there in my drenched clothes and quietly find my seat.

I opened the bathroom door and peaked outside, there seemed to be no one around so I slowly walked back to my seat. I made sure that I wouldn't slip on the marble since my feet were soaking wet. As I was walking back, the plane encountered some sort of wind turbulence that made me fall into someone's lap.

**Paul's POV**

I was taking a nap, but was vigorously awakened when I felt someone fall into my lap. It was that blue haired girl. She was wet, smelled like chocolate, and was _sitting in my lap_. I grabbed her waist before she fell to the ground. Unfortunately, in the process she accidentally spilled my drink into my lap and started to worry.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she said nervously as she grabbed a napkin and attempted to dry my crotch while still sitting in my lap. Despite everything, I still didn't get the opportunity to look at her face.

She continued, aggressively, trying to dry my crotch. Although, she didn't notice that since her whole body was wet, my whole body was getting wet in the process.

"I'm so sorry!" she said as she continued her pounding. Okay, this has got to stop. I have an insanely hot, _wet girl_belligerently pounding my crotch and I am starting to lose consciousness. I can feel that stupid blush spread across my face. I can feel the blood rush to my nose. Unconsciously, I let out a moan, but since she was already so distracted, she didn't notice it. _Thank god_, that would have made things so much more awkward. Yeah, like things could get anymore awkward. My hands hostilely held the arms of the chair to try to calm my nerves, but it wasn't helping.

Then she stopped. "Listen I'm really sorry, I think I shou-…." she stopped mid sentence as she turned around and faced me. Those eyes-_oh my fucking shit_! Those rare sapphire colored eyes; the eyes of Troublesome. Shit. Once I figured out who it was I instantly released my grasp on her waist and she fell on the floor right between my legs.

"P-Paul?" she stuttered as looked at me stupidly. My face is flustered, I'm pretty sure my nose is going to start bleeding any second now, I am soaked in water, and now Troublesome is on the floor in between my legs. Shit, can things get_any worse?_

Yes, in fact, things can get worse because fate just _loves_ to screw around with me. Due to the wind turbulence my carry-on bag, which is more like a small suitcase, was behind Troublesome. Within seconds, there was more wind turbulence which caused my carry-on bag to hit her straight in the back, causing her head to land directly on my crotch.

My body tensed, my mind numbed, and I started sweating. I don't think I have ever been in a _**more embarrassing situation**_than this….this is bad. Damn, how in hell am I going to get myself out of this one? I can barely think right now, let alone talk.

My nervous thoughts were interrupted as a hostess came over and started talking. "Excuse me, we do not allow that kind of conduct on this plane. Miss, can you please escort yourself back to your seat?" Troublesome got up and she's just as flustered as I am. Refusing to make eye contact with me, she walked back over to her seat.

**Dawn's POV**

That has got to be the most embarrassing thing that has _ever_happened to me. I feel dirty, uncomfortable, and most of all, really embarrassed. My cheeks feel so hot right now. Damn it! Would I just stop blushing for once! For some reason I feel as if he planned that; he's probably laughing at me right now. That fucker.

I walked back to my seat fully aware of all the scowls I received from the hostesses. I slouched in my chair and sighed. Did that _bastard_really have to be on this plane? Jesus, I haven't seen him in what, eight years and that's how we run into each other again? Some reunion. My head started throbbing and I started freaking out from being in the air. Great. I don't want to think right now; all I want to do is sleep. I prayed to God that I would have some aspirin and sleeping pills in my carry-on bag.

I got up and opened the over head compartment. "huh….where's my carry-on bag?" I mumbled to myself.

Great…due to all the wind turbulence, it slid to the back to the overhead compartment. I groaned. I'm only five feet and six inches so there's no way I could possibly reach my bag.

Maybe I should just ask one of the male hosts? I know…

I climbed onto the arm of the chair and arched my back so I could have my hands grasp the compartment. This position was certainly uncomfortable and dangerous to say the least. My palms started to get sweaty and I started to worry about slipping. What if the plane has some more wind turbulence and I land on the marble ground and crack my head!

"Whatever, just get your bag as fast as you can so you can sit back in your seat," I told myself. First I made sure that my legs and feet were in a good enough stance so I wouldn't fall off. I then breathed and slowly released one of my hands and reached for my bag.

"Damn it," I mumbled, I still wasn't close enough. Maybe if I stand on my tippy toes. As a relieved my legs of their strong stance, they shakily started to stretch up as my toes stood on themselves.

"Come on!" I quietly yelled at myself.

This must have looked beyond bizarre. Here is a girl who's wobbily standing on the arm of the chair without any shoes on, who's head is completely in the upper compartment, mumbling things to herself, and not to mention, she's completely wet. Not only will the hostess think I'm some sexual animal, she'll think I'm some crazed manic. _Absolutely perfect,_and to think I'm going to have to spend three days on this plane makes things that much better.

When my head was in the compartment I noticed a sticker that said something. It read "MAKE SURE OVERHEAD COMPARTMENT DOES NOT EXCEED 150 POUNDS" 150 pounds, really? The combined weight of myself and my carry-on bag would surely not exceed 150 pounds. That's when I got an idea. Why not just climb into the compartment? It's really big so I would be able to fit.

I took a deep breath and the used my arms to lift my body into the compartment. I made sure not to hit my head and once my torso was in I pulled my legs in. "There, that wasn't so hard! Yes, I finally got my bag!" I said happily as I pounded my fist into the air.

I saw a hostess walk by and talk to herself. I was way in the back grasping my bag so she wasn't able to see me. "Why would someone leave an overhead compartment open? How stupid are some people? Jesus, don't they realize how dangerous it can be," she said as she closed the door to the compartment. The light quickly diminished and I realized the predicament I was in. My eyes flickered in fear. I'm locked in this enclosed compartment without anyone knowing and no way of escaping. _I'm locked in!_

"SHIIIIITTTT! AHHHHHH" I yelled. I started to panic and get claustrophobic. It's way too dark for comfort in this compartment and it's getting hard to breath. My heart stopped, I gulped. My throat grew dry, I worried. Additionally, the throbbing question kept arising and molesting my brain. HOW AM I GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE!

**Paul's POV**

I can't believe that just happened. What are the chances that Troublesome would be on the same plane as me going to Unova? I guess so fucking high that I didn't realize it. Damn, I had to re-unite with her _like that_? I'm going to have to avoid her during this whole damn flight. Yeah, like that will fucking happen. Her loud, obnoxious voice will probably echo through this whole plane. Her troublesomeness will undoubtedly get in trouble too. I don't care how hot Troublesome is, there is no way that I would ever associate myself with a brat like that.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as a husky voice whispered something in my ear. "How did you know I like it rough?" Her hot breath ran down my neck making me shiver uncomfortably. I turned my head to see that it was that damn hostess from earlier who tried to rape me. God, she just doesn't understand, does she?

"Can't you get it through your thick skull, I have no desire to do anything with you. I thought I made that clear earlier," I angrily spat at her as I pulled her face away from my neck.

"What part of no don't you understand?" Okay now I'm just getting really irritated. Can I just be left the hell alone and nap or something?

"Are you deaf too? Just get your ass away from me." What is wrong with this woman?

"I don't think do," she purred. She then launched herself at me and attempted to latch herself onto me. Luckily, I dodged at just the right minute and started to run down the aisle. I could hear the clunking of her heels hit the marble and I knew she was hot on my trail. However, the clunking soon vanished and was replaced with a large crash and a few groans. I turned around and inspected the scene in front of me.

Sprawled out on the floor was the hostess who looked to be passed out. On top of the hostess sat Troublesome who starting talking to herself.

"Oooowwww, that really hurt, but it probably hurt her even more," she said as her sapphire eyes laid themselves upon the hostess. She then continued,"At least I got out of there! I swear I would have gone insane if I was in there for another minute. And I got my bag!" she happily cheered. Troublesome then pealed herself off the hostess and vigorously started looking through her bag.

Okay one, is she that stupid that she doesn't notice me standing right in back of her….. granted her back is towards me. Two, where did she get out of? I quickly scanned the area and saw a nearly broken overhead compartment door. Wow…..really? Doesn't matter, I don't even want to know.

"Shit, come on it has to be in here. Don't tell me I went through all that trouble and they're not in here." She mumbled to herself.

"Oh there they are!" She grabbed two bottles which looked like some sort of medication bottles. However, there was yet another bundle of wind turbulence that made her fall over and drop the small circular bottles. Said bottles came rolling in my direction and I stopped them with the ball of my foot.

"Noooooo!" She said as she lunged at them, but stopped when she realized that they had gotten trapped underneath my foot.

I picked up the two bottles and looked at them. "Well, what do we have here? Some aspirin and sleeping pills? Oh golly, just what I needed too," I said sarcastically and smirked at her. I started to walk away with the bottles in my hand, but was stopped as I was brutally assaulted from the back.

Troublesome had leaped onto my back sending us both crashing onto the hard marble floor. She then turned me over and violently grabbed the collar of my jacket until our faces were centimeters apart. Shit, again with the awkward positions? Troublesome is laying on top of me with both her legs in between my legs, both her hands wrathfully gripping my collar, and both our bodies pressed up against each other. Since our faces are so close, I could feel her minty breath on my cheeks. Damn it, it's getting hard to concentrate again.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Bottles. _**Right Now,**_" she said with the harshest tone I have ever heard her speak in. Then, she pulled my collar again so my head was jerked even closer to her face, if that was even possible, and growled at me. The intensity in her sapphire eyes was certainly unsettling and strange coming from her. However, despite my attempts, she wouldn't break eye contact.

I sneered while rolling my eyes, "Like that will ever happen."

"PAUL! You have _no idea_what I had to do to get those pills, so you better give them back before you regret it," she said as she released her hold on my collar and started to pound on my chest.

"PAUL! Just giv-" She was cut off as a carry-on bad hit her straight on the crown of her head and knocked her out.

"What the hell?" I muttered. Ohhhh…..since the overhead compartment door was nearly tore off, one of the carry-on bags had slipped out and came crashing down on her head.

As she was knocked out cold, I slowly started to remove myself from under her. Once I was up I saw one of the hosts walk by and I grabbed his wrist and spoke,

"Can you deal with this?" I said as I pointed to the broken overhead compartment door and Troublesome and then continued "I'm busty right now." As I walked away, I smirked triumphantly; I had her aspirin and sleeping pill bottles lodged away in the depths of my pockets.

**Dawn's POV**

My head hurts, _bad_. I flashed my eyes open, but instinctively closed them again as a bright light was directed straight into the pupils of my eyes. I then heard a voice.

"Hey sweetie, it's okay, wake up." The voice was sweet and caring so I attempted to open my eyes once more. I was still in my assigned seat of the plane, except it was fully reclined back and a bag of ice was placed on my head. I then looked over to my side and saw one of the male air hosts sweetly smiling at me.

"Hey, it's good to see you're awake. Sorry, about the light, I was just flashing a flashlight in your face to see if you had regained consciousness. You're really lucky too. The carry-on bag hit your head at a certain angle that there won't be any bumps or bruises on your head, but you'll just have some bad headaches."

I started to regain my consciousness and then remembered what happened before I blacked out. Paul. That bastard. First he takes my pills, then I get knocked out and he just leaves me here. God, _I hate him!_

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Not long, just a little over two hours. And don't worry about your overhead compartment, I got my men to fix it and now it's probably one of the strongest compartments on the plane. I'm not even sure how it could break like that though…."

I sweatdropped…., "Yeah, I don't know either. Anyway, thank you so much for helping me."

"No problem! If you need anything, just ask," he said as he got up and started to walk away

Once the man was completely out of sight, I collapsed in pain. "Owwwwww!" I silently groaned as I fervently gripped my head. I have the _worst_headache. It can literally feel the continuous throbbing of my headache vibrating through my brain and down my body. I'm starting to feel nauseous and really dizzy. This isn't some small headache, no; it's more like a titanic migraine. Lying down makes me feel worse, sitting doesn't do anything, ugh, why won't the pain stop! It hurts so much and I know the only thing that could possibly stop it is some aspirin and a good nap.

That's it, I'm going to go find that bastard and demand my pills back. As I got up my migraine was much worse than I originally thought, which was already pretty bad. The pain that the migraine was causing so awful that I could barely walk, but regardless I fought through it until I got to Paul's seat.

Paul was sleeping deeply, probably because of my pills, damn him. Then I realized that this was the first time I got a good look at him without something happening. And he was much more attractive then when were kids. He was _hawt._

Loosely-fitting black skinny jeans adorned his long, masculine, and toned legs. Really, black skinny jeans? The Paul I knew would never wear skinny jeans, his stylist must dressed him to fit into the current fashion trends. Regardless, the jeans immaculately outlined the muscular definition of his legs and made them look delectable. Unfortunately, since he's sitting down I can't see what his ass looks like in them so my mind fiercely started to ponder the idea on its own.

"Damn it, stop! This is Paul, I can't think Paul is attractive!" I hissed at myself while silently stomping my feet. But _I couldn't stop_. His body was like a magnet of some fatal attraction that was eating at my brain. Losing to my hormones, I continued ogling and drooling. My eyes traveled up those fit, manly legs and landed on his belt. His belt-the one thing between me and the release of his pants; the doorway to his package.

"What the hell! That wine must still be circulating through my brain, either that, or my migraine must be making me delusional." I scolded myself once more, but continued nevertheless. I can gawk, but my brain can't get that out of control.

His belt was quite interesting. It was black with an unusual purple symbol in the middle where the buckle connected to secure the belt. It looked slightly worn, so there must be some meaning behind it. Additionally the purple pendant symbol thing was the exact same color of his hair which made me giggle.

Once I finished scrutinizing his belt, my blue eyes eagerly voyaged themselves upon his chest. _His chest._The tightness of his grey shirt brutally embraced, what appeared to be, rock hard abs. The shirt itself was slightly suggestive as it dared to dip into his chest in a v-neck fashion, thus exposing a good part of his upper chest. The small exposure of his chest was the spark that ignited my head like gasoline. As a result, my migraine just expanded, but my eyes couldn't break concentration on Paul. So then, my eyes found themselves on his neck, a neck that had a silver chain lightly hanging from it. This long silver chain stopped mid-chest with a purple pendant dangling at the end. The purple was the same purple as the belt pendant, once again coordinating with this hair color. Embellishing his shoulders was a purple and black jacket that looked like an updated version of the one from when he was a kid. The collar of the jacket was flipped up giving off a douchey, but alluring aura.

Lastly, I looked upon his face. I hate to admit it, but Paul's face is gorgeous. His jaw-line is so perfectly straight, effortlessly setting the platform for the formation of the rest of his face. His nose has the ideal amount of curve and rectangular shape that would make any actor jealous. Modest cheek bones give him a precise positioning of his lips-lips that appeared to be perfect for kissing. Purple hair embroidered his head and lightly grazed his sun kissed skin. His hair style was exactly the same as it was when he was a kid, chin level straight hair with various layers separated in the front.

I finally stepped out of my ogling when I realized what I came here for. To get my pills back, but how would I wake him up? Let's see what would get Paul _really mad_? I know…..

I slowly found and walked into the plane's kitchen and snatched what I was looking for-a big bucket. Towing the bucket in hand, I walked over to the bathrooms and went into one of the showers.

"Hot or cold water?" I asked myself.

"He needs to cool down that jackass, cold personality so cold water it is!" I twisted the knob all the way to the cold side until it locked, telling me that the water was as cold as it could get.

Once the bucket was full, I hauled it over to Paul's seat and thought about what I was about to do. "ummmm, this will probably get me into a lot of trouble, but I fucking hate Paul right now, so I could really care less." Ignoring the consequences, I lifted the bucket up and over Paul's head. The water quickly slid down his body and instantly awakened him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled and indignantly sent me the most horrifying scowl _ever_.

"I should be asking you the same thing! You stole my pills and left me passed out in the middle of the aisle!"

"And you think that gives you the right to pour freezing cold water all over me!" he furiously hissed. Once again, he sent me one of his famous scowls.

"Just give me my pills and I will get out of your face." I said nervously as I looked at the ground. He was really starting to scare me. I couldn't even make eye contact with him. His onyx eyes were brimming with pure hatred, he was _livid_.

"Yeah," he snapped "After that little stunt you pulled, you're never getting your fucking pills back."

"Please Paul," I pleaded as I got on my knees, which was probably the wrong thing to do since Paul has a nearly indestructible wall that isn't susceptible to my little whines. "I have the worst migraine that only will be solved by the aspirin. Also, my anxieties of flying are dangerously high right now and the only way to solve those are with the sleeping pills. Come on Paul, I need the pills!"

"I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck." he sneered and spit at the floor next to me. Really? I was already demeaning myself by pleading, and he had to take it to a whole new level by spitting on the damn floor?

"And don't think giving me the water works is going to make me give in. Now, I don't see a reason for you to be here, so get the hell out of my face."

There was no use in arguing with him so I abruptly left. While I was on the way back to my seat, the male host, who helped me earlier with my head, saw how distressed I was and came up to me.

"What's the matter?" he coed as he rubbed my back.

I sighed, "I just really need some aspirin and sleeping pills."

"No problem, we have plenty. Just go back to your seat and I'll bring you some." He smiled as he walked off.

Really? I was flabbergasted and stunned at my own stupidity. I went thorough all that trouble and anxiety, when I could of just asked for some. " UGHHHHHH! I AM SO STUPID!" I yelled to myself. Whatever, it's in the past now. Nothing to worry about, except for my decreasing resistance to senselessness. I ruggedly sat back down in my seat and awaited my pills.

Once I was given the pills, I hastily gulped them down and started to drift into a peaceful sleep…..

**Paul's POV**

Troublesome is a damn ass face idiot. I am _drenched,_my seat is _drenched,_and my head is _drenched_ with a growing headache. I am certainly not going to attempt to go back asleep in this soaking leather that is now my seat. Getting up, I wondered through the plane. I found a small lounge in the back away from everything. When I hit the sofa, my body collapsed. The freezing cold water made my body extremely tense and hurt like hell, so to prevent the pain I popped in two more sleeping pills and soon found my way back into a wonderful slumber.

When I awoke I, I was confused. Am I still dreaming? I wasn't in that little secluded lounge, but in another lounge that was much more intimate, like a secret lounge that all the hosts and hostesses go to for forbidden sex with the passengers. Then I heard _her_voice.

"I knew you were hard to get, but boy, you are a challenge. Try to get out of this one," she slurred as she licked my neck.

I _panicked_. It was that damn hostess again, but this time everything was much more threatening. As my eyes focused, I realized the predicament I was in and I gulped.

My wrists and ankles were taped up against the cold wall behind me; I was at least four feet off the ground. How in hell did she manage to do that? Lodged inside my mouth was, what appeared to be, her bra. Then I recognized something. I wasn't wearing my clothes, but rather a skin-tight, pink dress that reached my mid-thigh and smelled like chocolate

Jesus, I know I have some senselessly obsessive fans, but this is just too far. This isn't even flattering, it's sickening. This is nothing compared to my little embarrassing predicament with Troublesome. My cheeks are so hot right now I think I can feel my brain melting. My body is so tense that I can feel the loss of feeling in my legs. Embarrassed, humiliated, scared, anxious, uncomfortable, and dirty-I never thought I could feel all those emotions at once, yet alone even feel them at all.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I silently pleaded into the lodged bra in my mouth.

She was well aware of my anxiety and started talking, "Come on Paul, don't be like that. Once I start I know you will enjoy it. I've been practicing for this very moment and I know I'm ready," she said as she gradually turned down the lights until they where a barely dimming force.

I powerfully spat the bra out of my mouth and started talking. "What the hell? You planned for this? You knew this would happen? What are you smoking?" I said in the best demeaning voice possible, but I undoubtedly failed. My body was shivering out of fear and my voice echoed that emotion.

I always knew why I hated the emotion of fear. It's just been so long since I have actually been _afraid_of something. Being afraid, the anxieties, the tentativeness, the distress just everything with it is so utterly weak. You're in this state of vulnerability, a state of mind that is an endless tunnel of debility and limitations. A tunnel where you're never in control. A tunnel that I wish to never travel, but yet I'm in it.

My fear soon escalated as she pulled out a knife behind her back and started talking. "Believe me, with this…." she pointed at the knife "…..things will be much more _entertaining,_" she said with a smirk.

Slowly strutting, she eventually reached me. "I'm so excited, Pauuul," she slurred as her eyes grew wide with ecstasy. The look on her face disturbed me. It was like someone put a stick up a Buneary's ass and the Buneary awkwardly enjoyed the pain.

"A-are youuuu excittted, Paauulll?" she slurred as she extended my name with a smile. With every word she inched her body closer to mine until I smelt her breath. The smell of heavy alcohol, of course, she just had to be drunk. There are the types of people who get really aggressive when they're drunk and then there are the ones who get really sexual. Then there is her-a mixture of the two, which is by far the most menacing combination.

She slapped my thigh and spoke "Thisss is goinaa be so much fun, Paulie!" I gulped. Shit.

Then, she pounced on me and clasped her arms around my neck. Assertively, her hands traveled down my body. I sweat-dropped. With her every touch, my body rigidly stiffened more and more until I lost all feeling in my body. It was as if my body wanted to get the hell out and due to my current restrictions, it just shut down. Fuck.

Once her hands finished explored my body, which was extremely easy since I was wearing this insanely short, idiotic pink dress, her mouth dashed up and down my neck with kisses. I was about to faint from repulsion, but the door swung wide open and two bodies latched on to one another entered.

It was Troublesome and the same male host from earlier whom of which were both engaging in a fierce make-out session. Their little tongue battle dramatically escalated as the guy holstered Troublesome up against the wall, causing her to coil her legs around his waist. Troublesome let out a light moan as he began kissing her chest. They were both so enticed by each others bodies that they didn't notice my little predicament….well until Troublesome made eye contact with me. Her sapphire eyes grew wide out of surprise and unexpectedly screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, then continued. "Shit, shit, shit" Troublesome mumbled as she slipped out of the guy's grasp and quickly fixed her shirt and hair.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did nothing wrong," She replied "That creepy bastard was watching us as he was getting mauled in the neck by her." she said as she pointed to me and the hostess, who for some odd reason was facing the wall.

"WHAT!" I yelled. "This is _not_ what it looks like. That bitch taped me to this wall and has been sexually abusing me for the past five minutes."

"Oh really? And you expect me to believe that?" Troublesome said questionably.

"YES, DO YOU THINK I WOULD PUT ON A SKANKY DRESS AND THEN TAPE MYSELF TO A WALL SO SOME WOMEN COULD SEXUALLY DOMINATE ME?" I yelled. Okay I am past my breaking point, I just want to get off this damn plane and get my ass the fuck back to Sinnoh.

"Actually, yes I do think you would do that. After all, you are pretty messed up in the head," she sneered.

Then the guy who was dumbfounded by the whole scene, re-focused himself and added to Troublesome,

"Dude, I love playing sexy role games with women, like any other man would, but you just took it too far. This is just beyond weird."

"I didn't ask you, so shut the hell up," I spat.

Before leaving, he saw the hostess who was still facing the wall. "Claire?" She turned around. "What in hell are you doing here? The co-pilot has been looking for you for the past fifteen minutes."

"R-r-reaaaaaally?"

"Really Claire, you're drunk? This is unacceptable, you're coming with me," he said as he hauled Claire to the door, but before leaving he said one last remark to Troublesome.

"Listen Dawn, I'm sorry, but I really have to talk care of this moron."

"It's fine James, I'll see you around."

Once James and Claire left, the room fell silent and not the kind of silence I like-it was _painfully awkward_. Troublesome broke the silence first and spoke.

"Have fun trying to get down from there," she smirked as she ran a hand through her hair and headed for the door.

The way I see it, I have two options. 1.) I can let myself hang here and attempt to pull my wrists and ankles out of this unusually strong tape. However with my every attempt, the tape tears through the top layer of my skin, formulating a rush of blood to come dripping out. Option one is out. 2.) I could let myself hang here and just wait until another person comes in and helps me down. Although, I'm not sure what would drive a person to help a man dressed in a short, pink dress taped to the wall. They'd most likely be petrified by the image and sprint away in fear. Shit, that only leaves option three which is to ask**Troublesome** for assistance.

"Wait!" I called out to her before she left the room.

She didn't turn around, but responded nevertheless. "Oh, let me guess, you want me to help you out of your sticky, little predicament, yes? Now why in hell would I do that? And what benefit would it give me?"

Do you have any idea how much this is hurting my pride? Shit, **I don't ask anyone for help**, but now I'm going to have to ask_Troublesome_for help? I'm not sure if I could ever recover from something so grave, but then the longer I stay lodged in this position in this dress, the faster my ego deflates. What's more important, my self-respect or my self-esteem? I hate to admit it, but I'm an egotistic fiend, so my pride will have to momentarily decrease.

Now the bigger problem. How will this benefit Troublesome? God, I fucking _hate_ her right now. Can't she just be her bubbly self and get me down, no questions asked?

"Okay I will help you down, but on one condition," she said as she turned around and looked me straight in the eyes.

"What?"

"I get to take a picture of you like that on my phone."

"Whatever." She promptly took out her phone of the front pocket of her shorts and snapped a picture.

"Why do you even want a picture anyway, so you can ogle at it?" I said while smirking.

"Nope, so I can send it to Reggie," she said while smiling evilly at me.

"WHAT? FUCK YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW HUMILIATING THAT IS?"

"Yep, and I'm sure Reggie will appreciate my gratitude."

I angrily sighed, "Just get me the hell out of this."

"You think I would go over there and touch you while you're wearing that? Hell no," she said as she pulled a pokeball out from the same pocket she pulled out her phone, and called out a Pokémon, "Empoleon, spotlight!"

"Carefully use drill peck to get Paul down from there."

Within seconds the bird Pokémon finished and I was back on the floor. Then the pilot started talking.

"Hello passengers, I hope you have been enjoying your flight, but we will be arriving in Unova in a few hours so everyone please take your seats. Thank you."

Troublesome scurried back to her seat while I rushed to the bathrooms to change out of this damn dress. When I returned back to my seat, I was finally relieved that in a few hours I would be in the safety haven of Unova and off this nightmare of a flight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and favorited my story! It means soooo much and the more you do it, the faster it makes me want to update! Thanks for reading the two previous chapters and I hope you will stick with me for the many more chapters to come. Here's chapter 3, I hope anyone who reads it, enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights reserved to the owners. However, I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

"I here! I'm so glad that I'm off that plane!" I cheered thankfully.

Even though I'm just at Unova's airport, you have no idea how happy I am to be off that awful plane. Hands down, that had to be the _**worst**_ plane ride I have ever experienced.

I gulped. It's going to take forever to get my luggage. How in the hell am I even going to be able to lift my bag off the luggage thing? Ugh, I hate airports.

I was waiting by the luggage area, impatiently awaiting my luggage to come, but two guards violently grasped my waist, clamped a hand other my mouth, and tossed me into someone's office.

"We found her sir, here," they said as they released their grip on my mouth and waist.

I fell on my knees. "Owww, that hurt."

"Please take a seat Ms. Hikari, we have some important matters to discuss," I heard a deep voice say as I looked up. I appeared to be in someone's office. The man who spoke seemed to be in his late 40's with dark green hair and orange eyes. Despite the urgency in his voice, his facial expressive came off as placid, which helped pacify my nerves. The office was quite plain-it held his desk, with him behind it, and two chairs in front of it. In one of the chairs Paul sat, who appeared agitated.

"Are you stupid, Troublesome? Just get up and sit, I want to know why we're here so I can get the hell out of here," Paul growled at me.

By the look on his face, he wasn't kidding so I should probably do as I was told. As I sat down in the chair next to Paul, the man started talking.

"Hello Paul and Dawn, it's nice to meet the two of you. Now, I have some crucial matters to discuss that are imperative to your stays at Unova. You see Unova is an _exceptionally strict_region, we have copious rules that everyone must adhere to. It could take me days just to educate you two of our many regulations, but that is of no significance because I have to only raise your awareness of one," he said as he stood up. This man spoke elegantly and precisely. Whatever his main point was to be, it was evident that it would be essential.

I gulped and then looked over at Paul. His facial expression didn't seem to have changed. He was still livid, but put his complete concentration on the man's every word.

"You see, we have a meticulous regimen of having all individuals of our society receive a full education, meaning that everyone must, at bare minimum, complete high school. However, upon looking at the two of yours' records, it is concluded that the neither of you two have even come close to meeting such requirements," he said as he pulled out our records.

What? First of all, how did he even get hold of our records? Second, Sinnoh never required any schooling whatsoever, but still had schools nevertheless. In result, most people just followed the paths of their desired jobs, mine being coordinating.

Paul seemed to be just as furious as I was and started speaking, "Are you kidding me? I am the fucking Champion of Sinnoh. I am one of the richest men and have accrued immense fame, fortune, and respect. Do you think I could have accumulated all that without being smart? I am probably one of the smartest men you will ever meet and now you're scolding me for my lack of schooling education? My intelligence would transcend any lesson ever taught at one of your schooling institutions. If you should be scolding anyone, it's Troublesome. She's as dumb as a brick and could use some education."

"WHAT!" I nearly screamed. "I have am one of the most respected, noteworthy coordinators. I have won seven Grand Festivals and over 400 contest ribbons and you're telling I'm NOT SMART! I am a prodigy, _a legend in the making,"_I sneered at him.

"Calm down you two. I'm well aware of the prestige of your positions as a coordinator and a trainer. But, regardless, that doesn't excuse the fact that the two of you lack educational schooling. I know that the both of you have accomplished much at such young ages. Although, I can't allow the two of you to surpass the rules of Unova. I have discussed this issue among my advisors and we have come up with a solution. The two of you will stay at one of our most elite boarding schools for one year. In all of your classes you must receive straight A's in order to collect our recognition of your intelligence. Once the school year is up and you have done so, you are free to do whatever you please within Unova, but for now you must obey all the rules and regulations of this boarding school. If you dare try to leave and start your own journey in Unova or break our little agreement, you will be sent back to Sinnoh and will never be allowed back here."

"Are fucking kidding me?" Paul snarled while rubbing his temple.

"Yes, and this is a one time offer. If you choose to leave and come back to Unova in a few years, you will not be welcomed back with the same treatment. Both of you would need to finish your entire schooling, which would mean over eight years for each of you," he replied seriously.

Paul shook off his comment and continued. "I am twenty fucking three and I will have to go back to school with a bunch of teenagers?" Can't Paul just be quiet? Every time he swears the guards in back of us inch closer and I'm starting to get nervous.

"You two will be attending an elite boarding college, not high school. So everyone will be around your ages, 20-24," the man retorted. It was obvious, he was beyond annoyed at Paul's rude, upfront behavior.

Breaking eye contact with Paul, he made eye contact with me. Despite thinking he had a rather placid facial expression a few moments ago, his amber eyes where piercing with authority as they shone into my blue ones. Making eye contact with him became rather uncomfortable and unnerving. So, I slouched in my seat while pretending to amuse myself by finding split ends in my hair, which is a genuine nervous habit of mine. I stopped and perched my elbows on my knees and gazed upon the floor. I feel so painfully awkward right now. I sighed and began to rub the sides of my head in circular patterns to try to assuage the oncoming headache.

Hoping that he relieved his impetuous glare on me, I looked up. Those ginger eyes were no longer on me, but were rather quickly going through the documents we would have to sign in order for our agreement to be legitimate.

"Alright, here are the documents," he said as he handed both of us separate stacks of papers. "So basically, it says that the two of you will go back to school for one year and must receive all A's in order to obtain recognition of your intelligence. Once you have obtained such recognition you can lively freely in Unova as young adults," he paused then continued, "Go ahead, look it over and ask any questions that you may have."

"Also, this has _never_ happened before. The two of you are only receiving such a special treatment because of where you are in life. If the two of you hadn't had such distinguished levels of prestige in your respected areas of expertise, training and coordinating, then such agreement would have never of been made. Obviously, both of you should be _very_grateful and thankful," he said with a smile thrown my way.

Paul snickered and mumbled a whatever as he continued to read over the documents. While I was reading the documents, I was suddenly distracted. Paul viciously threw the stapled stack of papers on the ground and started talking.

"WHAT THE HELL! I AM GOING TO HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH TROUBLESOME!" Instantly, the guards latched onto him and pinned him up against the wall.

"Calm down, buddy," one of the guards said as they tried to relax him.

"I will not calm down. You want me to fucking go back to school for a whole year and to top it all off I have to board with Troublesome? I can barely stand five minutes with her, let alone having to board with her for an _entire_year."

"You prick! Do you think I_want_to do all this, especially with you! I hate even being in the same room as you. Your unsettling attitude of rudeness always make everything discomforting. You're nothing, but a blob of selfless intensity to obtain what you want; you're a monster. I would _never_want to live you," I yelled. Sometimes Paul just gets me so mad, it's like he _enjoys_ doing it.

The amber eyed man aggressively pounded his table and began talking again, "THAT IS ENOUGH! The two of you are acting like children. YOU WILL DO EXACTLY AS THIS CONTACT SAYS, UNDERSTAND? I _**will not**_ put up with two self-centered, narcissistic brats whose voracious lust for getting what they want is insatiable. Don't you two understand I am trying to formulate a deal with you? A deal that is prominently in favor of the two of you, a deal which would be forbidden to anyone else. The two of your attitudes is exactly why my advisers feel stigmatized for granting this contract. And I assumed Sinnoh produced young adults with a sense of propriety, but I was wrongly mistaken."

I gulped nervously. I always knew that my capacity for self indulgence was prodigious, but now I'm ashamed of it. I slid down the back of my chair indignantly while Paul quietly re-took his seat. Not only am I suffering from shame at the moment, I am also currently very anxious. This man just truculently attacked us with words that were vitriolic in presentation and vindictive in meaning. Breaking my from my thoughts, Paul irreverently asked him a question.

"I am not dealing with this shit. Okay," he said as he pulled out his checkbook, "How much money do you want so I can shut your mouth and do what the hell I want in Unova?"

The man quickly repudiated Paul's offer. "**Did you not hear a word I just said**? I will not waver to such a low level or venture away from the strict policies of our Unova government."

This is getting _bad_, Paul is going to ruin a once in a life time opportunity. One thing is certain, I would much rather do one year of schooling than over eight years. It's just common sense, why can't he comprehend that? Oh, I know, it's because of his stupid behavior of being pugnacious when he is not in control. Paul has some serious issues.

"Wait! Please, I know I have a patrician background, but I know philanthropy when I see it and I would gladly accept your generosity and sign the contract," I pleaded with him.

"Fine, we can follow through on my original plan and sign the contract, but if one more crude comment comes out of his mouth, there will be severe repercussions. Not to mention, you're going to have to convince him to sign it as well, we need both signatures or else it won't work."

My heart dropped and I looked at Paul. He smirked and crossed his arms while straightening his posture. What happened to that cold and bold persona that he was emitting like a minute ago? This is going to be really hard; I'm going to have to suck-up and plead to Paul to sign this damn contract. Undoubtedly, a war will engage between an affair of morals and dignity in my head. I sadly sighed. Why does Paul have to be so mean?

"_**Please**_ Paul, can you just sign the contract?" I pleaded while getting on the floor, placing myself right next to his leg, and looking up so my blue eyes could meet his onyx ones. I was regulating myself by positioning myself on the floor, but maybe demeaning myself would make him give in faster?

He lowered his head and continued making eye contact. "No. Way. In. Damn. Hell," he spat insidiously.

"Whhhhy? Doesn't it make more sense to only have to go to school for only one year instead having to go for over eight years?" I begged while pulling on his leg.

"Troublesome, dare touch me again and **you'll regret it,**" I instantly released my grip on his leg and scooted an inch backwards. Paul can be scary when he wants to be. Making his smirk rapidly contour into an angry scowl, he grimaced

"Paul, come on! Would you rather stay in school for a year or eight?" I pleaded once more.

Silence.

He was back to his laconic personality. Great.

"I have had enough of this little show. You are demeaning this girl's dignity. You need to be locked away in a mental institution so you can learn some matters, but with your misanthropic attitude towards others, the chance of that happening is highly unlikely. I have things to do, so just sign the damn thing," He forcefully yelled.

"Whatever," Paul mumbled

"Yes!" I happily said as I unconsciously hugged Paul.

…Shit, I didn't even mean to do that, I wasn't even thinking!

"S-s-sorry…..I wasn't thinking," I said sheepishly as I quickly pulled myself off Paul and sat in my own seat. I could feel my cheeks flush and was worried about the consequences he was talking about earlier for touching him again.

Great, things are getting awkward **again**_._ And I'm even sure why…..maybe I'm mistaking this tense air for awkwardness? At least it isn't as embarrassing as all the little incidents on the plane ride. I shivered at the memory revival of my past experience from that plane ride; I don't think anything could possibly ever get that discomforting again.

Once all the paper work was done, the guards escorted us to a car that would take us to this elite boarding school. When we got outside, it was raining and dark. It's only five in the afternoon, so why is it so dark out here? The car was a small black compact car with windows that were completely tinted black, making it impossible for anyone to look in. The guards told us to sit in the back which meant that I would have to sit next to Paul for this _entire ride_. Shit…no!

As our car started driving off, I found myself starting to drift off into sleep. But then that was expected, since I barely slept on that stupid three day flight. The driver said the drive to the school would take at least four hours, so the only thing that could possibly occupy me was sleep. I leaned my head on the cold window, closed my eyes, and effortlessly drifted off into sleep.

**Paul's POV**

Shit, did I really have to sign that moron's contract? He had to carp about Troublesome's inferior position. Whatever. It does make more sense to waste one year at their injudicious schools than eight. I fucking hate going to school, that's why I never went past 6th grade, but that doesn't mean I gave up education entirely, hell no, I just self-educated myself. I fucking hate teachers mandating me to do things. I fucking hate all the restrictions of a school. I fucking hate all the clicks and social groups. And now I'm going to a BOARDING SCHOOL? I mentally groaned. This is going to be worse than any other school I've been to, especially boarding with the most annoying, loquacious person ever born. I fucking hate her, hell she could jump off a cliff and I wouldn't care. At least she's highly attra-NO. We've been over this, I _**CAN NOT**_ be attracted to Troublesome.

I gazed upon Troublesome who was sitting right next to me with our arms slightly grazing one another. She was asleep, thank god. I wasn't in the mood in engage in nonsensical banter with her.

My eyes instantly dashed back to Troublesome and zealously looked her over. Hell, it's going to be hard to control my hormones around her.

I discharged my gaze on her and put my focus on the rain heavily pounded on the roof of the car. Surprisingly, the continuous drip-drop pattern was palliative and sedating. In result, I dozed into a deep sleep.

I was awaken by the driver's voice telling us that we were here. Once our luggage was unloaded, we got on a little golf cart and he drove us to our dorm. Unfortunately, since it was already 10:00pm it was pitch dark outside so I wasn't able to get a good look at what the campus looked like.

Within minutes Troublesome and I were both in front of the door to our room. As the driver opened the door, I was surprised to say the least. Our place was like a mini carbon copy of one of the most exclusive hotel rooms in Sinnoh. Embellished with marble floors, famous tasteful paintings, track lighting, and a modern layout, it was far from what I had thought our dorm would look like. It upheld to my high standards of living. There was a deluxe kitchen with granite counter-tops, stainless steel appliances, high end cheery-oak wood cabinets, and three stools in front of the island counter. There was a living room with modern, black cutting-edge furniture, a huge plasma screen TV with surround sound, and a lavish fur rug. Our place had two sophisticated bedrooms that were identical in style-a large king size bed with a matching bed stand, a desk with an expensive, high-end computer, and a closet with sliding mirrors on the outside. Unfortunately, there was only one bathroom. I could think of at least a hundred problems that could arise from that, but I would be certain to get the bedroom closer to the bathroom.

When I was looking around, I continuously heard a squeal from Troublesome when she thought something was nice, which was like _every minute_.

"Will you stop that stupid squealing?"

"What? Aren't you excited? This place is _amazing_!" she happily bounced.

"That may be so, but anything involving you wouldn't make me excited," I spat while walking back to our driver.

Before he left, he said he had some information for us.

"Alright you two, here are your packages. In each package you will find your uniform, your schedule, your ID pass, a book of school rules, and a map of the school. The school has a strict policy on uniforms: you must always wear your uniform during class. Both of you will start school tomorrow, so get a good night sleep. Depending on what your schedules are like, it will tell you when your first class starts. Don't worry you won't be behind either, the first day of school starts for everyone else tomorrow as well. I sure you two will take a liking to everything. The school is very exclusive and only allows a limit of 445 students. Alright, I'll be taking my departure now, bye."

"We have to wear uniforms?" I mumbled.

"Hey Paul, what's your schedule like?"

"Ummm…..," I said while I took my schedule out of my package then read it out loud.

"6:00-6:50 Regular Level History of Unova

7:00-9:45 Advanced Placement Educational Pokémon Care and Breeding

10:00-12:45 Advanced Placement Pokémon Artistry

2:00-4:45 Advanced Placement Pokémon Training Techniques, Strategies, and Battles"

"WHAT!" she nearly screamed. She snatched my paper and compared it with hers.

"We have the exact same first three classes in the exact same rooms at the exact same times!"

"Damn, now I'm going to have to spend even more time with you," I grumbled

"Well at least my last class is different," She said while showing me hers.

6:00-6:50 Regular Level History of Unova

7:00-9:45 Advanced Placement Educational Pokémon Care and Breeding

10:00-12:45 Advanced Placement Pokémon Artistry

2:00-4:45 Advanced Placement Pokémon Coordinating

Yep, excluding our last class, we basically have the exact same schedule. Damn it, did that really have to happen? I mean we could have had the same three classes, but at least they could have been at different locations on the campus, but it's too late for that.

"What the hell is Advanced Placement Pokémon Artistry?" I hesitantly asked her. I'm not sure if I want to know what it is.

"Well, I think it's basically an advanced level class where you try to hone your artistic skills."

"No shit, but what do you actually do, like what would I get graded on."

"Well, If you're smart enough to turn the paper around and read the class description then you would find out. So, it says that you will paint portraits of your Pokémon. Continuing, it says that it will teach you the importance of perfection, patience, and having your Pokémon be well mattered in a controlled environment."

"That's a waste of time."

"Regardless, we have to get A's in all our classes and besides it sounds like fun! Oh and look, we only have school four days out of the week, Monday through Thursday!"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," I grumbled as I claimed the bedroom that was to be mine.

I threw my luggage up against the wall and started unpacking all my stuff. Within fifteen minutes I was done. I figured I might as well go to sleep since I would have to wake up for _school_ tomorrow. I changed into my sweats and slipped under the silk sheets.

As my eyelids fastened, my breathing became heavy and I started to go to sleep. However, my preoccupation with sleep was tragically disturbed as something jumped on my bed. I groggily lifted my head from my pillow and looked at the object that was ruining my sleep. It was Troublesome's damn Parischu. Why in hell is it in my room? The electric Pokémon was smiling sweetly as if it wanted some sort of adulation. Figures, just like Troublesome: the thing needs flattery to achieve a strong self-image. Well, I won't be the guy to provide it. Forcefully usurping Parischu, I was about to throw her in Troublesome's room, but the thing had other plans.

Upon my touch, the imprudent thing fucking electrified me with its thunder.

"WHAT THE FUUUCCCCCCKKK!"

Instantaneously, I fell to the ground and released the thing. My whole body was stinging; I felt every throb flow through my every muscle. It hurt like _**hell**_.

I knew that my Weavile's ice beam would be the panacea for any painful problem; it would easily soothe my aching body. In which, I called him out and told him what to do.

I was right; after fifteen minutes of his treatment, I felt completely better.

I marched over to Troublesome's room and pounded on her door.

"TROUBLESOME! LET ME IN!"

….Silence.

Really? Is she that stupid? How can she not hear me?

"I mean it! Open this door right now or I _will open_it for you."

"TROUBLE-…"

My voice immediately became immobile as my eyes stationed themselves on the current thing in front of me-Troublesome. She was at the end of the hall, coming out of the bathroom. She had just taken a shower and was wearing nothing but a_towel_. Small droplets of water viscously slid down her impeccably faultless skin. Those legs were just glistening from the rush of water, giving me a rush of adrenaline from just looking at her. Her blue bangs were belligerently embracing her face while the long layers of her wet hair loosely receded down her back.

My mind was caught in deception of the magnitude of her effortless beauty. B-beauty? No way in hell.

Since she was preoccupied in toying with her nails, she completely dis-acknowledged the fact that I was at the other end of the hall. However, her bedroom is at the end of the hall so she would have to acknowledge my presence, right? I tensed. Shit, why am I nervous?

Wait…..What the hell is she doing?

She…she….s-he just walked in my room. Why would she go in my room dressed like _that_in the middle of the night? I froze, my mind numbed. I wasn't quite sure what to do or what to make of the situation. Then something else happened. When she was in my room, she threw her towel off and out the door. The wet towel hit the wall opposing my room and slowly slid down, leaving a wet mark on the wall, which would undoubtedly take a while to dry. I'm going to have to tell her that there will be no maids and she will have to clean up after herself.

My thoughts re-arranged themselves back to the situation at hand. Alright, so now she's _**naked**_ in my room.

When the lights flashed on, she screamed.

"OMFG! I'M IN THE WRONG BEDROOM!"

Of course, she's so stupid that she can't even go into the right room, but then again our rooms are exactly next to each other. Why would I even think that she would come into my room in the middle of the night and try to seduce me? I scolded myself for even thinking of such things. Regardless of my scolding, I was chagrined to discover that she truthfully didn't do what I had thought planned.

She tentatively peeked her head out, using my door as a shield for her body. Then, she made direct eye contact with me and blushed. Quickly, she avoided my eyes and fixated her attention on the door knob.

"P-paul? Can you do me a favor?" she apprehensively asked.

"…What?" I asked hiding all emotion. My voice may have been devoid of any emotions, but my mind was teeming with uneasiness.

"C-can you give me that towel right there."

"Why?"

"DAMN IT PAUL! JUST HAND ME THE EFFING TOWEL!" I walked over to her and I could feel the intensity she was emanating from her sapphire eyes.

I edged my body closer to the door that was currently acting as her protection from revealing her nude body. It was hard to think within such a close proximity, especially since I knew what she was wearing on the other side of the room, or rather what she_wasn't_wearing.

"Answer my fucking questions and you'll get what you want." I said, keeping my voice in a monotone state. I already knew the answer to the awaiting questions, but I love screwing with Troublesome.

"First, why in hell are you in my room?"

"I…..I. Okay, well I thought your room was my room and I walked in. I mean it isn't that big of a mistake, our rooms _are_right next to one another."

"Fine, but that just furthermore proves what an idiot you are," I said while smirking.

"YOU BASTARD! It was a honest mistake!" She weakly whined.

"I don't give a shit. Second, why do you need that towel?" I said while pointing to said towel.

"I'm naked," she said while looking me straight in the eyes.

"Whatever." I picked up the towel and handed it to her. "Here, take it and get the hell out of my room." She snatched the towel, closed my door, hastily put on the towel, then re-opened the door, and cautiously walked to _her_ room.

Vigorously trying to forbid the event that just occurred to enter my mind, I attempted to fall asleep. My efforts to prohibit such incident gallantly failed. I just couldn't get the image of Troublesome in a towel out of my head. Shit, it's already 1:00 am. I need to get some sleep.

I grabbed my ipod from my bed stand and shoved the ear buds into my ears. As gay as it may seem, I turned on the sound of waves and I naturally fell into a deep sleep.

**Dawn's POV**

Despite the minor disturbance last night, I slept marvelously. I went over to my mirrors and was immensely pleased that my hair wasn't standing in all different directions.

What to wear? Wait, I have a uniform! Even though, uniforms may sound like they suck, it's actually rather nice. I can now instantly know what I'm going to wear and not waste countless hours trying to perfect an outfit.

The uniform itself isn't that bad. It's composed of a pleaded black skirt that reaches my mid-thigh, a white blouse, and a black blazer with the school's logo embroidered on the upper right hand corner.

I pondered if I could possibly glam up the uniform lightly. In result, I eagerly grabbed the book of school rules and read the uniform portion.

"It says that one can add additional accessories if one pleases, but nothing overly flashy or else it will result in a detention," I mumbled to myself. Leaving on that note, I intensely pounced into my closet to search for the perfect tights, heels, belt, and scarf. Saying I have quite the assortment of clothes, shoes, and accessories is an understatement. The true actuality of my wardrobe far surpasses the wardrobe of even the greatest of fashion designers. I _love_ clothes, and a girl can never have enough.

In due time, I found the accessories that I needed. Light grey, semi-opec leggings that had various patterns of swirls, twirled up and down my legs. Snugly fitting my feet were plain, three inch heels that had a small bow in front and were the exact same black as my skirt and blazer. Freely wrapped around my neck was a soft pink scarf. A belt of the same pink color was neatly placed upon my waist, separating my skirt from my blouse. Lastly I unbuttoned the top three buttons of my blouse so I could reveal my diamond D pendant that my father had given me a very long time ago. The only thing left of his existence; possibly the most important thing to me.

Once my outfit was complete, I washed my face, applied make-up, and checked the time.

"SHIT! It's 6:35! I'm already 35 minutes late to my first class on my_first_day of school!"

Before bursting out the door, I put on my blazer and snatched my bag.

"Shit, I don't know where anything is! This campus is so big too," I said as I gazed upon my school map. Looking upon the campus for the first time, I was awed at its beauty. It resembled one of the most expensive and luxurious country clubs that Sinnoh could ever offer. I became heavily distracted by the campus and nearly forgot what I was doing.

"Shit, would you pay attention!" I scolded myself.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, what am I going to do!" I mumbled. Apparently, I mumbled louder than I had thought and someone heard me.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you having some trouble?"

I turned around and came face to face with an extraordinarily enchanting guy with stunning grey eyes, jet black hair, and a lean body entrenched in the refines of the school uniform.

"Yeah," I said with a sultry smile.

He blushed. How cute! "What does a pretty thing like you need help with?"

Oh, really? I cocked an eyebrow. He just blushed and now he's trying to pull a move on me? He seems like a jock-cocky, haughty, and thinks he's really good at flirting, but in actuality, he _sucks_.

"Well, I have History of Unova right now in room 101, but I have no idea where that is," I said while making eye contact with him. I inspected his grey eyes, there seemed to be a faint blue swirling near the outer rim. Ohhhh, they're so pretty!

"No problem, here give me your map and your schedule." I gave him both items and he took out a pen. Within seconds, he traced lines to where each of my classes were on the map.

"Thank you so much," I purred while steeping close to him.

"N-no problem," he said timidly while handing my map and schedule back to me. "Listen, I'm late to my own class, so I have to go, but I'll catch you around," he said with a wink.

"Yeah! See ya!"

6:40. Shit ten minutes left in class, well that counts for something right? I followed the path on the map that he just drew and eventually got to my class.

What sucks is that I was _running_ through the _rain_. So now everything is wet. I'm just praying to God that my shirt _isn't_ see-through. Shit, I just know that Paul is going to give me a load of crap for this and will just be craving to mock me. I sighed, I hate him.

It may not have been a sagacious move to go bursting through the room, but I did anyway and instantly regretted it.

"Well hello Ms. Hikari, it was nice of you to join us." Her remark was just dripping with sarcasm while her face was a mixture of anger and annoyance. I gulped. She seemed like the teacher that you didn't want to mess with.

I looked around the room; there were about twenty-five students in the room each with their own desk. Just like everything else on the campus, the classroom failed to amount to anything lower that high-end quality. The desks, computers, lights, chairs-everything was state-of-the-art. Additionally, the dominant sex was male.

"Please go take a seat and I will talk to you after class."

I could feel all the stares, or rather ogles, that the guys were giving me as I walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat. I sighed. What a great way to start the day. As bad as it sounds, I wish my teacher for this class is a guy so I could easily flirt my way out of this, but alas, that isn't going to be the case.

I became engulfed in my own thoughts, until a note was tossed onto my desk. I was soo completely out of focus that I didn't see where the note came from, but read it anyway.

_When she talks to you after class, say that you got so caught up listening to Solidad's latest opera album that you didn't pay attention to the time. This teacher is obsessed with Solidad's music that just the mention of her music will completely ease her mind. Don't worry, I'm not lying, I had her last year and figured out her weaknesses._

Humph…..I hope that this will work, it sounds like a stupid way to try to wheedle your way out of something, but it's worth a try.

When she dismissed the class, I did exactly as the note said and, to my surprise, it worked. She suddenly became very open and caring to me, interested on my every word. I knew that I was going to be her favorite. She told me what I missed in the first forty minutes and instructed me on what the homework assignment was. I relentlessly told her how sorry I was, and she happily accepted my every ounce of my gratitude and let my tardy go. I sighed contentedly.

When I walked out of her class I saw the same grey eyed guy from earlier and he engaged in a conversation with me.

"Hey you," he said as he approached me.

"Hey," I said while smiling seductively. Okay, it may be way too early to flirt with a guy that I just meet, but those gorgeous, blue tinted grey eyes just keep egging me on.

"So you got a name?" he said while leaning up against the wall next to me and flashing another one of his dazzling smiles.

Before answering, my books were started to slip out of my grasp. Slowly slipping from being pressed up against my chest, I was about to drop them, but he quickly scooped them up.

As soon as we both straitened out, he dropped my books and furiously blushed. What is with this guy? He acts so cocky and then blushes? Is that some sort of new pick-up routine? As my books fell to the floor, one landed on my foot.

"Ouuuchhh! That really hurt," I whined, but thought over what had just happened.

Why in the hell would he blush? Wait….I looked down at my blouse and gasped. Since my books had been the barrier from exposing my wet blouse, the release of them had exposed how see-through my blouse was as well. The wet blouse perfectly outlined my bra and my breasts. Great!

"Ohh, I am soo sorry," he pleaded while gathering my books and helping me up. In the corner of my eye, I spotted Paul. I wanted to yell at him for not waking me up this morning.

"Thanks, it's alright. Listen I got to go, I'll see you later," I said while grabbing my books.

I walked over to Paul who grimaced at the sight of me. Was I really that appalling to him?

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I demanded.

"That is none of my concern," He said without emotion.

I huffed. He is _so annoying_. I made sure not to release my grasp on my books; I didn't want the same thing to happen with Paul. But, then again, I don't think Paul is capable of blushing.

"I see you like to attract idiots," he said with sarcasm.

"_What_?"

"Your little black-haired friend who just dropped all your books, stupidly allowing one to drop on your foot."

"Ugh, it's too early in the morning to deal with you. I'm leaving," I said as I walked towards my next class.

Class Two: Advanced Placement Pokémon Care and Breeding. The course description made it sound like a fun class to have, but unfortunately it started off on the wrong foot. Our teacher had our class have assigned seats. Really? I'm twenty-two, isn't having assigned seats like a thing you do when you're a ten-year-old? Well, regardless I complied despite the immense hatred I had towards my assigned seat. The tables in the classroom were built for two, which meant that whoever you sat next to would be your lab partner as well as your assigned seat buddy for the entire year.

My _buddy_ is Paul.

To make matters worse, the topic that the teacher was lecturing on was _Pokémon sex_. Really, on the first day? Well it _is_a Pokémon breeding class. I groaned, this class will be awkward, especially with Paul as my partner.

Due to the complexity and awkwardness of the topic, she was addressing Pokémon sex with circumlocution. Attempting to explain how all types of Pokémon undergo sex in different ways proved to be difficult for her to explain, so she became garrulous, rambling on and on, aspiring to successfully assert the message across in a grandiloquent matter.

However, I quickly became bored and lost my focus.

I glanced over at Paul, he was actively taking notes. So he's the studious kind of student, eh? Well that or he's just so interested in the quarrels of how Pokémon have sex. I ripped out a paper from my binder and scribbled something on it and then passed it to Paul.

_Enjoying this lecture aren't we? I wonder why?_

He read the note and frowned, but replied and passed it back to me.

**What's it to you?**

Reading what he just wrote, I then wrote back.

_Nothing, I just thought you were asexual and didn't have a care at all about the enactment of sex. Besides, you're so cold and mad all the time, if you applied that to the bed, things would probably end badly._

Diverging all his attention from the teacher's lecture, he focused his attention on our little note passing. The teacher had a strict no talking rule, unless you were instructed to do so or answered or asked a question, so despite sitting right next to each other, we had to pass notes.

**You think I'm asexual, yeah right. I'm so straight it's not even funny. And you're insulting my sexual antics in bed? Wow.**

_Oh, really you're straight? You probably couldn't tell if a girl was trying to flirt with you if it hit you right in the face._

I made eye contact with him and blushed. It was such a weird thing to talk about with Paul. He then slipped the paper back to me with two words.

**Try me**

I wrote back instantly.

_Yeah, like I would ever lower myself down to your level and__flirt__with you._

**If you have no incentive to flirt with me, then why have you been ogling at me for the past five minutes?**

He wrote with an evil smirk. Okay, maybe I have been gazing at him, but he's just so damn gorgeous to look at, my eyes can't pry themselves off him. Soooo maybe I'll admit it, I'm really attracted to him, but it's nothing more than that. I thought of what to write, then replied.

_Even if I did flirt with you, my flirting would be way too potent for you, you wouldn't be able to digest my rather alluring sexual innuendos. Besides, you're not worthy as a subject of my seduction._

**Why?**

_Why you're not worthy of my seduction? Why does it matter to you? Do you__want__me to flirt with you?_

I smiled with a malicious glint in my eye. I wanted to see his reaction, but unfortunately, his bangs were acting as a barrier and he refused to show me his expression. Trapped in his own little world, I re-focused myself on what the teacher was lecturing about.

"Now when Pokémon undergo in the sanctioning affair of sexual conduct, there is always one that is the chief authoritarian. The probability of whether the male or female will engage in the domineering position is dependent on the breed of Pokémon. The suitability of who is more adequate for the role also comes into play. The type of tryst between the Pokémon who are undertaking sexual attractions with one another will determine what sexual positions that will occur during intercourse. In result, the sexual actions that were enacted upon during the moments of intercourse, will ultimately affect the offspring's characteristics and nature."

Wow that was very…..informative?

Suddenly something hit my back and I turned around. It was a note from the blonde guy sitting behind me. I made eye contact with him and he blew me a kiss. I leaned over, grabbed the note off the floor, and read the note.

_I would love it if you were my chief authoritarian. By the way, when you're engaging in the domineering position, I like it rough and fast. I'm sure your sexual attractions will blow my mind._

After reading the note, I quickly balled it up and put it to the right of me. I then turned around and gave him the middle finger while mouthing "_In your dreams_."

His conceited attitude soon diminished and a face of defeat was plastered on his face. Maybe I was a little rough? I turned back around and noticed that blondie's note was missing. Where'd it go? OMFFFGGGGGG! PAUL HAS THE NOTE IN HIS HANDS! **He must have thought I was continuing our little note passing conversation!**SHHHIIITTT!

I slowly fixated my eyes onto at Paul's face. His sun-kissed complexion was immediately drained of any color or vibrancy. A facade of stillness disseminated through his body. Worst of all, he thought I _actually_wrote it.

"P-Paul?" I asked whispered hesitantly. Shit, how am I going to explain this to him? My nervous habit was unleashed-the commencement of my searching for spit ends in my hair. I thought it would help placate my nerves and think of something to say to him, but unfortunately all I could think about was how his now pallid face significantly contrasted with his purple hair.

I poked his arm. "Paul?"

**Paul's POV**

Saying that I'm dumbfounded is putting it lightly. Does her note have any measure of veracity? The classroom's milieu soon became a microcosm in my brain and I wasn't able to think properly. All I could think of was Troublesome and I _going at it_. My thoughts became chaotic, I became edgy, and the words on her note became the ubiquitous echo in my head. The rest of the duration of the class, I spent squandering each word on her note.

Hell, hell, hell. JUST STOP THINKING ABOUT THE STUPID NOTE! I bet anything she's just messing with me to make me feel insecure and self-conscious or some shit like that. That bitch.

Just before class was over, the teacher assigned us a fifteen page paper due next Monday on sexual interactions between Pokémon of a certain breed and how it affects the offspring. Really? Fifteen damn pages on a topic like that? Well it is an advanced placement class, but how in hell am I going to right fifteen pages on Pokémon having sex?

When class came to an end, I forlornly walked to my next class that I know will be pure torture.

Advance Placement Pokémon Artistry.

As I walked into class, the teacher nearly pounced on me with excitement. She's one of those teachers that's a crazed extrovert who wants to make everyone happy with her own happiness. Her voice is loud, bothersome, and annoyingly chirpy. I took a seat behind one of the easels in back, shoved my hands into my pockets, and slouched in my chair. While waiting for the class to fill up, I vigorously thought about new training routines for my Pokémon. Due to that stupid plane ride, I haven't trained them in four days. Well their resting time is up; it's going to be time to practice.

Just as the teacher was about to close the door, Troublesome came dashing in with a guy next to her carrying her books.

"Sorry, I got lost," she said wearily with a smile on her face.

The teacher then went ballistic and started raving about Troublesome.

"Oh my goodness! Look at you! YOU ARE GORGEOUS! I MUST PAINT YOU!" The teacher then faced us and started talking.

"I'm am so lucky to face such a flawlessly beautiful girl in my class. I will cancel all my plans for class today so I can paint her beauty. Everyone you can paint whatever you want."

This teacher is _crazy_. One thing is for sure, I am going to hate this class, more so than the others. If this is going to be a free day to do whatever I want, then I'm just going to spend the whole class period thinking of new training techniques and I will use this easel as my thinking pad.

Interrupting my thoughts, the teacher yelled in her chirpy voice "Damn it! Are you some sort of goddess or something?" She hauled Troublesome over to her easel and told her to poise which Troublesome proved to be good at.

Averting my ogling, I heard two guys behind me chatting.

"Damn, who is that?"

"I don't know, but she's hot as hell. I don't know if I have ever seen a girl that hot."

"Yeah, I call dibs."

"Hell no, if anyone gets her its me, but I already saw Pierre flirting with her."

"Pierre? The guy with black hair and grey eyes?"

"Yeah, and apparently Jeffrey too."

"I know, I saw him carry in her books and did you see that smile she gave him? Shit."

"I wonder who she boards with? If she has a guy, that's one damn lucky guy."

I smirked. I guess I am one damn lucky guy. WAIT….WHAT? I shouldn't be happy that I board with Troublesome.

I went back to pondering about new training routines, but within ten minutes I was distracted _again_. The teacher spilt her blue paint all over the ground. "Oh goodness, I'll clean that up hunny. Can you just go to the back of the room and get another can of blue paint. The paint's number is B45. Thanks."

Troublesome traveled her way over to the back, which was where I and the majority of the other guys sat in class. Opening a cabinet, she spotted the blue can and tried reaching for it, but failed. With every inch she attempted to reach for the can, her skirt started to inch up more and more. Despite her wearing tights underneath, it was a nice sight.

One of the guys unnecessarily blurted something out. "Come on sweet thang, just a little more."

Within seconds, she stopped reaching, grabbed a can that was lower on the shelf, and sultrily strutted over to the guy who said that.

"You enjoyed that?" she said while sitting in his lap and wrapping her hands around his neck, with the paint can still in tow. Their position was very sensual and I have to admit it, but I'm envious. HELL NO! Stop putting your god damn mind in the gutter! I kept my scowl on, wondering what would happen next. The class was so rowdy and noisy that nobody, except the guys in back, noticed this little situation.

"Fuck yeah," he said eagerly.

"Well enjoy this," she said as she opened the paint can behind his head and poured if all over his head. I knew Troublesome was pretty bold when she was stubborn, but I never thought she would have the balls to do that. Then again, when she's not her annoying, bubbly self, she's her irrational stubborn self. I had to hold back a laugh.

Then, she walked over to me.

"Paul, if you don't want to turn out like him can you reach that blue can up there and give it to me?" she said intensely. Clearly, she was pissed off.

I opened my mouth to protest, but she spoke first.

"Do not get on my case about that note. You didn't even give me the chance to explain myself. Some guy behind me threw it at me and I crumpled it up and put it beside me. Unfortunately, you read it and took it the wrong way," she paused, but then continued whining, "Besides, I would never want to ever engage in such actions with you."

"Whatever." I went over and grabbed the can and then handed it to her.

Once class was over, I went to the sports field to go train my Pokemon; it was lunch and I didn't feel like socializing, not that I ever do anyway. I called out Torterra, Ursaring, Honchkrow, Weavile, Electivire, and Drapion. I vigorously trained the six of them. With my every command, they responded with alacrity, wanting to please me at any moment they got. Being a connoisseur of Pokémon battling and Sinnoh's Champion, it takes _a lot_to impress me.

"Uhhh….Why are _you_ here?" I turned around and saw Troublesome.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing? Training, God, are you that stupid?" Her hands clenched at my insult. She then pouted, placed one hand on her hip, and used the other to point at me.

"You know what, let's have a battle!" she said with that cheerful smile, but still kept her pout intact.

"Fine, but you'll regret it. It'll be a one on one battle," I said with a devilish smirk on my face. Oh, she'll get it. I don't think she understands just _how strong_I am.

"Torterra, stand by for battle," I angrily yelled. "Let's go!"

Torterra launched out its Pokéball and fervently stood its ground; smirking just as I was.

"Togekiss, Spotlight!" Troublesome fiercely called out.

"Frenzy Plant," I growled.

His vines rapidly tore against the gravel, creating a sandstorm leaving Togekiss momentarily confused and Torterra entrapped in the dust.

"Don't hold any mercy back, destroy it," I barked.

"You got this Togekiss, concentrate and be ready!"

Violently, Torterra's vines were unleashed and launched directly at Togekiss with a critical hit. I smirked; I love how strong Torterra is.

Togekiss was briskly falling to the ground. Its wings were heavily damaged from the hit. With a crash, the bird Pokémon viciously impacted the ground. It groaned.

"Such a screw-up for a Pokémon," I sneered, "Torterra, earthquake."

"Togekiss, I know you can do it, get up and evade."

With encouragement, the stupid bird got up and flew out of the grasp of the tremors that Torterra's earthquake was causing.

"Swivel around Torterra and use air slash, but do it to my timing." Togekiss began swiftly flying around, tempting him to hit her.

"Enough, use stone edge." The grass type Pokémon was encompassed with small sharp rocks and viciously pelted them out in a precise succession.

"Create an air slash and get in it as a shield."

"_What_? _How?"_

Is that even possible? The bird Pokémon began emitting a glow as it enwrapped itself inside the safely of the air slash. Waves of air were dynamically circling around Togekiss, making anything it get next to be destroyed by the multitude of discharging air slashes. Torterra's stone edge was instantly reflected off and heralded back towards him.

"Dodge it!" I angrily yelled. Torterra did as told while sneering and scowling towards Togekiss.

"Fly straight up, while you're in the air slash bubble, and create an enormous whirlwind."

"Damn it, Torterra don't let that damn thing gain momentum, NON-STOP LEAF STORM."

A plethora of leaves were emanating out of Torterra's tree and went turbulently soaring up towards Troublesome's Pokémon. However, the velocity of Togekiss' speed was unmatched in comparison to Torterra's oncoming leaves. In result, the leaves came spiraling down at an increasing rate.

"Torterra, prepare your hyper beam and let it rip on my say."

Speedily dashing through the wind, the leaves were heading straight for Torterra's head.

"NOW!"

In an instant, Torterra's hyper beam was reined free. The ball of orange, glowing energy evolved into a gigantic force of power, sending the falling leaves back into the air and making them become daggers of death from the propelled force. The combination of Torterra's revived storm of leaves and overwhelming power of his hyper beam that was blasted into the sky savagely collided into something-Togekiss. There was a sonic boom which formulated dust, enraging the whole battle field.

"Togekiss, now!"

"What are you talking about? Your Togekiss just got destroyed."

"That was the distraction. When she flew up into the air with the air slash bubble, I told her to release it right before your Torterra released his strong move and I used the aftermath of the dust to launch a surprise attack. All your Torterra collided into was the air slash bubble. And since I had extra time, I also told her to engender something deadly," she said with a smirk.

….Shit, I didn't even think Troublesome was that smart.

Suddenly, Togekiss arose form the shadows of dust and venomously showed itself. Togekiss was now within a massive wind tornado while promptly bombarding the field with air attacks and aura sphere's. Unhesitatingly, Togekiss charged towards Torterra who was in awe of the creation that the bird created.

"TORTERRA! GET YOU MIND OUT OF THE DAMN GUTTER AND FOCUS! USE DIG!"

"Togekiss use safeguard! Now your wind tornado will be protected from direct damage, so crash into the ground with the wind tornado still intact. The tornado will tear through the earth. But while you're down there, use brave bird to sky-rocket yourself through the tunnels Torterra created and _get him_."

The flying Pokémon destructively crashed into the ground head on with the wind tornado eating away the earth, thus generating a massive hole where she entered. Upon using brave bird, the earth erupted from the ground causing Troublesome and I to fall over.

Since the gravel was now uncovered, the underground tunnels were revealed and I saw her Pokémon heading straight towards Torterra with it's brave bird encased in a menacing wind tornado.

"Torterra, rock climb!" I spat.

As the rocks steadily went up, Torterra rose and had an immense height advantage over Togekiss. However, despite my expectation thinking that the tortoise Pokémon would attempt to fly up at the last second giving ground Pokémon the excellent position to unleash a nasty crunch, Togekiss flew straight into the mountain of rocks sending Torterra to fly and atrociously crash into the ground. Additionally, the height on the wind tornado was able to reach Torterra on the ledge, which perpetually affected his legs. In result, he groaned in pain.

Due to the great impact, the wind tornado, thankfully, diminished.

"Togekiss, use aura sphere."

A red ball of power started to glow around the tips of its wings and aggressively hit Torterra's back. He was unable to dodge due to the pain in his legs. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I _am not going_to lose to Troublesome.

"Togekiss, charge with air slash."

"Torterra, get ready to crunch."

The bird Pokémon propelled itself at high speeds towards my beast and once Togekiss was within biting range, he discharged a destructive crunch on her. Togekiss was stuck in the jaws of Torterra, painfully groaning.

"Torterra, now use giga drain."

Green vines radiated off of plant Pokémon's back and latched on to the normal type, draining its energy and giving it to himself. Once Torterra released Togekiss of its grasp, it fainted.

"Torterra, return"

"Thanks! You did great Togekiss, get a good rest."

"Hey-" I was about to talk to Troublesome, but was cut off by our little audience that I hadn't acknowledged until now. Apparently, this is the field that Advanced Placement Pokémon Training Techniques, Strategies, and Battles takes place-my next class.

"Shit, I have to get to class, bye." Troublesome said as she scurried away. Then some guys in my class started to talk.

"Damn, that is one smoking hot girl and she's a demon at battling. That's just like the perfect combination."

"Dude I heard that in AP Pokémon Art, she dumped a can of paint all over John's head."

"So, she's feisty too? Just the way I like 'em. What's her name?"

"Don't know."

The teacher for this class came onto the field and decided that for the first day we should all have six on six battles with each other to get a feel of where everyone was at. Reggie was right; the people in Unova are much stronger than Sinnoh. During this little tournament thing, I had many hard, long matches. In the end, I won all of my matches. I knew that this was a great training session for my Pokémon, so once the class was over I decided they should heal for the battles that they would have tomorrow.

I returned back to my dorm and was thoroughly exhausted. As soon I hit the bed, I crashed. I'm not even sure why in hell I'm so tired; it's probably having to live with Troublesome. Speaking of Troublesome, I heard the door of our dorm room viciously swing open and her voice as well as another voice cooing to each other. I could hear them approaching my room; Troublesome _better not_get our rooms wrong this time. Fortunately, she didn't and went into her own room. Within seconds, I heard them going at it. Really, at this time of the night? We have school tomorrow; is she really that stupid?

"Whatever," I mumbled.

I grabbed my ipod and plugged myself in for the night to the music of soft waves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and favorited my story! It means soooo much and the more you do it, the faster it makes me want to update! Thanks for reading the three previous chapters and I hope you will stick with me for the many more chapters to come. Here's chapter 4, I hope anyone who reads it, enjoys it!**

**Note: This story will probably not have any lemon. If that ever changes, I will be sure to put a warning in the chapter that withholds such a scene. But for now, things will just get really sexy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights reserved to the owners. However, I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

Our four day week has ended and Troublesome has become an item-everyone knows her, everyone talks about her, every girl envies her, and every guy _wants_ her. How can anyone ever consider her an archetype of perfection? Whatever, it doesn't matter; even pondering the suggestion that Troublesome withholds some sort of reflection of excellence in of itself is ridiculous. Not to mention, her rendez-vous with various guys, which is an everyday thing, has gotten immensely irritating. I do not want to constantly see her making out with some other guy on the floor.

As I woke up, I looked out my window and saw a massive downfall of water and thunder. Damn it, it's raining like hell, now I'm not going to be able to train my Pokemon. It's Friday too, so I don't have to go to school; what am I going to do? Sit around all day and do nothing?

I walked into the living room and saw Troublesome on the couch reading something.

"Well Troublesome, it's quite an early hour for you to be up. Are you feeling alright? Usually you sleep in and lose track of time," I said sarcastically while smirking.

….

"Troublesome? Are you stupid, did you hear me?" I growled. I do not like it when people intentionally ignore me; it's _fucking_aggravating.

"TROUBLESOME!"

She swished her head towards me and looked at me oddly for screaming. Oh…she was listening to her ipod, that's why she couldn't hear me.

"What?" she said with a pout.

"Never mind."

I walked over to the couch and sat next to her. Turning on the TV, I started to look for something to watch. I found a trainer's channel and began watching it, however I was immediately distracted as I heard a continuous sound of beeps. Coming from the bathroom, I went over to see what it was. It's Troublesome's phone. I picked it up. There was an unremitting sound of beeps because she was receiving a text message nearly every minute. Despite thinking about the consequences, I started to read her incoming text messages.

**To: Dawn**

**From: Danny**

_Hey! Do you want to hang out today? I know I've texted you every day this week and you haven't responded, but I won't give up. Maybe see a movie or….? Text me back, I'll do whatever you want to do. ;)_

**To: Dawn**

**From: Isabelle**

_DAWN! I have been texting you all week, why haven't you responded to any of my text messages? I'm sure I have the right number….._

**To: Dawn**

**From: Pierre**

_Hope you're taking a liking to this place. Maybe I can show you the things to do around here this weekend? Yeah?_

**To: Dawn**

**From: Charles**

_Dawn, my babe. Let's hang :D_

**To: Dawn**

**From: Scarlett**

_Dawwnnnnnn! Let's go shopping! When are you available? Love ya_!

The inbox was full of unread text messages the she started receiving ever since we came here. After the first fifteen messages I got bored and stopped. I don't understand, why have a phone if you're not even going to use it?

"Troublesome! Do something with this annoying piece of shit," I said as I tossed her the phone. "Why haven't you answered any of your messages," I asked.

"I have my reasons," she said while keeping her eye contact on the magazine she was reading.

"Why?"

Dropping her magazine, she looked me directly in the eye and responded. "You wouldn't understand, so let the subject drop."

"No. When I ask I question I expect a fucking answer in return. So, why?" I said as I inched myself closer to her while scowling.

She didn't respond, so I asked another question. "Fine. Why are you such a slut then? I've seen you throw yourself at so many guys in the past four days. What's the reason behind it? Also, I know you have a severe fixation on receiving attention to feed your own self-flattery, so why haven't you joined any of those stupid cliques? Those girls basically fawn over every aspect of you. It's perfect for your daily possession of self-indulgence. Clearly, your decadence knows no bounds. "

Abruptly, she stood up and made complete eye contact with me. Sapphire clashed in a war with onyx. With her hands clenching, she placed herself exactly in front of me, and spoke.

"You have _no idea_who I am or what I have been through in my life. There is unquestionably no point in responding to anyone's messages, because even possessing some sort of friendship or relationship is stupid. I have been hurt so many times that I have come to the conclusion: humans are deceitful, treacherous, and selfish. People will do anything to take advantage of you, and unfortunately I have been the aftermath of that."

During her little monologue, the intensity in her eyes slowly evolved into an anguished aura of misery, guilt, and agony. She detached her eyes from mine when her voice cracked; she was on the verge of crying.

Sharply, she retook her spot on the couch, snatched her magazine, and resumed reading. Evidently, she obviously wasn't in a good mood, but I didn't want to stop. This was interesting; what was Troublesome hiding behind those sapphire eyes?

I snickered, "You're such a weakling. I have no idea how you managed to get so far in your career; you must have a perpetual allocation of luck. You know what I hate about you the most?" I said, but she didn't reply and kept her eyes on her magazine.

"People think you're so perfect, but in actuality you're nothing but an egocentric, spoiled monster who's obviously tarnished by her childhood. If you want me to feel sympathy for you, good luck because I don't give a shit," I said roughly.

Vulgarly, she threw her magazine in my face and darkly sneered. A burning fire was enraging her eyes. It was like something went off in her and she mentally exploded. My remarks weren't even that harsh, but then I shouldn't be the one to judge. One thing is sure; she didn't sleep well last night. Her emotions became shattered and scattered. Contouring from the deepest levels of sadness to the highest levels of irritation, her face was the outlet that displayed her mental roller coaster.

Damn it, I must have pried on the wrong nerve. To out-lash and release her emotions, she attacked me with a rant. However, this rant wasn't anything ordinary like our usual disputes. This was one of her most heated replies; her bubbly, happy persona that she regularly illustrates evolved into a facade of despair.

"Well, you know WHAT? People always think you're _sooo_ cool and collected, but in actuality you're nothing but a splotch of unease and strain to live up to the expectation that your father once set. You aren't human, you lack all the necessary emotions. Your desire for a detachment of such emotions is so strong, that it's nearly**palpable**. Additionally, you have absolutely_no right_to ever judge me. You know why I decided not to further try to develop a relationship with the other people at this school? Well, it's because all my life I have been taken advantage of; been used and then discarded."

She dropped her knees to the ground and cupped her face downward, attempting to hold back the oncoming tears.

"My mother _loathed_me the second I was born. I was a gargantuan inaccuracy that corrupted her life, a life where she never yearned for a child. In her eyes, she decried me as an inferior and it became her hobby to brand my heart of her devious plans. Her hatred towards me never ceased, but rather intensified through her quest to make my world a living hell. It came to the point that she was so offended by the fact that I was breathing, that she became infuriated with my being. In result, she besmirched everything that meant so much to me. Due to my infatuation with my father, she saw no choice, but to eliminate it. Tying me up against a chair, she made me watch the prosecution of my own father, the only person who ever believed in my dream of becoming a coordinator. She brutally, but slowly killed my father in front of me. My dream of become a coordinator was so preposterous in her mind that the second she learned of it, she became inundated with the desire to use it as her platform to sabotage my image-an image that was scarred of humiliation in its primitive years. Whether it was tearing my extremely expensive dresses into scraps or tarring my teeth, she never failed to degrade my position as a coordinator. Daily, we would engage in arguments that involved screaming, slapping, and throwing objects. Eventually, it turned into physical abuse."

Momentarily, she looked in the depths of my eyes. Her eyes were teeming with water; tears gently slid down her celestial face. She tried to straight out her breathing, which proved to be hard due to the state she was in, and continued.

"Things at school never got any better ever. The relationships with my so called friends were driven by levity and a goal to ultimately establish a relationship with me, but then destroy it and put a sharp knife into my back. Girls mocked me, demeaned me, and vandalized my locker and homework. There are sooo many appalling stories that have happened to me, but I rather not bore you with the details.

"However, there was one incident that I will never forget. One of the girls, who I thought was my friend, took advantage of this fake friendship and slipped some alcohol into my orange juice. At the young age of eleven, I was drunk as hell. The girl then gathered her other friends and dumped me at some guy's house and videotaped me getting unconsciously taken advantage of. Fortunately, we never went the whole way; we never had sex."

"Due to various occasions of the same mental and physical abuse around me, I attempted suicide. But someone stopped me; someone who I thought would be the one person I could look up to, the one person who I thought was truly my friend-Lucas. He may have stopped my suicide attempt, but that doesn't mean he truly cared about me."

She was now full on crying. I didn't want to continue to listen to her little life story and see her rush of tears, but I _couldn't_ leave. And I have no damn idea why.

"Later, I found out that somehow my father survived and my mother made sure that his death would be much more horrifying this time. She got me and my father in the same room. She tied him up and gave me an ultimatum. Handing me a gun, she told me to shoot him and if I didn't then there would be dire repercussions. Refusing, she flashed a knife in my eyes and jabbed in into my waist. I screamed in pain and crashed to the floor.

"My father yelled at me to just do it, because my life was more important than his. He wanted nothing more than my happiness and a life of good fortune. He did so many things to protect me from my mother, but ultimately he couldn't protect himself. Blood rapidly escaped my wound; I grew faint and saw the unremitting fear in his eyes-fear that is indescribable. My father continued his yelling, and before I completely passed out, I did it. I demolished the only thing that ever cared about me, the one thing that to this day gives me purpose to continue doing what I do. I knew that everyone around me loved to take advantage of me for their own well-being and selfish souls, but I had fallen under that same category. I know my father wanted me to do it, but I can't help but feel ashamed. Ashamed that I _caved_in and did whatever _everyone else did to me_."

"No matter how hard I tried to make friends, everyone always sought to ruin me mentally and physically. At the time, I didn't have Pokemon to seek refuge to so I had nobody. There were, and still are, numerous accounts of people trying to take advantage of me. Although, I'm still not the naïve girl I once was, I'm much more mentally stronger. So the reason I have slept with various guys is because, why not take advantage of them before they take advantage of me. I like to feel in control. The majority of my life I have _never_ been in control, but through men and coordinating, I have all the control in the world. I don't think that deems me a whore or slut, I'm just protecting myself. But, if any guy wishes to continue to go out and do things, I will comply, but will use minimal effort to formulate any relationship. My efforts only involve flirting, because flirting is devious and enigmatic. Through flirting, I can do whatever I want without having to suffer any major consequences."

"I soon understood that there is no such thing as love, there is only lust. I will never love anything, except for my Pokemon. In this world, people are too selfish to be completely relied upon for anything. That's when, at the age of twelve, I ran away to venture on my journey of becoming a coordinator. It's also when I meet Ash and Brock, whom of which I was hesitant to travel with, but since I had no idea where anything was in Sinnoh, I joined them."

Her crying immediately stopped. She stood up and I saw her eyes. They were currently brimming will immeasurable amounts of animosity and repulsion. Her voice was no longer cracked, but rather remitting a force of authority and confidence; she was nearly yelling.

"And why in hell did I tell you all this? Well it's because I am sick of tired of putting up with **your shit**. You constantly assault me, tease me, and never fail to make me feel useless. _Well, it's enough!_For the past four days, you have pushed me to my limit and **I can't take**it anymore. AND DON'T YOU EVER SAY I'M A SELF-CENTERED BRAT! I have worked my ass off to get to where I am. I had _nothing_ the majority of my life; no money, no confidence, no relationships, no real motives, _**no nothing**_. If coordinating didn't enter my life, I would be nothing, so I splurge on what I have and I see **nothing** wrong with that. Through the toughest times, I pulled through, but it was only because of the fact that I wanted to please my Pokemon, but more importantly, my father, who I know would want the best for me."

"Furthermore, you caught me on the worst day because this day is the day that I _k-killed_my father. So why not try provoking me even more, huh? I know you would _love_ that. I know what you can do..….. you see this necklace."

She pointed at the diamond D necklace dangling around her neck.

"It's the one thing that my mother didn't destroy. The one and only think that is left of my father. So if you really want to piss me off you should destroy it. I know that would make you _soooo happy_. My misery is just so satisfying to you, isn't it?"

She was beyond outraged. She was passed her breaking point, it was painful to watch; painful to see how hurt she was; painful to know what she went through.

"So does that answer you fucking questions?" she said while breaking into another fit of tears.

Her tears stained her beautiful face, a face that was now contoured into a swirl of depression. Hastily, she opened the door to our dorm and ran out.

Wow, what the hell? I'm not even sure what just happened, but somehow I feel as if it's my fault. Bullshit …. Regardless of the tragic events she went through, it shouldn't be my problem or any of my concern. I may love to impugn her, pointing out her various shortcomings, flaws, and weaknesses, but if she is so strong, she should be able to withstand it. I may be unorthodox in doing such, but it's just so damn fun to get her mad. There's nothing more to say; there is no reason to feel sympathize with her. She is an inconsequential individual within my life, but then why do I fell guilty for judging her? Goddamn it, I'm finding myself in damn danger of empathizing for her. Fuck, I will not feel guilty!

However, what is admirable is that despite everything she went through, she's still able to be optimistic and plaster a happy face on everyday. Although, I think the reason she acts so flirty with guys is to make up for the lack of attention from her childhood. I groaned; I really don't want to think about this. Raining or not, I'm going to go train my Pokemon.

I trained my Pokemon all day and I was quite pleased with the outcome. The constant downfall of rain and thunder made them much more reliant on their instincts, thus making them execute my every command flawlessly. Precision and power-the two most imperative things a Pokemon can ever possess, and today, they all showed such qualities.

Walking back to the dorm, I tensed. I did not want to continue Troublesome's argument from this morning. But she would of have had to of calmed down by now, unless she's _that_weak.

I was wrong; she wasn't even in our room, everything was exactly the same when I left. Shit, it's already 10:00pm, where the hell is she? Whatever, I shouldn't give a shit. Since she wasn't engaging in her usual sex session with some random guy, the place was completely quiet and I was able to fall asleep effortlessly.

Two days passed; it's 10:00 on a Sunday night. Where in hell did she go? And to think that I thought she was stronger than that. So what? She had a mental breakdown, that doesn't mean you go and disappear for three days. Troublesome is beyond a weakling, she's a loser. When she does come back, she's probably going to mope around and be all depressed. As painful to think about, it's even more painful to say aloud. I miss screwing around with Troublesome. Making her mad, teasing her, and checking her out when she isn't looking. I may fucking hate her, but I have to acknowledge the fact that she's different from anyone I've ever known. But since she has been gone, I have been able to focus on training my Pokemon, which has been gratifying since they've been refining their every move. Also, since I had a bunch of extra time, I was able to finish all my homework, including that damn fifteen paper on Pokemon sex. You have _no idea_how **painful** that was to write about.

As I was walking to my room, I heard someone open the door to my dorm. Without wasting a second, I hid behind the coach and peeked my head out at an angle so only I could see the incoming people.

The door opened and in walked Troublesome and that jet black haired guy. What was his name? Pierre….or some shit like that? I don't really care.

"Thanks so much for spending the weekend with me, Pierre. I had so much fun," Troublesome purred as she pulled him onto the couch. SHIT. I tensed up and started sweating. I really hope they don't notice me.

"I did too. I'm glad I was able to cheer you up. You were in pretty bad shape, but I'm happy that I was able to put that gorgeous smile back on your face," Pierre cooed as he inched himself closer to her.

"Yeah, don't worry. The night before that day, I didn't sleep well and then the day just started off really badly. Plus, I overreacted, but now I feel totally revived and ready to start the incoming weak. Like I said, downfalls always make you stronger in the end and right now I feel _invincible_!" Troublesome said happily.

Pierre stood up and was about to leave, but Troublesome pulled him back on the couch.

"Why don't you stay and we can have some fun," She murmured as she placed her lips onto his. He broke the kiss and began talking.

"Dawn, not now. It's late and we have school tomorrow, plus I have to finish that fifteen page paper for my AP Pokemon Breeding class. Unlike you, I have it first period. I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he left. Once the door completely closed, Troublesome screamed.

"FFFFUUUUCCCCCKKKKK! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT STUPID PAPER!"

I released myself from my hiding spot. "Would you stop screaming, Jesus," I spat at her.

Turning around, she shot me a look of disgust and anger. "Well hello to you too, asshole," she sneered.

"Hello, slut. Why did you decide to come back? I had such a fun time without your boisterous voice here. I thought you would have gone crying back to Sinnoh, but no, you resorted to sex with that guy, I should have known," I retorted.

"For your information, Pierre and I did not engage in any sexual arrangements. He and I just hanged out and he helped me placate my emotions while showing me the city. He's quite the gentleman, unlike you," she angrily replied.

"Ha, that's a joke. Besides, I thought you said that you didn't want to formulate any kind of relationship with anyone," I snapped.

"I didn't. I just took advantage of him; I used him as a source to ease my emotions, nothing more. Did you not understand anything I told you the other day? I'm _**not**_ some mindless soul; I have a reason behind everything I do. Like I said, flirting is the only thing I can do without major repercussions."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," I said as I made my way over to my room.

"WAIT!" She nervously yelled.

Refusing to respond or stop, I kept walking. However, she stopped my stride as she latched onto my arm.

"Get the hell off me," I snorted. She didn't, I sighed.

"What in the hell do you want?" I asked without emotion.

Troublesome apprehensively looked at the ground, but then fixated her focus back onto me.

"D-do you think that you could possibly write my essay for me?" she pleaded while giving me puppy eyes.

I snatched my arm from her and replied. "_**No way in fucking hell**_."

I walked into my room and was about to close the door, but Troublesome slipped in. I mentally sighed and sat on the chair to my desk. This is going to be _hard_.

**Dawn's POV**

Shit, I absolutely don't want to be **anywhere near**Paul right now. I still am holding my grudge against him for being a straight up jackass. I may feel completely invigorated and invincible right now, but that doesn't mean I want to face him; I don't want _anything_ to do with him! He's a cold, inconsiderate, lifeless, and a shrewd ass face. I told him a few tremors of my life and he gave me no condolences, but rather an apathetic scowl! He is just such a bastard, although, I certainly do not want to write this damn essay. I could spend all night trying to finish it, but I know I would probably only get like five pages done. So what merits discussion, is how am I going to make him write it? I mentally screamed. The only way I could possibly persuade him to write a fifteen page paper at this time of the night is to _flirt_with him. I can't, I can't, I JUST CAN'T! I HATE HIM SOOOO MUCH!

I mentally screamed, **again**. This is my only option, an option I would never want to happen, ever. Well it's either that or I can just get an F on this essay, but I can't fail this class, I just can't. My flirting may be at a high level of caliber, but that still doesn't mean I'll be able to _seduce_him. The idea is scandalous in of itself. Flirting with _**Paul**_! This is Paul-a man that feels no emotions except hatred, annoyance, and irritation. How do I even know that he isn't gay or something? Well that would be really embarrassing, but it's my only option. So here I go … I know I will forever regret this.

"Paul you know how I told in AP Pokémon breeding that you couldn't tell if a girl was trying to flirt with you if it hit you right in the face?" I asked.

He arched an eyebrow and replied with his usual smirk in place. "Yeah, why?"

"…..And you know how you're always telling me how ugly I am?" I asked. I'm pretty sure that this one is a lie. I know it may sound conceited, but there is no way in hell that anyone could think I'm ugly. You would have to be blind to ever ponder the fact that I could possibly be ugly.

"Yeah, your point?" he said with irritation.

"Well I'm about to test how knowledgeable you are of the requirement of flirtatious actions. And I know for a fact that you don't think I'm ugly. I _will make_you say that I'm attractive. So let's make a bet, if I can make you say that I'm attractive and if you enjoy my flirtatious manners, you will have to write my paper for me. "

I gulped. I _really_ do not want to do this. This is going to be exceedingly agonizing to do! Well, at least Paul is really attractive. I mean it's not like I going to have to make out or have sex with him, I just have to flirt with him…..but, still.

He smirked, ran his hand through his hair, and devilishly replied. "**You're on**."

I mentally started to panic. Crap, I didn't think he would _actually agree!_It's so out of character for him, but then he could see it as more torture for me, so I guess it's not really out of character, but just kind of weird? Whatever, it's okay, just breath. You're doing this for your class, so everything will pay off!

He remained in his swivel chair of his desk and smirked at me. Damn it, for once can he not have that smirk plastered on his face?

Taking a deep breath, I slowly strutted over to him. Tenderly, I placed myself into his lap. His waist was between my legs, his eyes were glued on my every move, and his cheeks were turning a very faint pink. My hands sneaked their way up his shirt and started massaging his perfectly sculpted abs.

Inching my face towards his, placing his hands on my hips, and allowing my hands to wander into the depths of his silky purple hair, I gave him a sex-oozing smile.

Pressing my lips up against his ear, I started talking, "Paul, you're soooo delectably attractive. My body is _on fire_for yours, but you don't think I'm attractive so nothing could ever happen between us, right?" I said while slipping my hands out of his hair and letting them travel down his shirt. My hands stopped when they came in contact with his belt buckle. I gave him a suggestive facial expression and spoke once more, "Too bad, because I just know that you would be _fun to play with_… but all of that **can** be possible if you just admit that I'm attractive."

Even though this is just all an act to convince Paul to write my paper, I can help, but feel immensely attracted to him. I just want to explore his mouth and body, but this is PAUL! Damn it, why does he have to be so effing gorgeous?

"You know you want to," I whispered. Shit, why is this making me so excited?

Closing the gap between us, I pressed my body up against his, connected my forehead with his, and sexily whispered into his ear once more.

"All you need is three little words," I paused. He did nothing, I really wish I could see what his face looks like right now, but with my face up against the side of his head, that's nearly impossible.

"I guess you need a little motivation, don't you?" I was hesitant on what his reaction would be if I executed the plan in my head, but regardless I did it. My lips boldly pressed onto his neck and sweetly planted a French kiss onto his skin. At contact, he moaned and I was surprised. I never thought I would get Paul to _moan_.

Releasing my lips from his neck, he re-composed himself and started speaking. It was a little awkward for Paul to talk to me in this position. We were still pressed up against one another on the swivel chair, which was threateningly trying to throw us off with its every spin, and our lips were inches apart.

"Okay, you're a-attractive, b-but I still hate you," he stuttered. I didn't even know it was possible for Paul to stutter. This day is just full of surprises. To make matters even better, Paul's face is completely red; it's like his blush is consuming his face.

I jumped off him and happily cheered. "YESSS! I can't believe **you fell for that**! And you say I'm _gullible_. Well, a bet is a bet, you have to write my essay now! Good luck!"

The look on Paul's face was priceless. He was flabbergasted. I mean what did he expect? That wasn't actually going to go anywhere, and besides he would never want it go anywhere because he hates me with a passion, he may be attracted to be, but that means nothing.

I happily walked to my room, pleased with the outcome. As I slid underneath the covers of my bed, I easily slipped into a deep sleep.

As I awoke the next morning, I was delighted that I didn't over sleep. Putting on my uniform with my usual accessories, my tights, heels, belt, scarf, and jewelry, I washed my face and then applied make-up. I walked into Paul's room to demand for the finished product of my essay. Once I entered, I saw Paul passed out on his bed. For the first time ever in the history that I have known Paul, he actually looked peaceful. His hair was dispersed into various positions and his face wasn't strained into any scowl or smirk. As much I wanted to let him continue sleeping, I needed my essay and my first period was about to start.

"PAUL!" I yelled.

My yell startled him, causing him to fall off the bed.

"Really, Troublesome? This early in the morning?" he said while rubbing his head. His hair was a mess and the sight of it made me giggle.

"What?" he groggily sneered.

"Nothing. Where's my essay?"

"It's on my desk. Now get out of my room so I can go back asleep," he said as he was about to crawl back into his bed.

"You know, class is going to start in fifteen minutes, so I don't think going back to sleep would be the smartest thing to do," I said as I snatched my essay from his desk and left his room. Before leaving, I heard him mumble a "fuck". I silently laughed at the idea that Paul's going to be late to class.

During my first class, History of Unova, nothing really happened. Our teacher was lecturing, which meant to take notes and prepare for the quiz the next day. However, I wasn't able to retain any amount of focus and my thoughts began taking over my mind. I was pondering about various new appeals for my Pokémon and how to make them unique.

I take that back, saying nothing really happened was an understatement. Throughout the duration of the class period, Paul periodically fell asleep, causing the teacher to yell and scold him. Thank god I don't sit next to Paul in this class, or else he would probably be swearing at me the whole time for making him stay up all night and write that essay. It's not like its my fault anyway, he was the one who caved in.

Also, throughout the duration of the class period, the guy next to me wouldn't stop flirting with me. It was becoming progressively more irritating every time he did it. Once she dismissed the class, I bolted out of there and ran to my next class. I did not want that guy to follow me.

During AP Pokémon Breeding and Care, the teacher told everyone to put their essays on her desk. After I did so, I went to go sit down in my seat. Soon Paul showed up and did the same thing I did, then crashed into his chair.

"You have no idea how much I _hate_ you right now," he whispered as he laid his head on the desk.

"It's not my fault you can't control your hormones," I whispered back. I'm still mad at Paul, but it's just so much fun to mess with him. And besides I have been in situations ten times worse than our little argument, so it shouldn't bother me that much, I'm tougher than that. Regardless, it still doesn't excuse the fact that he's a cold, selfish bastard. And I still hate him.

"Alright class, looks like everyone turned in their first essay. I'm pleased. Today you will be working with your lab partner and will be dissecting and analyzing an assortment of Pokémon semen. The instructions are on the board. You will be given a group grade and will be given two days to complete the assignment."

POKEMON SPERM! Oh GOD! How in world am I going to be able to work with PAUL! THIS IS GOING TO BE SOOO AWKWARD!

"Would you stop staring at the damn wall and help me get the lab equipment? Jesus, you are so useless," he snarled at me.

"Uh…..I hate this assignment!" I whined.

I walked over to where all the lab equipment was. The instructions said to pick sperm from four different species of Pokémon. Okay, this is downright nasty. Gazing upon the various different bottles of sperm I was deciding on which one to choose.

"Ummmm…which one looks good? Which one should I choose?" I quietly whispered to myself. How am I even supposed to know how sperm looks if it's healthy or not?

Suddenly, the blonde guy that threw me that note last week approached me and started up a conversation. As his emerald eyes burned into my sapphire ones, he leaned up against me.

"A girl like you needs sperm of the highest quality so why not take some of mine?" he purred into my ear. WHAT! I knew guys can be really perverted if they want to be, but this is just _**WRONG**_! How in hell do I respond to _that_! Recomposing myself, I thought of something to say.

"Sorry to burst your balls, but the mere contemplation of you giving me your sperm is enough to make me want to vomit through my ass," I said while pouting.

Those precious emerald eyes widened. He's probably the kind of guy who can get any girl he wants, but I'm not any kind of girl; he can go screw himself. I don't care how hot he may be, I would never degrade myself to flirt with such a womanizer. Before leaving, I thought it would be fun to mess with him a little.

Linking my forehead with his and pushing my body against him, I made my finger warmly travel down his chest while I whispered something in his ear.

"You can go fuck yourself because I'm not," I said roughly as I punched him in the stomach and disjointed my body from his.

"TROUBLESOME! Would you stop fucking flirting and get your ass over here," Paul snarled. Luckily the class was full of noise from everyone working on the project, so no one paid any attention to Paul's yelling.

Grabbing four random sperm bottles, I walked over to him.

"I _**was not**_flirting with him. Did you even hear what he said to me?"

"I don't really give a shit. Let's just start this project," he said with a scowl.

"Jesus, what's your problem." I asked while putting my hands on my hips.

"I don't know, maybe I have a throbbing migraine since I stayed up **all night**writing your damn essay," he said sarcastically.

"I hate you," I spat.

"Right back at you Troublesome," He scowled.

"You're always so tense and mad, I think you need to get laid. Wait, no one would ever want to have sex with you, so why don't you eat some of this sperm. I'm sure it will be a suitable substitute," I said with a smirk. That was sure to get him mad.

"_WHAT!_That doesn't even make any sense. Damn it, why do I have to have a partner that's so stupid," he said while looking me directly in the eyes. Despite the intensity of our little argument, my own eyes gazed at the splendor of his onyx ones. Near his pupil, there was a mass of dark purple swirling around. The purple perfectly collided with the vast onyx that was enraging in his eyes. However, there was something different about him making eye contact with me than usual. It's like he's uneasy about something and can't completely focus. Maybe that kiss on his neck left a greater impact than I originally thought? That's impossible; Paul _hates_ me.

Throughout the remainder of the class period, Paul and I continued arguing about various things, but we surprisingly were able to finish a great deal of the project. Nonetheless, that doesn't mean that anything was any less awkward and I still hate Paul. Once class was over, I scurried out and went to my next class.

During AP Pokémon Artistry, the teacher taught us the most essential techniques a painter can own. But, before actually painting our Pokémon, she told us that we would have to know what it feels like to be in their places. So she gave us an assignment.

"I'm so happy all of you are in my class, we all will have bundles of fun! Okay, now I want everyone to apply what I just taught them to their paintings. However, your subjects will be the opposite sex of yourself from within the class. You all must_feel_how it is to be painted so when you're painting your Pokémon you can know what they're going through. With that being said, everyone pair up with someone the opposite sex of themselves. But first, I need to know who is going to be paired with this beauty," she said as she pulled me up out of my easel and stood me in front of the class. I am quite aware that this teacher has a mild obsession with me, and it's quite flattering, but sometimes it creeps me out.

My cheeks are on fire; why couldn't I just pick my own partner, I really don't want to paired with some weird guy. As soon as the question of who would be my partner escaped her mouth, all the guys in the class immediately raised their hands with the exception of Paul, who was in the back scowling.

Placing her hand on her chin, she started talking, "Uhhhhh, who should I pair you with?"

"ummm, Miss Flair?" I hesitantly asked. Miss Flair, yes that's her name and, honestly, it totally fits her.

"May I just choose my own partner?" I said while flashing a wholesome smile.

"Nonsense, I will choose. Well, everyone seems to be eager to paint you, primarily the guys, except for Paul in the back."

My heart dropped. _Please don't let her choose Paul._

"We're going to have to change that! And no matter if you want to admit it or not, you will capture the magnitude of Dawn's beauty, Paul. Today the girls will paint the boys. So now that's settled, the rest of you choose your partners and get to work!" she happily chirped.

Unfortunately, the happiness radiating off her order didn't manage to uplift my spirits like her comments usually do. I love how blissful this teacher can be, but right now saying that her outlandish behavior is tenable is acceptable.

Reluctantly, I grabbed my paints and walked over to Paul. He appeared to be just as mad as I was about our current partner situation in yet **another** class.

I saw down at the easel and sighed, "Okay, Paul pose or something."

He gave me the middle finger. OMFG! REALLY? IS THAT HOW HE WANTS TO PLAY?

"You know what? You don't need to pose because I know exactly what you look like." Quickly, I sketched an ass and showed it to him.

"Like it? I think it _captures_ your soul," I said while smirking. He instantly grimaced. Accompanying his grimace, a "fuck you" escaped his mouth, but that wasn't all that came out of his mouth.

"I knew that you were mentally challenged, but I didn't think that you were artistically stupid too. I mean what good qualities do you have?"

"UH, I HATE YOU!" I lividly yelled. With wasting a second, I grabbed my can of yellow paint and dumped it all over his head.

Wiping a blotch of paint from his face with the back of his hand, he replied. "Oh I almost forgot, you're irrationally childish when you lose your temper. Really you're _throwing paint_? What are you? A four-year-old?" he sarcastically spat. I can't stand Paul. I know he's enjoying this, I can see that mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes-eyes that are laughing at me.

With thinking, I frenetically lunged at Paul in sheer anger. Using my paint brush as my weapon, I savagely attacked him with a multitude of colors.

"MISS HIKARI! That is enough! I thought a beautiful young girl like yourself would have some matters, but the validity of your personality has become an enigma to me. To counselor's office right now!" Miss Flair yelled. I didn't know she was even capable of yelling, let alone scolding.

Covered in paint, I rigidly walked out and over to the counselor's office. Apparently, Miss Flair had sent my counselor an email of what really happened… so I couldn't lie my way out of this. Damn it. Apologizing, pleading, crying, mumbling, and yelling….just nothing worked on mollifying the tense air in my counselor's office. Actually, I think yelling just made matters worse. Luckily the repercussions weren't that bad; all I had to do was be in detention all Friday morning, but still. Since we only have four day weeks, that means one day of my weekend is gone! Whatever, things could be worse. Accepting my punishment, I left her office. Although, just because I accepted my punishment doesn't mean that I will accept Paul's previous actions. He's the one who got me in this mess, granted I wasn't the one who could control my temper, but he was just egging me on.

Since there was five minutes left of class and lunch was next, I decided not to go return to my class. Instead, I went back to my room. With an hour and twenty minutes to spare until my AP coordinating class, I cleaned myself and my clothes up.

Twenty minutes was all it took to get myself all cleaned up and I wasn't hungry, so what would I spend the rest of the hour doing? _I am going to blow Paul's mind._

He loves screwing with me, but I'll have to raise his awareness of who he's really dealing with. When he gets me mad, I will **not** hold back any mercy.

Snatching all the silver utensils, porcelain dishes, and wine glasses from the kitchen, I ran over to his room and stuffed them into his closet. Now when Paul wants to change into different attire, he will get an avalanche of dishware as a surprise.

Happy with my accomplishment, I decided to go to class early. During class, I was _on fire_. Adrenaline running through my veins, a smirk of satisfaction plastered on my face, and an unremitting flow of confidence. My appeals were executed with ease and perfection, my Pokémon were in top condition, and my high was everlasting. Coordinating just makes me forget everything in the world; it's the one place I can go to seek refuge from anything and everything, my safety net. Coordinating gives my Pokémon and my life meaning, and most importantly, it gives me the ability to always be in control. One place where no one can take advantage of me, one place where the possibilities are limitless, the one place where _I am truly happy_. Flirting with men may supplement me with authority and power, but it is a blotch of fabricated actions that only gives me a momentary feeling of worthiness.

Since I was pleased with my Pokémon, I deiced to stay on the coordinating field and continue training with other coordinators.

**Paul's POV**

After my last class, I went back to my room. While watching my Pokémon eat the food I gave them, I realized the multitude of my hunger; maybe I should stop skipping lunch.

"What the hell? Where in hell did all the dishware go?" I mumbled as I gazed upon the empty cabinets.

Would someone really come in here and steal all the silverware and dishware? Is that some sort of new trend? You'd have to be pretty damn stupid to steal a bunch of dishes and shit. Well, there is no way in hell that I'm going to eat with my hands. Screw this; I'm just not going to eat.

I took a shower and, with a towel wrapped around my waist, I went back to my room. Where's Troublesome? She should be back by now, whatever; it doesn't make a difference to me. As I opened my closet, a mass of dishes, forks, spoons, and glasses tumbled out.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!"

Thank God for my reflexes. If I didn't jump out of the way of the falling dishware, I would of probably of been knocked out senseless. But first of all, why in hell was all this shit in here? Wait, only one person could possibly do something so stupid. Troublesome.

"THAT BITCH!"

Because of her, my room is now scattered with an assortment of broken glass pieces.

Jumping over glass shards, I snatched some sweatpants from my closet and exchanged them with my towel. Before leaving my room, I called out Weavile to clean up the place.

Without hesitation, I charged into Troublesome's room. It's locked, well I'm going to have to change that.

With force, I sent her door flying into the opposing wall. She _is not_going to get away from this. The only reason I could fathom as to why she stupidly put all that stuff in my closet, is because she's mad for getting in trouble from earlier today, but that isn't even my damn fault.

I'm not sure how long I stood in Troublesome's room, but in due time I thought of a way to make her regret her actions.

Dashing to her closet, I grabbed all her bras and threw on the floor. Rummaging across her desk, I grabbed her scissors. The combination of her bras with a pair of scissors proved to be devastatingly _deadly_. Scraps of fluff, straps, and bra cups were speckled across her floor. As I was demolishing her bras with her scissors, I couldn't help but think of what she looked like in the bras. SHIT! How many times do I have to tell myself, I can't be attracted to Troublesome.

Despite the enjoyable mental images I was getting, I started to get bored. Damn it, how many bras does Troublesome have? Eventually, I finished the destruction of her bras, bras that are now shredded into little bits scrawling out across her floor. Take that _bitch_.

Satisfied and accomplished. As stupid as that task was, I feel sublime, my smirk evident of such emotions. Locking the door to my room, I slipped under my covers and went to sleep.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLL!""

I jolted up from my bed and focused on the screaming coming from outside my room. Troublesome, I smirked. Payback is a bitch, bitch.

Pounding on my door, she started talking, "PAUL! OPEN UP RIGHT NOW!"

Not letting up, she continued, "THOSE WERE MY FAVORITE BRAS! PAUL, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID AND PERVERTED?"

Deciding to talk, I responded, "Well, why in hell would you put _all_ our dishware in my closet? Fortunately I didn't get hurt, but that was pretty idiotic on your part. And how are my actions stupid or perverted? Destroying your bras got you really mad, that's exactly what I wanted. But putting all the dishware in my closet so it can break? Now that's stupid, how in hell are we going to eat?"

"I don't care. Just _**OPEN**_ this door so I can mangle you!"

"Like shit that's going to happen," I grumbled.

"Okay, well you know destroying my bras is a pretty _stupid_ thing to do because now I don't have _any_ bras to wear to school except the one I wearing now, you asshole. I HATE YOU!"

"Like I give a shit."

With one last thump, the door was sent flying. Then, Troublesome pounced on me. Lying under the sheets of my bed, wearing loosely fitting sweatpants with no shirt, and feeling horny with Troublesome on top of me, is not a good combination. Ever since she kissed my neck, I can't break concentration on her lips-lips that are _perfect_ for kissing, among other things. Ever since she poured the hardships and insecurities of her life to me, I can't help but sympathize for her. Emotions are damn annoying, and there is no way I'm going to allow them to cloud my brain.

"Paul, I HATE you sooo much!" She nearly screamed while pounding my chest.

Suddenly her eyes widened. "OMG! Why aren't you wearing a shirt? Are you naked underneath the sheets?"

"Wanna find out?" I said with a smirk.

"No way!" While blushing, she got off of me.

"Now get out of my fucking room."

"Whatever….but you better watch your back."

**Dawn's POV**

Paul is such a bastard! I can't believe he destroyed _all_ my bras! And he calls me childish, pufft… that's bullshit. I really wish I didn't stay out so late training my Pokémon, because now I have to do all my homework for tomorrow. I'm exhausted, irritated, and certainly not in the mood to do anything, except for engaging in sleep. However, I will not degrade myself and flirt with Paul **again** to do my homework. It's going to be a long night! I really do believe that procrastination is the main cause of exhaustion.

5:30. Tuesday morning. I finally finished all my homework and I feel like crap. After, taking a shower and getting ready, I went to class with five minutes to spare.

During History of Unova, I was barely able to pay attention. I kept zoning in and out of sleep. My head hurts; it's more than a throbbing headache, but rather, it's like my brain has completely shut off and I can barely compute anything at all. When class was over, I was walking down the halls to my next class, until I was confronted by Paul.

"Troublesome, you're going out tonight to buy more dishware and shit."

As he was talking to me, my body grew faint, my mind grew numb, I felt my legs buckle under me, and my eye lids forcibly close shut. Within seconds, I passed out due to sleep deprivation!

**Paul's POV (Sorry for quick transition)**

I was talking to Troublesome and she has to faint on me? She is so bothersome. Reluctantly, I caught her. Now, I can either leave her here or take her to the nurse's office. I was going to choose the former of the two, but I saw Pierre and his pose of friends walking towards me, and I altered my mind frame. There's just something about that Pierre guy that bothers me, he's a douche. I guess I'm going to have to take Troublesome to the nurse's office. I gulped. How in hell do I carry her?

Over the shoulder or bridal style? Over the shoulder it is.

"Dammmmmmnnnnnnnnn."

"Hot shit!"

"I'd tap that."

"Nice score man."

Why in fuck is like every guy in the hallway hollering at me? Is everyone experiencing a sudden burst of gayness, am I not wearing pants or something? I know I'm pretty good looking, but can't they keep that stuff to themselves? When making eye contact with various guys in the hallway, I realized that they weren't ogling at me, but rather at Troublesome's ass.

Damn it. I didn't even realize that from hauling her over my shoulder, she was flashing everyone. But, I really don't want to carry her bridal style; it's asinine. Sighing I took her off my shoulder, and carried her bridal style. This is really humiliating.

Eventually, I reached the nurse's office.

"Oh my! What do we have here?" the nurse asked.

"She passed out."

"Oh my! Well, such a nice thing to do for your girlfriend. I must say you two both make quite the stunning couple," she said while sweetly smiling at me.

"She is not my gir-."

"Listen son, I have my hands full today, its flu season. She just passed out dueto exhaustion, so take her back to her room and watch over her. I will excuse you from classes today to do so. Now go," she said as she pushed me out.

Damn it, I knew I shouldn't of gotten involved with this….


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so very much for all the reviews, favorites, and story alerts to this story. I really appreciate everyone's gratitude and I'm glad that you guys are enjoying my story. The more you guys do it, the more it makes me want to update faster! Thanks for reading the four previous chapters and I hope you will stick with me for the many more chapters to come. I would have put up this chapter earlier, but I had exams and a tennis tournament this week so it was difficult, but anyway here's chapter 5, I hope anyone who reads it, enjoys it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights reserved to the owners. However, I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV <strong>

As I was carrying Troublesome back to our dorm, I realized our close proximity. Lying limp in my arms, my chest was pushed up against her body, my hands were curled around her waist and her head, and my nose was fixated on a certain aroma that she was emitting. Perfume? Shampoo? Lotion? Natural smell? I had no idea what the hell it was, but I liked it. Vanilla Cinnamon enwrapped her body and viciously tore through my nose, enthralling my hormones. She smelled so fucking good. A sweet, mellow vanilla scent permeated within her hair, while a enticing cinnamon scent gorged the rest of her body.

Snap the hell out. I need to get back to the dorm.

Re-focusing my brain and my hormones, I continued back to our dorm. Fortunately, Troublesome was light so it didn't take long to get there. However, it did prove to be an immense feat in attempting to hold Troublesome while trying to unlock our door. Eventually, I got it and went in.

I walked into her room and dumped her on her bed. As I was about to walk out of her room, three of her Pokéballs flashed open. Really? She is a master coordinator, so I thought her Pokémon would only come out on command. Her Pokémon are more stupid than I thought. The three Pokémon that popped out were Lopunny, Empoleon, and Pachirisu. Parchirisu quickly snuggled up close to Troublesome while Empoleon rested besides her bed. The other one, the fucking bunny, looked me dead on. It wasn't a glare or a snarl, but more like a lovingly, seductive smile. Is this Pokémon horny or something? While gazing at me, it started touching itself and making sexual motions at me. I gulped at the arising thoughts emerging from my predicament. _Is Troublesome's bunny attracted to me_? Shit, that is wrong on way too many levels. I always knew Troublesome's Pokémon would be pretty weird, but this just crosses every boundary. Granted this is a Lopunny, they do have the ability cute charm and are quite flirtatious breeds of Pokémon, but would she really go that far to try and seduce me, _a human? _I tensed as the bunny started strutting over to me. What to do? What to do? _Run. _

Within seconds, the bunny and I were engaged in a full on chase. Shit, is this really happening? Am I going to get raped by one of Troublesome's Pokémon; is that even possible? I have no fucking clue, but I don't want to find out. As I was running, my mind jittered at the multitude of possibilities that this bunny could inflict upon me during sex…the positions, the moans, the ….kissing? Uh, reminds me of my Pokémon breeding class. Because of writing **two fifteen page **papers on Pokémon sex, I now know everything a Pokémon can engage in while undergoing sex. And it doesn't sound nearly as fun as what a human can do.

Is it even possible for a Pokémon to be attracted to a human and vice versa? I know Troublesome is always saying how cute her Pokémon are, but she couldn't possibly mean it in a sexual way…? Damn, I need a new boarding partner.

With the bunny on my heels, I desperately tried not to knock over anything in our dorm, but my efforts failed, as I grabbed and launched anything I could get my hands on to throw at the Pokémon. Unfortunately, I fell, and in the process, Lopunny pinned me under her. Shit.

My breathing became uneven, my hands grew sweaty, and my whole body was basically in frozen state of shock. How in hell do I get myself out of this?

"Paul?"

I looked up. It was a groggy Troublesome whipping her eyes from a recent nap. She looked confused and once she regained her consciousness, she spoke.

"What are you doing to my Lopunny?"

"Your fucking Pokémon has been trying to rape me, now get it off!" I snarled.

"Oh sorry, she has a tendency to do that," Troublesome said nervously and continued, "Lopunny, I know Paul is attractive, but you have to control yourself," Troublesome said as she took out her Pokéball and recalled Lopunny.

Getting up, I gave Troublesome a skeptical look. She thinks I'm attractive? I know she told me that before, but she was just fooling around with me; she just said it so I would cave in and write her essay. But, now she's basically confessing her attraction to me on her own whim. Well shit, _this is going to be fun_.

Completely forgetting about the bunny incident, I focused on Troublesome. With a malicious smirk instantaneously gracing my lips, I slowly walked over to her. Concentration was crucial. Never failing to break eye contact, I decoded her emotions. She looked hesitant and confused.

"So Troublesome, you think I'm attractive?"

Instantly, a blush consumed her face and she staggered back a few steps. I **had her**.

"W-what? I would never think that such a vile person like you is attractive; I hate you. The mere musing of considering yourself as attractive is, is…disgusting."

I have no idea why I want to push Troublesome's boundaries, but my desire to do so immensely increased. This prying feeling has never occurred with any other girl. I have never wanted to completely tick off and pester anyone so much before in my life, and besides if I ever did it to any other girl, they'd probably run off crying. But Troublesome is different, and I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.

I gazed upon her face; the look on her face was priceless. Her face was entirely flushed, her concentration was completely fixated on the floor, and her hands were locked onto one another; she was nervous.

"Really? Do you want to test that theory?" I said darkly.

I not sure to what extent I'm proceeding to humiliate Troublesome, but all I know is that I want to get back at her for that chair incident. Sure, her little kiss on my neck felt fucking amazing, but a girl dominating over me, and nevertheless Troublesome? No way in damning hell. I hate her and she has to understand that I'm the dominant one around here. And so the opportunity presents itself, I will make her say that I'm attractive. I sneered menacingly.

"W-what?" she stuttered with a pout.

"Well I'm about to test how knowledgeable you are of the requirement of flirtatious actions. And I know for a fact that you don't think I'm ugly. I _will make _you say that I'm attractive," I said, using her exact words that she used when she seduced me into writing her essay.

She smiled and laughed. "Oh really? Are you even capable of flirting? You can do whatever you want, but you will never get me to say that _you're_ attractive. I don't think you realize it, but my mastery of flirtatious actions is of the highest magnum. You're nothing but a pawn I use at my choosing. Sorry, Paul, but I'm not wasting my time with this," she said as she happily bounced into the kitchen.

I swear, she can be so damn annoying and bubbly. Angrily, I followed her into the kitchen. She will _not _fucking win this_. _However, I'm not even sure what "this" is. Oh wait, it's gaining back my **dignity** that she so eagerly stepped all over. I scowled; I have _no idea _how I'm supposed to board an entire year with her. I'm already in my second week with her and I'm going crazy.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw her attempting to reach one of the highest cabinets where the water bottles were located. After numerous failures, she climbed onto the black granite counter-tops and stood on her tippy toes to try to reach the water bottle. The whole time, she failed to notice that I was amusingly watching from behind. I could have helped her out, but deciding against it, I thought it would be much more amusing to watch her stupid endeavor. Standing on the fucking counter-top? How stupid is she?

As she lifted up one of her feet to try to gain a higher ground, the other one slipped backwards. Upon instinct, I caught her. However, due to the intensity of the impact, I fell backwards onto the marble floor. Sprawled, with my back to the floor, Troublesome was on my chest. My cheeks flared. Shit.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me," I snarled while throwing her one of my most death defining glares.

"Paul? How did you even get behind me?" she questioned while peeling herself off me.

"It doesn't matter, but what does matter is that you should think before you do something. If thinking is even the capacity of your brain," I said while getting up and shoving my hands into the depths of my pockets.

Ignoring my comment, she asked me a question. "Soooooo…how'd did I even get back in our dorm? All I remember is passing out."

"You're here, so does it matter?" I said emotionless. I'm really not in the mood to recount the events of this morning to Troublesome.

"Well duh!" she said with yet another pout. Shit, her little pouts have to be one of the most troublesome things about her. They're always accompanied by her hands on her hips and an attitude. One lip protruding over the over, just asking to be kissed.

"You passed out, I took you to the nurse's office. She told me to watch over you and shit. So we don't have classes today. There, happy?" I said while walking back to my room. I'm not in the mood to converse with her.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

I'm really mad at the fact that Troublesome tore down my door, so I am no longer capable of closing it to my liking. I can't disconnect myself into my own world. One thing is for sure, I'm not going to "take care" of Troublesome like the nurse said. Hell, all she needs to do is sleep.

Slouching down into my chair, I started to do homework. Within due time, I finished everything that needed to be done. 1:00; It's lunch time and since I have no dishware because of Troublesome, I'm going to go out and eat.

**Dawn's POV**

It felt so good to just sleep peacefully for hours on end without having to worry about an alarm clock going off. When I woke up, Paul wasn't around. Thank God. He has gotten **progressively** more annoying and rude. His mysterious aura hasn't let up either. No matter how many times I've racked my brain, I can't figure out why he took me back to our dorm when I fainted and why he was behind me when I fell off the counter top! He's a little monster full of cunning plans, that's for sure. He's certainly _not _to be trusted_._

Groggily getting up from my bed, I gazed upon my clock. 1:15, lunch time. I walked into the kitchen and realization washed over me.

"Shit," I mumbled

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to destroy all the kitchen dishware and silverware.

I sighed. What to do? Snatching my cell phone from the counter top, I plopped onto the modern couch of the living room and started searching through my contacts.

Zachary-Just the guy I needed. He doesn't have any classes after lunch, so he wouldn't mind coming over here and bringing me lunch. He's the only one of Pierre's friends who isn't a complete flirt. Actually, he's rather calm and shy, but a monstrous kisser. However, due to his bashful nature, we haven't done anything beyond making out. With most of my men, I take pride in taking advantage of them, but with him it's hard to feel pleasure within being the dominant one, since he's so timid.

However, like everyone else, I have no relationship with him and have no desire to create one. My guard will never be let down. Behind that timid persona, he could withhold a devilish monster for all I know. My hatred for any sort of relationship with anyone will probably **never** let up. No one will understand the _pain _I have been through. The deathly pain of being used as a mere object, which tarnished my realm of trust and warped it into an oblivion of uncertainty and desolation.

With that, I always remind myself that I must never give into despair. No matter how enticing a person can let on to be, I must never waver to their demands. If I allow myself to slip down that road, then I surrender to my lowest instincts. In my darkest times, I have learned that hope is something you give yourself, the one thing that merits one's inner strength.

As I snapped out of my thoughts, I happily called up Zachary. I know he will pick up, I have nearly every guy here in the clutches of my demands, and that's mostly based upon my popularity status here. I guess I haven't really noticed, but within the past week, I have become the hottest thing here.

"Hello? Zachary?"

"Hey, Dawn! What's up?"

"Did you eat yet?" I hesitantly asked. It would be slightly awkward if he already did eat.

"Nope, why?"

"Yeah! Do you wanna eat lunch with me? I can't leave my dorm, though; I got a nurse's pass."

"Sure, I'd love to. I'll go pick up some food and be right over there. Your dorm is number twelve, right?"

"Yep, thanks so much Zac!"

I smiled gleefully while leaping up from the couch. I love hanging out with Zachary, it's really fun to embarrass him. I just hope that Paul doesn't come back; I'm not in the mood to deal with him.

Flipping through channels of the TV, I became bored rather quickly. Luckily, a knock on the front door of the dorm rescued me from my doldrums.

Opening the door, I was greeted by a plethora of scents. First, there was the food he was holding. Presumably, a salad for me and some sort of burrito for him. Then there was the scent of his cologne. No matter what the occasion was, whether going to class or going to a dance, Zachary always wore a profuse amount of cologne. His cologne was a mixture of an oak scented, husky aroma with hints of honey. With light brown hair and deep yellow eyes, the scent matched him perfectly.

"Hey, thanks so much!" I said as I let him in.

"No problem; it wasn't any trouble whatsoever," he said with a sly smile.

I decided it would be fun to eat in Paul's room, particularly on _his bed_. Why? Well, wouldn't Paul just love it if he walked in and he saw the two of us on eating in his room? However, Zackary shied away from the idea. I presumed because it was of the fact that it would be in a bedroom and he didn't like going past second base. Even though he's quite the shy guy, I always pondered on the account of why? Maybe some grave memory or is he insecure? Letting my questioning slide, I convinced him to eat in Paul's room.

Our lunch was relatively enjoyable. We talked about various things, but when we finished our meal I smiled at him.

"Ready for dessert?" I purred.

"Ummmm, Dawn, I don't want to…," he barely whispered and instantly blushed.

"I know…," I said as I gently placed myself into his lap and latched my lips onto his. Within seconds, our little lip lock soon turned into a heated make out session. Throwing me onto Paul's bed, he bombarded me with a plethora of kisses.

We may of never of gone further than making out, but when we do make out it always got really heated and intense.

Since we were so engaged in our little make out session, omit we failed to notice that someone entered my dorm. That someone was now in the doorway of Paul's room.

"TROUBLESOME, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ON _**MY BED**_!"

I smirked happily and triumphantly. Despite my happiness on the current agitation I put on Paul, Zachary was painstakingly embarrassed. He stuttered, he blushed, he fell, and eventually, out of embarrassment, he ran out of our dorm. Once Zachary left, it was just me sitting on Paul's bed while Paul was glaring at me.

"Out, _**now**_," he snarled at me. Paul loves pushing my buttons, so why can't I push his?

"Make me," I said while crossing my arms. Even though I'm confident in my actions and it echoed through my words, Paul is scaring the crap out of me right now, but I'm not going to cave.

"Troublesome," he growled.

"Paul, growling isn't going to get me to move. You can stand there all you want and glare at me, but unless you're psychic, nothing is going to happen," I planned for that to come out more smoothly than it did, but unfortunately, due to my current disposition of nervousness, it came out in a squeaky, scared voice.

Walking towards me and climbing onto the bed, he placed himself right in front of me, looked me straight in the eyes, and spoke.

"_**Get you ass out of here**_. I'm not in the mood to put up with your damn antics," he snarled at me.

Despite the grave trepidation I was feeling, I wanted to push his boundaries at little more. My inner self told me it would be a bad idea, but I really wanted to see how far I could get Paul to go. While the intensity in his scowl increased, I thought of what to do. There's, in all probability, going to be dire repercussions in due to my actions, but I could really care less.

Without wasting a second, I_** spit **_in his face. Saliva slowly traveled down his face and left some sort of residue. Ewwwww, the sight of Paul's face covered in my saliva was so perplexing, that I couldn't help but let out a giggle. Paul was not entertained.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" he yelled while using his jacket sleeve as a napkin.

Giggling, I jumped off his bed and ran out of his room. However, what I failed to notice was that Paul was following me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the scowl on his face and I gulped. Shit! What did I get myself into?

I broke into a running speed, which proved to be difficult since I didn't want to topple over any of the furniture in our dorm. With all my thinking capability cut off, I relied solely on my instincts.

"Get back here, Troublesome. You're going to be dead."

With every step I took, he was faster. Shit, shit, shit! I have to slow down his pace someway, but how? I certainly do not want to be the aftermath of Paul's irritation and anger!

Running into the kitchen, I quickly thought on my feet and, as stupid as it was, I decided that my only option was to attack Paul with an assortment of leftover food from the fridge. I sweat dropped; there is no way that this could end well.

"Where'd you go Troublesome?" Paul maliciously said as he was nearing the kitchen.

Instantly attaching myself to the floor, I crawled over to the fridge. Slowly opening it, I grabbed the first thing that my hands laid contact on. A bowl of macaroni? Why in the hell is it purple? Paul eats macaroni? I sniffled a giggle. The thought of Paul eating _purple_ macaroni is certainly a demeanor to his cold personality.

Hiding behind the island counter, I heard Paul walk into the kitchen. Grabbing handfuls of purple macaroni, I exposed myself from my hiding place and viciously started throwing them at his face.

"TROUBLESOME!"

Whipping a blotch on macaroni from his face, he looked me dead on.

"You're dead."

Grabbing the mayonnaise bottle from the counter, he squirted the white gunk all over me.

"AHHHHHHHHH, PAUL!"

I cringed. I'm coated in mayonnaise and I **hate** mayonnaise. It smells, it's thick, it's fattening, and most of all, it looks like cum. The idea of eating it is almost as revolting as having to board with Paul.

Re-opening the fridge, I grabbed a full grown cucumber. Really what the hell is a nine inch thick cucumber doing in the fridge? I certainly didn't buy it. Either Paul has a fervent fetish for cucumbers or he is too embarrassed to admit his sexual orientation, so he secretly indulges himself with abnormally large cucumbers. It's probably the latter.

Since the floor was covered in mayonnaise from Paul's assault, when I launched the cucumber at him, he fell backwards and slipped on the floor. With an arising bruise forming on his cheek from the impact of the cucumber, Paul became covered in mayonnaise from his fall.

"Ack, Troublesome, that hurt like hell," he groaned.

I took this prime opportunity as a breach to gain the upper hand. I smiled widely and flicked my hair over my shoulder. As I went into the fridge, I grabbed the gallon of orange juice then proceeded over to Paul, who was sprawled out on the floor in a sea of mayonnaise and macaroni.

"Hope you enjoy this!" I happily chirped as I poured the entire gallon of orange juice all over Paul's body.

"What the hell!" he yelped.

I stood straight – my back completely vertical to the wall – and smirked. Although, my moment of superiority quickly fleeted away. My throat became dry when my eyes gorged into the many messes our little venture caused. Coating the floor, there was a think layer of mayonnaise. Various pools of orange juice also accompanied the mayonnaise on the floor. Plastered on the walls, were assorted globs of purple macaroni. The cucumber I threw at Paul was omitted and lodged within the toaster. After I threw it at Paul, he grabbed it and threw it back at me, however I dodged it and it landed in the toaster. I gulped; a cucumber and a toaster is not a good combination!

The toaster began bouncing, jittering, and fuming. At the sight of the boiling, nearly erupting toaster I ducked behind the island counter.

Disorientated from the downfall of orange juice, Paul stood up. _Bad idea_. The second he did, the toaster exploded. Chucks of cucumber went flying _**everywhere**_, spattering itself all around the kitchen and all over Paul. The whole room is now the deceased cucumber's haven. Additionally, the once cutting-edge modern, hot kitchen was now a filthy mess of disaster.

"Fuck. This is all your fault Troublesome," he growled at me.

"What? You're the one who started chasing me and assaulting me!"

"Uh, you're not even worth the trouble. Just get the hell away from me," he snarled as he walked out of the kitchen.

I sighed. Our dorm is a mess, I'm a mess, and my non existent connection with Paul is a mess.

Upon assuaging my stress, I looked to my Pokémon. No matter what, my Pokémon can always cheer my up, primarily Empoleon. Out of all my Pokémon, I have been with Empoleon the longest and our relationship was indestructible.

The next two days passed by rather quickly and were uneventful. In my Pokémon breeding and Pokémon artistry class, Paul and I were able to finish both our projects. However, this was the only time we talked to one another. Apart from that, we weren't on talking terms, unless you consider Paul continuously glaring at me some sort of communication. The grudge he placed against me didn't let up either. He was still furious at me for the kitchen incident. Really? It wasn't even really my fault. Okay, maybe it was. If I didn't bring Zachary into his room and start making with out with him on Paul's bed, then maybe I wouldn't be in this mess. But whatever, I've learned it's useless to dwell on the past. Dwelling on the past gets you nowhere, except for a journey of self-destruction from the unrelenting arousal of guilt on the past event.

Before I knew it, Friday morning came, crap. Waking up at 5:00, I had to get ready for my morning detention. It was that detention I got from that stupid paint fight with Paul, which was totally his fault. I am going to have to sit in a room from _6:00am to 11:00am_. Apparently, while one is in detention, they're not allowed to do anything. I'm twenty-two years of age, do I really have to be treated like a baby and be put in detention?

Sighing, I put on my uniform with my usual accessories, and started walking to room 210 – the room where my detention would take place. Consequent to my arrival, I noticed two other people in the room. It was Paul and John. John was that perverted guy from my Pokémon breeding class, the one who threw the note at me and said that revolting comment on giving me his sperm. Great, I am going to have spend nearly five hours stuck in this room with these guys. One thing is for sure, things will_** not **_go well.

"Paul? How'd you get detention?" I asked.

"Does it matter? I'm here, so deal with it," he sneered. Paul's sitting in the back with his hands lodged in his pockets and a scowl gracing his face-he certainly does not look happy.

"What to know why I'm here, hot stuff?" John purred while he walked towards me.

"No need. I can just imagine why you're here," I said while taking a seat in the front of the class.

Taking a seat next to me, John started talking.

"Looks like it's going to be you, me, and grumpy for the next five hours. This is going to be fun."

"This is going to be anything, but fun. Anyhow, where's the teacher that's supposed to watch over us?" I said nonchalantly.

"Despite the school's strict policy on everything, they fail to have any real foundation of detention. The teacher, who is in charge of detention, just watches the camera outside this room to make sure we don't leave, so he won't be coming. With that being said, we're all stuck in here with one another for quite some time. Fortunately, there are no cameras in this room, so why don't we make things interesting?" he explained while inching himself closer to me. While looking at him, I noticed that the correlation between his blonde hair and emerald eyes blended perfectly. His looks were so enthralling, but with John being such a perverted ass, it makes it nearly impossible for me to be attracted to him.

His display of affection towards me is so obvious that I find it a bit disturbing. What the hell, why not take advantage of it? I smiled darkly. If I'm going to be stuck in here for five hours with these guys, then I might as well have some fun on_ my terms_.

"Hey, John? Do you want a kiss?"

"Fuck yes I would," he nearly yelled. The mere suggestion of this made him spark up like gasoline. But what was weird, was that I also gained Paul's attention. Not wanting to ponder the multitude of possibilities from his actions, I continued with my plan.

"Okay, but first you have to do something for me first." I replied.

"I would do anything to make out with you," he gleamed.

"Good." I pulled John close to me so I could whisper in his ear as I did not want Paul to hear. When I pulled John close, he purred. God, this guy can't control his pants.

"Okay, so if you want a kiss from me, you have to go over to Paul and make out with him. And it can't be tentative; it has to be passionate, like with tongue and everything," I whispered. Once I finished, John fell out of his chair, blushed, and replied.

"WHAT! I CAN'T DO **THAT**!"

"You said you would do anything and besides I've been wondering if Paul's gay or not," I said, whispering the last part.

"Well, _I'm not_. I would never kiss any guy," he said as he straightened himself out and folded his arms across his chest.

"Okay, then you're not getting a kiss from me," I chirped.

"Uhhhhhhh, come on anything, but that," he pleaded.

Paul's attention was now re-installed on my argument with John, probably pondering what we were arguing about. Well, he would soon find out. If John is really as horny as I think he is, then he will do it.

Rolling his emerald eyes and sighing, he replied, "Fine."

"Remember with tongue and for at least a thirty seconds. If I am not satisfied with your performance then you're not getting a kiss from me," I said while crossing my legs. This may be really messed up, but why not? This week has been total crap for me and I need something to cheer me up besides my Pokémon.

Slowly and reluctantly, John walked over to Paul. Paul is going to get _really_ mad when he finds out what John is going to do. I giggled.

"So Paul, how have you been?"

"Why the fuck do you care? Just get away from me," Paul sneered.

Placing himself upon Paul's desk, Paul gave him the most menacing scowl I have ever seen from him. With his eyes piercing through John's skull, Paul spoke.

"Get. The. HELL. Off. My. Desk. Asshole."

"You know you like it," John purred as he ran his finger down Paul's chest. The contact of John's finger to Paul's chest made Paul extraordinary uncomfortable and he blushed like crazy. Was he blushing out of embarrassment or enjoyment? I really hope it's the latter.

Rising from his chair, Paul swatted John's hand away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? If you're horny go attack Troublesome, not me."

Clearly, John would have a hard time trying to accomplish my task. Glancing at me, he pleaded with his eyes, but I rebutted with a stern look that basically correlated to the verbal command of keep trying.

Sighing and becoming distressed, he continued his pursuit on Paul.

"Listen Paul, it's evident that you are attracted to me, I'm mean who isn't, so why don't we just get this over with. I know you will feel better afterwards."

"What the fuck gave you that idea? The only thing attracted to you is your reflection in a mirror. You disgust me and there is no way in hell that I would ever be attracted to a guy. I don't roll that way," Paul said without emotion as he took a different seat.

Removing himself from Paul's previous desk, John placed himself on Paul's new desk.

I know this is probably a bad time to get distracted, I should be putting all my attention on the situation, but this is the first time I have seen Paul blush so profusely. He looks sooooooo cute with pink tinting all over his face!

Swatting my thoughts away, I refocused my attention on John's interaction with Paul. John had become very agitated with Paul's upfront, devoid behavior, so he became much more _aggressive_. I gulped, this could end **very** badly.

While sitting at Paul's desk, John launched himself at Paul. In the process, the desk and Paul's chair toppled over with an end result of John on top of Paul on the floor. Their bodies were pressed up against each other upon impact and the look on Paul's face was priceless. I burst into laughter. Unfortunately, John couldn't do any lip locking with Paul because Paul quickly removed himself from under John.

Walking over to me, Paul spoke.

"Can you help me out with this idiot?"

"You've treated me like shit for the past week, what do you think I'm going to say?" I sneered.

"_**WHAT**_! When you passed out, I took you to the nurse's office. And when you were going to fall off the counter in trying to reach a water bottle, I caught you. How is that not helping?" he said as he angrily pounded his hands on my desk. I know this is a bad time, but I got distracted **again**. When Paul spoke I felt his hot, minty breath on my cheeks. I blushed and became indulged into the depths of his onyx eyes. Despite the majority of people probably saying that Paul has bland, colorless eyes, I think he was the most gorgeous eyes of anyone I have ever met. I'm not sure as to why, but the beauty of his eyes is just unexplainable.

I was about to reply, but John cut me off.

John savagely grasped Paul's wrists and pinned him up against the wall.

"That's it, this game of cat and mouse is going to end," John sneered.

Within seconds, John's mouth was clamped onto Paul's. It was obvious, Paul was _**not**_ enjoying it. With numerous attempts of trying to escape, Paul looked like he was going to pass out. Every time Paul attempted to escape, John just kept pushing his body more up against Paul's. However, it didn't look like they were making out at all. It looked like John had a zealous obsession with Paul's face and, in result, did anything possible to try to show that to Paul. John was basically sucking Paul's face. It was mildly disturbing, yet immensely entertaining. The whole time, Paul's face was a vibrant red and in between breaths, he was yelling. Eventually, it looked like John was trying to rip Paul's lips off with his own.

In finishing the requirement thirty seconds, John released himself from Paul.

"YOU FUCKING SICK BASTARD!" Paul venomously yelled.

Instantly, Paul flung himself at John, making them both crash to the ground. Paul started planting a number of punches into John's stomach.

Shit, I knew things wouldn't turn out well, but I didn't want anyone to get hurt physically. Emotionally hurt is fine, I mean Paul is probably mentally scared for life, but this is just too far! Soon the boys started beating each other up. This is getting bad, what am I going to do?

"Guys!"

No response. They were so enwrapped in fighting the other that they failed to notice me freaking out.

"GUYS!" I screamed.

Halting their fight, they looked at me.

"Would the two of you stop? Someone is going to get really hurt, if you continue," I weakly pleaded.

Releasing his grip on Paul, John pounced himself on me.

"Oh, right. How could I forget about my reward?" He said as pulled my hips into his and latched my mouth onto his.

He was not only aggressive with Paul, but with me as well. His tongue violently slid into my mouth. One hand went up my skirt while the other went up by shirt. He was so belligerent, that we fell over. Colliding into the floor, my back hurt and his body forcefully crushed mine.

I was mentally screaming. I am not enjoying this. I am beyond scared, _I'm terrified_.

Between breaths, I yelped, "J-john s-s-stop."

With his every touch, shivers rattled through every bone in my body and not in a good way. My eye lids glued with one another, I refused to open them. However, I was put of my misery when I felt John's presence suddenly disappear. Opening my eyes, I saw Paul beating up John once more.

"Get the hell away from her."

"What do you think you're doing? She was enjoying it," John sneered at Paul.

"Really? Well then you have a warped sense of reality, because she looked miserable."

"That's not for you to judge."

"It's already past 11:00, so we're leaving," Paul said as he grabbed my wrist and lead me back to our dorm.

…..

"Paul?"

…

"Paul?" I asked hesitantly once more. He was deadly quiet and focused on getting back to our dorm.

"Just shut up, okay? Can you do that for once? I'm not in the mood to talk," he said without making eye contact with me.

"I just wanted to say thanks," I barely whispered.

He didn't respond and just kept walking. Within due time, we arrived back to our dorm. I recovered from my fright and happily walked into my room. However, Paul's disposition didn't change. He was still livid and quiet.

As I entered my room I was greeted my Empoleon and Pachirisu. Plopping myself into the swivel chair of my desk, I went onto my computer. Checking my email, I found one email interesting. It was from Pierre and appeared to be a mass email. Checking the email list, Paul got it too.

**Hello! If you have received this email then you are either one of the coolest person I know or one of the hottest.**

**I would like to warmly invite all of you to my party. It's tomorrow, Saturday, down by Castelia Beach. If you're anyone, you'll be there. With beer, music, food, grinding, and swim suits, it's sure to be the hottest party this month. If you want to come just show up with your hot self and an attitude to party. **

**Party starts at 8:00**

**-Pierre**

A party? Tomorrow night? Well, this should be fun!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so very much for all the reviews, favorites, and story alerts to this story. I really appreciate everyone's gratitude and I'm glad that you guys are enjoying my story. The more you guys do it, the more it makes me want to update faster! I try to the best of my capabilities to craft every chapter perfectly for you guys. Thanks for reading the five previous chapters and I hope you will stick with me for the many more chapters to come. Anyway here's chapter 6, I hope anyone who reads it, enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights reserved to the owners. However, I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

It's Saturday and it's 8:00, the night of the party. Why in hell did Pierre invite me to his party and more importantly, why am I going? Even more ridiculous is the fact that it's a beach party and the attire is swim wear. While deciding on what to wear, Troublesome pranced into my room.

"Hey Paul, does this look good on me?"

My mind went numb, my cheeks started heating up, and my hands started to get sweaty. Damn it, not this again. Why _can't I_control my hormones around Troublesome?

The only thing that was computing in my head was how damn hot she looked in a skimpy bikini. Twirling around, I was able to get a whole 360 degree view of her body. With thin black straps hugging her breast and ass, it was hard to concentrate on anything else, but her. Her legs, her waist, and her arms were exposed, revealing her beautiful ivory colored skin. Making matters worse, I could smell that sweet vanilla cinnamon scent emitting from her body. Jesus, why does Troublesome put this trance on me?

Trying my best to refocus, I replied, "How should I know?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're a guy?"

"A guy who doesn't give a shit."

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes and pouting, "I'm going."

Eventually, I found my swim trunks and went to the beach party.

The beach was **packed**. It was nearly impossible for me to maneuver my way around. With the speakers blaring, everyone was grinding up against one another. Throw a shit load of beer in and various people making out on the sand, you have a party.

Plopping myself on a beach chair, I closed my eyes. Why did I even come to this damn party?

"Excuse me, are you Paul Shinji?"

Flashing my eyes open, I saw a couple of guys standing right in front of me.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I sneered.

"Well, I was wondering, do you want to dance with me?" one of the guys asked nervously.

"_**What?**_Hell no, get the hell away from me." What the hell is going on? First John tried seducing me yesterday, and now I have a damn group of fan boys ogling me? Do I look _gay_ or something? I shivered at the thought, I _am not gay_.

"Okay then, how about a kiss?" As this shirtless guy launched himself at me, I was able to smell the intense alcohol emitting from his breath. Great, he's drunk and now I have to be the aftermath of that. What made the situation even more irritating was that his buddies behind him started hollering at us. Is this really happening? I really hate myself sometimes. Why in hell am I the magnet that attracts shit-faced assholes that apparently find me attractive and gay? Is it my hair? It's only chin level and a man's style, but maybe I should cut it.

Whacking the guy off me, I started talking, "I am not doing anything with you."

As I was walking away, the guy grabbed my shoulder.

"Why don't you find me attractive? I'm better looking than John so I thought you would like me," he said weakly.

"_**WHAT**_?"

"Paul, don't try to wheedle your way out of this. John told everyone the validity of your sexual orientation. There is nothing wrong with being gay. And you shouldn't bottle it up, or else things like yesterday will happen more often. John told me that during detention, you attacked him and aggressively started to make out with him. I was hoping that the same could happen tonight with me. So what do you say?"

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD. I AM NOT GAY!"

Why in hell would John go around and spread vicious rumors? I never care about what people think, but really? To the extend of proliferating the school with lies stating that I'm gay when he was the one who sexually assaulted me, that's bullshit. Screw this school, screw everyone, and screw this party.

Stomping away, indulged within my own thoughts, I failed to concentrate on where I was going and crashed into someone.

Due to the crash, my brain was left frazzled, but as I heard the individual's groans, I repositioned my brain on the predicament I was in.

With my body latched onto the person's under me, we were linked with one another. My eyes widened, my heartbeat skyrocketed, and my mind exploded. _I was lying on top of a__**naked, wet**__guy._

"FUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKK!"

Screaming was the _stupidest_ thing I could of possibly done right now. All the commotion of the party immediately ceased and everyone stared at us. Anyone who doubted the rumor of me being gay, certainly knows the actuality of the statement now. So, I could just start making out with this guy and it probably wouldn't make a difference.

Being embarrassed is an understatement, not only is my face completely possessed by flames, but my body is as well. In result, every damn limb in my body became paralyzed. As much I want to get out of this situation, I can't. Fuck my life.

Thankfully, everyone re-adverted their attention to the party and left me to suffer in my dilemma.

"Hey man, do you mind getting off me?"

Regaining feeling in my body, I refused to look him in the eyes and stripped myself off of him.

Sitting in the sand, I held my head between my legs and scolded myself. Any amount of dignity that Troublesome hadn't destroyed was now obliterated and had no plans of returning.

Sighing, I stood up.

Instantly, my eyes laid themselves upon a bucket of beer bottles. Hell, why not? The only thing that could possibly assuage my stress is beer. This night has already been catastrophic, so why not get shit-faced drunk? Besides there's no way that this night could conceivably turn around for me. It was such a stupid idea for even coming. However, if I'm going to get wasted, I want to be away from this whole party, so no gay guy will unconsciously rape me. That's the _last thing_I want to happen.

Grabbing the bucket of beer bottles, I started to walk down the coastline. Eventually, I found a secluded open cove. The sand was soft, the crashing of the waves was soothing, and the smell of flowers was arousing. Perfect place, until someone ruined it. I saw someone nuzzled up in the sand and gazing at the stars. Troublesome. Really? What the hell is she doing here? Shouldn't she be flirting it up with some hunk? Shit, now I'm going to have to deal with her.

"Troublesome, what in hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sucking some guy's face off?" I growled. I swear if Troublesome pisses me off she's going to get it. I am **not**in the mood to screw around.

Contouring her head towards me, I saw her face. Her face was graced with an aura of self angst and irritation.

"Paul, I'm not in the mood, so please just leave me alone."

Placing the bucket of beer bottles down, I sat down up against a rock.

"Good, because I'm not in the mood either, so let's just leave one another alone," I said nonchalantly.

However, despite my desire to keep an unrelenting multitude of quietness, curiosity eradicated my brain. What was she doing out here? The sound of the waves crashing was the only thing that could be heard, until I broke it with my voice.

"Okay, really, what are you doing out here?" I questioned with a scowl on my face.

She sighed, "It's not like you would care."

"I told you once before, when I ask a question I expect a damn answer."

"Fine," she scowled, "I'm just not in the mood to party, okay? Here in Unova, no one knows of my high level of prestige in coordinating and, in result, I don't get treated with the normal amount of respect or admiration I would receive in Sinnoh. Well that and the guys here are just super perverted. One guy was pissing me off so much that I ripped his swimming trunks off and spilled my drink all over him."

"So that's why there was a fucking naked guy running around," I whispered to myself.

"What?"

"Well, thanks to you I was humiliated in front of everyone with said naked guy," I said in shame.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Paul," she said confused.

"It doesn't matter."

"Whatever," she sighed again and then continued, "I just really miss Sinnoh and I don't want to be here."

"Just don't think about it," I said.

"Paul, I'm not like you and just push all my emotions to the back of my head. I deal with them," she said while twirling a strip of her hair around her finger and gazing out onto the ocean.

"That's stupid."

"You're stupid," She rebutted, still keeping concentration on the ocean.

"Look, I'm not here to argue, okay? Just think of something else or do something, I don't know, just stop mobbing around. It's not getting you anywhere."

"Fine."

The silence returned between us. She is so stubborn, maybe almost as much as me… _**hell no.**_Did I just make a comparison between the two of us? There is no way in hell that we could have _anything_ in common. With our personalities, our attitudes towards our Pokémon, our hair color, and our professions, we are total opposites. But then opposites do attract….hell no, _never with us_. Breaking me from my thoughts, Troublesome spoke up.

"Fine, I know what we can do so I take my mind off this," she said happily.

"_We_?" I said tentatively. Can't I just be left alone to get wasted?

"Let's play truth or dare!" she said while walking over to me. Plopping herself down in the sand, she laid on her stomach with her legs fluttering up and down. I really wish she wasn't wearing that bikini; it makes it nearly impossible for me to focus. And with her lying down in that position, I'm getting a good view of her ass.

"No damn way. What are we, teenagers?"

"Fine, let's make it more interesting then. Every time one of us doesn't want to answer a truth or do a dare, they either have to chug one bottle of beer or take off one article of clothing," she said mischievously.

"I'm only wearing one article of clothing."

"Well, then you better do all the dares and truths I give you or drink some beer till you're shit-faced."

"Whatever."

"Okay, truth or dare?" she said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Truth," I mumbled.

"Are you gay?" she said with a giggle.

"FOR GODS SAKE, I AM NOT FUCKING GAY….. Why does everyone get that general feeling about me? Is it the way I dress or walk? I am sick and tired of putting up with this crap," I barked. I mentally groaned, Troublesome is undoubtedly going to get troublesome.

"I don't know, your hair _is_ purple. By the way is that your natural color?"

"Jesus, I am not gay, okay? How many times do I have to tell you? Just drop it. And yes, this is my natural hair color, why would I die my hair?" I said with irritation. "Just because my hair is purple doesn't mean I'm gay. Let's just get to the game, truth or dare?"

"Actually, I think your hair is more of a lavender color," she giggled while I groaned.

"Whatever," I mumbled

"Fine, ummmmmmm I'll pick truth."

Shit, I have no idea what to ask Troublesome. Why'd I even agree to this? What to ask, what to ask, what to ask_, what in the hell do I ask her_? Troublesome and I have never talked civilly to each other like this so it's kind of **weird**.

"Paul?"

"What?" I snapped.

"You just zoned out for a couple of minutes," she said blankly.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Not wanting the situation to get awkward, I asked her the first question that popped out of my head, "Do you like pickles?"

Positioning her head sideways, she gave me a baffled look and giggled. "Pickles? Ummm, not really? Is that question supposed to have some sort of sexual indentation?"

STUPID! WHY DID I ASK HER THAT! Ugh, great, now she's mocking me. That's just what I need, Troublesome mocking me. With a headache arising, I started to rub my temple. We just started this stupid game and I already hate it.

"Whatever, truth or dare?" she said while playing with a pile sand.

"Truth."

"Okay….Who's your favorite Pokémon?"

"Torterra. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

She picked dare, I smirked darkly. Well, let's make this entertaining.

"I dare you to climb up that tree and get me a coconut," I said smirking. This is going to get _interesting_.

"What? That tree is like fifteen feet high, do you want me to break my neck or something? Are you joking?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" I said while folding my arms.

After a few minutes, where she appeared to be debating whether or not to do my dare, she finally replied.

"Fine, I'll get you your damn coconut."

Getting up, she walked over to the tree and started to climb it. She failed to fall or do anything stupid while climbing, which surprised me. She wasn't as clumsy as usual and was able to properly use the branches as supports to continuously gain height. In the process of attaining height, I couldn't focus on anything else except her ass. Damn it, I really hate my hormones, they're the bitch that never ceases to override my brain and leave it incapable of any thinking ability.

"Hey Paul, would you stop looking at my ass?" she said while looking over her shoulder and smirking down at me. How did she even know I was checking her out? She's up on the damn tree.

"Sorry, it's just that your ass is so damn big that it's hard not to ignore," I said mischievously.

Stopping midway her climbing, she replied. "WHAT! Are you calling me _fat_?"

The possibility of thinking Troublesome is fat is ludicrous nonsense, I just like messing with her.

Wanting to push her displeasure, I smirked and spoke, "The truth is ugly, you know. It's ironic, isn't it?"

"Ugh, you're so such an annoying bastard." Perching herself on a branch, she plucked one of the coconuts, broke it open, and poured the contents on my head. Despite being at least fifteen feet in the air, it was a direct hit. Instantly, I was attacked with thick globs of smelly brown milk. Why in hell is this coconut so filthy? Feeling it gradually flow down my bare chest and into the realms of my hair, I felt like I was going to throw up.

Sniffing the coconut, Troublesome spoke. "Looks like it's rotten. Too bad for you. You know what's ironic? The ugliness of the coconut represents the truth of your personality," she said while sticking out her tongue.

"Fuck you," I sneered.

Feeling like the chunky coconut milk was tainting my skin and hair, I went over to the ocean and started to clean myself off. Unfortunately, while cleaning myself off, what I failed to notice was that Troublesome had jumped off the tree and was right behind me. Not squandering a moment, I felt her arms curl around my waist and pull me under the water. Her vicious plunging action caused us to become completely engulfed by the ocean's waves. Tearing apart from her grasp, I resurfaced from the water.

"What the hell Troublesome? You could of drowned me."

"Sorry it was just so tempting," she said with a wink. Prancing out of the water, she soon reached the sand. There is _no way_that she was getting away with that. Once I got out of the water and was right behind her, I tackled her to the ground.

"Pppppaauuuulll!"

Due to my tackle, I was laying on top of Troublesome. Despite my body being soaking wet, I failed to undergo any amount of coldness. The sand was acting like glued as it welded my body with Troublesome's. With her skin rubbing up against mine, I noticed how soft and silky her skin was. The mere contact was enough to set my mind on fire. Any thinking capability was no longer present.

"Paul! Get off me, you're like crushing me!" she whined as she attempted to pry me off her.

Smirking, I replied, "You're going to have to try harder than that Troublesome."

With a smirk and a giggle, she re-arranged our position by attacking me. Within seconds, we started wrestling each other. Rolling around in the sand with our wet bodies proved to be bothersome. Anything that came in contact with my skin, latched onto me.

However, what was even more bizarre about our little wrestling match, which was more like playfully rolling around in the sand, was that I was enjoying it. Damn my ass, having fun with Troublesome shouldn't be in the capacity of my brain; it should be illegal or something. But then how could I not? We're both in swim suits, we're both drenched in water, we're both touching each other, and, despite her anger, she was cutely giggling. _What the hell_? The possibility of me thinking that Troublesome's giggles are cute is zero to none. The night has been so uncanny omit that my brain is probably turning inside out.

Eventually, I was on top of her smirking. She was panting hard and her face was flushed; she was exhausted. I knew I had won this little wrestling match, but I wanted to hear it from her.

"Okay Paul, you won, just get off me," she said between breaths.

Satisfied, I pried myself off her and laid in the sand. Except for the sound of waves crashing and Troublesome's pants, the silences returned.

"That's it Paul, you're going to get it," she said while rolling on her stomach and looking me in the eyes, the continued. "Truth or dare."

I smirked, let's see how much damage Troublesome can do to me with a dare.

"Dare," I tempted her.

"Perfect," she said darkly. Maybe choosing dare was a bad idea. Troublesome is pretty strange, so no doubt this can't end well. Fuck me.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping in the ocean."

"_**WHAT**_!"

My brain exploded. There's no way in hell that _I'm doing that_. What am I, a crazed moron? The mere contemplation is fucking asinine. The only people who go skinny dipping are idiots who love the rush of adrenaline. STUPID, STUPID, _STUPID_! And I thought my detestation towards Troublesome couldn't get any worse. I'd much rather chug a couple bottles of beer than do the dare. When I snapped out of my thoughts, I saw Troublesome dumping out all the beer.

"What in hell are you doing?" I growled.

"Dumping the beer, so you _don't_ have the option to wheedle your way out of this dare!" she chirped happily.

"Well guess again, I'm not doing your damn dare. It's demeaning and ridiculous."

"Awwwww, is little Paulie scared?"

"I'm not scared of anything except for your stupidity. And dare call me Paulie one more time, you're going to regret it," I snapped. Okay now she's getting damn irritating and _no one_gives me a stupid pet name.

"PAUL! You made me climb that effing tree! That has to be the _stupidest dare_ever, so you better do mine," she retorted with a pout.

"Troublesome, you're not threatening to me, so say whatever the hell you want, but it's not going to get me to change my mind."

"Fine, if I'm not threatening to you, I know what is-Lopunny. If you don't do this dare, then I'll make sure that she gets your ass whenever she pleases. And as horny as she gets, you're going to have to be pleasuring her at least once a day."

Shit, not the shitting bunny again. I have never have felt my heartbeat accelerate so fast before when I was with her; that bunny is the epitome of my fears. Sighing, I knew Troublesome had me. I would never try to risk being put in a room with that Pokémon, she's senselessly insane. Before accepting her dare, I thought of an ultimatum.

"I only will do your dare if you do it with me." The look on her face was priceless. With her jaw wide open and her face flushed, she nearly screeched.

"_No way_!"

"Fine then I'm not doing it. Why embarrass myself, when I can get you to do it as well?"

"I'll get Lopunny on you then!"

"So be it, I'm not afraid of that fluff ball of hormones." Lying through my teeth, she was speechless. Not expecting that comeback, she had no idea of what to say, so I spoke for her, "So what's your answer?"

"I really hate you…. fine, but we don't take off our clothes until our bodies are completely submerged in the water. And you have to be at least fifteen feet away from me at all times."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Shit, this is probably one of the**stupidest**things have ever done, but it certainly makes up for the gay incident earlier. I'm already going to hell, so does it make a difference? And with this, I'm going to take the opportunity to humiliate Troublesome.

Walking to the shoreline, I heard Troublesome take a deep breath and jump in the water. She swam quite a ways out, and then, she took off her swimsuit. Bearing in mind that Troublesome is naked, it's going to be nearly impossible for me to scheme any plan in the attemption of humiliating her. Hopefully, my plan doesn't backfire on me and I don't do anything stupid.

"Someone's eager," I said smirking.

"I just want to get this over with, come on Paul! Get you ass in!" She nearly yelled.

Jumping into the ocean, I swam out to where she was and proceeded to take my swim trunks off.

"Paul, I said at least fifteen feet away from me," she said while splashing water on me.

"Unfortunately, that's not going to cut it." A smirk decorating my lips and a scowl embellishing her face, I swam towards her. Fuck my plan; I want to have some fun with Troublesome.

"Ack, Paul, get away!"

Troublesome proved to be a proficient swimmer, much better in technique and with faster strokes; she was easily able to dodge me. Due to my distraction, I accidentally released the grasp on my swim trunks that I had taken off. Damn it! Plunging my head underwater, I tried to see where they went, but unfortunately all I saw was an oblivion of darkness.

Resurfacing from the surface, I saw Troublesome happily smirking at me.

"Looking for this?" she said while holding my swim trunks.

"Give it back," I growled. I swear if I don't get my swim trunks back, this is going to get embarrassing. I can't walk out of the ocean in the current condition I'm in. Since I became so aroused by the situation, I'm **extremely hard**down there; perfect time to have an erection.

"I have a better idea." Smiling, she submerged herself underwater. When she resurfaced, she exposed her body. She had put her bikini top back on, but her bottom half was different; she was wearing my swim trunks! The idea of her wearing my swim trunks is arousing, but her actually wearing them is slightly disturbing.

Throwing the bottom half of her bikini at me, she spoke, "You can put those on."

"WHAT! NO FUCKING WAY! GIVE ME MY SWIM TRUNKS BACK!" I yelled angrily. I mentally started to panic.

Hastily, she swam back to shore and strutted out of her water. Damn and I thought my boner couldn't get any worse either. Sexily strutting across the beach, she maliciously blew me a kiss, winked, and walked away. Who knew that she would look so damn hot in my swim trunks, albeit they were much too big for her, but still.

However, my hormones weren't able to distract me from the intensity of my predicament. _I fucking livid with Troublesome._

"TROUBLESOME! _Get back here right now_!" Ignoring my comment, she continued walking. Shit what am I going to do? There is no way that I walking out in this flimsy piece of cloth that's an excuse for a bikini bottom, especially with a boner.

**Dawn's POV**

I can't believe I'm wearing _Paul's_swim trunks. Violating so many boundaries, Paul is going be pissed at me. Bearing in mind that he's currently stuck in the ocean with my bikini bottom, the situation becomes even more lucrative in hilarity. Deliberating on whether or not to go back and help Paul out, I decided it would be best for him to find a way out on his own. He's continuously talking about his extensive knowledge of everything, so let's see if he can put that intelligence to the test. However, I'm not sure if his predicament is an adequate measure of aptitude.

Feeling a bit hungry, I decided to go to a café nearby the beach. Being 1:30 am, I wondered why it was still open, but regardless, I went in. Despite the lateness of the night, there were quite a few people in the café. Taking a seat in the back, I ordered a large strawberry-banana smoothie.

While I was waiting for my smoothie, my waiter was eyeing me the whole time, which made me feel uncomfortable. It's wasn't a sexy stare either, the guy was rather ugly and his ogling was immensely disturbing. Never ceasing his fixated glare on me, I decided whether I should leave or not. Breaking me from my thoughts, the waiter sat on the opposite side of the booth and started up a conversation.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing out so late?"

With an inclined eyebrow and a seducing voice, he was trying to flirt. A guy like him shouldn't even be able to have the capacity to flirt. With acne coating his face, greasy hair, and a creepy perverted smile, he's disgusting and strange. Started to rub his foot up and down my leg from beneath the table, I _panicked_.

"So you like wearing the **pants** in the relationship?"

I suppose he's referring to my current attire of Paul's pants and a bikini top.

"I can deal with that. I'd _love_to be the woman anyway," he said inching his face close to mine.

OKAY! WHAT? That is messed up on so many levels. Flabbergasted, disgusted, and repelled, I wanted to leave immediately.

"You know what, I think I'll go," I said getting up from the booth.

"I don't think so," he said. Instantly, he grabbed my wrist and forced me back into the booth. Slapping him straight across the face and kicking him in the crotch, he backed off. I smiled triumphantly.

Placing my hands on my hips, I spoke, "Take that _bitch_." He wanted to be the women, so he got to be.

"Dammmmmnnnnnn," he barely uttered, soaking in the unbearable crotch pain.

Limping away, he went back into the kitchen. Since my little threat was eliminated, I decided to stay and await my smoothie, I was craving one anyway.

Toying with my nails, I pondered what Paul was doing. Sniffling a giggle, I knew he would be livid. Becoming bored, I wished that there were some cute guys in this café, so I could mingle around, but unfortunately the only people in here are either old or weird.

Eventually, my smoothie arrived. A different waiter gave me the smoothie, but what was bizarre was that he gave me a sly smirk and mysteriously said, "Hope you enjoy it." Not wanting to ponder the multitude of possibilities he could have meant by his comment, I started to drink it.

This smoothie didn't taste like normal smoothies, there was something different about it, but I couldn't place my finger on what it was. After finishing about half of my smoothie, I started to feel light-headed and dizzy. My heart dropped. I know why it tasted different. _My smoothie was spiked_! My current waiter must have been a buddy of the one I assaulted, so he slipped something into my drink. My vision became blurred and I saw both of the waiters walking towards my table. **SHIT!**

Tumbling out of the booth, I bolted for the exit. My heart was beating so fast I was afraid that it might pop out of my chest. Somehow, I was able to dodge _both_ the waiters and make it successfully out of the café. Once I was outside, I didn't slow up my pace, if anything I went faster. My breathing became uneven and heavy, I knew that within due time I would become exhausted and come to a halt. But being stubborn and ignoring the repercussions, I continued running. However, stopping my running, I bumped into someone.

"Dawn?"

"Pierre? Oh thank God! I just came from this café where two guys spiked my drink and now I don't feel so good. I feel dizzy, light-headed, and my vision is all blurry," I said hastily. Despite the urgency in my voice, you have no idea how relieved I am that I crashed into Pierre.

"Dawn, it's okay. I'm here now, so you can calm down," he said as he gently pulled me into a hug.

"I really don't feel so good," I whispered in his ear.

"I'll take you back to your dorm," he whispered back.

Pulling myself out of the embrace, I spoke, "Really? You don't have to do that and what about your party?"

"Don't worry, I have a buddy watching over the party right now and it would be my pleasure to know that you safely got back to your dorm. And besides school isn't far from here."

"Thanks so much!"

Without wasting a second, Pierre carried me bridal style and started walking back to school. I wondered why he would ever do such a nice thing for me. We haven't even had sex. He probably considers us friends or is trying to create something more to get to sex. Perhaps, something with meaning? Regardless, I refuse to establish any sort of relationship with him, just like everyone else.

"Did you come to the party? I didn't see you there," he sweetly asked while gazing into my eyes.

"I did, but I wasn't having too much fun, so I explored the beach," I replied. I did much more than just explore the beach. I smiled inwardly.

"Well, you weren't hanging out with me, that's why."

I'm so tempted into flirting with him for just the hell of it and to get him to blush, but my head's throbbing so much that it hurts to just think.

"Hey why are you wearing men's swim trunks?"

"It's a really long story."

Raising his eyebrows, he gave me a skeptical look.

"Nothing like that happened, it's just a long story," I said, assuaging his thoughts.

"Okay," he said with ease.

"My head really hurts, do you mind just walking in silence?" I asked.

"No problem," he said flashing a smile.

In time, he got me back to my dorm. By this time, I really wasn't feeling good. It was like my whole body shut off and, in result, I was lying limp in his arms. Giving him the keys to my dorm, he opened it and went it. Immediately, I saw Paul sitting on the coach angrily watching TV. Apparently, he hadn't of cooled down from the beach incident.

"What in hell are you doing with her?" Paul growled at Pierre.

"Mind your own damn business and it's not like she's yours," Pierre said raising his voice.

"Well you're in _my dorm_, so either answer my damn questions or get the hell out," Paul snapped.

"She went to a café, someone spiked her drink, and she wasn't feeling good. So I took the liberty to bring her safely back here. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I could give a shit less," Paul sneered.

"Whatever," Pierre mumbled as he walked down the hall into my room. Lowering me down in my bed, his gray-blue eyes collided with my sapphire ones.

"Is there anything else you need. Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked.

"No, but I think that I can do something for you." Cupping his cheeks, I gave a French kiss. Deepening the kiss, he jumped onto the bed with me. As much as I was enjoying this, I knew I had to stop. Since I felt sick to my stomach, I didn't want to throw up in his mouth. That would be _really embarra_s_sing_.

Breaking the kiss, I spoke, "I really don't want to throw up or anything, so I think we should stop."

"Are you insulting my kissing?"

Playfully punching his arm I replied, "Nooooo, I'm just not feeling too hot."

"Oh right. I almost forgot," he said sheepishly while blushing, "Well, I should leave."

"Thanks for everything, Pierre!"

Lying in bed, I felt dirty from the beach and really wanted to take a shower. But what I feared was that I would fall over in the shower from my dizziness and the last thing I would want is Paul trying to get me out. **Talk about degrading**!

Ignoring my trepidation of falling and slipping, I proceeded to take a shower. Thankfully, I didn't engage in any falls or slips. When I got out of the shower, I felt so much better. No matter what, a good shower can always make me feel better. Washing away all the dirt, emotionally and physically, a shower always proves to put me in a better mood. Drying myself off, I put on my cotton, thigh-length baby blue night outfit. Walking out of the bathroom, I proceeded to my room. Despite my shakiness vanishing, the cloudiness in my mind failed to diminish. In result, I did something really stupid. I walked into the _wrong_ room **again**! However, what made it even worse, was that once I was under the covers, my body hurt so much that I felt like I was paralyzed, making it _nearly impossible to move_! Additionally, Paul was in the bed sleeping.

Shit! Okay what I'm I going to do? What _can_ I do? With my body being immovable the possibilities are really limited. Sighing, I realized that my only option was to stay in his bed until morning and then, hopefully, once I'm re-charged, I will get up before him and go into my own room. I mean it's not like I'm going to wake him up right now and ask him to carry me to my own bed. Thank goodness tomorrow is Sunday; I certainly wouldn't want to go to school tomorrow.

Edging myself as close to the edge of my side of the bed as possible, I made sure I was as far away from Paul as I could make myself be. I'm really nervous right now. I mean I'm in _Paul's bed_ and he's already furious from earlier, if he finds out that I'm in his bed he will just become that much angrier. Shit! I really hope Paul doesn't sleep **naked!** That could make things ten times worse. It's not like I'm going to touch him in his sleep or anything, that's just plain weird. He may be oozing hotness, but that doesn't mean I would do something that delusional.

Attempting to go asleep, I was alarmed when I felt _Paul's arms wrap around my waist!_ Eyes flying open, cheeks blaring, and mind blurring, I mentally screamed. How in hell could Paul turn over with so much distance? I'm completely on the edge on the opposing side of the bed, and yet he's still able to come into contact with me, and this is a **king sized bed**! Unconsciously, his arms tightly hugged my waist and he pulled me into his chest. Thank god my back's facing Paul, if I was face to face with Paul in such a close proximity, I would probably explode.

When I thought things couldn't get any worse_, they did_! Paul intertwined his legs with mine and snuggled his face into my hair! Shit! Is Paul that much of a deep sleeper that he doesn't have any awareness of his actions? Deciding to test my theory, I started to wiggle out of Paul's grasp, but instead of waking up, he just **tightened** his grasp on me. Our bodies were up against one another. Great, I'm stuck! Realizing that there was no way out of this situation, I decided to get comfortable in Paul's containment and go to sleep. He was so warm and with his fresh breaths tickling my neck, I, for some reason, easily fell into a deep sleep.

Morning arrived quicker than I expected, but then I did go to sleep really late. Prying my eyes open, I saw that Paul still had his effing hands on me! Jesus, can he just let go of me? This time, I tried wiggling out his grasp more aggressively. He wasn't as deep as a sleeper as I had thought and he woke up. Crap! How am I going to explain this to him?

Releasing his hold on me and bolting himself away from me, he rolled off the bed, bringing all the sheets with him. Unluckily, since he pulled all the bed sheets off the bed, he pulled me off as well. On the ground lying side by side, Paul detangled himself from the sheets and got up.

"Troublesome? What the hell are you doing in my room?" he sneered while crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Paul doesn't sleep naked; he sleeps with loose fitting sweat pants on and **no shirt**. My eyes traveled down his perfectly sculpted tan chest, depriving me from my attention. Proceeding with my ogling, I noticed that his sweat pants were so loose that he was displaying his lower lines, and with a tug I could pry them off. WHAT THE HELL! AH! _I hate my hormones_! With any other guy such ogling would be fine, but this is _Paul!_

"Troublesome! Pay attention!"

"Sorry," I weakly said. "Okay well, I walked into the wrong room again and since your grip on me last night was so tight, I couldn't escape."

Instantly, his cheeks blared. He probably had no recollection of his actions.

"I did …..what?"

"Yeah, your arms were around my waist, your legs were intertwined with mine, and you were snuggling with me," I said while smirking.

Untangling myself from the sheets and walking over to Paul, I pushed his shocked state self against the wall and leaned up against him.

Closing the gap between us, I whispered in his ear, "And you seemed to be enjoying it."

Disjointing myself from him, I smiled triumphantly as I left Paul flabbergasted and walked into my own room. Getting ready for the day, I decided that it would be a perfect day to train my Pokémon. When I was done getting ready, Paul apparently had thought the same thing, because all this Pokéballs were gone from the counter.

When I was perfecting my appeals and combinations, I was wondering what the upcoming week would hold for me. Hopefully it will better than last week. Only three weeks have passed, but it feels like I've been here forever…


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and favorited my story! It means soooo much and the more you do it, the faster it makes me want to update! Thanks for reading the six previous chapters and I hope you will stick with me for the many more chapters to come. Here's chapter 7, I hope anyone who reads it, enjoys it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights reserved to the owners. Also, I do not own the song "Fever" by Adam Lambert. However, I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

**Dawn's POV**

Another week has passed by; I have officially completed one month at this school. To think that I'm going to have to spend _seven more months _here is terrifying. Never have I ever felt so restricted and privileged at the same time. Being imprisoned in the regulations of this school has proved to be the intrusion that threatens to distort my being. However, the luxury and opulence of this school has proved to be more than acceptable to my decadence. Regardless, I still miss Sinnoh and want to get the hell out of here.

Despite the arrival of a new month, the first day of my second month here, the new day of dawn hasn't seemed to improve my current situation, in fact, the worst thing that could of happened, happened.

_I lost the necklace that my father gave me_. The one thing that symbolizes the perpetual allocation of my father's love; the beacon of my life that always reminds me that once, someone had truly loved and cared about me. In spite of my materialistic ways, I would give up **all** of my possessions to have that necklace back. I'm not even sure how I lost it, I'm _always_ wearing it.

So, it's 4:00 am on a Monday morning. I haven't slept at all for the past two days due to my searching. I will not stop until I find it.

"I can't believe I did something so stupid." I mumbled as I fell to the ground and hugged my legs.

"Pachi?"

"Pachirsu! Why did this have to happen?"

Jumping into my lap, Pachirsu cuddled up to me.

"Ugh, I sooo sorry daddy."

I could feel the droplets of water threatening to corrupt my eyes. My vision became blurred, my heart started throbbing harder-my world is falling apart. My pokemon may be my everything, but that gorgeous, pure diamond D necklace is the one thing that has kept myself together, melding together the broken pieces of my heart, it is the key of my existence.

Flashing out of their poke balls, Togekiss, Empoleon, Lopunny, and Ambipom all crowded around me and attempted to comfort me.

"T-thanks guys, I really love you g-guys soo much, but this necklace means a lot to me, so c-can you help me f-find it?" Attempting to talk while in the primitive state of a mental breakdown, was harder than I had thought. The mere contemplation of losing my necklace has always pierced my heart, but actually losing it is far more upsetting.

Within seconds, they all separated and started looking.

I just couldn't find it in me to contain my tears anymore. An unrelenting cascade of water emerged from my eyes. My stomach twisted and turned, making my body feel paralyzed. I may be negatively perceiving my current situation, or rather overreacting, but I'm just soo frustrated at everything. I hate feeling this way, feeling so weak, so vulnerable, so _useless_.

"Stop it Dawn!"

Scolding myself, I know that crying never gets me anywhere, so I started looking once more. It just _has_ to be around here somewhere.

Eventually, it was 5:45, 15 minutes until class started. Deciding that I am emotionally incapable to go to class, I am just going stay here until I find my necklace.

While I was searching in the living room, I heard the door to Paul's room swing open. Shit, I completely forgot about him. He's going to be really mad. Due to my searching, the whole dorm is a **complete mess**. I literally have rummaged through every crevice in attempt of finding my necklace.

Despite having my back to him, I could feel the intensity of his glare escalate.

"Troublesome, what the fuck are you doing?"

Yeah, like Paul could ever understand the emotional turmoil I'm going through right now. What am I going to say to him? How am I even going to face him? My face is probably stained with tears, my nose is probably bright red, and I probably look like an overall mess.

Keeping my back to him, I refused to turn around. He would just insult me. I already know that he thinks I'm an epitome of weakness, but right now I'm at a pretty low point and _I just can't let him see me like this._

Trying my best to keep a steady voice, I spoke. "Paul, p-please just g-go."

Shit, not only did my voice completely crack, but I hiccupped too. Ugh, now he's going to want pester me. And to think that I was going to start my second month here on the right foot. It's too late for that.

"Aren't you going to class?" He questioned. Even though I can't see his expression, his hands are most likely lodged in his pants, he face is undoubtedly contoured in a bored scowl, and he probably has walked a couple feet closer to me. Crap, is it weird that, due to boarding with Paul for a month, I can already predict and envision his next emotions and actions? That is, in all probability, a **bad** thing.

Not wanting to display the weakness of my voice, I waved my hand behind me which was basically the signal to tell him to go. If I really know Paul, he won't want to further get involved in my troubles or be late to class, so he'll leave me be.

"Whatever." He mumbled as he walked out.

Once he left, I calmed myself down by taking deep, slow breaths. When my mind was cleared and my emotions were more controllable, I continued looking for my necklace. I have looked everywhere and I still haven't been able to find it. Not only that, but my Pokemon have been looking everywhere too, and we still haven't been able to find it. Is it possible that my necklace could be in _Paul's room_? Due to my past ventures into his room, he installed a lock on it and a finger scanning thing in order to get in. Is he sooo paranoid that he really has to go to that extent to keep me out?

With curiosity depleting my thinking capacity, I ordered Empoleon to use drill peck on Paul's door. Within seconds, his door was shredding into pieces and I walked in with my Pokemon following.

"Okay, if it's not in here, that means I lost it somewhere… outside." I gulped nervously. The multitude of possibilities that my necklace could be if I lost it outside is endless.

"Dawn, don't cry. Now is not the time. You will find it." I mumbled to myself.

My Pokemon and I started looking around. While I was rummaging through Paul's stuff, I found a pair of his _boxers_.

It was like my mind completely shut off, forgetting my current situation, and indulged itself into the realm of my naughty thoughts. Why does Paul put this trance on me? I mean, I know he may be one of the most gorgeous guy I have ever met him, but I hate him….right?

I'm not sure what compelled me to do my next action, but regardless, I did it. I _**put on **_his boxers. Carefully placing my legs into his boxers, I pulled them up and tried to keep them around my waist, but due to the size, his boxers kept slipping down. Realizing there was a string thing, I undid his current knot and re-did to adjust it to my small waist. Once I finished putting them on, realization washed over me. My hormones released their grasp on my mind and I was able to properly think.

"What the hell!"

Shit! I'm wearing Paul's boxers, I'm _wearing_ **PAUL'S BOXERS**! I'm soo stupid!

Seeing me have an argument with myself, Empoleon walked over and nudged me in the shoulder. Giving me a worried look, he hugged me.

"Don't worry Empoleon, I haven't slept in a few days, so I'm not thinking right. Thanks so much for your gratitude, but I'm not going to stop until I find it." I said while planting a kiss upon his head.

Averting my attention away from Empoleon, I saw Ambipom and Lopunny playing with Paul's large assortment of colognes.

"Ambipom! Lopunny! Stop!"

Rushing over to them, I scolded them for their actions. However, due to their toying with Paul's colognes, I was attacked by a plethora of various scents. Coughing vigorously, I started to get a headache. Adjusting myself to the smell, I started to think.

Why in the hell does Paul have soo many different scents anyway? Wait…. I knew he was gay! There is no way that a guy could have this many kinds of cologne without being gay. I mean first his indulgence with abnormally large cucumbers and now an obsession with cologne? Indulging my focus onto the situation, I completely forgot that I was wearing Paul's boxers.

Picking up a few bottles of Paul's cologne, I noticed that these were actually his own line of cologne! What! He has his own line of fragrances? What was even more shocking were the fragrances _were called_.

_Sexy Abyss of My Abs By Paul Shinji_

_Enjoying My Smell? By Paul Shinji _

_You're Putting a Trance on Me By Paul Shinji_

_Gimme Your Hawt Ass By Paul Shinji_

_Gay Porn By Paul Shinji _

_Your Smell Melts My Brain By Paul Shinji_

_**WHAT!**_ Is it even possible that Paul would create such a line of products and give them such names? Really "Gay Porn"? Is he trying to appeal to people of all sexual orientations or is he just messing around? Either way, Paul has major problems.

Despite my major detestation of each cologne's name, each one smelled wonderful. I laughed at the irony that my favorite one was "Your Smell Melts My Brain".

However, the uplifting occasion didn't last long. I can't get distracted, I need to find my necklace. After thoroughly looking through his room, my necklace was nowhere to be found. Sighing and feeling defeated, I fell to the floor. Feeling my pain, Empoleon wadded over and hugged me.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

I decided to re-look through the entire dorm again. I mean maybe I missed it? In due time, it was 9:00 at night. I have literally spent the whole day looking for my necklace and I still haven't found it.

Collapsing into the modern, black couch of the living room, I started to cry into one of the pillows.

"Whhhhhhyyyyy?" I sobbed.

I just **need** that necklace. To get my frustration out, I started to attack the couch with a multitude of punches.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I hate everything, I hate this school, I hate my life, I hate the world. That was the only thing besides my Pokemon that meant something to me, so why did you have to take it away! _What did I ever do?_ I have gone through **soo much**, and yet, I'm still continuously degraded!" I screamed while getting up from the couch and throwing the pillow out the window.

Since my Pokemon were asleep in my room, no one was around to stop me from my actions.

"Ugh!"

Tears flowing freely, adrenaline rapping my brain, and anger threatening my every move, I grabbed the lamp next to me and threw it against the wall. Glass shattered, further making the living room a mess, and, in result, I jumped onto the opposing couch to avoid the incoming glass shards.

Feeling vanquished, I pulled my legs into my arms and started crying harder than before.

"Why can't I ever maintain any level of happiness?" I sobbed into my arms. I wanted to feel the comfort of my Pokemon so badly, but my body felt incapable of any movement. My whole body underwent a feeble state of defeat. Unfortunately, matters got worse when Paul returned.

"What the fuck happened here?"

Looking up, Paul's onyx eyes meet my watery sapphire ones.

I couldn't stand being under Paul's scowl, so I turned myself around on the couch, thus averting myself from his glare.

With a weak, cracked voice, I attempted to speak. "P-please d-d-on't be m-m-mad."

"How do you not expect me to be mad? This place is a _fucking mess_!" He yelled.

Flinching at his anger, I started to cry further. Shit, I **have** to get out of here. Running from the couch, I bolted for the door, however, my heart stopped when I felt his hand grip my wrist and pull myself into him.

"I want some fucking answers, Troublesome." He said in a slightly less harsh tone.

I just couldn't make eye contact with him. Fixating my eyes on my feet, I refused to look at him. His grip on my wrist made me realize that I wouldn't be able to get out of this, easily anyway.

Leading me to the couch, he sat me down.

"And why in hell are you wearing my boxers?"

My eyes widened. I totally didn't realize that I was **still** wearing them. Crap, how do I explain any of this to him? Just wait until he sees the current state of his room, he's going to be livid.

"You're not going to understand anything." I mumbled while snatching my wrist away from his grasp. "And if you want answers, think of something on your own. You're a big boy, right?" I said sarcastically while still adverting eye contact with him.

"Troublesome, you're soo stubborn. Just tell me what _in hell _went on here." He said while inching himself closer to me.

"W-why do you care?" I questioned, still negating my eyes away from his.

"You know this is my dorm too, I have a right to know." He growled. Obviously, he was getting irritated with my lack of answers.

Finally meeting Paul's gaze, I broke down. My emotions are soo out of control right now, that I can't control anything I do. **This necklace just means sooo much to me. **

In result, losing any amount of thinking competence, I flung myself into Paul's chest and started crying.

"P-paul, I l-lost my necklace." I mumbled. Due to my embrace, I felt Paul tense up immediately. Even though I knew there would be dire repercussions for my actions, I just couldn't remove myself from Paul. Even though I _**hate**_ being weak and displaying my emotions to anyone, I felt as if I needed to do so right now.

Surprised by my actions, Paul stuttered. "W-what?"

"The necklace that my father gave me, the only material thing that I have ever owned and that has actually meant something to me. The one thing that gives me reason, the one thing that reminds me that someone once truthfully cared about me. _I need that necklace_, Paul."

I have no idea what compelled me to spill everything out to Paul, but I just did and I knew I would regret it.

My breathing became uneven, my heart raced faster than before, and I just wanted everything to be okay. I just want my necklace _back_.

Pulling myself off of him, he held onto my shoulders and looked me straight into my eyes.

"Just calm the fuck down, okay?" Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Okay, so why do you need this necklace?"

"Have you not been listening? It's-"

"I have." He snapped while cutting me off. "But there is something more than that, something that is causing you to act out this way, isn't there?"

What is Paul trying to do? Console me? Does he _actually care_?

His eyes were actually readable-they were softer than normal, almost angelic. Additionally, we are literally one foot away from each other. If we were ever in such a close proximity before, he would immediately explode and get angry. But maybe I'm just perceiving the situation falsely, I mean I haven't slept in a few days and my thinking isn't on par to what it usually is.

"Fuck it, Troublesome, pay attention."

Despite his use of profanity, he voice was velvety and soothing. Profanity=Comforting? Is that even possible. I mentally giggled.

"I already told you the story of my father and such, but you just won't understand the complexity of what that necklace means to me. As you know, I have gone through numerous tremors and backstabbings, and the only thing that has ever helped me pull through was that necklace. It is the one thing, besides my Pokemon, that enables me with a fraction of hope and motivation to do things. Without it, I have no purpose, I am nothing. I am no longer connected to my father."

The last sentence made me realize the gravity of my predicament and, in result, I broke down crying. I just can't put into words what that necklace means to me, _no words _can describe what I'm feeling. There's no point in even trying to explain myself to Paul.

Breaking me from my thoughts, Paul spoke. "Stop fucking crying okay? Now just because you've been through a bunch of shit in your life doesn't mean you should break down. And why do you say you're nothing? You have broken every fucking record any coordinator has ever made, you're a _prodigy_. So don't say such nonsense. I know the tremors of your life would far exceed the tremors of mine, but still, you don't see me uncontrollably crying. "

"W-what?" I said confused. What tremors has he gone through in his life? And Paul actually complemented me?

"Yeah, well, I don't exactly have anyone either, okay? I have been fucked over by everyone in my life. It wasn't until I got my pregesidous title of Sinnoh Champion, among other titles, that I actually got respect. Not to mention, my parents were monsters. But you don't need to know the details of any of that." He scoffed.

Without thinking, I hugged him. The intensity of the hug made him fall backwards onto the couch, with me on top of him.

"Thanks, Paul." I mumbled into his chest. I not even sure what Paul did or said, but somehow I felt much _better_. However, I still don't trust Paul at all, and I won't create any sort of friendship or relationship with him, just like everyone else. I know better than that. This is just one moment of weakness that will never be revealed again, whether I find my necklace or not.

Due to my sleep deprivation, I fell asleep in his arms. I pondered why he allowed me to fall asleep in his arms, but not wanting to ponder the multitude of possibilities, I let my brain shift into a deep sleep.

I woke up at 5:00 am, perfect timing; I have one hour to get ready for class. Peeling myself off a sleeping Paul, I walked over to my room. Grabbing my clothes, I went to the bathroom and showered. Once I had finished getting ready it was 5:45 and Paul was still sleeping on the couch. Deciding not to wake him, I left. He probably would get mad, but I could care less. However, before I left I got his boxers, the one's that I was wearing last night, and put them over his head. Appling a sticky note to his check, I smiled victoriously. I not sure as to why, but I have gained an appreciation in annoying Paul. Re-reading the sticky note, I giggled and left.

**Paul's POV**

"7:15? FUCK! I already fucking missed History of Unova and 15 minutes of that stupid Pokemon breeding class."

I ran into my room and was about to grab my uniform when I realized the fucking state it was in. My room was passed a mess, it was like a rapist came in and attempting to sexually abuse my room. Fuck, how in hell did it get like this? Troublesome. I sighed.

Quickly putting on my uniform, I looked in my mirror to check my appearance.

What the hell? Why are my boxers on my head and why is there a note on my cheek?

_Paul, _

_You're quite adorable when you're expressing your emotions….and you're really warm when you're sleeping._

_By the way, I never knew you have a cologne line? Are you sure you're not gay?_

Troublesome is so annoying. Tearing the note into shreds and getting the boxers off my head, I stormed out of my dorm.

I made it to my Pokemon breeding class within five minutes. Being only 20 minutes late, there was a lot of time left in class. Fortunately, we had a substitute today in class so I wasn't in trouble for being late. Despite the academic eliteness and propriety that this school withholds, when it comes to detention and substitute teachers the school's level of prestige falls short, but then it really doesn't have to hold any level of excellence in those fields. In result, the class was just watching some documentary on Pokemon sex. The room was completely dark, which, presumably, made the substitute fall asleep. The movie was on so loud that some students were talking to one another.

Sighing, I took my assigned seat next to Troublesome.

Glaring at Troublesome, I talked to her. "Why didn't you wake me up this morning?"

"I thought you could get the sleep." She said with a devious smile.

"Bullshit." I mumbled while re-focusing on the movie. Putting any amount of focus into the movie proved to be a _very bad thing_.

There were two Pickachus getting really into it and I started to feel awkward. Why in hell are we watching this? Watching two Pickachus feel each other up and getting things heated? Oh fuck, I do not need to watch this. Then, one Pickachu started to _moan_. Fuck, I think I'm going to throw up. We're basically watching Pokemon porn while some weird narrator explains the importance of every sexual innuendo.

I glanced at Troublesome. She appeared to be zoned out. Jesus, is it possible for someone to be so fucking hot and gorgeous at the same time? I have never been so attracted to any girl before. I never have even liked a girl before, I mean I would just call up a striper to satisfy my needs, nothing more. But with Troublesome, I actually have such a strong attraction to her and I don't think I'm just attracted to her looks, her personality is quite enticing as well. FUCK! WHY IN FUCK AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT THIS!

Snapping me from my thoughts, I felt someone's hand on my thigh. _**Shit! **_Is that Troublesome's? Gluing my eyelids shut, I tried my best to keep my hormones under control. However, as soon as the hand was on my thigh, it left.

Hearing Troublesome yelp, I looked over at her. It was that fucking _John guy_. He was under the fucking table with his hands on Troublesome's thighs. That hand that touched me must have been his. Growling, I went under the table and tackled John off of Troublesome. This was expected. I mean we were watching a movie on Pokemon sex, so John probably got horny and slivered his way over to Troublesome. And since the substitute teacher is dead asleep and the room's dark, we could basically do anything in here.

Crawling under the table, Troublesome looked us dead on.

"Let him go." She said.

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"He's mine."

Backing away, but still staying under the table, I watched what Troublesome would do to John. She always gets illogical when she's stubborn, so this should be good.

"I am sick and tired of putting up with you, John. You may attractive, but there is no way I would ever have sex with you, so get off my ass." She said as she teasingly placed a kiss on his cheek and then forcefully punched him in the balls.

Smiling, she got up from under the table and sat back down in her chair. I did the same. Eventually, John scuttled away.

Fuck, there is still at least 30 minutes left of this class, what am I going to do to amuse myself? There is no way in hell that I'm going to watch this moronic movie.

"Hey Paul, do you want to see something funny?" Troublesome asked.

"Whatever."

"Okay, so do you see the guy in the back with orange hair and brown eyes?"

"How can you even see his eye color, it's so dark it here."

"Doesn't matter, but I'm pretty sure he likes me and I want to have some fun with him."

"I'm pretty sure every guy likes you." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing….so then entertain me." I said while smirking.

"Fine." She said while smiling. Strutting over to the guy, she glanced at me and smirked. Her little strut put every guy she passed by in a trance. However, the perfection of her little cat walk was immediately tarnished by her clumsiness. Somehow she tripped on air, and landed right into the orange haired guy's crotch. What made matters even better, was that the guy had a _boner_. How can anyone get turned on from watching Pokemon sex? **That's just wrong**.

Troublesome's face is now planted in the crotch of a guy who has a boner. Perfect. Due to her accident, the guy apparently felt aroused by it and _cummed_. This is priceless; I never knew Troublesome would make me laugh this hard and I **never** laugh.

Hastily, she got up and rushed back to her seat.

"Shut you mouth." She snapped.

"You wanted to have some fun with him, yeah?" I said while smirking at her.

"Shut Up! That wasn't supposed to happen." She said while punching me in my arm. "I'm going to the bathroom to wash my face off."

Class ended once Troublesome left the room, and everyone hurriedly scurried out of the room. Walking over to my next class, I scowled. Do I really have to go to that stupid Pokemon art class? I would much rather train my Pokemon.

As I sat down behind my easel, I heard two guys behind me talking.

"Dude, today is the day where all teachers have that meeting, meaning we're going to have substitutes all day."

"Fuck yeah. We never do shit with substitutes."

"Want to mess around with Dawn during class, then?"

"Hell yes."

"And, she won't embarrass me like last time."

"Hey Paul." One of the guys said. Turning around, I looked at them.

"What?" I mumbled

"Do you mind putting in some good words for us to Dawn? We know you board with her and since you're gay, you're not really going to have any interest in her."

"Fuck you." I said as I turned around.

"No one talks to us like that, especially faggots."

Instantly, I felt a waterfall of paint pour all over my head. Fuck it wasn't like one can of paint, it was more like a couple of gallons of paint. Due to the gargantuan amount of paint, there were now large puddles of paint sprawled out across the floor. And since I wasn't able properly see from the globs of paint in my eyes, I slipped on one of the puddles and fell, bringing someone down with me.

"Ppppauulll! That really hurt."

Troublesome. Great. Those morons had to gush shit loads of paint on me and now I'm on top of her. What can be worse that being coated in paint, on top of Troublesome, and being called a faggot when I'm not even gay?

Attempting to get off of Troublesome without slipping again in the paint proved to be _fucking hard_.

"Paul, would you stop being so stubborn. We have to help each other out in order to get out without slipping." She said.

"No way is that happening." I said while tried once again to get out. However, I failed again when I fell. This fall wasn't like the others though. In the process of falling, my face slammed into Troublesome's breasts and we both splashed into the paint.

With my face in her breasts, my brain numbed. Fuck, being a horny 23 year old doesn't help anything. Despite all the top notch stripers I've had, Troublesome, hands down, has the best breasts out of all of them.

"Paul? Do you mind getting off me?"

With a stupid blush infiltrating my face, I did as I was told.

"Okay, Paul lets-"

"We're doing this my way."

Grabbing Troublesome's waist, I quickly jumped out of the massive puddle. Troublesome told the substitute teacher that we were going to go get washed off.

"Paul you're such an ass, you know."

"And you're so annoying." I snapped.

"Ugh, whatever." She mumbled.

"Hey Dawn!"

Turning around, we both saw Pierre, that stupid guy with the black hair and blue-grey eyes. What in hell does he want?

"Hey Pierre! Sorry, but I need to get washed up. I'll text you later, okay?"

"Yeah, no problem babe."

Babe? Some douche. Once we got to bathrooms, Troublesome groaned.

"Really? They're cleaning the women's bathroom right now? Ugh."

"I guess you're going to have to stay covered in paint until lunch." I sneered

"No way! I'm just going to go into the guy's bathroom. Duh." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, but just stay the fuck away from me."

Since this school never fails to exceed any level of luxury, all the school bathrooms are like bathrooms from the best hotels in Sinnoh. There are even showers in all of the school bathrooms.

Becoming distracted, my attention was averted from the lavish bathrooms when I saw Troublesome taking off her top. Once she took off her top, she proceeded to take off all her jewelry and her leggings. Her little strip tease was leaving a bitch of mark on my brain. Eventually she was only wearing her bra and her school skirt.

"Troublesome, what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to take a shower. God, Paul, and you say I'm stupid. Just get a shower in a the other room. "

Suddenly, we heard footsteps and voices coming from some approaching teachers.

Troublesome eyes widened and her body stiffened. "Omg! What are we going to do?"

"Hurry up, let's get into the shower and turn it on."

Giving me a skeptical look, she spoke. "No way!"

"Stop fucking around Troublesome, they're coming." Grabbing her hand I pulled her into the shower, shut the door closed, and turned on the water. Fuck, why do I always have to get in such awkward situations with her? It's like fate just loves to fuck with me every chance it gets.

Since I was in a rush, I failed to realize that I put the water on** freezing cold**. And since, I was up against the shower wall, Troublesome was directly underneath the shower head, making her receive the fall of freezing cold water. In result, she yelled and latched onto me, attempting to get away from said freezing cold water.

Troublesome, wearing just a bra and a skirt, was pressing herself up against me yelling, trying to dodge the spears of icy water flowing from the shower head. Placing my hand over her mouth, I whispered in her ear. "Would you stop fucking yelling, we're going to get caught if you keep it up."

Obeying my orders, she stopped, but I could feel her body tense up against mine, as she tried to ignore the temperature of the water. Shit, I really hope we don't have to stand like this for long. I can feel blood rise to my nose, and my thinking ability is quickly diminishing. Fuck me.

Losing control over my brain, my hormones gladly took over. Lowering my head until I met Troublesome's neck, I was about to release a plethora of kisses on her neck, until she let go of me and jumped out of the shower.

"Yes, they're gone!" She happily chirped.

However, since I was leaning on her, I fell face first onto the ground. Embarrassing much?

"Paul? Uhhhhh…."

"Don't say anything." I snapped.

"Whatever. Listen, I'm going back to the dorm to get cleaned up. The substitute teacher probably won't even care if we come back or not, so do whatever you want."

When Troublesome left, I finished getting cleaned up and decided to go train my Pokemon. I trained them up until it was time for my Pokemon Training class. Just like I expected, I was able to beat everyone in my battles, however a few were a bit tough. After my training class, I stayed on the field and continued to train my Pokemon. I wanted their every move to be perfect.

While I was training, I couldn't help but think about the Master's Tournament that would be held in Sinnoh when I get back from Unova. Then I thought about that awful interview with that stupid host. Well, everyone knows that I'm going to take on that challenge so, despite being gone from Sinnoh, they all are expecting me back. I can't wait to cream everyone that will participate in that Tournament. Only current elite four members or champions of their respected regions can enter, so this will basically be the best of the best tournament. And I will prove to everyone that _I'm the best_. To be the greatest trainer in the world, I smirked at the thought; I would like that. I would also like the look on that moron's face, Ash Ketchum, who somehow managed to become the Champion of Kanto, when I beat him. **No one **will get in my way. Just seven more months here and then I can go back to my throne.

I stayed out training until late, and eventually, deciding that my Pokemon had enough, I walked to the Pokemon center on campus. My Pokemon would recover there for the night and I would pick them up in the morning.

Walking back to my dorm, I was thankful that all the teachers would have their stupid meetings again tomorrow, so I wouldn't have to stay up doing a bunch of homework.

Once I got back to the dorm, I was surprised that the whole place was cleaned. Troublesome probably had her Pokemon clean everything up.

As I was approaching my room, I heard music come out of Troublesome's room. Peaking my head in, I saw Troublesome doing some sort of choreography with her Empoleon.

"Paul! You can't just barge in my room." She said with a pout.

"Why not? You always do it to me. Anyway, what are you trying to do, rape your Empoleon?"

"NO! I'm just doing some choreography with him since I can't practice with my partner all the time."

"Whatever, but what is it for anyway?" I asked with a bored expression.

"Well, there's this dancing competition coming up at this local club and one of my guy friends thought it would be cool to perform together. The dance we're doing is very fast paced and has various different moves, it's really hard, so I have to practice a lot."

"The lyrics sounded kind of sexual."

"So? Why does it matter to you."

"It doesn't." I replied.

As I was leaving her room, she called me. Looking at me sheepishly, she asked me a question.

"Hey Paul, I know this sounds kind of weird, but Empoleon isn't the best dancing partner, do you mind helping me out?"

I scoffed. "So little Miss Perfect wants my help? What was gotten into you Troublesome?"

"Shut up, Paul." She said with a pout intact. "Well, I guess it's true then. The only thing you're good at is training and battling. You just suck at everything else, that's why you're so grumpy all the time. You also won't help be out because you're gay and you don't want to dance with a girl." She said with an malicious smile.

"Fuck Troublesome, how many times am I going to have to get in through your thick skull? I. Am. Not. Gay. And I would never back down from a challenge, so let's do this shit then." I growled. Troublesome just knows exactly how to push my buttons.

"Okay, watch this video. My partner mapped out all the steps and stuff." She said while playing the video on her computer. As I was watching the video, I realized how sexual the choreography was. Fuck, what am I getting myself into?

"So that's the video. You probably are too incompetent to even attempt to dance, so we'll go slow the first couple of runs through. Also, my partner and I are singing the song, so yeah."

Instantly, the music on her computer started to play "Fever" by Adam Lambert. Great, I'm just going to _love_ this.

Sexily strutting over to me, Troublesome pointed at me and started to sing.

"There he goes, my baby walks so slow, sexual tic-tac-toe, yeah I know we both know, it isn't time….No, but could you be m-mine."

As she was singing the first verse, she made some very sexy movements. Fuck, am I even really even here? Like am I dreaming this or something?

The next verse I was supposed to do an series of fast movements with her, but since my brain momentarily shut off, I just continued to ogle at her.

"We'll never get too far. Just you and me and the bar. Silly menage a trois. Sometimes, would you be m-mine, would you be m-mine, would you be m-mine."

With every m-mine she sang, she took a step closer to me. Since I failed to successfully execute the correct choreography, I think she was just going to wing everything from here on out.

With the next verse, she got personal and I liked it.

"Oh baby, Lights on, but your mom's not home, and I'm sick of laying down alone." She sang as she pushed me up against the wall.

"With this fever! Fever!." She sang as she fanned herself with her hand and let one of her fingers travel down my chest.

"Yeah, my one and only, I wanna get you alone." She sultrily sang as she grasped the collar of my jacket and pulled my face into hers.

"Give you fever, fever! Yeah!" She sang while she wrapped one leg around my waist and proceeded to push her body further up against mine. To prevent her from falling, I grabbed on to her leg.

As we were gazing into each other's eyes, I could feel her steady breaths on my cheeks. Completely forgetting about the song, we continued ogling at one another. Feeling quite comfortable in the position we were in, I wanted to make things even more enjoyable. I had a **really bad **urge to _kiss her._ However, my plan of lip locking with Troublesome was heavily thwarted when her cell phone rang. Really? Why the fuck would anyone call her right now? It's like 11:30 at night.

Unraveling her leg from my waist and releasing her grasp on me, she leaped for her phone and answered it. Apparently, it was one of her guy friends from our History of Unova class. Diverging all her attention into her phone conversation, she barely noticed when I left her room.

Fuck, I am not going to be able to sleep tonight. Troublesome is such a tease.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and favorited my story! It means soooo much and the more you do it, the faster it makes me want to update! I appreciate any review you give me, your gratitude means a lot. Thanks for reading the seven previous chapters and I hope you will stick with me for the many more chapters to come. Here's chapter 8, I hope anyone who reads it, enjoys it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights reserved to the owners. However, I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

**Paul's POV**

The next two days passed by rather quickly and it is now Friday, well it's about time. I can't stand going to class, but I guess having a three day weekend makes up for it.

I woke up early to go train my Pokemon. Ever since I started thinking about the Masters Tournament, I haven't been able to get my mind off it. If I do not want to lose to anyone, all my Pokemon must be _**perfect**_. With impeccable precision and immaculate strength, they will be able to ravage any opponent that is matched up against us. None of my Pokemon will display any indication of weakness nor will I, for the mere consideration of such failure is enough to eat me alive. I may never display any denotation of emotions, except anger and irritation, but the actuality of that statement is nearly incorrect.

Ever since I was a child, I have been haunted by the thought of _failure_. Becoming obsessed with the ultimate goal of becoming the **best**, exemplifying no signs of weakness, no signs of regret, no signs of hesitation, no signs of failure. I love who I am because I _**am**_ someone. I am known, I am respected, and I have power. However, in the acquirement of my prestigious position, my unrelenting allotment of fearing failure has only escalated. I have always worked my Pokemon to the bone, but it's even worse now. I may scold others for encompassing any sort of fear, but my fear is actually something _worth having_. My fear pushes my limits; it pushes me to forgo anything to get my Pokemon to the top, and I think that's a **good** thing.

But, in result, I continuously have a growing need to satisfy my craving of success. A craving that is undoubtedly unhealthy, but I don't give a fuck. When I want something, _I want something_. Without success, without acquiring something to be proud of, what is the point of one's being? Fuck, if I wasn't where I am today, I'd probably would go fucking insane. I need something that sets me apart. Battling and training Pokemon have formed the shell of my identity, and if I lost that, then I'd be a blob of worthless shit.

I mean what's the point of getting good grades at this ridiculous school, if it doesn't mean anything to me? If it doesn't further demonstrate the strength of my identity? I don't give a fuck if I'm getting A's in my AP classes and, being that this is one of the most elite academic schools, I should be "proud." Success is only in the eye of the beholder; something that grants not only happiness, but confidence in one's self.

Finally arriving to the spot that I wanted to train my Pokemon at, I released Electivire, Torterra, Ursaring, Magmortar, Weaville, and Drapion. Yesterday I trained Aggron, Froslass, Honchkrow, Ninjask, and Gastrodon. I have a tendency to continuously switch them out, well except for Torterra, he's always with me. I know that I hate all the "loving" and "caring" emotions, but I have had Torterra my whole life and I guess I can make an exception for him. Starting out as a little Turtwig, we grew up together and it hurts me to say it, but I have grown an emotional connection to him.

Being 4:00 am in the morning, I plan to get a lot of training done. However, I hope it doesn't fucking rain, the clouds looks pretty threatening. Well fuck them, either way, I'm staying here.

I love to give them type differences so they can really prove their strength to me. In result, I put Magmortar up against Torterra, Weaville up against Drapion, and Electivire up against Ursaring.

During each one's battles, I told the others that were watching, what the ones engaged in the battle we're doing right and wrong. Despite all my Pokemon's high level of excellence and skill, they still occasionally make mistakes. But in my level of game, there is no room for mistakes.

Yelling orders during the battles, my mind was intensely fixated on their every move.

Everyone always says that one's Pokemon contour to his or her trainer's personality, and I can't agree more with that statement. My Pokemon will gladly train until they know that they have reached some level of perfection. They are like fucking carbon copies of me, and I like it that way. There are no limitations with my training regimens, but I would never go to the extent of actually hurting them. I'm not a fucking devil or anything.

Unfortunately, two hours into training, my brain started to lose focus and that **never** happens. However, what is even more preposterous than losing my attention, was what I was _thinking_ about.

Ever since the little dancing incident that happened between Troublesome and me, I have been finding myself randomly zoning out to think about it. It's almost as if it's automatic, with no way of being prevented.

Fuck. Why am I even thinking about her? Okay, I know that I have to accept the fact that I'm physically attracted to her, but there is no way that I could actually _like_ her, right? Then something clicked. Fuck, if I'm also attracted to her personality, then that probably means that I have a little crush on her. Fuck my ass.

I sat down on a rock and groaned, "Ugh, this is bullshit," I mumbled.

Is it even possible in the realms of my mind to like someone like _her_? Well, if I actually think about it then I guess it's not so insane. I have high expectations for everything I do and want, and I don't think I could ever find a girl who has accomplished more than Troublesome has and is still smoking hot at the same time. She is an epitome of perfection. She may have been scarred by whatever tremors she's been through, but she's just mental like that.

This is stupid. It's nothing more than a mere crush. What's ironic is that we both agree on the aspects of love, marriage, and kids. It's all a lifeless entity of bullshit. Love is not everlasting, marriage is a joke, and kids are unnecessary and bothersome. To even get trapped in such a tangent of life is pointless. One would lose everything they have, whether it's their professional position, wealth, or personality, it's gone.

What to do? What to do? Jesus Christ, what in the hell do I do? Why should I even make a big deal out of this? So what? I'm not only physically attracted to Troublesome, but I'm also attracted to her personality as well. I mean what guy isn't? But it's **not** acceptable for me to have something more than physical attraction to her, it's an unneeded distraction. Other guys can make fools of themselves as they ogle and try to flirt with her, but I won't degrade myself to that level.

When I was arguing with myself, I failed to realize that all my Pokemon were worriedly staring at me.

"I'm fine. Let's just continue training."

Fortunately, I immediately regained my attention span back. If I just push that zoning out to the back of my head, like I do with all my other emotions, then I will be just fine. I don't trust my hormones though.

I continued training until to was 8:00 at night. So what? About sixteen hours of training? Perfect.

Like usual, I walked to the Pokemon center on campus and dropped them off there. While at the center, I grabbed a hamburger to eat and the departed for my dorm.

Despite my minor inconvenience of zoning out, today was rather a good day. All my training went smoothly and I am more than satisfied.

Once I returned back to my dorm, I quickly went into my room, not wanting to confront Troublesome, and collapsed on my bed. I attempted to fall asleep, but I just couldn't. My mind was racing with ideas for new training techniques and strategies for each of my Pokemon. Not wanting to lose such good thoughts, I got out of bed and started to write them down.

When I was writing down my ideas, I heard the plasma screen TV from the living room. Walking out of my room and down the hall, I wanted to know why in hell Troublesome would be watching TV this late.

"Troublesome why are yo-."

She was asleep on the couch with some random movie playing on the screen. Of course. She would fall asleep while watching a movie. Grabbing the remote, I turned off the TV. I was about to leave, but I noticed how uncomfortable she looked sleeping on the couch, so I decided to change that. It may have been a stupid idea to even think of helping her out, but I felt compelled to do so.

Walking over the couch, I deliberated whether this would be a smart idea or not. In all likelihood, it's probably a _terrible _idea, but I'm trying to help her out, so that should count for something right? Removing the notepad, that she had scribbled ideas of combinations and appeals on, from her lap, I carefully scooped her up in my arms. I planned to carry her back to her room, but things didn't work as I had planned. In the process of lifting her up, I accidentally made her head hit the glass table. Fuck. Upon impact, a few things fell off the table and she started groaning.

"Uhhhhhhhh…..," she grumbled.

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! She's going to wake up and get **really** mad at me. How in fuck do I explain to her what I was trying to do?

I started to get sweaty and really nervous. I fucking hate when I feel nervous, I can never think properly under these stupid anxieties.

Crap, crap, crap, crap, oh fucking shit! What do I do?

Doing the first thing that popped in my mind, I immediately dropped her on the ground and ran to my room. I shouldn't of even tried to help Troublesome out in the first place.

I didn't run completely to my room, I hid behind the wall of the hallway. I would be able to see her, but she wouldn't be able to see me, hopefully.

"Oooowwwwwwww… that really hurt," she said as she rubbed her head. "How did this even happen? I must of rolled off the sofa or something, but even rolling off the sofa wouldn't hurt this much."

"Whatever," she mumbled, "I'm going to bed"

Shit. She's coming this way. I'm so fucking stupid, I should have just gone back to my room when I had the chance. However, my trepidation was soon eliminated when someone was knocking on the door of our dorm. Really? Who the fuck is that?

Walking over to the door, Troublesome got it.

"Pierre?" she said with a yawn, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Dawn, well my roommate locked me out. Can I stay here for the night?" he pleaded.

No fucking way. He will never be allowed to stay here. Troublesome _**better not **_accept.

"Sure, no problem."

Ugh, Troublesome, really? She's so stupid.

"Um, you can sleep on the couch if you want," she said groggily.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he replied, "Can I sleep with you?"

With a quiet giggle, she spoke, "Pierre, I'm really tired right now. I just want to sleep."

"I wouldn't want it any other way. We can just cuddle."

I really fucking hate this guy. Can't he just leave Troublesome alone? By the way he's acting, he, I'm almost certain, hasn't even had sex with her, which is weird since they hang out a lot together.

"Sorry, but Pachirsu is my snuggle buddy," she said with a smile. Getting out his grasp, she teasingly ran a finger down his chest and continued, "Maybe next time."

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch, but I swear if your roommate rapes me or anything, I'm going to blame you."

"What?"

"You know, Paul? Apparently, he's some raging homosexual, or so John tells me."

I really fucking hate everyone at this school. Sighing, I continued to listen to their conversation.

"Paul is not gay," Troublesome replied.

Okay, what the hell. She is always asking me if I'm gay or not and now she's like defending my sexuality? Does she like making fun of me or something?

"Oh really? And how would you know?" he asked.

"uhhhh, he just isn't okay," she said while blushing. Why is she blushing?

"Okay, one more thing."

"What?" she said with irritation.

"We haven't hung out in days. Why is that?"

What is with this guy? So what, he hasn't seen Troublesome in a couple of days, big whoop. Is he really that horny that he needs to "hang out" with her every day?

"Well, I have been training my Pokemon. You see there's this new Top Coordinator Contest coming up when I return to Sinnoh, after I'm done with my schooling here, so I've have been practicing a lot. It's basically the most elite contest ever. You can only enter if you have won two Grand Festivals or more."

So Troublesome has plans to do something when she is done with school here? Well, looks like we'll both be going back to Sinnoh together then, great. I really hope that once I'm back in Sinnoh, I can resume my normal life, meaning Troublesome will be out of it and will get the fuck away from me. Collecting my thoughts, I re-adverted my attention to their conversation.

"Oh yeah, I remember you talking about that on Sebastian's Station, that celebrity talk show."

"WHAT? You guys get that station here?"

"Yep," he replied sheepishly.

"That must have been one of the most embarrassing interviews I have ever done. Well anyway, that's why I haven't been able to hang out with you, or anyone for that matter."

There were a few seconds of silence between them, but Troublesome broke it.

"Pierre, I'm going to bed." Walking up to him, she stood on her tippy toes and gave him a mouth full of a kiss. In result, he was blushing madly. Troublesome is just so flirtatious. I think I'm finally understanding the truth behind the way she takes advantage on guys. She needs it to feel superior, to make up for the lost ground in her primitive years. I think she has truly been hurt and being flirty is the only thing that she can employ without having guys get close to her and try to hurt her. She doesn't want to be vulnerable. How ironic.

"Night," she said while walking to her room. Fortunately, since the hallway was dark, she failed to notice me.

With nothing else to amuse me, I decided to go to bed.

I woke up later than usual for a Saturday morning. Walking out of my room, I plopped myself on the couch of the living room and turned on the TV.

While watching TV, I saw Pierre slip out the front door of the dorm.

"Hey Paul, do you know where Pierre went?" Troublesome questioned.

Humph…..do I tell her the truth or should I fuck with her? Fuck with her.

"He had to go please his bitches. You know he is quite the man whore. If you know what's best for you, you wouldn't hang out with him," I said with a smirk.

"That's nice," she said while taking a seat next to me on the couch. Once she grabbed the remote, she started flipping channels.

"What? Shouldn't you care?"

"Not really."

"Well, what is he to you?" I asked.

"He is nothing to me. I already told you, I don't like having any sort of relationship or friendship with anyone. Being flirty is the way to go," she said while keeping her eyes plastered on the TV.

Getting frustrated to her inattention to this conversation, I grabbed the remote from her.

"Hey! Give it back."

I finally had her attention. Making direct eye contact with her, I asked her a question.

"Well, what am I to you?" I said mischievously.

"A guy who I board with that I've known since I was little," she retorted, "Now give it back!"

"Is that it?"

"Fine, you're a selfish bastard who loves to make fun of me and I wish I never met you during my travels with Ash and Brock."

That bitch. If she wants to play, then I'll play. "You want the remote back? Well get it," I said as I aggressively threw it against the wall, causing it to shatter into pieces.

"UGH! Paul! I hate you! I'm leaving." Slamming the door to the dorm, she left. I sighed.

**Dawn's POV **

Just what is Paul's problem? He can be so annoying sometimes. All I wanted was to have a peaceful Saturday morning, but he just had to push my buttons.

Leaving the campus, I decided to walk around. As I walked around, I became engulfed in my thoughts.

I just can't wait until I'm done with my schooling here. I will return back to Sinnoh and enter the Top Coordinator Contest. I smiled; I know that title will be mine. I haven't lost in ages and my Pokemon withhold primer elegance and grace, so why should I even consider the possibility of losing. I wonder what Paul will do once we're done here? Why should I even care? My hands clenched, he's such an ass to me.

As I was walking, I eventually came across this little book shop that looked really exquisite and interesting, so I opted to go in.

Going in, I started looking up and down the aisles. I was amazed by the large assortment and variety of books that the store had to offer. Wandering through the store, I found the "Self Help" section. I scoffed, why am I even in this section? I was about to leave, but I saw a book that triggered my interest. "Storing Trust in Others."

_Don't_ touch it, Dawn. There is nothing wrong with the way you conduct relationships with others. You are a strong independent woman who has acquired such an enormous amount of success at such a young age, you don't need _any_ help.

Biting my lip, I deliberated on whether or not to pick up the book.

It's not worth it, just leave the book alone and go do something else. Ugh, coming into this bookstore was a bad idea.

Closing my eyes, I grabbed the book and flipped it open to a random page.

Okay, Dawn. You picked it up, now put it back. Unfortunately, I didn't.

"Do you have a frequent propensity to sway from establishing any sort of relationship with anyone? Well then, this book is perfect for crazed sociopaths like you. You see, my friend, you have a psychological disorder from negatively perceiving your environment and those around you. Whether you have undergone some sort of trauma or are just not socially capable of handling a relationship, it is okay. There are lots of people with such mental sicknesses."

UGH! I knew I shouldn't of read this book. Why in hell does the author approach the subject in a friendly, sarcastic matter? This book is all bullshit. There is no way that I'm going to further read it. I _don't _have any psychological disorders, I'm just dandy.

Throwing the book on the floor, I was about to get the hell out of this place until I ran into Pierre and Zachary. It's weird, I haven't seen Zachary since the incident that happened at my dorm, where we were making out on Paul's bed and then Paul caught us.

Zachary wouldn't even make eye contact with me, but Pierre was more than happy too.

"Hey Dawn, fancy meeting you here huh?" he said, gleaming a smile.

"Yeah."

"Listen, I was wondering, there is this competition coming up. You need to have a partner to battle with and I know you do coordinating and everything, but it won't be that much harder to do battling. The winning pair will get the title of Castelia's Conquering Duo, a trophy, and some prize money. So are you in? I would love it if you were my partner." He said with a wink. It wasn't hard to understand that, that wink had a double entendre to it. Ugh, Boys.

Refocusing, I thought about this competition. Really? I would love to get involved in this, I can finally gain some notoriety here in Unova and what I so have been craving, respect and superiority. But, I can't be budded up with _Pierre_. His looks may be of prestigious levels, but his battling is not. I have seen his Pokemon in action and it's quite embarrassing. It would be not only degrading to be his partner, but humiliating.

Panicking on what to say, I had to think on my feet. Shit! No way in hell will I be his partner.

I could feel my face flaring up, my palms getting sweaty, and my anxieties rising. Crap, what do I do?

He gave me a worried, apprehensive look as he was awaiting my response. Shit, I must look really stupid just standing here and getting nervous, but there is no way that I'm going to agree to this.

My eyes widened when I found a solution to my problem. A spark ignited in my head to the consideration of such a solution, it would probably end being a _disastrous_ solution, but it will work for now. With a malevolent smile plastered on my face, I mentally giggled. Paul would be my solution. What is the likelihood that Paul would be in the same bookshop right now? Not only that, but the same _aisle_? This has to be perfect timing. Out of my peripherals, I saw him coming closer to us while reading a book in his hands. He was so indulged in the book that he failed to notice us.

Snagging his arm towards me, he ended up dropping his book and nearly tripping. I looked back at Pierre and finally replied.

"I would love to be your partner, Pierre, I really would, but Paul here is already my partner," I said while giving Paul a pat on the shoulder. I felt him tense up at my touch. Do I really repel him that much?

Paul stagnated to adjust himself into the situation and once he did, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I never agree-."

Using my hand to cover his mouth, I shot Paul a glance. Can Paul please, just once, do this for me? I need this right now. If he has any measure of dignity, he will follow my lead.

Taking no regard of Paul's not finished statement, Pierre replied, "That's a shame, I really wanted you to be my partner." His voice was sad, but his face said otherwise. Throwing an agitated scowl towards Paul, Pierre sneered. Ignoring it, Paul scoffed. Breaking their little staring contest, Pierre spoke.

"I'll see you later, Dawn."

"Yeah, bye."

Once they left, Paul broke out of my grasp.

"What the hell, Troublesome?" he growled.

"Listen, I need you to be my partner for this battling completion. You want notoriety, infamy, and respect here, right? Well this competition will be perfect for you. The winning pair will get the title of Castelia's Conquering Duo, a trophy, and cash money. Not to mention the paparazzi will be all over us. Please Paul? Pierre just asked me to be his partner, but he sucks at battling and I turned him down since I'm supposedly going to be with you."

I hate pleading to Paul, I always feel so small, so worthless, but there is nothing else I can do. Especially with Paul, he's _so_ stubborn that it's nearly impossible to get anything through his head.

Contouring his face into a smirk and putting his hands over his chest, he replied. Shit, why does every time he folds his arms over his chest, I can see him flex them? It's so enticingly sexy. My attention span diminishes and I looked like a moron ogling at him.

"What makes you think that I would agree to be partners with you? You're a _coordinator_. Surely, you have no knowledge of how to conduct a proper battle. Beside, even if you do, your Pokemon are not anywhere close to the levels of mine," he said as he flicked his purple hair to the side. Really? He flicks his hair now? Shit, it's going to get harder to retain any multitude of focus.

"Paul, don't be an ass face. Who else are you going to ask then? Insult me all you want, but you know you won't find anyone better. This little tournament is tomorrow anyway, so you're going to have a hard time trying to find a partner."

Realizing he had lost this little argument, he frowned. "Fine, but we are going to train _all_ day and night. And we're training to _my_ regimens. I would drop dead if I had to use your methods of training."

"Whatever, but we have to go sign up for it. I really hope the registration isn't closed."

"Do you even know where registration is?" he retorted with a bored expression.

"It's at the Pokemon center, duh," I replied while rolling my eyes. "Now let's go."

"Ugh," he mumbled.

We're signing up for a battling tournament, how can he possibly not be happy about this. He is _obsessed _with battling. Can't he just take joy in that I'm doing something that correlates to him?

In ten minutes we arrived at the Pokemon center. Looking at the flyer for the tournament that was posted on the wall, I realized that we were one hour too late to sign up.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"We're too late to sign up!"

Blowing his bangs out of his face, Paul didn't really seem to care. How can he effing **not **care? He's always complaining about how he doesn't receive the amount of respect that he deserves here, but despite a prospect of reverence slapping him in the face, he fails to build up any extent of excitement or interest.

Well, I'm not putting up with his crap. Punching him in his arm, I glared at him.

"What the fuck Troublesome?" he growled.

"What is wrong with you? Why don't you care?" I demanded with clenched fists.

"Doesn't matter to me, besides, with you, we'd probably end up losing."

Ignoring his insult, I replied, "I'm going to try to think of a way to get us in that tournament."

"Good luck with that, I'm going to the bathroom."

Zoning out, I tried to think of something to do. We _are going _to sign up for this tournament one way or another. Although, the means by which we go about signing up may not be legitimate, but I could care less. There is no way that I will give up an opportunity to gain fame. Looking at the sign up counter, I noticed there was a woman there working. Shit, only if it was a guy, then I could easily flirt my way to registration.

Racking my brain, I was trying to think of something to do.

Women at the counter + us who need registration= ?

Despite the good looks that the women comprised, she didn't look the brightest. Twirling a lock of blonde hair around her finger while her light green eyes were reading a gossip magazine, she looked pretty stupid. Dropping her magazine, she picked up her cell phone and started texting. Somehow forgetting that she had dropped her magazine on the floor, she was going to walk away from the counter, but ended up slipping on the paper. Wow, she's beyond stupid. Her lack of perception matches that of Paul when he's sleeping.

So maybe, if we're lucky, we could just lie our way through? Or _I_ would lie my way through, Paul obviously won't do anything. But if I do all the work, I will undoubtedly run into problems. I know how these types of girls work. As self-indulgent as it sounds, I have to be realistic. She will be intimidated by my beauty and, in result, her propensity for allowing us to get into that tournament is next to nothing. Sometimes there are downsides to being extremely gorgeous. I giggled at my own shallowness.

Okay, I'm back to the beginning. Only if Paul could help. Wait…..Paul.

That's it! I just need to find him, where'd he say he went? The bathroom?

Running into the men's bathroom, I found Paul flexing in the mirror. Paul _flexing_? I had to sniffle a giggle. I never thought Paul would enjoy ogling himself in a mirror.

"What are you doing?" I asked

Instantly his flexing stopped and he blushed. Damn it, Paul is so cute when he blushes.

Stumbling on his words, I smirked at him. My smirking just made him more nervous. Eventually, Paul finally said something coherent, "Doesn't matter. What do you want?"

"Okay, I know how to get into that tournament, but I'm going to need your help."

Groaning, he replied, "What?"

"Okay, so the person who works at the registration counter is a woman, a pretty stupid one at that. She's the type who's super shallow and loves herself, so I need you to flirt with her in order to get us into that competition."

"I don't do flirting."

"Do you not do flirting or do you not know _how_ to flirt?" I said teasingly.

Scowling, Paul clenched his hands into fists and replied, "I know how to flirt, I just choose not to do it. If you're horny just have sex and get it over with."

"Flirting is the fun part though. The game of cat and mouse. Pushing the other person to their limit, until they break and give in. How can you not like flirting?" I said while placing my hands on my hips.

"I'm not doing it," he grumbled.

"Then you obviously can't flirt and I thought you'd never backed down from a challenge. Are you afraid of failure?"

"Fine, but you're going to pay for this."

Walking out of the bathroom, we reached the registration place. I crouched behind the counter, using Paul's legs as a shield to cover me. He widened his eyes at my actions, but I know Paul _can't _flirt, so there's no way that I'm leaving him to do this alone. I'm going to have to instruct him on how to properly flirt. This is the only way that we're going to get into the tournament and I am not going to allow Paul to mess it up. Thankfully, there was no one in the lobby, so it wasn't like anyone would be staring at us awkwardly. However, it was a bit awkward that I was crouched up against the counter with Paul's legs directly in front of me. Shit, I will not lose my focus, I _really _hope I don't.

**Paul's POV**

Fuck, what did I get myself into? I only agreed because I didn't want Troublesome to know that I actually have no fucking idea how to flirt. Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_.

So now I'm behind the registration desk, with Troublesome up against my legs, great; this is just lovely. Eventually the women realized that I was standing in front of her and acknowledged my presence.

"Why hello. What do you need help with?" she purred.

Fuck, she's already horny for me. Well, she can calm that party down in her pants, because I don't give a shit about her. But wait, I actually have to, because I stupidly _agreed_ to go along with Troublesome's plan.

Okay, how to flirt, how to flirt, what in the hell do **I do**? Okay, she has blonde hair, make a comment on how pretty it is or something.

"You know, I love mayonnaise, do you use it as your shampoo?" I asked while awkwardly leaning it.

Giving me a puzzled look, she was about to reply, but was distracted by an incoming text on her phone.

Once she was indulged in her phone, I silently groaned in pain. Troublesome just _punched_ me in the leg. Putting my head under the counter, I scowled at her.

"What the hell was that? You call that flirting? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard," she angrily whispered.

"I'm just getting started," I snapped back.

"Well, you're obviously are a slow starter. Here, just let me help you. Say-."

"I don't need your help."

Brining my head back up, the girl was still texting. I cringed at the pain that still pertained in my leg. Troublesome punched me really hard. Fuck, I better up my game if I don't want to get assaulted again. I hate this.

Finishing her text, she smiled at me happily.

"So what were we talking about again?" she asked.

"I need a map," I said hesitantly. I'm pretty sure Troublesome is not going to happy with my next attempt at flirtation, but I don't think I've got any better.

"Uhhhhh, like why?"

"Because I'm getting lost in the realms of your vomit colored eyes."

…..

_Shit_, I didn't mean it to come out that way. Her eyes are green, like exactly the color of vomit, fuck why did I have to tell her that?

Punching on my foot, I heard Troublesome mumble something. Due to the impact and intensity of her punch, my back arched in attemption of grabbing and massaging my foot, but unfortunately, since the counter lodged out, my head came in contact with it. FUCK!

That _really_ hurt. I grasped my head due to the pain. God damn it, this hurts like a fucker. This counter is marble, fucking _marble_. So, my leg hurts, my foot hurts, and now my head hurts. This is getting nowhere. As I thought I had lost all hope in the conversation, the girl replied.

"OMG! You think that I'm so pretty that you're getting hypnotized by my beauty? You remind me of my **next** boyfriend," she said in a sultry voice.

Really? She is so fucking stupid. She was so lost in the compliment that she couldn't comprehend the insult. Not only that, but since she was so caught up in adoring herself from my half-ass compliment, she failed to notice that my head just full on crashed into the counter. Maybe Troublesome is right, this won't be that hard.

Troublesome squeezed my ankle in recognition of this accomplishment. Fuck why am I getting turned on by Troublesome's touch? We've already been through this, I'm attracted and have a small crush on her, but that shouldn't get in the way of anything.

Refocusing on the conversation, I thought of something to say, but it's pretty stupid. Troublesome would probably get mad.

"Well, you remind me of my parking ticket."

"Why?" she said eagerly.

"Because you have fine written all over you."

I prepared for an attack from Troublesome, but before she had a chance to lay any punches on me, the girl replied.

"Rawr," she said leaning in.

Okay, I'm out, what in fuck do I say now? I can't go under the counter and ask Troublesome for help, not that I want to, but the girl would see anyway. I don't think that the girl is so stupid that I can disappear under the counter for a few minutes and then come back up. Plus, it would kind of ruin the atmosphere. She's obviously enjoying this, but I'm going through hell. If she knew my true personality, she wouldn't be able to handle it.

Feeling my face heat up, I got nervous as to what to say next. I'm the fucking Champion of Sinnoh, and I can't even _flirt_? I have problems.

Since I couldn't think of anything to say, I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind and it _wasn't_ good.

"So, do you eat cheese?"

"I would like cheese if you were smothered in it. Then, I would lick it off your body."

Ew, that's just _disgusting_. Not only is this girl fucking stupid, but she has mental issues too.

Hearing Troublesome giggle under the table made me really agitated. In result, I kicked her. It wasn't hard, but it would be enough to get her to stop giggling.

I heard Troublesome groan and grumble something incoherent, but luckily, I didn't receive any punches.

Okay, I have already wasted nearly twenty minutes at this registration desk, that's it, I'm going to get some results.

"I can arrange for that, but I need you to do something for me first." Fuck, it took a lot of strength to get me to say that. I would never want to get smothered in cheese with a girl licking it off, I cringed at the thought.

"I would do anything for you, sugar."

I _hate_ nicknames.

Angered by her little nickname, I accidentally questioned it. "_Sugar_?"

Jumping onto the counter, she replied, "Yeah, you're so sweet that there's a wanted poster for you at the candy store."

Wow, she's worse at flirting than me. Troublesome apparently agreed with me as her arising giggles couldn't stop from flowing out of her mouth.

Unexpectedly, she jumped off the counter and pranced onto me. In which, I flew backwards onto the ground. Crashing into the ground, my back received the aftermath of pain.

Fuck, this is going too far. I just need her to sign us up for the competition, not maul me. What in the hell do I do to turn this conversation around?

Surprisingly, Troublesome jumped over the counter and logged onto her computer. She gave me a look that basically correlated to keep her busy while I sign us up. Okay, it shouldn't take that long for Troublesome to get us signed up into the competition, so hopefully I won't have to kill myself to keep this girl entertained.

"You're so sexy, so do you got a name," she said as she started fiddling with my belt buckle. I mentally screamed, there is _no_ way that she is going to take my pants off.

"You can call me titty muncher."

I have no fucking idea why I said that. Averting her attention away from the computer, Troublesome gave me a weird look. Yeah, I know, I don't know where that came from.

Once we finished talking to each other through our eyes, Troublesome regained attention on her task and I regained attention on my current situation.

Then, this girl stripped my jacket off me and literally ripped my shirt in half. Fuck, come on Troublesome can you go any faster?

"You know, I love to live my life to the fullest," she said. I made eye contact with her and I was quite creeped out. She had this crazed look in those green eyes and I was starting to question her sanity.

Troublesome glanced over at me and gave me the sign that basically said she had finished. Jumping over the counter, she was about to leave, but I mouthed to her to help me out. I fucking hate asking anyone for help, but I'm in _desperate_ need for it right now.

Troublesome placed her hands on her hips and smirked. Fuck it, she better help me out.

"Umm, Excuse me miss?"

Contouring her head towards Troublesome, the girl scowled and angrily answered.

"I'm busy. Go find someone else to help you out."

"Actually, what I need help with pertains to you. That guy you're currently mauling is my boyfriend, so you better get the fuck off him before I claw your eyes out."

What? Why in hell would Troublesome say that I'm her _boyfriend_? Well, I did ask her to help me out, but going to that extent?

The girl got off me and faced Troublesome.

"Well, it seems that you're boyfriend is no longer interested in you. He was the one who started flirting with me."

Troublesome pouted maliciously. Fuck, she's going to make this situation worse than it has to be. "He would _never_ flirt with someone so hideous."

"_**What**_?"

"Why would he go for you, when he has my body to ravish? I'm one of the most gorgeous girls any guy will probably ever meet, so there's no reason why he would crawl to your ass."

I couldn't really think after that. Troublesome's body to _ravish_.

Since I momentarily zoned out, when I fixated my attention back to the argument between the girl and Troublesome, things had gotten _much_ worse.

They were having a little cat fight on the floor and it was….. hot. Despite my unwillingness to break it up, I had to. I didn't want to put any attention on us.

Grabbing Troublesome's waist and my jacket, I pulled her out of the other girl's grasp and ran off. Once we reached the nearby forest, I released her.

"Why in hell did you do that?" I asked.

"Why in the hell did you tell me that you could flirt? I don't know who was worse, you or her!" she said with a giggle.

"Whatever, so you signed us up and everything?"

"Yep!"

"Good. We're going to start training right now then. Since it's a doubles battle we both need a Pokemon, but the Pokemon we choose must balance one another out, or else the battle won't work to our favor."

"Let's have Lopunny and your Weaville fight together!"

"There is no fucking way that I will ever get near that Pokemon of yours again. She nearly raped me last time."

"I have her under control now; there won't be anything to worry about. Come on, you know that they would make a killer combination," she said with a pout.

"Fine, but it's going to be on your ass if that Pokemon tries any moves on me."

We then both took out our Pokemon. As Troublesome released her Lopunny, I cringed. I really hope I don't get tackled again. However, nothing like happened. In fact, something _worse _happened, something I never even fathomed could happen.

My Weaville attacked Troublesome's Lopunny and started making out with it. Fuck it, can't he control his hormones? He knows better than that.

I looked over at Troublesome, her jaw was wide open, her hands were clenched, and her porcelain skin was tainted with a wave a pinkness; she was furiously blushing.

"Get your Weaville off of her."

Nodding my head in agreement, I went over to Weaville.

"Weaville, cut this shit out, we have to train," I barked.

Ignoring me, he continued lip locking with Lopunny. Jesus, how am I going to get it through his head that this is _not_ okay?

Breaking me from my thoughts, there was an old man who came out of a bush. What the fuck is an elderly man doing in the late afternoon in the woods?

Walking over to us, he happily waved and started to talk to us. Apparently, he wasn't from this region so his English was **really** bad.

"You do sex to her?" he said as he pointed to Troublesome.

My face turned inside out. _What_? I didn't dare to look at Troublesome, especially with his blush eating my face.

"**No**," I snapped. What the fuck is this guy getting at? He just barges in here and wants to start some drama or shit? Well, I'm not playing along. As he continued talking, his English just got worse.

"That why you Pokemon like each others. Pokemon are like trainers, so you do sex to her?"

"Okay, just because our Pokemon like each other, it doesn't mean that _we_ like each other. I know Pokemon share similar personalities with their trainers, but this is an exception. Got it?" I said angrily.

"'Kay."

Walking over to Troublesome, he took her hand and started talking to her.

"Do you do sex wit me then? Purple head watches."

…..

_What the fucking shit_! If I had to watch this old man ride Troublesome, I think I would explode vomit. This old man is not only thick headed, but ugly as fuck.

A lifeless silence engulfed the atmosphere, but with red tinted faces, Troublesome and I surely could feel the awkwardness. Eradicating the awkward taciturnity, Troublesome erupted.

"WHAT! EWWWW! NO! Get away from us!" Troublesome screamed as she collapsed backwards.

"'Kay. We all do sex to each others?"

"NO!" Troublesome and I yelled simultaneously.

Luckily, the man ran off after that.

"That was fucking weird as shit."

"Yeah…"

Despite the old man's departure, the atmosphere was still awkward which made things tense between Troublesome and I. Fuck, before we start training, I need to get this stupid blush off my face.

Recomposing myself, I talked to Troublesome.

"Okay, let's just train. The tournament is tomorrow, Sunday morning, at 9:00 am, so let's try to get as much training in as we can tonight. Since Weaville and Lopunny are obviously going to be too much of a hassle to work together with, I think your Togekiss and my Honchkrow would make a good combination."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

Troublesome and I trained Togekiss and Honchkrow up until it was 6:00 am in the morning, three hours before the tournament. What was surprising was that Troublesome didn't complain at all last night. I think she _really_ wants this and won't settle for anything less than success. Good, just the way I like it.

Due to training all night, Togekiss and Honchkrow now completely understand one another's battle technique and are in perfect sync with each other. I actually think that we might have a shot a winning this thing.

Pulling the flyer of the tournament out of her pocket, Troublesome sat up against a rock and started reading it.

"Hey Paul, did you know that for this tournament you have to dress up _formally_?"

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently, all battles in Unova must follow the regulations of formal attire."

"Great," I mumbled.

"Ugh, now we're going to have to go into town and buy some formal outfits. I really wanted to take a nap right now too," Troublesome groaned.

"Let's just get this over with."

Getting out of the forest and walking through town, we eventually came across a formal clothing store that was open early in the morning. Entering, we were greeted by an overly chirpy store clerk.

"Why hello, I'm Jenny. Do you two need any help finding anything in particular?"

Troublesome was going to open her mouth, but I was faster.

"No," I mumbled as I grabbed Troublesome's wrist and lead us into an isle of clothing.

Snatching her hand away from mine, she spoke,

"Okay, I think we should get outfits that correlate to our Pokemon. Like I should wear something white that flows to symbolize the innocence and pureness of Togekiss, while you should wear something dark and mysterious to demonstrate the darkness that Honchkrow evokes. It's kind of like a yin and yang thing, plus we would probably stick out for creativity and innovation."

"Troublesome, this isn't a contest, we don't need to impress anyone with our outfits, so there's no point in doing that."

"If you don't, I'll get Lopunny on your ass," she said maliciously. Really? Using that **again** to threaten me. This is getting tiring.

"Whatever, but there's no in hell that I'm going to go around searching for such an outfit, you do it for me."

"Fine."

With that Troublesome was off. It took her _forty-five _fucking minutes to bring some clothes back for me to try on.

"Here," she said handing me a heap of clothes, "There are a few suits, few shirt pant combos, and other things. Go try them on, I need to look at each one and see how it looks on you."

"What?"

"What did you think that I would let you pick out the outfit? No way, I don't trust your fashion sense," she said while taking a seat in the leather chair that was in front of the changing rooms.

"You realize it's 7:00, we only have two more hours right? And what about what you're going to wear?"

"All I need is a glance at each outfit, it won't take long. And, I already have a heap of clothes for me waiting in my changing stall. Once I finish with you, I will pick an outfit out of my heap. It will take one hour at most."

When I changed into each and every outfit, Troublesome told me that it was absolutely necessary for her to see how each one looked on me. I started to feel awkward as Troublesome checked me out continuously, telling me to turn around, so she could get a 360 view of my body. I know she's just doing it so she can find the right outfit, but despite it feeling a bit weird, I actually _liked_ Troublesome checking me out. But then I was probably wrongly perceiving the situation. Fuck me.

She finally decided on an outfit. It was a snazzy, slick, and silk black suit that fit me perfectly. Accompanied by a v-neck white dress shirt, a dark purple tie, and black loafers, the outfit actually looked pretty good; I guess Troublesome's fashion sense isn't too bad. However, since the white dress shirt was a v-neck, it dipped pretty well into my chest, giving off a badass persona. And with a loose, dark purple tie around my neck, I look even more like a bastard. I smirked, I like it.

"Okay now that that's done, let me go choose an outfit. Take it off and go pay for it."

Once I finished paying for it, Troublesome had picked out the dress that she was going to wear.

"What? You got a preview of mine; can't I get a preview of yours?"

"You'll see it later," she said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. Always a tease.

When Troublesome finished paying for her outfit, we departed for the center where the tournament would take place. There was a series of stadiums, each one was a large arena of grass accompanied by rows of seats circling the arena.

Going to the changing rooms, Troublesome told me to change first so she could make some changes to me. What the fuck is she going to change about my look? I gulped.

When I got dressed in my outfit, she came up to me.

"Okay, since you're rocking the dark, mysterious douche bag aura, I think it would necessary to put some eyeliner on you."

"No fucking way. I don't do make-up," I said spitting the word make-up. If everyone already thinks I'm gay, then putting on make-up will make it worse.

"Come on, it's not girly or anything; all the rock stars do it. Besides, it will help evoke the persona you're trying to display and, not to mention, you'd probably look sexy," she said in a sultry tone. Fuck, Troublesome just knows how to fucking play with me.

"Whatever," I grumbled.

"Yes!" she chirped happily. Sitting in my lap, she pulled out a pencil for doing eyeliner.

"Why are you sitting in my lap?" I asked hesitantly. I hope she's not trying to pull something on me.

"This is the easiest way to put on eyeliner. Now, shut up and let me do it."

The touch of the eyeliner pencil to my eyes felt foreign and uncomfortable. I did not like how it went on. I mean, it's basically like taking a fucking crayon and drawing black circles around your eyes. In result, I was flinching throughout the entire duration, giving Troublesome a hard time putting it on.

"Okay it's done! But before I go, I want to one more thing."

"What?" I sighed, please don't be something gay.

"I want to slick up your hair into an Elvis Presley kind of style. Believe me, it'll look good," she said winking.

"Who's Elvis Presley?"

Sighing, she replied, "Never mind, just shut up and let me work on your hair."

Once she finished, she pranced off to go get dressed in her outfit. She was quicker than I thought she would take getting ready. Coming over to me, she showed off her dress. Fuck, _her dress_.

The white gown made her look like a fucking goddess. The gown tightly clung to her body, illuminating her flawless figure, but gently flowed out around her ankles. There was a slit on one side of the dress, revealing her leg every time she took a step. Additionally, there was no back to the dress, so her blue hair beautifully cascaded over her ivory skin. The front slightly dived in around her chest, giving a teaser view of her breasts.

"So I guess you like it," she said seductively.

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Then why were you gawking at me?" she said while placing her hands on her hips.

"I was checking out the guy behind you," I said with a smirk.

"You asshole," she said as she punched me in the arm.

"Bitch."

"Ass face." Really ass face? Is that the best she can do?

"Whore."

"Bastard."

"Slut."

"Ugh, Paul. You're so anno-."

Interrupting our little name calling war, we heard our names being called on the intercom. Our first battle, I long that it will end well. Hopefully, Troublesome and I won't embarrass each other in front of millions of people. I had underestimated this tournament. Apparently everyone in Unova watches it. So fuck my ass. If we start arguing or do something stupid, _everyone_ is going to witness it. With no established title here in Unova, it is imperative that nothing goes wrong. I gulped. The propensity for something _to _go wrong is probably so fucking high, it's nearly palpable, especially with Troublesome as my partner. Great...


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and favorited my story! It means soooo much and the more you do it, the faster it makes me want to update! Thanks for reading the eight previous chapters and I hope you will stick with me for the many more chapters to come. Here's chapter 9, I hope anyone who reads it, enjoys it!**

**Note: I have a new story up, it's called 'Riding the Road For Redemption.' It's an ikarishipping story, but it's rather different from this one. If you get the chance, you should check it out!**

**Disclaimer:****I ****do****n't ****own ****Pokémon.****All ****rights ****reserved ****to ****the ****owners. ****However, ****I ****do ****own ****the ****plot ****of ****this ****story ****and ****any ****OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

Effortless.

Due to my perpetual allocation of luck, our first rounds of the tournament proved to be more than effortless, but rather child's play. Fighting off against opponents whose skill and competence was equivalent to that of an idiot's, Paul and I easily glided through every opponent and we have now made it to the finals.

Lacking lissome logicality, I failed to realize that the ease, in which we went about defeating our opponents, would not be the matter for our final match.

Paul and I were auspicious; marked by a fabrication of success, we were mislead into thinking that we were the best. Being matched up against worthless opponents enabled us with a fictitious sense of superiority. What is the likelihood that we would be put up against the weakest of opponents?

The duo we would have to face in the finals proved themselves to be prodigious trainers. Twin brothers whose Pokemon's capabilities matched that of legendary's.

Unlike us, they were put up against hard opponents, and despite their opponents' high levels of brutality, they swept the floor with ease. Shit, how in hell are Togekiss and Honchkrow going to battle against Haxorus and Hydreigon? Two dragon type Pokemon that are only attainable in Unova, whom of which can, without doubt, alliterate anything in their way. I gulped. Haxorus and Hydreigon will make Honchkrow and Togekiss their bitches.

Despite my unease and anxiety for the finals, I will **never** give up. Going through hell the majority of my life has made me strong. It has made me recognize that, no matter what, my greatest enemy will always be myself. From twisting my reality to negatively interpreting my environment, the multitude of my mentality can easily destroy my well-being. Sadly, I learned this the hard way.

Well, regardless, I want to win this. And if they want to win, they are going to have to put a hell of a fight to get past Togekiss and me. My predilection for success will _not_ fail me.

I glanced at the clock, two hours until the final match of the tournament will start.

Once Paul saw who we were going to be facing off in the finals, he defeated himself. So now, he's in the dressing room sulking. I tried to talk to him, but he keeps giving me attitude. Well, he better cut this shit out, because if we have any chance of winning we are going to have to work together.

I tensed. Paul and I actually working _together_? In all probability, this final battle won't end well, but I have to try.

Walking into the dressing rooms, I spotted Paul sitting in a chair with his elbows perched on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Paul."

"Go away." He mumbled.

"Paul..."

"Listen, if you're going to sit here and tell me to be optimistic about everything, you're going to fail. There is no use in even battling in our final battle, okay? You are just going to make an idiot out of myself and my Pokemon. There is no way that Togekiss could even land one hit on them. All our other rounds were flukes, so don't think you're hot stuff. These are real trainers, trainers who know what they're doing, trainers who are _experienced_ in doubles battles. I may be one of the most prestigious trainers on the earth, but I only am to the extent in singles battles, not doubles battles. With my lack of proper competence in how to initiate a doubles battle and the low level of your Togekiss, we are going to lose. Get that through your head."

What the hell just happened? Probably looking like an idiot with my mouth open and my eyes popping out, I tried to comprehend what he just said.

1.) Paul just said he was bad at something, granted he did compliment himself in the process.

2.) He assumes that we will lose.

3.) He's completely devoid of his usual cocky self.

4.) He assumes that if we lose, it will be my _entire_fault?

5.) He thinks Togekiss is of a low level?

Slapping his head, I replied. "What the hell is the matter with you? Why are you acting this way?"

"Ow, damn it Troublesome." After rubbing his head, he looked me dead on and scowled.

"Is it really that fucking hard to figure out? If I want to display my mastery of my Pokemon, then it would be smart to not participate in the finals. I _never_ lose, and most importantly, I will not risk such failure if I already know that I'm going to lose. I don't do doubles battles, but further more, I don't do doubles battles with _you_. Don't you get it? I am not known here in Unova, and I will not jeopardize my premature image by tainting it with failing this tournament."

Paul really takes his position stuff seriously. He needs to deflate that ego of his.

Sighing, I replied, "Paul, if you believe in yourself, then you can do this."

Am I actually trying to _comfort_ Paul? Ew, it feels…..weird.

Scoffing, he responded, "I'm not doubting myself entirely, but rather…you."

"_What_?"

"Do you really think I would doubt myself?" He said with a smirk.

"Damn you Paul."

Lunging myself at him, my action caused him to fall backwards in the chair.

"Owwww, Troublesome, get off."

Just as I was about to reply, the two twin brothers, who we are going to face off in the finals, came into the dressing rooms.

"Well, if it isn't the people we're going to face off in the final battle. Are you guys so excited that you can't keep your hands off one another?"

Blushing madly, I got myself off Paul and replied. "No."

Getting up and joining in on the conversation, Paul spoke. "What the hell do you guys want anyway?"

"We want to make a little deal." One of the brothers interjected.

Smirking at Paul, he continued. "Well if we beat you, we get to have one night with your little girlfriend to do whatever we want with her."

"_**What**_?" I nearly screamed. I take advantage of guys; it does **not** go the other way around. Paul better not agree.

"Deal."

Swishing my head towards Paul, I glared at him.

"Good, see you guys in two hours." They said as they left.

"Paul? Why in hell did you agree?"

"Like you said, if we believe, we will be able to do _anything_." He said smirking.

Using my own words against me? Ugh, Paul is so annoying. Well, at least we're going to compete in this tournament then, but we better not lose.

One of the brothers came back in and left with one final remark. "And by the way, you may want to clean up that make-up on you face, purple head."

Rushing to the mirror, Paul gasped when he saw the condition of his face.

Due to his constant rubbing, the eye-liner had spread everywhere on his face.

"Troublesome fix this." He growled.

Sighing, I agreed. "Fine, but I'm going to re-apply another coat after I finish cleaning it up." There's no point in arguing with Paul right now. Besides, we both have to look good for the final battle.

"Whatever"

"Sit down in that chair."

Doing as told, Paul sat down. Since, I'm putting eye-liner on him, I'm going to have to sit on his lap like I did earlier. I really don't want to do it, but that's the only way I'm going to be able to put on his eyeliner.

Placing myself in his lap, I took out my cloth and started to clean away all the random black marks on his face. Once I was done, I got out my eyeliner pencil and started to draw around the rims of his eyes.

Wearing this white gown did not make anything easier. Since this gown has a huge slit running on the side of it, when I sit down the silk cloth separates, revealing my whole right leg. So basically, my thigh, and the rest on my right leg, is bare against Paul's body.

Thinking about this made me blush. I mean, I'm sitting in Paul's lap while my bare leg is grazing up against his body. However, what's even more mind-boggling is that Paul has his _hand_ on my bare thigh and acting as if it's normal. Either that or he's just really good at concealing his emotions.

Shit, since I wasn't concentrating, I accidentally drew a big black line across his cheek.

"Troublesome, my eyes are not on my cheeks."

"Sorry."

Cleaning up my mistake, I continued to put on his eyeliner, but all I can think about is Paul's hand on my thigh. Crap, if I don't concentrate, I'm going to keep making mistakes.

Not wanting to make another mistake, I concentrated my attention on the color of Paul's eyes. Employing this technique made me capable of putting on his eyeliner, but in the process, I accidentally blurted something out.

"You're eyes are so pretty."

_Shit_, I didn't mean for that to come out.

Since I'm putting his eyeliner on, my hand is gently cupping his cheek, and so, I can feel Paul's cheek heating up at my comment.

Despite his evident blush, he spoke.

"What else do you think about me is _pretty_?"

What is Paul trying to get at? Well, whatever it is, I am not going to lose.

Getting comfortable in his lap, I smiled maliciously. Let's mess with Paul.

"Your lips." I said as I outlined his lips with my finger.

"Your chest." I purred as I allowed my finger to trace his abs.

"You-."

Getting cut off, the intercom turned on. "Due to weather conditions, we will start the final match early, will Paul and Dawn please come to the center field."

With my eyes locked on Paul's, it was hard for us to break concentration off one another. Shit, I hate to admit, but I'm really attracted to Paul. I mean it's kind of hard to deny our attraction, but Paul probably is just messing with me.

Once we got off each other, I quickly finished Paul's eyeliner and fixed myself up.

Walking to the center ring, I started to feel nervous. I mean, I'm not in my comfort zone. This is battling, not coordinating. And this is battling at very _high_ levels. I gulped. I really don't want to lose.

As we were walking, Paul broke me from my trance.

"Troublesome, we are actually going to have to communicate to each other in this match. This won't be like our others; it's going to be damn hard."

"Well, duh, it's a doubles battle. Why wouldn't I communicate with you?" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Troublesome, communication in a doubles battle is vital for success. That means you are going to have to _trust_me."

"Trust is stupid."

Stopping, he grabbed my arms and pushed me up against the wall. With his onyx eyes blazing into my sapphire ones, I knew he was serious

"Damn it, Troublesome. This isn't a joke, okay? I will not let you humiliate me in front of millions of people. Trust is imperative here. I know you have a problem storing trust in others, but you are going to have to for this battle, got it?"

"Whatever."

Releasing his grasp on me, we continued walking.

Eventually, we reached the stadium where we would have our battle. This stadium was much bigger than the others and had a hell of a lot more people in the stands.

Standing on our side, we both called out our Pokemon while the twins called out theirs.

I looked at Paul. His face is stern and confident, his hands are lodged inside his pockets, and he's standing proud. How is possible that he's not nervous?

"Honchkrow, night slash."

Instantly, the clouds drew dark and Honchkrow's wings were emitting a dark blue glow. Colliding with Haxorus, it was a direct hit.

Unfortunately, since Haxorus and Hydreigon were in perfect position to attack, they did. Employing one of their strongest moves, dragon claw, they both clashed down on Honchkrow's body. In result, Honchkrow cried in pain.

"Troublesome, don't just stand there, call a move." Paul growled.

"Togekiss, load an aura sphere in each of your wings and launch it at the dragons."

Doing as told, Togekiss aimed and fired. Hitting precisely on the two dragons, her attack left them partly frazzled which allowed Honckrow the opportunity to escape.

Once the dragons re-attained their focus, the twins made both of them do earthquakes.

"Paul, Togekiss and Honchkrow are in the air, why would they make them do the attack earthquake?"

"Fuck, they're trying to hit _us_."

Due to the intensity of the combined earthquakes, the ground savagely erupted and was heading right towards us.

"Honchkrow, Togekiss! Get your asses down here and use protect." Paul barked.

Fortunately, the birds managed to protect us just before the combined power of the earthquakes hit us.

"That's it if they want to screw around, then I'm going to screw around." Paul growled. "Honchkrow, create a tornado and launch shadow balls into then throw it at them."

"Togekiss, you do the same except launch aura spheres into your tornado."

Due to the creation of two tornados, the sky turned black and the power of their wind was unmatchable, in result, hair was swished everywhere and so was my dress. In which, the twin brothers became distracted as my dress parted to reveal my legs.

However, their inattention to the battle didn't last long and when Honchkrow and Togekiss released their tornados, they made their dragons release moves as well.

Ordering their dragons to use dragon tail on the incoming tornados proved to be deadly. In affect, the tornado's came back at us. Directly colliding into Paul and me, the tornados made us fly towards the opposing wall and crash into it.

Sprawled out on the gravel, I spoke to Paul.

"That really hurt."

"I know." Looking at me with sincere eyes, he continued. "They're going to fucking take us down before they take down our Pokemon."

I gulped; I really don't want to get hurt.

Getting up, we both ordered our Pokemon to discharge a succession of air slashes at the two dragons. Unfortunately, Haxorus dodged Togekiss's air slashes and fired a hyper beam at _me_.

Out of fear, I stupidly crouched down and attempted to cover myself. But that wouldn't be enough to protect me.

Just as the hyper beam was about to collide into me, Paul tackled me aside, saving me in the process.

Lending his hand out to me, he spoke. "Get up. We are not losing to these assholes."

"Thanks, Paul."

I wanted to give Paul more than a simple thanks; I had an urge to maul him with _hugs_. Weird. I mean, he just saved my life, that in of itself, deserves more than a simple thanks, but now is not the time.

"Whatever, just pay attention." He grumbled

Thinking about our predicament, I asked Paul a question.

"Paul, how are we going to defeat them? We already have had Togekiss and Honchkrow land numerous attacks, but the dragons are still going strong. Togekiss and Honchkrow are getting exhausted, they're not going to be able to last much longer."

Sighing he replied, "I don't know."

"Wait, I know!"

Giving me a skeptical scowl, Paul spoke. "Troublesome, wh-"

"Just trust me." I said with a wink.

Hopping on Togekiss, I ordered her to drop me off on the opposing side, where the twin brothers are. Since this tournament is allowing them to attack us, then it shouldn't matter where I'm at on the field.

Getting off Togekiss, I landed straight in front of the twin brothers.

"Hey guys." I purred.

So, I plan to flirt with the guys in order to make them become oblivious of their actions. Is that really a bad idea?

Leaning up against one of the twins, I licked his cheek.

"You taste good." I murmured with a sly smile.

Astounded by my actions, he stagnated to gain his focus back. I smirked. Perfect.

Flicking my blue hair around and kicking him to the floor, I got on top of him and kissed him full on.

Paralyzed from the kiss, he lied on the floor motionless.

Since he had lost all attention on the battle, his Haxorus was confused on what to do and Paul took that as an advantage to have Honchkrow and Togekiss attack the dragon type Pokemon.

Throwing a smile towards Paul, I fixated my attention on the other twin.

Coming up behind him, I coiled my arms around his waist. Pressing my lips against his ear, I spoke. "Hey."

Since he didn't know that I was behind him, he jolted forward, causing me to fall over. In the process of falling over, I yearned to cling on to something to soften my fall. In which, I grasped onto his pants and, in affect, his pants fell down.

Looking up to see what I did, I did much more damage than I had originally thought. He _wasn't_ wearing anything underneath his pants. Who doesn't wear underwear, especially to an event like this? _What__the__**hell**_? This guy is effing weird.

So now, he's flashing _everyone_. To make things even more worse, I am _directly_ under him.

"What the hell!" I screamed.

Screaming is possibly the **worst** thing I could have ever fathomed of doing. Due to my scream, his Heydreigon turned around, causing his tail to whack the half naked twin into me. Additionally, the whip of his tail sent us flying into the opposing wall. Crushing me under his weight, the half naked twin passed out.

I instantly tensed. I have a _half__naked_retard passed out on top of me and his Pokemon is approaching us. Shit, shit, shit.

Topping off my situation, the audience is screaming in excitement. How the in hell is this _entertaining_?

My mind exploded. **How** am I going to get out of this?

Attempting to get out under his weight, I failed. Within seconds his Hydreigon was right in front of us. Panicking, I mentally screamed.

Where the fuck is Paul? He is my only solution to get out of this.

Whacking his trainer off of me, the Hydreigon grabbed me and soared into the air.

With the wind pelting my face and flowing through my long hair, I felt uncomfortable in the dragon's grasp. My anxieties started to rise, my hands became sweaty, and I started to loose my grip on reality.

Since my palms started to get sweaty, my grip on the dragon Pokemon became non-existent. Slipping out of his hands, I started plummeting to the ground.

Gaining speed, I also gained a fear of _dying_. Gluing my eyes shut, I shivered as the wind lavished my skin.

Surprisingly, when I hit the ground, I didn't experience any pain.

Whatever I landed on is really soft and mushy. Peeling my eyes open, I realized the predicament I'm in and it's **bad**.

Since Haxorus has been freaking out about not having his trainer conscious, he has become really nervous, and, in result, he has been taking _huge_ shits all over the field.

I didn't take upon any damage, because I managed to _land_ in one of his huge bundles of freshly made poop.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

This is _disgusting_. I may be alive, but I 'm not sure I want to be.

The smell of his shit is rapping my nose, seeping through my dress, his poop is altering the color of my ivory dress to a muddy brown. Getting tangled, my hair is now meshed together by the chucky content of his poop. Great, just great.

Breaking my from my thoughts, I heard the laughter of not only the audience, but Paul. Ugh, perfect. However, his laughter was not ever-lasting though, making his last command, he made Togekiss and Honchkrow eliminate Hydreigon.

Feeling humiliated and not wanting to get up, I stayed in the heap of poop. Why would I? If I get up, everyone is just going to laugh at me.

Feeling defeated, I shut my eyes closed.

Ugh, to think that this tournament is _televised_; everyone just saw my little incident. And Paul said he didn't want to get humiliated. How is it that I get all the backlash?

I sighed.

"Troublesome, get up."

I groaned, still refusing to open my eyes. "What?"

"Thanks to you, we won."

Flashing my eyes open, I happily smiled. Once those words jumped out of Paul's mouth, I jumped on _Paul_.

Happily embracing him, I forgot that I was covered in shit. In which, the shit started to rub off on to him.

"What the hell, Troublesome?"

Looking up from Paul's chest, I spoke. "What?"

"You're covered in shit and you think it's a smart idea to tackle me with a hug?"

"Why not?"

"Ugh, you're so stupid. Let's just go get our awards and crap."

After receiving our awards, there were plenty of photographers who wanted a picture of us, but since I was covered in shit, I refused.

Once we were back at the dorm, I showered and cleaned up. Walking into the living room, I saw Paul watching TV.

"Hey, Paul."

"What?" He grumbled, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"I think we should go out and celebrate our win." Plopping myself down next to him on couch, I continued. "There's this new fancy restaurant that we should go to."

"You do realize it's like 10:30 at night and we have school tomorrow."

"So? We just won a really hard battle, we deserve some fun."

"I don't do _fun_." He said, spitting out the word fun.

Getting off the couch, I started to pull on his arm. "Come on, Paul."

"Fine, just don't tear my arm off."

"Okay, let's go in like 20 minutes."

Groaning, he mumbled a whatever.

Deciding that I was going to wear a black cocktail dress with my hair to cascade over my shoulders, I walked back into the living room.

Then something clicked.

Am I going on a _date_ with Paul? Impossible, we're just celebrating our win, nothing more.

Once my eyes made contact on Paul, it was hard to take them off of him.

Black, loosely fitting skinny jeans embellished his legs. A tight grey shirt, that slightly gave a teaser view of his chest, ornamented his torso and abs. A silver necklace, black belt, and purple-black jacket topped off his outfit. Not to mention, his chin length purple hair perfectly sculpted his face.

Is it even possible for someone to be so gorgeous?

"Come on, Troublesome, let's get this over with."

Grabbing my wrist, he led me out the door and to the restaurant. Arriving at the restaurant in five minutes, we were seated instantly.

Reading over the menu, Paul looked bored. Ugh, why did I even think that going out with Paul would be fun? I should have called Pierre out or something.

Breaching my thoughts, I felt something feel up my leg.

Eyes widening, I thought over the possibilities that could be probable in this predicament.

Is Paul playing _footsie_ with me?

Looking at Paul, he didn't change.

A scowl is still present on his face and he's still flipping through the menu.

Looking under that table, I saw an Emogla, a furry little electric Pokemon going haywire on my legs. Why in the hell is it like humping my leg?

Rushing over to our table, our waiter quickly grabbed the Emogla and leaned into me.

"It seems that my Emogala shares the same taste in women as I do." He purred. Delicately placing a kiss along my jaw line, he smiled at me.

Interrupting our little moment, Paul coughed.

"Oh, I apologize, are you two on a date? I should have known that such a beautiful girl would already be taken for the night."

"No we're n-"

Not allowing me to finish, Paul spoke.

"Actually we are dating, so get the hell away from her."

Sulking, the waiter looked defeated and left.

"What the hell, Paul?" I snapped.

"I don't want some horny guy bugging us." He growled.

"Well, at least he would be fun; it's so boring hanging out with you."

Scoffing, Paul didn't reply and took out his phone. Starting a text message, he didn't take his eyes off his phone.

This dinner is going to be painful.

**Paul's POV**

Why in hell did I even agree to go out with Troublesome? I'm so stupid. We didn't even really win that last match. If Troublesome didn't make those twin brothers go all horny then we probably would have been destroyed. There shouldn't be any reason to be celebrating.

Feeling my phone vibrate, I took it out of my pocket. A text message from Reggie? What the fuck does he want?

**From: Reggie**

**To: Paul**

_I saw you in that Unova Tournament with Dawn. You were amazing! Your Pokemon sure have gotten stronger, if that's even possible. Anyway, anything hot happening between you two? You riding that smoking hot body?_

Damn it, Reggie needs to control that party in his pants. Despite being a warm hearted, kind sociable breeder, Reggie is a sexual monster. Being older than me and more experienced, he craves sex. He will literally do it anywhere and anytime. Reggie may be my brother, but that doesn't give him the right to invade into my own sexual life.

**From: Paul**

**To: Reggie**

_The tournament was televised in Sinnoh?_

_And, there is no limit on how strong my Pokemon can get._

_And, nothing is happening between Troublesome and me, and nothing will._

**From: Reggie**

**To: Paul**

_Yep, we got it here, and it was a pretty amazing match. Troublesome? I never understood that nickname. Is she troublesome in bed :D_

**From: Paul**

**To: Reggie**

_Fuck it Reggie, I have no relationship with her, okay?_

**From: Reggie**

**To: Paul**

_Whatever you say Paulie, You know what would be fun? You, me, and her should have a threesome. I think it would be hot. XD_

**From: Paul**

**To: Reggie**

_Reggie,__I__know__you're__my__brother__and__all,__but__you__have__damn__problems.__I__would__not__risk__having__our__dicks__cross__one__another__just__to__have__a__threesome__with__Troublesome._

**From: Reggie**

**To: Paul**

_Fine, be that way. But, in all reality, when she hugged you in the finals, you looked like you liked it. You never let anyone hug you, not even me D: Does my little brother have a crush on her?_

Feeling something hit my head, I looked up. Why the hell is Troublesome throwing bread at me? Just because they give out free bread, that doesn't mean she can waste it.

"Damn it, Troublesome, stop."

"Get off your phone. It's rude." She said with a pout.

Smirking, I replied, "Sorry, I don't listen to idiots."

Getting made, she grabbed one of the baguettes and threw it full on at me. Landing directly in my face, the damn baguette hurt.

"Oops." She said with a giggle.

If she wants a fight, she'll get one.

Grabbing the basket full of bread, I threw it directly at her. Unfortunately, she dodged by going under the table, and the basket ended up hitting someone else behind her, at another table.

Shit. The basket hit this really big black guy. Turning around, the black guy looked around for who threw it at him.

Not wanting to get mauled, I ducked under the table with Troublesome. In the process of getting under the table, I unknowingly dropped my cell phone.

"Paul what are you doing?"

"Since you dodged, the basket hit someone at another table, and the guy isn't too happy about it, so keep quiet."

"Whatever." She mumbled.

Being stuck underneath this table is **not** comfortable, especially since I'm jammed next to Troublesome. Not to mention, it's filthy as hell down here.

"Hey, is this your cell phone?"

Jolting my head towards her, my eyes exploded. Shit, Troublesome has my cell phone in her hands right now. I didn't even delete any of the text messages I sent to Reggie either.

"Give that back." I growled.

With a playful smile, she replied, "Why? Are you sexting with your boyfriend?"

Ugh, not that gay shit again. Does Troublesome really think I'm gay?

Opening up my phone, she screamed. Due to the high pitch of her scream, I hit my head underneath the table. Making matters worse, there's a fucking giant wad of gum under here and my head just collided into it. So now my hair is literally glued to the table. Shit, this is **not** comfortable.

Throwing my phone at me, Troublesome replied. "I didn't really think your gay, but who in hell would text you a picture of their _penis_?"

What the hell? Despite my little predicament of having my head glued to the table, I grabbed my phone. Shit, why in hell would Reggie send me a picture of his penis? I don't what's worse, Troublesome reading the text message conversation that I had with Reggie or her seeing Reggie's penis. My phone vibrated again.

**From: Reggie**

**To: Paul**

_Sorry, wrong person, you weren't supposed to receive that. It was supposed to be for Maylene. :D_

Damn Reggie. Fuck his ass.

Because of him, Troublesome thinks I'm a maniac.

"That's it, I'm leaving. There wasn't even a point in going out with you tonight."

Just as she was about to get out from underneath the table, I called her.

"Troublesome."

Turned around, she looked at me. "What?"

Damn, how do I ask her this? She probably won't even agree.

"Well, you see, due to your screaming a few moments ago, I bumped my head on the table, and unfortunately, my head is now stuck to a wad of gum. So…..you better help me the hell out."

"No way, I'm not touching you."

"Come on Troublesome, It's you fault I'm in this mess."

"_What_?"

"You screamed, so I ended up hitting my head on the table." I sneered.

Damn it, she's getting mad, she **never** thinks right when she's mad.

Lunging herself at me, she tackled me to the ground and, in result, since my head was attached to the damn table, the table fell over.

Luckily, in the process, my head became unattached from the table, but Troublesome and I are now covered in food.

This is great.

"Ewww, Paul."

"I know, just shut up." I growled. I hate my life.

"Excuse me, but we do not allow this kind of conduct here, I am going to have to ask you two to leave." The manager told us.

"With pleasure." I mumbled.

Kicking us out the back door, the manager was not happy. Well, fuck him. I could really care less.

Except for a huge ass candle, it was completely dark outside.

"Ugh, Paul, I just wanted to have some fun tonight, but you had to ruin it."

"How is this my fault?"

Getting frustrated, she kicked a rock. Bouncing off the wall of the restaurant, the damn rock it me in the back and I knocked that stupid candle over. In knocking the candle off, it landed in a pile of old newspapers and ignited on fire. And since I was standing right next to it, _I_ ignited on fire as well. Fuck.

"PAUL! You're on fire!"

"No shit, help me out would you." I growled. The fire started to permeate through my clothes and I started to feel the flames get a taste of my skin. Shit, that hurt.

"Come _on_, Troublesome!"

"Ahh, okay, okay…..ummm, what to do, what to do?"

"Oww, Troublesome."

"I know, I know. Oh wait, I found something."

Tossing a barrel of some watery substance on me, the flames were soon out.

"Eww, why does it smell so bad?" Troublesome whined.

Troublesome was right; whatever she threw on me, it smelled really bad.

Whatever it is, it sure isn't water. It's chunky, and the globs are starting to meld together my strands of hair. Damn it,, I know what this is.

"Shit, you just dumped a barrel full of _**lard**_ on me."

"_What_?" Rolling on the floor, Troublesome burst into a fit of giggles.

"Shut up." I snapped.

Rolling on her stomach, she replied. "Why do they even have barrels of lard out here?"

"How would I know?" I growled. "Shit someone's coming, get in that dumpster."

"Ewww, I'm not going to get in there."

"Troublesome, the manager is going to blame us for this mess, now just get in."

"Fine." She mumbled.

Shoving Troublesome into the dumpster, I soon got in and closed the top.

"Paul." She whispered.

"What?"

"It's really nasty in here."

"I know."

Crouching in this dumpster hurts. There are piles of who knows what in here. Putting my hand down, I felt something sticky. Fuck this shit; I'm just not going to touch anything. However, whatever my ass is sitting on, it certainly doesn't feel good. Not to mention, its pitch dark in here, so I can't see a god damn thing.

"Paul, do you think whoever is out there is gone?" She hesitantly whispered.

"Let's just wait a few more minutes."

Silence is usually my golden companion, but right now I can barely manage to focus on the silence, but rather the multitude of smells that this dumpster is emitting.

I felt my cell phone vibrate again. Really? What does Reggie want?

Pulling out my cell phone, the glow that it was emanating off gave Troublesome and I enough light to see our surroundings in the dumpster, and it was **bad**.

"PAUL! There are a bunch of _used__condoms_in here!"

"Shit."

Panicking, Troublesome and I started to move around frantically. Do people have huge orgies in here, a _dumpster_? Damn it, that's nasty.

In the process of moving around, someone popped out from beneath the piles of trash.

"So you do sex wit me now?"

Damn it, it's that crazy old man from the forest. Ew, we must be in his _sex__lair_.

"AWWWWWWWW, PAUL GET ME OUT!"

Due to our fast, frantic movements, the dumpster tipped over, and, in result, everything poured out. After getting myself out, I pulled Troublesome out.

Adrenaline racing through my every vein, I sought to get the hell away from that restaurant as fast as humanly possible.

Finding a lake, I released Troublesome's hand.

Collapsing to the grass, Troublesome and my breath's were heavy and uneven.

Rolling on her back, Troublesome groaned, then spoke. "This night has been crazy."

Sitting up and looking at her, I replied. "I know."

"Paul?"

"What?" I mumbled.

"You smell really bad."

"Just shut up, okay?" I said. Grabbing a concentrated dirt glob, I threw it at her. Upon contact, it exploded into little pieces.

"Paul, what the hell?" She grumbled.

After a few moments of silence, she crawled over to me and asked me a question.

"Hey Paul, what were your parents like?"

Scoffing, I replied. "Monsters. Period. That's all you need to know."

Why does she even care? It isn't her problem.

"I just wanted to know more about you, Jesus. I won't ask next time." She said turning her back to me.

She wants to know more about me? No one ever wants anything to do with me, let alone actually wanting to _know_ more about me. What's she getting at? Does she actually care?

"Troublesome, we have to get back, we have school tomorrow."

"I know."

Getting away from where we were, we soon were back in the city. Calling for a cab, I instantly got one. Once we were in the cab, it was hard to retain my attentiveness. I am damn tired. It's been a really long day. Apparently, Troublesome felt the same. Immediately falling asleep, she leaned up against my arm.

I didn't really want to move her. For one, if I did she would get really mad. And second, she looked so tranquil, so peaceful.

Pushing my limits a little more, she curled her arms around my waist and pulled me close. Damn it, does she realize what she's doing?

Once again, I didn't feel like removing her from me; I actually kind of liked having her hug me. It feels good, she feels good.

Despite being covered in lard and being really smelly, I am actually enjoying this. Shit, I must have mental problems.

Leaning my head back, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and favorited my story! It means soooo much and the more you do it, the faster it makes me want to update! Thanks for reading the nine previous chapters and I hope you will stick with me for the many more chapters to come. Here's chapter 10, I hope anyone who reads it, enjoys it!**

**By the way, there's this story called 'Simple Harmony' that I really enjoyed reading. It's a sweet story and you guys should check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights reserved to the owners. However, I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

**Note: There are a lot of POV switches in here. I really tried to get around it, but I couldn't. I'm really sorry if that bothers anyone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

"Troublesome… Troublesome, wake up…"

We had arrived back to the campus at about 3:30 am. I knew going out to dinner would be a bad idea, especially at such a late time. Despite the night being a disaster, I actually had _fun_. I didn't even know that I was capable of undergoing such an emotion. I never really even understood the concept of 'having fun. ' I just detonated it as one stupidly expressing him or herself in the accomplishment of achieving amusement in the activity that the individual is currently engaged in. A distraction, a facetious diversion from reality-something that **I ****don't **need.

However, Troublesome has slightly altered my opinion of fun. It may be politically incorrect, but I actually enjoy harassing her. Getting rises out of her anger, I am mentally put into an environment where I have this strong, unrelenting craving to push her boundaries. And it fucking scares the shit out of me.

Dragging Troublesome out of the cab, I attempted to wake her up, but since she's knocked out senseless from exhaustion, awakening her would be nearly impossible. Damn it, I'm going to have to carry her back to our dorm.

Recalling my past venture in carrying Troublesome, I have learned the correct way in carrying her. Bridal style; it may be damning demeaning, but it's the easiest and least complicated way.

Eventually reaching our dorm, I went in. Walking to Troublesome's room, I dropped her off in her bed. Despite having a sharp urge to get into bed with her, not really knowing why, I deliberated against it. I mean, I'm still coated in layers of lard and she probably wouldn't appreciate it, whether I was clean or not.

Being so tired and inept to do or think about anything other than sleep, I disregarded taking a shower, despite the filthy condition I'm in, and collapsed on my bed.

Getting underneath the covers, I smirked. Regardless of how annoying and bubbly Troublesome may be, she is undeniably a bundle of unpredictability and excitement. Two traits that I didn't even think possible could equate with one another. My polar opposite, Troublesome manages to not only gain my attention through asinine predicaments, but has made me attracted to her. No other girl has ever left such an effect on me, hell no other person has even done so.

Shit, Am I really thinking about this? I'm probably just so sleep deprived that I can barely think properly. After setting my alarm clock, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Getting only an hour and a half of sleep, my alarm clock started screaming.<p>

Shit, I'm fucking exhausted and I'm going to have to go to school like this. I hate not getting sleep.

Getting out of bed, I groggily walked out of my room. Pausing at the front of Troublesome's room, I thought over whether or not to wake her. Well, I really don't want to get yelled at so why not?

Walking into her room and over to her bed, I tugged at her sheets.

"Troublesome get up, we have an hour until school starts, so get ready."

"Paauuulllll, just go away; I'm tired," she said as she hid under the sheets.

Pulling all the sheets off her bed, I spoke, "Get your ass up."

"I can still sleep on my bed without sheets Paul, duh," she mumbled while she buried her face into the pillow.

This is getting irritating. I really hate when people don't listen to me.

Pulling her mattress off of her bed frame, the mattress plummeted to the group. I smirked, Troublesome's pissed.

"What the hell Paul?"

Walking up to me, she glared at me. "You're an ass face." Not squandering a second, she slapped me right across the cheek and kneed me in the crotch.

"SHIT." Collapsing to the ground, I groaned in pain.

"Shit, Troublesome, that hurt," I growled. What the _fuck_ is her problem? I wake her up and this is how I get repaid?

Crouching down next to me, she smiled maliciously. Shit, I know that smile, she's going to screw with me. Closing the gap between us, she teasingly placed a kiss on the cheek she slapped.

The delicate contact of her soft lips to my cheek was enough to make my mind mentally check out. Despite the throbbing pain in my crotch, the mere grazing of her lips against my cheek made up for everything. The pain of her assault no longer pertained within my head, but was rather replaced with an exact fixation on her every move.

Pursuing her little scheme, she pulled herself next to my ear and whispered something.

"Don't even think about pulling that little stunt again. I am **not** a morning person."

With her minty breath burning my skin and boiling my blood, I instantly became paralyzed.

Getting up, she flicked her hair and left the room.

Once I re-orientated myself back to reality, I growled.

Damn it, I will not be Troublesome's little pawn to do whatever the hell she wants to me. She's going to damn pay.

Exiting her room, I followed her, but, unfortunately, I never made it to her. Going into the bathroom, she swung the door wide open and, in following directly behind her heels, my face collided with the door of the bathroom. Damn it.

I sighed, why did I even have to get involved with her problems? Now Troublesome's in the bathroom and I'm still layered in lard. Shit, I should of taken a shower first and then woken her up. It's going to take her forever to take a shower. Aren't I a damning genius.

**Dawn's POV**

Leaning against the wall of the bathroom, I smiled; it's so much fun to get Paul angry. And since he's like an engine ready to be ignited, it's so easy. But what's weird, is that I didn't intend to put a kiss on his cheek, I just _wanted_ to. Enacting upon my desires, when my lips hit his cheek, it was hard to get them off.

Crap, do I actually _want_ Paul?

This fatal attraction that I have for him is precarious, this need to satisfy my craving for him is dangerous, this enactment of messing with him is perilous. He's taking over my mind and it's _scary_.

Running my hand through my hair, I sighed. Shit, this can't be happening. This is _Paul_. I may never reveal or open myself up to anyone, and Paul is not an exception. I refuse to establish any sort of relationship with him.

Pondering on whether to take a shower or a bath, I opted for a bath.

Peeling my clothes off and putting my pokeballs on the counter, I got in the tub.

Laying in the tub, the water gracefully penetrated my skin, causing the tenseness of my muscles to slowly progress into a relaxed state. With hot water steam fogging up the mirrors, the bathroom easily became engulfed in a tranquillest disposition.

Grabbing the bar of soap, I started to wash my body off. Scrapping off all the slime and dirt from last night, my skin soon became devoid of any scum. However, in the process of getting washed off, the soap bar became really slippery and _slipped _right out of my hands.

**Shit**!

Bursting from my hands, the bar of soap collided straight into the mirror. Upon contact, the impact of the crash made the mirror shatter everywhere. Coating the floor, there were glass shards of all shapes and sizes everywhere. Crap, how am I going to get out of the tub now?

Popping out of her pokeball, Lopunny came out. Thank God. She can jump and get me a towel and then carry me out, so then I wouldn't have to butcher my feet.

"Hey sweetie, do you mind grabbing me a towel? Then, perhaps carry me back to my room? I don't want to destroy my feet, and since you're super good at jumping, it'll be super easy for you."

With a nod of her head, she listened to my command. I smiled and rested my head on the tub. Hopefully things won't go wrong.

Grabbing my towel, she started making her way back over to me. However, in the process of coming back to me, she accidentally stepped on a glass shard. Crap!

Dropping the towel, Lopunny started yelping in pain. I cringed. Not only did I feel bad for my Pokemon, but her yelping was very high pitched.

In minutes, her plea for help escalated. Anxiety levels rising, uneasiness intensifying, and uncomfortability maximizing, her rush of panic became _lethal_. Screeching and hollering, she became really nervous. In result, she did the unthinkable. She started shitting all over the bathroom floor.

"FFFFFUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKK!"

Why is this even happening to me? Trapped in a bathroom that is now full of broken glass pieces, piles of shit, and no longer any towels available, I screamed. Can things get any worse?

"Troublesome, get your ass out. I need to take a shower."

Shit, now Paul's on me. He's going to be _**so**_ mad when he see's the state of this bathroom.

"Paul, do NOT come in here. Go away," I yelled. I cringed. What if Paul _does_ come in here. That won't end well.

"Jesus, if you were on your period, you could of just told me."

WHAT! I'm not on my damn period. Paul is so annoying. Why does he love getting rises out of me? It's ridiculous.

"Just get the hell away from this door," I growled.

Not hearing a response, I took that as him listening to me. Re-adverting my attention back to my current situation, I panicked. How am I going to get out of this tub, how am I going to clean this mess up, how am I going to get Lopunny to calm down, and how in hell do I answer any of those questions!

Well, at least Paul's gone. I don't care if he's still covered in lard from last night, he can go find somewhere else to take a shower.

**Paul's POV**

Damn it, class is about to start soon and Troublesome is still hogging up the bathroom. I will not walk into class covered in lard. Not only would that be stupid as fuck, but it would be pretty humiliating. But how in hell do I get clean then?

Damn Troublesome. I mean how long does it take to take a shower? What in the hell is she doing in that bathroom. I keep hearing loud screams and yelps. Is she like having sex with herself or something? Shit, that's disgusting.

Fixating my eyes on something, I thought of a solution. Although, the solution is rather demeaning and asinine, it's the only medium I see plausible in getting clean.

The sink. Taking a shower in the fucking _kitchen __sink_.

Fuck me, **fuck **me. This is going to be one of the most idiotic things I've ever done. I swear if Troublesome comes out of the bathroom and sees me taking a little bath in the sink, I'm going to be humiliated for life.

Ten minutes until class begins, well I better start.

Sighing, I took off my sweatpants and turned on the water in the sink. To make matters even worse, since Troublesome has been hogging up all the hot water, I'm going to have to use freezing cold water. Perfect.

Jumping onto the counter, I started splashing water onto my body. Being in this position is _really_awkward. I just want to get clean and get this over with. Within two minutes, my body was all clean, but now I questioned myself on how I was going to wash my head.

Deciding I had no other option, I stuck my head under the faucet. When I was about done, I was going to remove my head, but Troublesome screamed, causing my head to jolt up, which, in result, broke the god damn faucet head.

"FFFFUUUUCCCKKK!"

Erupting from the broken facet, water splurged in a constant, strong flow. In effect, the counters became really slippery, and I _slipped_ off.

Sprawled on the ground, I groaned. Shit, that really hurt. Recomposing myself, I quickly got dressed and left. I can really care less if Troublesome is late for class or not. God knows what she's doing in that bathroom and she can handle the broken faucet head in the kitchen.

First period passed by rather quickly, but that was because I was exhausted as hell and kept zoning in and out of sleep. Once second period rolled around, I groaned. What could we possibly learn in my Pokemon breeding class today?

Groggily sitting in my chair, I awaited for my class to start. I started to doze off into a little nap, but was stopped when I heard Troublesome take her seat next to me. Lifting up my head, I asked her a question.

"What the hell were you doing in that bathroom that made you have to miss our first class?"

Instantly, she blushed and had a worried look in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter okay?" she said weakly.

"Whatever," I grumbled.

"Alright class, today I will discuss the attraction that ensues between Pokemon that are polar counterparts."

Attraction between polar opposites? I gazed upon Troublesome. Why the hell doesn't she ever pay attention in class? She's like doodling on her papers.

"The attraction that is sanctioned upon Pokemon whose personalities, traits, and dispositions are completely opposites from their respected mate will find better results in the relationship. In better results, I refer to the regards of a stronger fixation on the other, stronger sexual engagements, stronger adoration, and stronger bonds. The capacity for such to happen is made plausible by the fact that such polar counterparts must undergo stronger foundations of primitive connections. Accompanying this, polar counterparts tend to complete one another. One is ying and the other is yang. Through such, both Pokemon make one whole and make a successful relationship."

"Through the enactment of a Pokemon relationship built upon polar counterparts, the relationship will not only endure unpredictability, but excitement. These relationships are the most lucrative relationships in regards to incremental passion. However, the establishment of a relationship between polar opposites is nearly impossible. Although, when Pokemon do it, the results are remarkable and honored. This always happens to be a propensity for humans as well. Funny similarity."

My mind exploded. What just happened? If Troublesome and I ever started dating, it would probably end in disaster, but the professor says otherwise? Damn it, even if Troublesome and I did get together, it would be meaningless to her. She's so wrapped up in her tremors of her life that she will never trust anyone ever again.

Getting distracted, Troublesome started doodling on my paper.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I whispered.

Not looking at me, she continued doodling. "I'm bored."

"Can you ever pay attention?"

"Well I-

Getting cut off, the principal of the school came in and asked to talk to the teacher outside for a minute. Once the teacher left the room, that damn John came over to our table.

Leaning against our table, John spoke to Troublesome.

"So Dawn, you have blue eyes, I have green eyes. That makes us total opposites. We should totally hook up."

"I have a better idea. This table is hard and so are you, the perfect match! So why don't you screw it," she growled.

Despite her incompetence and stupidity when she gets irritated, it always turns me on when she gets angry. Damn it, I have problems. How am I attracted to her personality? Maybe the teacher is right.

"Why don't I screw the table with you on it? If it makes you uncomfortable, I can get purple head to go away."

I growled, "Fuck you."

John smirked, then replied, "No thanks, but I'd love a piece of your little roommate."

Troublesome sighed, then replied, "John, just go away, I'm not in the mood to deal with you, okay? I barely slept last night."

"And why is that? Where you trying to convert this purple head from gay to straight?"

What is with this gay shit? Can everyone just drop it? Getting really angry, I bolted out of my chair.

"I. AM. NOT. GAY!"

Within seconds, the whole class had the eyes on me. And since I had perfect timing, the teacher came back in as well. Shit.

"Well, I'll make sure to take note of that Paul, but will you please sit back down. The same goes for you John."

Ugh, I hate everything. Looking over at Troublesome, she was bursting with giggles. Oh, hell no. She is not going to enjoy this.

"Troublesome, stop," I whispered.

Looking me straight in the eyes, she smiled. "Make me."

I smirked, "Fine, if you want it that way."

Kicking the leg of her chair, she went flying backwards. Since we sit in the back of the class, the teacher didn't notice as she was so fixated on her lecture.

Flames fuming from Troublesome's eyes, I mentally laughed. Troublesome trying to look intimidating? Screw that.

Lunging herself at me, the chair I was in went backwards. Crashing straight into the ground, the chair softened my landing. Laying on top of me, Troublesome looked pissed. "Paul, you're such an ass." I smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" she growled while landing a punch in my chest.

I was about to reply, but John crawled over and interrupted me, "Hey that looks like fun, can I join?"

Eyes widening at the same time, Troublesome and I realized the sexual innuendo from our position. Damn it. Blushing, we both got off each other and sat correctly in our seats.

Refusing to look at one another, the rest of the class went by rather quickly. In fact, the rest of the day passed by rather quickly. Although, that's only due to the fact that I have been continually falling asleep in all my classes. Shit, I am never going to stay out all night the day before school. I hate feeling like shit.

Without sleep, my thoughts are scrabbled, my emotions are scrabbled, and my damn hormones are scrabbled. I can't think right at all and it bothers the hell out of me. Not to mention, I'm super anxious and paranoid when I don't get sleep.

Once my last class came to a close, I started walking back to my dorm. Being tired as hell, I can barely keep my eyes open. In result, I somehow ended up in the coordinating field. How in the hell did I manage that?

Groggily rubbing my eyes, I yawned. Looking upon the field, I spotted something. What the hell? Why is Troublesome passed out on the field?

Walking over to her, I noticed that she was sleeping, using Lopunny and Pachirsu as her cuddling partners. Coming over, Lopunny heard me and shot her head up in excitement. Looking me dead on, she smiled. Shit.

Pouncing on me, she knocked me over. I cringed. I _really_don't want to get raped. However, she was devoid of any actions that I thought she was going to do. Instead, she released my Weaville and ran off with him. Figures, they're like horny as fuck for each other. I sighed, well at least I won't get sexually assaulted.

Re-adverting my attention back on Troublesome, she opened her eyes. "Ugh, Paul, what are you doing here?"

I smirked, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm exhausted, okay? So, I decided to take a nap. Aren't you tired?" she said while rolling over and looking at me.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'll show such a weakness to the world."

"Whatever," she groaned.

"You know it's going to rain soon."

"Great. Just let me go back to sleep with Pachirsu. Hey, where did Lopunny go?"

"She ran off with Weaville."

"Ugh, thanks Paul." Getting up off the ground and fixing her uniform, she spoke, "I'm just going to go back to the dorm then."

"Fine."

We walked back in silence. Occasionally, our hands would graze one another and every time it happened, my mind went on fire. Damn it, why in the hell does this happen to me.

Eventually, we were back at our dorm. Once we were back, it started to rain like crazy outside. Thank hell that we had perfect timing.

Going into my room, I crashed on my bed. Falling asleep, I only managed to get a few hours of sleep until I was disrupted. Hearing Troublesome scream, I awoke.

Attempting to go back to sleep proved to be nearly impossible as curiosity was evaporating my brain. Shit, her problems shouldn't become my problems. Whatever is freaking her out, she can figure it out on her own. Ruffling and rolling around in my sheets, I didn't manage to fall back into a deep sleep. Fuck this. Throwing my sheets off, I got up. I'll go see what her problem is and then go back to sleep, hopefully.

Walking out of the room, I started to look for her since she wasn't in her room. "Troublesome?"

Where the hell could she be? Why should I ever care? Traveling around our dorm, my eyes locked on to the open door to the balcony. Why in hell would she be on the balcony? Is raining like a bitch outside. Going over there, I stepped outside.

Spotting Troublesome, I saw her sitting on the balcony with her legs dangling through the bars of the railing. Ignoring the cascade of water that was pelting her body, she was getting drenched. Having her hands cling to the railing, she looked depressed.

Walking over to where she was sitting, I sat down next to her. Slipping my legs through the bars of the railing, I allowed them to dangle as well. With an unremitting fall of water from the rain, I started to get really soaked. Fucking perfect. Why am I even out here with Troublesome? It beats the hell out of me. Sitting in silence next to her for a few minutes, I deliberated on what to say. I'm not sure that she even notices my presence; she hasn't adverting her gaze from the raging clouds. Looking upon Troublesome, she looked amazing.

Droplets of water caressed her face, droplets of water permeated in her eyes, droplets of water seized her hair-she was consumed in water, physiologically and psychologically. Due to the coldness that rapped the air, a faint blush tinted her cheeks.

Disregarding the taciturnity of every rain drop that pelting my skin, I fixated every ounce of my attention span on her. Eventually, I spoke.

"Troublesome, what the hell are you doing out here?" I growled.

Turning her head towards me, she made direct contact with me. Sapphire diving into onyx, her eyes exposed everything. This is going to be a long conversation.

**Dawn's POV**

Why is Paul even out here with me? I really wanted some time alone to myself, but he had to ruin it.

Scrutinizing his eyes, he looked sincere, he looked like he actually showed interest, he looked _gentle_. Divulging myself into the realms of his eyes, I became hypnotized, I became comforted-I felt calm. With raging onyx encompassing his eyes, accompanied by bits of purple twirling around the center of his pupils, his eyes perfectly became the panacea for all my mental problems.

I felt indispensable under his gaze. Indispensable in the regard to pour out my emotions out, to confront him with my feelings. I _want_ to talk to him. What the hell? With my nerves rising, I started fiddling with my emerald stoned ring. Why? Why do I have this craving for Paul? Is it something more than attraction? Having a crush on a guy is impossible for me. I have been hurt so many times in my life that I am no longer even capable of undergoing love. My heart won't allow that. But, I'm not saying that I love Paul, I may just have a crush on him? Impossible, that's bullshit. I won't let myself waver to such a low level.

Breaching my thoughts, Paul spoke.

"Troublesome, what the hell are you doing out here?" he growled.

Emotions flaring, I became engulfed in a state of tentativeness. I really don't want to break down in front of Paul **again**.

Meeting his gaze once more, I exploded. Tears bursting through my eyes, I cowered in disgrace.

"Pleeeasse, P-Paul don't tell me how vulnerable and weak and useless I am. I know, okay? If you're here to insult me, just leave."

Clinging to the railings, I leaned my head against them, allowing my hair to cover my face. Feeling his hand rub my back, I looked up at him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he mumbled

Leaning back and allowing myself to lie on the asphalt of the balcony, I closed my eyes and started talking.

"It's just that today is that my father's birthday. Every time this day comes around, I remember the validity of my loneliness. I separate myself from the rest of society to prevent myself from getting hurt, but, in result, I have no one. Not only that, but this day always reminds me of how much I miss my father, how much I wish to hug him, to hear his voice, to just be with him. He was my everything. And since I don't even have my necklace anymore, then I have no remains left of him."

Hiccupping thorough my little explanation, I gulped and cringed. I really don't want to receive any insults from Paul right now.

"Listen, you're super successful, you're rich, you're perfect, you don't need anyone," he said.

Removing my legs from the dangling position and getting up, I sat underneath my legs and looked at Paul.

"But, I'm not perfect. I don't think I'm perfect, so why does everyone else think so?" I said.

Removing his legs from the dangling position, he sat like I was and inched himself closer to me. Does Paul actually care? Why is he acting like this?

Gradually lifting his hand, his fingers came in contact with my cheek. Slowly wiping the tears away from my eyes, I shivered. His fingers are so smooth, so tender. Gracefully sliding the tears off my cheeks, he calmed me down.

He then pulled me into a hug and whispered something in my ear.

"Don't think like that, okay?"

I giggled and hugged Paul back. Releasing our grasp on one another, my eyes glistened into his.

I wonder what it would feel like to kiss Paul under the rain? I mentally smiled and giggled at the thought. Placing themselves on his lips, my eyes ventured through every crevice and line on his lips. Flawlessly molded, his lips would perfectly fit into mine.

Wanting to try my idea out, I scooted closer to him. Inches apart from each other, I was about to raise my hand to caress his cheek, but the doorbell to our dorm rung. Contouring both our heads to the sound of the noise, Paul and I became distracted.

As I got up, I heard Paul groan. Why? Was he actually enjoying our conversation? Walking over to the door, Paul eventually followed.

Opening the door, a bolt of yellow jumped on top of me and bombarded me with a tight hug.

"DAWN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Hitting the floor, I groaned in pain. Shit, that really hurt.

Refocusing my eyes on the situation, I saw one of my old friends on top of me. I smiled. Okay, so I guess saying that I have no one is a bit of a lie. Besides my father, I do have one other person whom I actually have a relationship with. _**Barry**_- being childhood friends, we grew up together, we know each other, we care for each other, we're _best __friends_. He knows everything about me and has helped me through my hardships, but since I have been so indulged into my career in the past years, we really haven't talked and I regret that. He's the only person who has helped me through my father's death, the one person who has helped me through everything and I shouldn't of treated him like that. But what we have is nothing more than a really strong friendship, still it was wrong to ignore him like that.

Hugging him back, I replied, "OMG, Barry. I'm so sorry for not keeping in touch. I missed you sooooo much. What are you doing here?"

Getting off of me, he sat next to me and started talking, "Well, I heard that you were going to Unova and then I found where you were staying and then I decided to come since we haven't seen each other in forever, and now I'm here and I'm super happy about it."

"This is so great! How long are you staying here?" I asked.

"Well, for a while, I plan to train here and stuff so we can hang out. OMFG! IS THAT THE PAUL?"

Within seconds, Barry got out of his sitting position and lunged himself at Paul.

"Get the hell off me, moron. I didn't like you when I was a kid and I still don't like you now," he snapped

"I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been? Are you going to school here with Dawn too? Are you boarding with her? What Pokemon do you have on you? Dude, you got really ripped. Want to battle?"

Locking eyes with me, Paul spoke, "Troublesome, if you don't get Blondie off me, there are going to be serve repercussions."

"I'm right here Paul, you could of just asked me to get off," Barry said.

Removing himself from Paul, Barry went back over to me. "So what do you want to do Dawn?"

"It's pretty late and raining outside, so why don't we just hang out in my room?"

"Sure."

Grabbing his hand, I brought Barry into my room and closed the door. Sitting on my bed, I looked at Barry. He really has changed physically. Not only increasing in height, he has increased in hotness as well. His blonde hair is still wild, his amber eyes are still sweet-loving, but his body is ripped.

Blushing, Barry looked at me.

"Barry, what's the matter?" I questioned

"Nothing, you've just gotten really pretty over the years," he said sheepishly.

"Hey, you're not bad yourself," I said with a sultry indentation. Shit. Dawn you can't flirt with your best friend.

Changing the subject, I replied, "Barry, do you want to see my Pokemon?"

"Hell yes I do!" he said with excitement. I smiled, Barry will always be the same hyper, crazy boy.

**Paul's POV**

Why in hell did Blondie have to ruin Troublesome's and my moment on the balcony? Why the hell is he even in her room right now? Why the fuck is this even bothering me?

Laying on my bed, I can hear their every conversation. They're talking about what has happened since they last meet.

Eventually, they both grew tired and were going to go to bed.

"Barry, I'm really tired, let's go to sleep."

"Okay, I'll go sleep on the couch."

"No, sleep with me. Remember we always used to do that when we were kids?"

"What?"

"Come on, it's harmless."

"Fine."

Blondie and Troublesome sleeping together in the same bed? Hell no.

What I don't understand is why does this bother me so much? Troublesome flirts with so many guys and never has any of it bothered me before, but now it bothers me when she gets all snuggly with that blonde fuck? Maybe because her relationship with him isn't like other guys, there is actually meaning within their relationship; they're _best__friends_. Best friends that can evolve into something _more_.

Damn it, I can't really deny my attraction and crush on Troublesome now. I'm **jealous**. Damn jealous. And there's no way in hell that Blondie is going to get her for the night.

Marching out of my room and into Troublesome's room, I saw Blondie's hand wrapped around Troublesome's waist and his body snuggled up to her.

Grabbing Blondie, I pulled him out into the living room. Closing Troublesome's door, I made sure it was shut so she wouldn't hear us.

Jolting up in ecstasy, Blondie spoke, "So you want to battle me now?"

"No, what the hell is the matter with you? I need to talk to you," I growled.

"Okay, so what then?"

"Don't think about making a move on Troublesome."

Bursting into laughter, Blondie collapsed to the floor. His every laugh made me cringe and tighten my knuckles; this guy's getting old quick.

"Do you love her?" he said mockingly.

"Hell no. I am not capable of love, but I'm attracted to her. And when I want something, I always get it, so you better hell away from her," I growled

Challenging me, he smirked, "What if I don't? You know Dawn has been through a lot in her life. You do not understand all the hardships she's been through. I am the only person she has, the only person who protects her and I won't let some asshole like you, despite your **awesome** battling skills, corrupt her."

I scoffed, "You're the one corrupting her intelligence."

"I am going to fine you a million dollars for saying that," he said pumping his fist into the air.

Oh, fuck. That that fining shit. Always when I was a kid, he would randomly could up to me and assault me with fines and I _hated_ it.

"And I'm going to do something else too...," he said rapidly to himself.

"And what the hell would that be?" I said with a bored expression.

Walking over to his bags, he opened one up and threw something at me.

A fucking orange dildo.

"_What __the __hell_?"

"Do you like that? I have plenty more where that came from too."

Opening his bag, it was _brimming _with dildos of different colors. And people think I'm gay.

"Where in the hell did you get all those?"

Smiling evilly, he replied, "I competed in this tournament that I totally owned at, I mean my Pokemon were monsters that destroyed our every opponent. I made it to the finals and won, but they told me that they didn't have any prize prepared. Then, I told them that I was going to fine them a billion dollars, and so they found something to give to me. Apparently, one of the referees had a basket full of dildos, so I got that as a prize. I'm not sure why he had it, but at least I got a prize. So now I have them, but I haven't had any idea what to use them for, but now I can just pelt them at you."

"Hell no," I barked.

Breaking into a full spirit, I started to run around my dorm. Blondie hot on my heels, he was throwing dildo's in all directions. Why is Troublesome even friends with this guy? He's super antsy and hyper.

Within minutes, there were dildos coating the whole dorm, and Blondie and I were passed out on the floor.

To just screw with me, fate made things _worse_.

"Barry? Paul? What are you guys doing in here?" Troublesome questioned.

Making contact with one another, Blondie and I blushed. Fuck me. How in the hell do I explain this? Not wanting to talk to Troublesome and being really mad at Blondie, I thought of only one solution. I lunged myself at Blondie. In seconds, we were rolling on the floor beating each other up.

Damn it, not only am I going to have to deal with Troublesome, but now I'm going to have to start dealing with Blondie…


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and favorited my story! It means soooo much and the more you do it, the faster it makes me want to update! Thanks for reading the ten previous chapters and I hope you will stick with me for the many more chapters to come. Here's chapter 11, I hope anyone who reads it, enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer:****I ****do****n't ****own ****Pokémon. ****All ****rights ****reserved ****to ****the ****owners. ****However, ****I ****do ****own ****the ****plot ****of ****this ****story ****and ****any ****OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Barry's POV<strong>

Ughhhhhh…..It's raining outside, Dawn and Paul are at school, and there's **NOTHING** to do here. Everything is sooo boring in their dorm. And since Paul threw out all my dildos, I can't staple them to the walls or do anything fun.

Slouching on the sofa, I sighed. I'm going to waste a whole day doing absolutely nothing! I didn't plan to go to Unova to do _this_! Punching my head into the pillow, I started to get mad.

Walking over to me, my Empoleon nudged me. Paul gave me a lot of rules before he left for class-one of them being not to let any of my Pokemon out of their pokeballs, but I take orders from no one. I'm my own man!

Giving me a worried look, Empoleon whimpered.

"Empoleon, I'm SO bored. Gahhhhhh! I wish Dawn was here. Why do they even have school? Why did they even agree to go? Whatever, but what should I do to waste my time until they come back?"

"Empoleon?"

"OMFG YES! Thanks Empoleon!"

Walking over to Dawn's room, I smiled victoriously. She probably has pictures of me all over her room since she has missed me soo much. Opening her door, I was assaulted with her _scent_. That sweet, intoxicating cinnamon vanilla smell that adorns her body and always makes my mind go crazy whenever I hug her, which is primarily why I always have a propensity to attack her with hugs. SHE JUST SMELLS SO GOOD! Having her linger in my arms is an amazing feeling.

"GAHHHH!"

"Empoleon?"

"Empoleon! She has NO pictures of me anywhere in her room! Why? I thought we were best friends? I thought she liked me?"

Giving me a weird look, Empoleon snickered. "What is the matter with you? This is serious! I'm going to have to fix that…..well, she has to have a picture of me on her computer right?"

Sitting down at her desk and going through numerous files on her computer, I eventually found a picture that she had of me and printed it out. While in the process of printing it, I got distracted by the ring of Dawn's phone.

"Empoleon, why would Dawn leave her phone here?"

Walking over to her nightstand, I picked it up and laid on her bed. "She got a text, let's see what it says."

**From: John**

**To: Dawn**

_I __want __you __to __suck __my __dick __**hard**_

"WHAT! Emopleon! What kind of friends does Dawn have! He can't talk to her like that! Okay, it's been forever since I've seen Dawn, and now that I've seen her recently, I can see why a guy would say that, she's HOT! But, that's unacceptable!"

**From: Dawn**

**To: John**

_Suck your own_

**From: John**

**To: Dawn**

_Will you watch me?_

"EMPOLEON! What is the matter with this guy! Dawn probably left her phone here so she wouldn't have to deal with him. Well, I'm going to make sure he leaves Dawn alone." I told Empoleon as I happily jumped in the air. NO ONE treats my best friend like that, gahhhhh, but what do I say back to this guy? I've never flirted with a GUY before!

"Empoleon, what do I say back! What do I say back? Wait, girls are impressed by big dicks right? So, I'll just…..but I hope he isn't black."

**From: Dawn**

**To: John**

_Sorry, I take my men black. ;)_

That really hurt my fingers to write; I should be ashamed of myself. I really hope he doesn't reply back and besides what would he reply back to that?

Crap, I was wrong. He responded back **immediately**. Opening the text, I cringed. _Please_ don't be something voluptuous.

**From: John**

**To: Dawn**

_That makes things even better! I will strip naked and you can get a bucket of paint and use your tongue as a paint brush and paint my whole body black. You're going to need a lot of paint though, especially for my dick; It's juicy. ;)_

"GGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! EMPOLEON! I NEED A HUG! I GOT A **BAD** MENTAL IMAGE!"

Dropping the phone, I plunged Empoleon with a hug. What the hell is wrong with this guy? I am not responding back to that! I need to get rid of that phone! Releasing Empoleon, I marched over to the phone and picked it up.

Crap, another text?

**From: John**

**To: Dawn**

_Put something sexy on, I'm cumming over ;D_

"NO!"

Shit, shit, shit! I don't want some random pervert coming over here. I shivered vigorously. This is NOT happening. But first, I need to get rid of Dawn's phone.

"Empoleon, go find tape. I will destroy this phone."

"Empoleon!"

Running out of Dawn's room and into her bathroom, I forcefully jammed her phone into the toilet. Sticking my hand down the drain of the toilet proved to be challenging and nauseating. Every time I attempted to do so, the water would just push the phone back up and hit me straight in the face. Just why won't the phone go down the toilet drain! This is the only way I see plausible of getting rid of her phone without anyone knowing. I mean who would play in a toilet? It's the perfect scheme of disposing her phone! Because Dawn would never want to play in the drains of a toilet, but maybe Paul?

Refocusing on my mission, I continued to jam the phone in the toilet.

"Come on! Get in there!"

Deciding that I needed a better way of shoving her phone down the toilet drain, I started to put my foot in the toilet bowl and stomp on her phone. That way the incoming water would stop pushing it back out. With perfect timing, I flushed at the exact same second that my foot plunged in and the phone when down!

"YES!"

Happily pumping my fists into the air, I failed to notice that the toilet was getting aggravated from the new object in its system. Within seconds, the toilet exploded.

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! EWWWWWW! Empoleon! There are toilet juices _**EVERYWHERE**_!"

Just why did this have to happen to me? No way in hell do I deserve this. Sulking on the wet bathroom floor, I soon became distracted when I heard the doorbell of the dorm ring!

"Dawn? It's John, let me in. Let's have some _fun_."

NOOOOOO! Why is he here! I'm just going to deal with this bathroom problem later. Closing the door to the bathroom, I sighed. Just because I can close the door to the bathroom to evade the problem, doesn't mean I can easily close the door to my problem. Since the toilet exploded, I have a good amount of its juices on me. Great!

Disregarding the dilemma of my cleanliness, I walked over to Empoleon.

"Did you find the tape?"

"Empoleon!"

"Good. Okay, now you're going have to help me tape the door to this dorm shut. I do not want that pervert coming in here, got it?"

"Empoleon!"

"Dawn! Come on, open up! Don't make me break down this door!"

"Crap! We have to tape the ridges of this door faster!" I hastily whispered to Empoleon.

Going as fast as my fingers would allow me, I eventually finished my side of the door. Covered in tape, the door looked like someone had a phobia of doors or was mentally challenged. Do people really do this? Tape their doors for fun? Weird…

Nudging me, Empoleon got me out of my trance when he was done with his side of the door. Good, the door is completely taped. He won't be able to do anything now. Catching my breath, I relaxed.

Once I became calm, I went back to Dawn's room. But, upon entering her room, I was berated with yet **another** problem and I _panicked_. Since I didn't pay attention to the printer, I never told it to stop printing pictures of me and now there's like a billion pictures on her floor! **CRAP!**

"Stop it printer! I'm going to fine you a million dollars if you don't!"

Pounding on the printer just proved to provoke it even more and, in result, it started to produce pictures at a faster pace. Shit!

"Why won't it stop!" I cried, "There's too many me's!"

Losing my attention span and my nerves, I started screaming. Disrupting my screams, I heard that John guy yell something.

"Oooooo, that sounds like fun. What are you doing in there Dawn? Revving yourself up before we start? "

_What_? Is he saying that my screams sound like a girl having an orgasm? Clenching my hands, I got mad. That guy is going to get a _**BIG **__**FINE**_! No one assaults Barry like that, _no__one._There will be serve repercussions for his words.

I am not one to resort to violence, unless it is an engagement or commencement of a Pokemon battle, but this will be an exception. Through long, lengthy anecdotes, my father has taught me never to take insults and I will uphold his wise words.

Ripping the printer out of its socket, I walked out of Dawn's room and faced the door to the dorm.

"Empoleon, I need you to do a hydro pump on the door," I said sternly.

"Empoleon?" he questioned.

"I know we just taped the door, but that guy needs to shut his dirty mouth and I need to get this printer out of here, so just do it!"

Listening to my command, he aimed a powerful blast of water at the door, making it swing open and have John receive the majority of blasting water.

"Wow, Dawn. That was intense," he said as he slid to the floor while rubbing his head. Getting close to him, I aggressively threw the printer at his head. Being a direct hit, he passed out.

"I told you would get your fine," I sneered at him.

No one should treat Dawn like that, but more importantly no one should treat _me_ like that. This guy has major problems. When he wakes up, I really hope he gets the hell away from Dawn's dorm.

People who walk by Dawn's dorm are going to be pretty freaked out by this though. Permeating directly in front of her door, is a lake of water. In the lake of water, there's a guy passed out who's hugging a broken printer. Yeah, that's something you don't see everyday, but it's not my problem.

Closing the door to the dorm, I sighed. What in the hell did I do to be put through all this shit? It just isn't fair! To top things off, this place is a mess, which is going to make Paul furious. Running my hand through my blonde hair, I frowned. Why does my first day in Unova have to start off so badly?

"Hey Empoleon, what should I do with all these pictures of me?"

Not caring, Empoleon didn't respond. Well, he's no fun. Of course I'm going to tape a few pictures to Dawn's walls, but what should I do with the rest?

Laying themselves upon Paul's door, my eyes became curious and distracted myself from the picture hindrance. I wonder what Paul keeps in his room? But his number one rule was to never to go into his room…certainly one time won't hurt.

Slowly opening the door to his room, I went in.

"What?" I nearly yelled.

Paul doesn't have any pictures of me on his walls either? What gives? That is so not right! I am going to have to fine him!

"Well, his room is much neater than Dawn's, Empoleon."

Sitting on his bed, I sighed, "Why does Paul like Dawn? If Dawn was to get anyone, it should be me!"

"Empoleon?"

My face went on fire. "How did you know that I've liked Dawn for all these years?"

Patting me on the back, he smiled. "Was it really that obvious?" I whispered. Nodding his head, he confirmed my statement.

"Gahhh! I'm so stupid!" I said while lying back in Paul's bed.

Rolling over on my stomach, I looked at Empoleon and changed the subject. "You know what I hate? I love Paul like a brother and he doesn't return the gratitude! WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM!"

Becoming distracted again, I fixated my eyes on Paul's assortment of scents. "Hey, why does Paul have so many colognes?"

Getting up, I went to go look at his little collection of cologne.

"I never knew Paul had his own line of colognes," I whispered to myself.

Grabbing a bottle of Paul's colognes, Empoleon started to drink it.

"EMPOLEON! Don't do that! Ugh, and you had to choose the 'Gay Porn' one? I don't want you turning gay! Now, give me it back!"

Dashing out of Paul's room, Empoleon went into Dawn's room and closed the door.

"Empoleon, if you don't come out, you are going to be in big trouble!" I yelled as I pounded on the door.

No response.

"Great," I muttered. Well, Empoleon is likely to come out of there sooner or later. Walking back into Paul's room, I started to rummage through his stuff. Why in the hell does he have all this chest rub and Vaseline in his drawer?

Thinking of idea, I grabbed the Vaseline and started to smear it all over Paul's doorknob. Now when he tries to get in, his hands will get all slippery. I sniggered.

Getting an adrenaline rush my little endeavor, I wanted to do _more_. "What else can I do to his room?" I asked myself mischievously.

Gazing upon his nightstand, I saw a book with a book mark it. So Paul reads? Humph…snatching the book from the nightstand, I smirked. What would Paul do if I ripped out the last pages of the novel and replaced them with my own?

Proceeding with my plan, I viciously tore out the last pages of the novel. Going over to Paul's desk, I grabbed some paper and a pencil and started to think of what to write.

"Well this book is some sort of action adventure book and it uses really big words…..ugh, I don't care what it's about, and I'm just going to make up my own ending."

Swiftly flushing out, my ideas started to acrimoniously slash the paper. In due time, I was satisfied with my result.

_Walking through the park, a man's eyes became fixated upon a banana tree. The long yellow fruit, a banana, was inconceivably the most vital food of his diet. The mere contemplation of divulging his teeth into such a fruit was enough to send his mouth into space and back. More than adoration, the man had a deadly obsession for bananas._

_Water foaming from his mouth, he started to zone out. Acting upon his desires, he started to climb the tree in the attemption of attaining one of those glorious bananas. Branch after branch, the man quickly increased in height. Reaching the patch of bananas, he grabbed the biggest one._

_Placing himself upon a thick branch, he began venturing his mouth into the realm of the banana. Due to fixating his every ounce of attention of his endeavor of devouring the banana, he failed to notice his lose of balance._

_Plummeting through the air, the man crashed into the ground. Upon impact, the banana went down his throat and inevitably killed him._

_His most cherished item was what ultimately killed him. Never trust your instincts._

**FIN**

I smiled; Paul is going to be really mad when he finds out that he won't be able to find out what happens at the end of his book. Instead, he will get my ending! Yeah! I smirked. Even though that paragraph was pretty weird, I have to admit it was AWESOME! I should become a writer on the sidles lines of battling. Hopefully Paul will like it!

Putting his book back on his nightstand, I left his room. Surely, from the Vaseline smothered doorknob to the alteration of his book, I think I have done enough damage for today. Not to mention, their dorm is a complete disaster.

Walking back into Dawn's room, I found Empoleon passed out. SHIT!

"EMPOLEON! Please don't tell me you died from Paul's 'Gay Porn'! You are my favorite Pokemon and I could never live without you! Empoleon, Empoleon, Empoleon, EMPOLEON!" I yelled frantically.

Groaning, he opened his eyes, "Pol…"

"Okay, I will make you some medicine just wait," I said with worry.

Bolting for the kitchen, I hastily opened the fridge. "Come on, they have to have some herbs or vitamins or SOMETHING in here that would be useful! I will not let Empoleon die!"

Anxiously searching through the kitchen, I eventually found something that would be useful to me.

"Yes! I found some Pokemon pills, but why are they on top of the fridge? And why is their fridge so God damn tall? I mean I'm like 6 feet, so this fridge must be like 10 feet? That's impossible! This school must be filthy rich! Why, why, why! Uhhhh, where's a stool?"

Demolishing anything in my way, I fretfully started to look for a stool.

"Gahh! There's no time for stools, I'm just going to climb the fridge!"

Steadily grasping the fridge, I slowly ventured my way up it. Minutes shredding by, I eventually was on top of the fridge and it _**wasn't**_ comfortable. I was never good with heights, even just at 10 feet or so, I started to get really apprehensive on top of this fridge. With my palms getting sweaty, my thinking capacity diminishing, and my legs beginning to shake, the fridge started to sway. CRAP!

Gaining speed, my heart rate nearly tripled. Getting vexed by the situation, I grabbing the Pokemon pill bottle and abruptly jumped off the fridge. Landing on the kitchen counter, I sighed. However, I jolted up when I saw the fridge crash into the ground. Shit, what in the hell do I now? I'll deal with it later; I need to help Empoleon right now!

Racing back into Dawn's room, I fed Empoleon his pills. Enacting themselves immediately, the vitamins completely restored Empoleon back to his original state of consciousness.

"Empoleon, I'm so glad you're back." Embracing him in a tight hug, I smiled.

Glancing upon the clock, it was already 3:30! SHIT! Paul and Dawn are finished with their last class at 4:45. How in the hell am I going to clean this place up? Deciding that I had no other options, I called up some maids and had them come over.

I nearly balled them out when they told me that it would take them at least six hours to clean the multitude of this dorm's mess, but it was the only way of getting the place clean so I agreed.

Leaving the dorm, Empoleon sat on an outside bench.

Perching my hands on my knees, I sighed, "Empoleon, what am I going to do? I need to entertain both Dawn _and_ Paul for at least six hours. How in the hell will I manage to do that?"

Not responding, he laid on the grass. Raking my brain with ideas, I finally came up with a suitable idea.

"Why don't I just take all of us to the movie theaters and we can stay there all night watching all different kinds of movies? Doesn't that sound good? But I'm going to need a bunch of food, because all the food at the movie theater sucks. I'll also need a big backpack to hide all the food. This is going to be great! And then Dawn and Paul will never find out that I destroyed their dorm! YES!"

Returning Empoleon to his pokeball, I started to walk to the nearest market.

Entering the market, I decided to get Dawn's food first since it would be the easiest. All my life, Dawn has been the healthiest person I've known, eating only eating salads, bread, and organic stuff, it's pretty easy to get something that she would like.

Once I finished gathering things in the shopping cart for Dawn, I started to think about what Paul eats. Maybe chili? He seems like a chili kind of guy. Looking through the isles, I started to get really antsy.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE CHILI!" I yelled.

Running up to me, a small child started to laugh at me, "Mommy, he's confused!"

That's it, forget the chili. I'll just get cucumbers; I do remember Dawn saying something about Paul liking cucumbers. Going back to the produce section, I snatched a dozen cucumbers. Maybe that's too many? Hopefully, Paul _really_ likes cucumbers.

"Um, excuse me sir?"

Turning around, I saw one of the employees starting at me. "Yes?" I replied hesitantly. What does she want? I don't have time for this.

"I heard your little yelp about the chili and I just wanted to notify you that the chili is in the front."

"Okay, bye," I said hastily as I started to make my way to the front.

"Wait!"

Groaning, I stopped and replied, "What?"

"I was wondering if you didn't have anything planned for later tonight, would you want to go see a movie with me?"

This girl is asking me out on a date, really? I really don't have time for this.

Without thinking, I grabbed a cucumber from my basket and threw it at her. "Here, girls like big dicks right? Well that's pretty big, so go wild."

Leaving her stunned, I bolted to get five freshly made bowls of chili. Once I finished my shopping, I went to go pay and leave the market.

Shoving all the food items into my backpack, I waited at the crossroad where Dawn and Paul have to walk in order to get back to their dorm.

Within seconds of my arrival, I saw the two approaching. Apparently, they were engaged in some argument. Swiftly running up to them, I grabbed both their hands, ran out of the campus, and shoved them into the awaiting cab that I had called earlier to pick us up. Doing so proved to be a very hard feat; Paul was mad at the mere contact of my hand on his and vigorously fought his way through my grip while Dawn was a bit confused. Although, ultimately, I was able to shove them both into the cab. All crammed in the back seats, it was certainly uncomfortable. Well, at least Dawn's in the middle; I would hate to sit next to Paul right now.

"Where would you like to go?" The cab driver asked.

"Nearest movie theater," I replied.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I have plans for this afternoon moron," Paul growled while he repositioned himself to glare at me.

"I just thought it would be cool for the three of us to go and hang out at the movies for a while. It'll be fun!" I said apprehensively.

Why is Paul so mad all the time? He seriously needs to get laid; maybe that would ease his tension. Damn it! I should have brought that girl from the market so then he could sex her up while I have Dawn all to myself. Thinking of which, this is going to be really awkward! Two guys who like Dawn seeing a movie all together! FUCK!

"Well, why not? It sounds kind of fun too; I haven't hung out with you in forever. And besides Paul, you can actually get to know Barry better," Dawn said while smirking.

"Hell no," he snapped.

"I can always get out Lopunny, you know," she said with a malicious glint in her eyes.

Groaning, he replied, "Fine."

How in the hell did she get him to do that? Is there something that I'm not understanding?

"We're here!" The cab driver chirped.

Getting out, we all entered the movie theater and choose some random movie to watch. I hope Dawn and Paul, but mostly Dawn, enjoy this.

**Paul's POV**

Why in hell did Blondie decide to throw a little movie date thing for the three of us? The idea is asinine. Does he want the two of us guys to share Troublesome? Fuck that; I _don't_ do sharing.

Walking to the theater that held the movie we were going to watch, we all took our seats. I was glad at the fact that I wouldn't have to sit next to Blondie since Troublesome is sitting in between us. Digging through his backpack, Blondie brought out a plethora of food items. Looking at me, he spoke.

"Hey Paul, do you want a bowl of chili?"

"Why in the hell would I want a fucking bowl of chili?" I barked.

Troublesome giggled at my words, causing me to smirk. "Okay…sorry I asked, I have salad for you Dawn, do you want any?"

"Ummmm, it's okay Barry, I'm fine," she said apprehensively.

First of all, why does Blondie bring a shit load of food to a movie theater? And even if he did, why did he bring _chili_? Of all the food choices, he had to pick that food that makes huge ass messes? What a moron.

Sadly sighing, Blondie became depressed. In result, Troublesome started to coddle him. Turning to face him in her theater chair, she began to talk to him.

"Come on, Barry. Don't be like that; you can save the food for later," she said as she placed a kiss on his check.

Damn it, why does Troublesome have to be flirty with _him_ of all people? Grabbing her arm, I contoured her body back to the screen.

"Just watch the movie, would you?"

As the movie started, I cringed. Damn it, this is a horror movie, that means I going to hear Troublesome scream nearly every second…..but then that means she's going to need someone to cling onto as well. I smirked.

I was right; Troublesome started squealing at nearly every 'scary' situation in the movie. However, I wasn't that someone she was clinging onto. Snuggling into his chest, Troublesome was gripping Blondie. I sighed and slouched in my seat, this is going to be a long night.

Becoming uninterested in the movie, I started to doze off into sleep, however I was awaken when I felt Troublesome poke me. Uh, what does she want? Can't I just be left alone?

"What?" I mumbled.

"Paul, the people in front of us are having sex, can you get them to stop?" she whispered.

Since I had been zoning out this entire time, I failed to notice that the couple in front of us have been going head on into sex. Really in a movie theater? And a horror movie at that? Shouldn't they be in some romantic movie or something? Well, they're not watching the movie, so I guess it doesn't matter what movie they go into, but does gory scenes really make some people horny? That's wrong.

"Really? What do you want me to do Troublesome?" I whispered back.

"I don't know, but can you just make them stop."

"Why don't you make Blondie do it?" I sneered.

"He's enjoying his chili, I don't want to ruin his mood."

"Oh, so you would rather wake me from a nap than ruin Blondie's mood? That's fucking great." I barked.

"Paul, be quiet. Come on, please?" she breathed.

I was about to talk, but Blondie jolted up in fear since someone had just been killed on the scene. In result, his bowl of chili went flying into the air and landed on the couple in front of us that was having sex.

"OUCH! Jeff, what just happened?"

"That guy behind us just happened." Getting up, fully naked, the couple furiously glared down Blondie. Leaping over the theater chairs, the two started to chase him. Bolting up, Blondie ran out of the theater with the naked couple following him.

The people who go to this movie theater are fucking weird.

Sighing, I slouched back into my theater chair. Well at least, Blondie's gone. I attempted to go back to sleep, but was disrupted when I felt Troublesome cling onto my arm.

"Troublesome, this is stupid. You obviously don't want to watch this, let's just leave. Otherwise it would be a waste of time just sitting here," I whispered.

"Thanks Paul," she said weakly.

Grabbing her wrist, I lead her out of the movie theater. I was about to call a cab back to the campus, but Troublesome stopped me.

"What?" I sneered.

"Let's wait for Barry to come back."

"Ugh, fine."

Does she really care about that blonde hell? Well they are best friends, but still.

Sitting down on an outside bench, we both started to stare at the clouds. The rain had momentarily stopped, but it looked like it was going to pick up again.

"Dawn, is that you?"

Damn it, I know that voice; it's Pierre.

Getting off the bench, Troublesome embraced him. "Hey!" Diving in, she then proceeded to give him a full on kiss.

Okay, so when Troublesome flirts with him and other guys it doesn't really affect me, but when she does it to Blondie it bugs the shit out of me. Why? Damn it, I've already gone over this, it's because she doesn't actually have a relationship with Pierre or any of her other boy toys, so she doesn't deem anything of it, but with Barry, there _is__actually_some meaning behind it.

Breaking the kiss, Pierre wrapped his hands around her waist and looked her straight in the eyes. "Hey Dawn, I want to ask you something."

"Okay, sure," she chirped.

Blushing madly, he spoke. Wait, why is he blushing?

"I…..I….r-really….l-l-like you. W-Would you want to be m-my…girlfriend?"

WHAT? Okay now this guy wants to apply meaning to their relationship. And that is certainly **not** happening.

Grabbing Troublesome's arm, I pulled her out of his grip and ran off, leaving him mentally paralyzed. Going into a nearby mall, I released Troublesome.

Plunging her sapphire eyes into my onyx ones, she smiled, "Paul, thank you soo much."

"What?" I staggered.

"Are you really that stupid, Paul? I already told you all of my relationships with the guys I play with mean nothing to me. We've gone over this. Jesus. I'm thanking you because things could have gotten really awkward between Pierre and me," she snapped.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

Walking past us, there was a group of guys checking Troublesome out and whispering to one another. One of the guys smirked, walked out of the group, and started approaching us. Since Troublesome's back was to them, she didn't notice.

Glaring him down didn't seem to be working in getting him to go away. Shit, what should I do to get him to screw off? I'm not in the mood for someone to hit on Troublesome.

Abruptly grabbing Troublesome's hand, I pulled her into my chest and hugged her. Stopping in his tracks, the guy frowned. Yeah, that's right, she's mine. What the hell? Stop it Paul.

Returning to his group and walking away, the guy was defeated. I smirked in satisfaction.

"Paul?"

Immediately releasing her, I stuttered, "S-Sorry." Trying to advert her gaze, I felt self conscious; I fucking hate feeling self conscious too.

Disregarding my little hugging incident, she grabbed my hand and started to pull me somewhere in the mall.

"Troublesome? Where are you taking me?"

"Just wait," she replied while she proceeded to pull on me and run at the same time. Eventually, we reached a place in the mall that was completely devoid of anyone and was nearly quiet except for the steady flow of water falling out off a huge foundation.

Releasing me, and running towards the foundation, she gleamed.

"I can't believe it's really here!"

"What?"

"You see my father had always showed me pictures of his exact foundation, telling me of it's beauty. I know this is really random, but I just wanted to see if it was really here, sorry," she said. Sitting on the ground, next to the foundation, she let her fingers skim the top of the water.

"It's no problem."

"My dad told me that one day he would take me here and buy me everything I would want." Pausing, she became aggravated and punched her fist into the water of the foundation, causing the water to splash up and hit her face.

"Ugh, why do I even tell you all this stuff! I don't store trust in _anyone_, and you are defiantly not an exception. In fact, I should distance myself as far as possible from you," she angrily said.

Sitting down next to her, I grabbed her fist to stop her from pounding the water. Why is she acting like this? Well, this is probably the closest she has ever gotten to anyone besides Blondie and she's probably going through a mental turmoil trying to figure out what's the right thing to do. Damn it, if I ever want to get close to Troublesome, it's going to be damn hard to do it. But, I just have a small crush on her, so is it even worth it?

Looking her straight in the eyes and putting her fits into her lap, I replied.

"Damn it Troublesome, why do you think you can't trust me? I would never harm you," I sneered.

"Oh really? That's pretty hard to believe, Paul," she spat while snatching her hands away from mine.

"Really? Well, if you didn't notice, I'm not like most people. I'm not the pretentious type who loves going around spreading rumors and such. I'm not a socialite. I'm different. Besides, I have nobody besides my brother, so who the hell would I go around trying to scheme with to backstab you or some shit?"

"But-"

"But nothing, you're just afraid of the fear of being taken advantage of, of being hurt, of being manipulated, that's why you act the way you do. But you're going to have to stop that shit eventually, or else you'll eat yourself alive."

Tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, she jumped into the water of the foundation and started splashing me with water. "You don't know who I am, Paul, so don't make such accusations."

Smirked, I jumped in the water as well. "Oh but I know you too well, Troublesome. I've already figured you out and that scares you. I scare you. The mere contemplation of me stepping into your life scares you."

Stomping, she yelled back, "Paul, just stop! You don't know anything!"

Damn it, Troublesome is so stubborn and set in her ways. "Troublesome would you just lis-."

Getting cut off, she slapped me across the face. What the _**fuck**_? I'm just trying to help her and this is how I get repaid?

"That's it. I'm outta here," I growled.

Leaving Troublesome at the foundation, I started to walk out of the mall. While going down the escalator, I felt my phone vibrate. Damn it, it's probably Reggie.

Flicking my phone open, I read his text.

**From: Reggie**

**To: Paul**

_So did my little brother hook up with Dawn yet? :D I think you guys would be sooo cute together!_

Getting angered by his text, I launched my phone at a wall. Upon impact, it exploded into pieces. Whatever, I'll just buy another one.

Once I was off the escalator, I started to walk towards the exit, but was distracted by a jewelry store. Proudly being displaying in the window, was a sparkling pure diamond D necklace. It was just like Troublesome's old one except the diamonds were bigger and the D was in cursive.

Damn it, it's not like Troublesome and I will ever become an item, so why should I even bother? I was about to leave, but in the store I saw Blondie asking about the necklace. Hell no. So he knows about Troublesome's missing necklace too? That means he's probably going to buy it. Like hell he will.

Stomping into the store, I confronted the jeweler about the necklace.

"I want to buy that necklace in the front."

"No problem, but we already have another young man looking at it; just go join him."

I groaned. Can't I just buy the damn thing without having to talk to Blondie? Walking over to where he was, I started to look at the necklace that they had taken out.

"Hey Paul! What are you doing here! So you're looking at this necklace too? Sorry, I ran out like that at the movie. I came here and saw this store and then went it. Hey where's Dawn? Did you guys enjoy the movie?"

"Will you shut up? Fuck, you're giving me a headache," I snapped

"Sorry….Ummmmm sir? I would like to buy this necklace."

Eyes popping out of my head, I became fully aware of everything. Before I let the jeweler reply, I interjected, "Actually, I would be willing to buy it at a higher price than this imbecile."

"What? No way!" he shrieked.

"Well, since both you guys want the same necklace, I'm going to have to give it to the one who offers more money," the jeweler replied.

"WHAT! But that's not fair! I wanted it first!" Blondie cried.

"Sorry, the business for jewelers these days are hard, I need every dollar I can get."

Smirking, I replied, "Just drop it, Blondie. I'm one of the richest men in the world, what ever you offer I can easily double it. You may be one of Sinnoh's elite four members, but you don't nearly make as much as I do."

Sighing, he replied, "Whatever, I'm leaving then." Before he actually left, he turned around and looked at me.

"You can try to buy your way through Dawn, but that won't work. You will never have the relationship that I have with her. And thinking that opposites attract is stupid."

Ignoring his comment, I proceeded to buy the necklace. Once I finished, I left the mall and went back to the dorm.

**Dawn's POV**

I hate feeling like this, I just do. I gulped. What if everything Paul said was true? Being so deep in thought, I failed to realize that I was still lying in the water of the foundation. Once I did, I slowly got out and sat on the marble floor of the mall.

I wish I could just turn my brain off, so I can't think.

Does Paul want me to actually trust him? But I've never trusted anyone before, except for Barry and my dad. Curling up into a ball, I silently cried.

Feeling someone wrap their arms around me, I looked up.

"B-Barry?" I said faintly. Helping me off the ground, his hands remained interlaced with his and he leaned into me.

"If you continue to cry, I'm going to have to fine you," he sweetly murmured. Giggling, I blushed and snuggled into his chest.

"Barry, can you take me back to the dorm?"

"I would be glad too." Lifting me up bridal style, he started heading towards the exit. Being in Barry's arms, I feel so comfortable, so safe. Nuzzling into him, I whispered something to him.

"I'm really glad I have you, Barry."

Smiling, he replied, "Me too."

Eventually reaching the dorm, Barry dropped me off in my bed. Saying he had some errands to run, he would be back in about four hours.

Lying in bed, I couldn't sleep. I kept seeing orange and onyx clash with one another and I wasn't sure why. Getting out, I walked into Paul's room. I feel kind of bad for what I did earlier. What if Paul is being sincere? But then what if he is just messing around with me?

I mentally cringed. Why is Paul so complicated?

I was about to leave his room, but looking up from the covers of his bed, Paul saw me. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he spoke, "Troublesome?"

Blushing, I started to panic. Shit! What to say, what to say, what to say!

"S-Sorry, I just lost my phone and I thought it would be in your room for some reason."

Shutting his door shut, I leaned against it. Shit, I can't control my anxieties, I need to calm down.

Come on Dawn, just breath in and out. Shit! It isn't working, I'm hyperventilating!

Going back into my room, I logged on to my computer and started chatting with one of Pierre's friends. I hate feeling this way, not in control of anything, my emotions are going haywire, and my anxieties are taking a hell of a roller coaster. I need to do something that will make me feel in control, I need to take advantage of someone. And there is only one solution to that: to play with one of my boy toys.

During my chat with one of Pierre's friends, I agreed to meet him at his dorm. Instantly running out of my dorm, I bolted for his dorm. With my tears staining my cheeks, my stomach turning inside out, and my mind corrupting everything, I felt like exploding. WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THIS?

Not making it to his dorm, I leaned against a tree and clutched my head.

"Please make the pain go away!"

I just want to be alone; I don't want or need anyone in my life. I just need my daddy! Everything that Paul said is wrong! He's just screwing with me for his enjoyment. His every smirk, his every insult, his whole being is just out to get me.

Groaning in pain, mentally and physically, I collapsed on the ground shaking. What kind of turmoil is this? Whatever I'm going through, I have never experienced it before.

"Lopunny?"

Twirling around, I saw Lopunny staring at me. "Oh, Lopunny!" Jumping in my arms, she snuggly embraced me.

Scooping me up in her arms, she took me to a nearby meadow. The meadow was calm and beautiful. Lying me down on a patch of soft grass, which tickled my skin with it's every touch, Lopunny started to calm me down. Smiling, I spoke.

"Thank you, Lopunny. I really appreciate it."

"Lop?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, but anyway, how's your relationship with Weaville going?"

Sitting under the stars, Lopunny and I talked about _everything_. Feeling like I have a better understanding of my situation, with the help of Lopunny, I allowed myself to fall asleep in the meadow with her by my side.


	12. Chapter 12

**Over 100 reviews? That is amazing. Thank all of you soo much. Without you guys, I wouldn't of been as motivated to get chapters out as quickly as I have been. Every review means so much and I'm glad all you guys are enjoying my story. I put a lot of thought into each chapter of this story and I am glad it has paid off. In recognition of all your guys amazing support, I have made this chapter longer than usual as a reward! :D In fact, it's the longest chapter I've written so far! Yeah! I really appreciate all the gratitude; hopefully all of you will stick with me for the many chapters to come! And hopefully, I'll be able to continue entertaining all of you! I plan for this story to be really, really long, so don't worry, it's not anywhere close to being done, not even half way! Anyway, thanks for reading the eleven previous chapters. Here's chapter 12, I hope anyone who reads it, enjoys it! Don't forget to review; it's the key to motivation.**

**Note: Nothing in regards to this story, but you guys should go check out Resacon1990's account. She is pretty awesome and so are her stories.**

**Disclaimer:****I ****do****n't ****own ****Pokémon. ****All ****rights ****reserved ****to ****the ****owners. ****However, ****I ****do ****own ****the ****plot ****of ****this ****story ****and ****any ****OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

"Lop? Lopunny?"

Hearing Lopunny's little yelps, I peeled my eyes open. However, upon opening them, I instinctively shut them closed as the shine of the sun was aimed directly into the pupils of my eyes. How do some people find mornings the best part of the day? I absolutely hate them.

"Looooopppp!"

"Ugh, What Lopunny?" I groaned.

Sitting up, I looked over at her. Frantically jumping up and down and pointing towards my school, she was trying to tell me that it was time for my first class. Crap.

"I really don't want to go to my classes today. Can't we just sleep here all day?" Shaking her head, she frowned. Rubbing my head and sighing, I got up.

"I'm not even wearing my uniform though. I'll just skip my first class then, okay?" I chirped.

Smiling sweetly at me, she handed me something. My uniform. Ugh, why does she even want me to go to school? Does she want to have the dorm to herself so she can play with Weaville? Speaking of which….I'm going to have to deal with Paul today. Great; he's probably going to be so mad at me for slapping him yesterday.

Sighing, I snatched my clothes from her palms and went behind a tree to change. While in the process of changing, I latched onto another pair of eyes that were emulating from a bush. Although, breaking our momentarily instance of fixation upon one another's eyes, the creature's eyes traveled themselves upon my body. Freezing, my heart rate accelerated and my nerves skyrocketed. I failed to execute my normality of screaming in such a situation because the pair of eyes fixated on me were _blood __red_. Shit.

Rattling through the bushes, the creature started to emerge out of them. Latching onto the tree behind me, I panicked. Please don't be a rapist….or a ….vampire….or ….**John**.

Gradually sliding down the tree, I froze when I heard the creature place itself directly in front of me. Slightly turning my head, I pried open my eyes. My head exploded at what was in front of me, smirking.

"GAHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL? LOPUNNY! GET YOUR PERVERT BOYFRIEND AWAY FROM ME!"

Instantly running over to me, Lopunny's eyes increased in size when she saw Weaville drooling at my _naked_ body.

Flushing, my cheeks quickly turned bright pink. Should I be flattered that Weaville finds me attractive? In all probability, a Pokémon finding me attractive is probably a bad thing, especially if it's Paul's. What the hell is wrong with Paul's Pokémon? And how does Weaville manage to get out of Paul's Pokéball? Paul hates when his Pokémon are out without being commanded to do so. Redirecting my attention back to the two Pokémon, I gulped; this isn't going to end well.

"Weav…..Weaville! Weav, weav….."

Paul's Pokémon _begging_ for forgiveness? I giggled at the sight. Kneeling in front of Lopunny, Weaville grabbed her paw and gently started to place kisses on it. If Paul ever saw this, he'd probably vomit out of his nose and have a mental breakdown. Well, at least I think he would.

Not accepting his gratitude, Lopunny was infused with rage.

"Lop, lop, lop, lop! LOP! LOP! LOPUNNY! _**LOPUNNY**_!" she screamed as she snatched her paw away from Weaville's grasp. Within seconds, a plethora of ice beams were shot out of her mouth and aimed directly for Weaville.

Getting frustrated by the situation, Weaville clenched his paws and ran away. Not squandering a moment, Lopunny ran after him.

I can't help feeling that this is all my fault. I sighed, whatever, I should just go to class. Once I finished getting dressed in my uniform, I walked over to my first class perfectly on time, which was weird because I thought I would be at least ten minutes late. But what was weird was that Paul _wasn't_in his seat and he's always on time for class. Ignoring the Paul problem, I zoned out.

Gahhh, History of Unova is soo boring. Placing my arms on my desk and arching them up so my hands intertwined with one another, I used them as a pedestal to place my chin on. Gazing out the window, I became distracted from the teacher's lecture and focused on the nature's beauty. Despite Unova being a totally twisted, messed up place, it has to be one of the most beautiful regions I have ever been to.

With my blue eyes glistening out the window, they soon became fixated on a little Minccino playing in a bed of flowers. It's sooooo cute. I really wish I could catch one, but that stupid contract forbid Paul and I from catching any Unova Pokémon.

All the combinations I could do with that bundle of cuteness; I mentally squealed, the multitude of its cuteness knows no bounds. Distracting my attention from the Minccino, the guy next to me threw me a note. I groaned, it's one of Pierre's friends. What in the hell does he want? Opening the crumbled piece of paper, I read it.

**Is that faggot Paul fucking you?**

WHAT? What in the hell would give him that idea? Shit, what rumors are spreading around now? Scribbling down my response, I gave it back to him.

_What in the hell would give you that idea? And Paul isn't gay! Why does everyone think that?_

Engaging in our little note crossing game, I forgot about the Minccino outside.

**Well, Pierre asked you to be his girlfriend at the movie theater, but just when you were going to reply, Paul snatched you away from the situation. I didn't even think it was possible to turn a guy from gay to straight, but you're so fucking hot, you managed to do it. Paul's got the hots for you and Pierre doesn't like it. He better watch his back.**

Crap. I never realized it, but I was so distracted at the movie theater that I didn't even let myself sort out the reason why Paul had pulled me away. I just detonated it as him wanting to get away Pierre, but is it possible that he _likes_ me? Was he _jealous_?

I shivered. Paul… _likes_…. me? I scrunched my nose, no way. Getting mad, I replied back.

_Paul and I are not an item, so don't spread things around that aren't true._

**Whatever. And one more thing, Pierre ran into your blonde hyper friend, Barry, and it wasn't good. For some reason Barry wanted to fine Pierre since Pierre wasn't willing to engage in a battle with him. Getting mad from Pierre not paying the fine or having a battle, Barry took his backpack off, which was full of cucumbers, and shoved one down his throat. Taking a picture of it, Barry sent it to the whole school with the words "Hi, I'm Pierre and I love sticking big dicks in my mouth."**

**So Pierre's pretty mad.**

OMFG! Barry did that? Barry is the greatest friend I could ever ask for. Smiling to myself, I stopped the little note passing conversation, shoved the paper into my bag, and resumed my gazing out the window.

Fixating my attention back to the Minccino, I lost myself in the realm of its cuteness. However, reality whacked me in the face when my eyes locked onto something. Eyes maximizing in size, I gasped loudly.

Deteriorating any amount of admiration I previously held for the school's prized foundation, I gulped. Splashing around in the foundation, holding a beer bottle, and yelling, is _Paul_.

He's _wasted _**drunk**. Crap. Why should I even be worrying? Why should Paul's problems become my problems? Gahhh, why am I even thinking about this?

Engaging in a duel, my morals and my instincts soon clashed. Unfortunately, my instincts won. Crap. Gazing upon Paul, I started to think. So there are three options of what kind of drunk Paul can be.

1.) Emotional? No, even if Paul is wasted drunk I, don't think he would ever get moody.

2.) Moronic? Well, since he's in a foundation, yelling this is a very probable option. In effect, I giggled. Paul hates any indication of stupidity, but wait until he finds out how he acts when he's drunk.

3.) then Aggressive? I really hope he isn't…

But what would even give Paul reason to get screwed up last night? I gulped. It can't be because I slapped him in the face when he was attempting to comfort him, can it? Maybe that's Paul's way of lashing out when he instills trust within someone who betrays him? That someone being me who broke his primitive state of trust. Maybe Paul has the same trust issues that I do? Crap, I really messed up then.

Frantically thinking of how to get out of class, I decided just to raise my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Hikari?"

"May I have a pass to the nurses office?" I replied.

Giving me a glare, she rudely handed me a pass. Gathering my things, I walked out of the class and proceeded to the foundation. Once I was outside, I wondered towards the foundation. Gulping, I became nervous. I _really_ hope Paul isn't the aggressive kind of drunk.

I sighed happily. I don't think Paul is anywhere near an aggressive drunk. Standing in back on the foundation, I heard him yelling.

"I'm YOUNG, DUMB, and full of CUM!"

I giggled. What would even give Paul a reason to yell that? He must get **really** messed up when he's drunk.

Repositioning myself in front of the foundation, Paul stopped yelling and locked eyes with me. Looking him over, I had to keep myself from laughing. Paul's hair is a _mess_, embellished with various twigs and leaves, his hair is dispersed in an unusual matter. He's not wearing any shirt and has two lollipops glued to his chest. Accompanying the two lollipops, there's a pancake plastered to his right hand. Adorning his legs, is a pair of shorts that have rips and stains scattered throughout the cloth material. Only wearing one sock, his other foot is painted purple. Lastly, on both of his cheeks of his face, he has happy faces that looked like they were drawn on with crayon. What the hell did Paul do last night?

Shakingly walking over to me, while still in the water of the foundation, he spoke, "Well, if it isn't T-T-Troublesome…..do you wanna slap me again?"

So he did get drunk because of me, great. Running a hand through my hair, I spoke, "No, now just get out of the foundation."

Drunkenly smirking, he sat in the water of the foundation. "What if I don't wanna?"

Drunk Paul is going to get really annoying really quick. I sighed, how in hell am I going to get him out? I shouldn't have even helped out in the first place.

Giving him puppy eyes and leaning on the rim of the foundation, I pleaded, "Please Paul?"

Scrunching his nose and frowning, he replied, "Fine, but you have to get me more beer."

"Paul, you're beyond drunk, I don't think you need any more alcohol in your system. You know there is such a thing as alcohol poisoning."

Attempting to talk to Paul in his current state of mind proved to be useless. Unless my reply was short and quick, he quickly would loose attention and started splashing in the water.

Stuttering and slurring his words, he said something incoherent. I rolled my eyes; I should have never of left class. Usually it's extremely hard to get anything through Paul's head, but in this drunken state, it makes things ten times harder.

"T-Troublesome?"

"What?"

"Come closer."

Regardless of being apprehensive on his order, I did it anyway. However, in order to get closer to Paul I have to actually _join_ him in the water. Where can Paul be taking this? Despite being reluctant, I did so. Slowly submerging my feet into the water, I crawled over to where Paul is. Sitting in the water, I quickly became cold. How is the temperature not affecting Paul?

Inching himself next to me, he pressed his lips against my ear. I'm not sure why, but the mere contact of Paul's lips to my ear left a **huge** impairment in my thinking process. Softly grazing his lips against my skin, he spoke.

"I'm young, dumb, and full of cum."

GAHHH! Not _that_ again! He's so _stupid_. That's what he wanted to tell me? Instantly detaching myself from him, I glared at him. In return, he smirked.

Grabbing his wrist, I pulled him out of the foundation. "That's it; we're going back to the dorm."

Being resistant, Paul put all his weight back which made it nearly impossible for me to pull him. "Come on Paul, don't make things harder than they need to be." I cringed; Paul is abnormally strong.

Releasing his strength, I bolted forward and fell over. "Oww. That really hurt." In the process of falling over, Paul threw another drunk smirk at me

Getting angry, I got up and placed myself directly in front of Paul. Glaring at him, I spoke, "Paul! Stop being so reluctant. Let's just go."

Giving me a strange look and crossing his arms over his chest, which made some residue of the lollipops to whip off on his arms, he spoke, "W-Why do you even want to help me?"

Stuttering, I whispered back. "ummmmmm….I'm not really sure." Shit, does there even have to be a reason?

Being distracted, we both saw Barry run across the campus chasing a Ruffelt. "Come back here! I'm going to fine you, if you don't! I just want to catch you," he cried.

Making eye contact with Barry, he stopped his pursuit for the Pokemon and came running over to us. "Hey, Dawn! I was trying to catch that awesome bird Pokemon, but it's such a little bitch. Wow, why does Paul look so weird?"

"He's really drunk."

"Oooooo! Why didn't you invite me to get drunk with you Paul? It would have been so much fun! Two young guys scourging the town for young strippers, like brothers would," he gleamed.

_What_ the hell does that mean? Is Barry drunk too?

Not being able to think probably, Paul didn't reply, but instead he threw _up__all_over Barry, causing me to giggle.

"PPPPAUUULLLLL! EEEEEWWWWWWWWWW! I don't roll like this man! Brothers DON'T do this to each other! People will think I'm mentally challenged. Gahhhhh, this was my favorite scarf too! YOU WILL NEVER BE MY FRIEND! Ahhhh, I can't be seen like this, I must leave."

Bolting off, Barry ran off in some random direction. Turning to Paul, he didn't look so good. Although, despite his current condition, he was still smirking.

Continuing his smirking at me, he tripped over his feet. Regaining his stance, he spoke, "I like milk."

Okay, now this is just getting weird. I wonder if Paul knows how he acts like when he's drunk. Gahhh, I can't deal with Paul in this drunken state; he's so annoying. He's like a child. "Paul do want me to help you out or not?"

Not replying, he continued smirking at me. Deciding to change my approach of attack, I asked him a different question.

"Do you want some milk?"

"Hell yes."

Ugh, there is something wrong with Paul. Snatching his wrist into my grasp, I started to pull him towards our dorm. Eventually, we both reached the dorm. Walking into the bathroom, I filled the tub up with hot water. Walking over to the fridge, I got the gallon of milk and gave it to Paul.

"Okay, here's your milk. I filled up the tub with hot water which should make your drunkenness diminish. Just stay in it for about thirty minutes or so," I instructed him.

Ignoring my words, he walked into his room with the gallon of milk in tow. I sighed, I will have to make sure that Paul never gets near beer again. Going into my own room, I laid on my bed and shut my eyes. Well, I hope things are going okay for Lopunny and Weaville.

Disrupting my thoughts, I heard Paul yell, "Hey Troublesome, check your email."

Why does Paul want me to check my email? Out of curiosity, I logged onto my computer and did so. Despite the various emails from guys at this school asking me out, I didn't receive any emails from Paul. Walking out of my room and into Paul's room, I spoke.

"Paul, I didn't get any emails from you."

"What?"

Pushing Paul aside, I looked at his sent emails page and exploded in giggles, "Paul you're such an idiot, the email you sent ten seconds ago was not to me, but to Ash."

"Shit," he mumbled.

**From: paul**

**To: ash**

_I want to sex you up. ;)_

Even though Paul is drunk out of his mind, something clicked. Did Paul just confirm his attraction to me? Wait….. I smiled. If Paul was able to spill something so easily, then maybe I can make him spill more stuff about his life.

Breaching my thoughts, I heard Paul grumble, "Shit, he replied back."

"Wait! Paul, don't open it; it'll just make things worse. You need to just sit in that tub of hot water until your drunkenness goes away, okay?"

"Whatever."

Pulling Paul out of his room and into the bathroom, I told him to get into the tub.

"Okay, Paul just get in the tub. I'm not going to leave this room because you'd probably do something stupid."

"Fine, but I'm keeping my pants on then," he grumbled.

Slowly submerging himself into the bath, he sighed pleasantly. Hopefully it won't take that long to get Paul back to normal, but in the mean time I'm going to have some fun.

"Hey Paul, what were your parents like?" I asked while placing myself right next to the tub.

Since he was so fixated on taking the lollipops off his chest, he failed to heed any attention to me. Grabbing his hand, he looked up at me.

"Here, I'll do it."

Running my hands on Paul's chest in attemption of getting the lollipops off proved to be hard. Not only is it hard to keep my hormones under check, but my thinking capacity as well. I've never touched his chest for such a long period of time before, but now my hands are practically glued to his _perfectly_ sculpted chest. Flaring, my cheeks became inflamed with red and my mind became engulfed in Paul. Shit.

Dawn! Get a grip, would you? All I have to do is take these stupid lollipops off his chest, it shouldn't be that hard. How in the hell did he even manage to get lollipops stuck to his chest? Gahhh, I should just talk to him so I can distract myself. My plan of conversing with him was immediately ceased when Paul spoke before me.

"You have pretty eyes," he slurred.

Locking his forehead with mine, he smirked. In such a close proximity to Paul, I was able to smell his _breath_; it smelled like shit.

Grabbing my shoulders, he pulled me into the tub with him, "Paul! What are you doing!"

Smirking, he slouched his shoulders.

This isn't good. I'm in a bathtub with _Paul_ who currently is fiddling with the pancake plastered to his hand. I have to get out before something really bad happens. As I started to get out of the tub, I heard the door of our dorm open. Shit! Who in the hell could that be?

Getting back into the tub, I told Paul to be quiet.

Whoever just entered our dorm, they're heading right to the bathroom! Damn it! Slowly opening the bathroom door, the mystery man entered. GAHHHH! It's Barry!

Slouching in the tub, my heart raced. Going over to Paul, I shoved his head under the water. It would be really embarrassing if Barry saw us like this and he would probably get the wrong idea.

Peeling off his clothes, Barry started to get undressed. Shit!

While submerged underwater, I felt Paul grab my waist. In effect, I quietly squeaked. Fortunately, Barry didn't take notice to the sound and continued getting undressed. Bobbing his head above the water, Paul was inches away from me and smirked. Putting my finger against his lips, I sshed him. Giving me a confused look, I pointed to Barry. Turning his head, Paul started to study Barry's body. Gahhhh! What is Paul doing? When he's drunk does he turn gay or something? I don't know, but this situation is _really_ awkward.

Paul is sitting in my lap, facing away from me, while his eyes are traveling upon every detail of Barry's body.

Getting into the shower, Barry started screaming. Gahhh, his screams are _**soo**_ loud. Why is he even screaming? Is there not hot water or something? Stopping the water, he got out of the shower and put a towel on. Shit! Shoving Paul's head back underwater, I tried to stay calm.

"Dawn? What are you doing in here? How long have you been in here?" Flushing, Barry made eye contact with me.

Rattling my brain for plausible responses, I just said the first thing that came out of my mind.

"Well, you see, I was taking a bath and I guess I fell asleep, that's why I didn't notice you, but when you started screaming, you woke me," I said sheepishly.

Rubbing his head, he looked confused, "If you are taking a bath then why do you still have your uniform on?"

I was about to reply, but Paul pinched my ass underwater which made me bolt up and scream.

"Uhhhhh…...are you okay, Dawn?"

Flushing out of embarrassment and whacking Paul underneath the water, I replied, "Yeah, no problem, I just haven't been able to think properly today. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Alright." Jumping onto the marble countertop of the sink, he smiled at me. However, I was unable to make eye contact with Barry. Small droplets of water running down his chest, his blonde hair plastered to his face, and a towel loosely hugged his waist, he looked hot. Ugh, stop it Dawn! You can't think your best friend is hot!

Breaking the silence, Barry spoke, "Hey, I was wondering do you want to go out tonight? Like just you and me? I found this really great restaurant, but it's really fancy. We would have to dress up and stuff."

"Yeah, I'd love to! When do you want to leave?" I asked. I would do anything to try to revive this day.

"Ummmm….like 6:00?"

"Okay, sounds good!"

"Well until then, I'm going to go train my Pokémon! See ya!"

Grabbing his clothes, he bolted out the door. Once I heard him leave the dorm, I relaxed and released my grip on Paul. Coming out of the water, Paul coughed vigorously. I must have left him down there too long, oops.

"Listen, Paul, or at least try to. I have plans for tonight, so just stay in here until your head feels clear and you're back to normal."

Not waiting for a reply, I got out of the tub and walked into my room. Hopefully Paul will be back to normal soon, I can't stand drunk Paul. Plunging into my closet, I started to look for the perfect outfit.

**Paul's POV**

What the hell happened? I can't recall anything from the past twenty-four hours. Why the hell are there lollipops on my chest? Why am I in a bathtub? What the hell is a pancake doing plastered on my hand? And why is my foot purple?

Viciously tearing through my head, a headache threatened to make my head explode with its every throb. Fuck. What the hell did I do?

Laying back in the tub, I sighed. In the process of stretching out in the tub, my foot touched something. Plunging into the water, I grabbed the item. Why the hell is Troublesome's scarf doing in the tub?

Eyes exploding, I gulped. Please don't tell me that I unconsciously had sex with her or something. But then that's not possible because I still have my pants on. Then, what the hell is her scarf doing in this tub? Ignoring that fact, I started to get out of the tub. Wanting to actually clean myself off, I turned on the shower and got in. Removing all the various items from my body, I started to feel better.

Walking out of the bathroom, I entered my room and got dressed. Once I finished, I laid on my bed and sighed. Everything hurts; every damn limb and every damn nerve in my head. Gluing my eyes shut, I started to think, but my thoughts were disrupted when I heard that blonde fuck enter the dorm.

"Hey, Dawn! Are you ready! I'm going to fine you if you're not! Da-Wow….."

What the hell is Blondie yakking about? Is he taking her out tonight or something? Well fuck my ass he is. Jumping off my bed, I went into the living room. Startling by the image in front of me, I froze.

"Wow, fuck me," I mumbled.

Standing in front of her door, Troublesome looked damn amazing. Hugging her body, a black dress tugged at her every curve. Various lines of dark blue twirled down the dress which made her legs look longer than they already were. Alongside he right side of the dress, there was a slit which revealed her bare leg every time she took a step. Plunging in the back, the dress showed off her back which contrasted perfectly with her blue hair cascading over it.

And to think that _Barry_ is going to have her for the night? Screw that. She may have slapped me yesterday, but that doesn't mean I am going to go and let her screw Blondie; she's mine. There's no way in hell that he's going to get her.

Clenching my hands, I spoke, "Where the hell are you two going tonight?"

Walking over to me and flicking her hair over her shoulder, Troublesome spoke, "I already told you Paul, Barry and I are going out tonight."

Grabbing her waist, Blondie gleamed, "Yeah and we better get going!"

Bolting out the door, Blondie left with Troublesome.

That's damn perfect. Is Blondie trying to get laid tonight or something? Well, that is **not **happening, especially with Troublesome.

Racing into my room, I quickly got dressed in formal clothes and took off. Walking along the sidewalk of the streets, I started to rake my brain. Where in the hell would Blondie take Troublesome? The extent in which his thinking capacity can take him is not very far, so it should be somewhere very likable. Knowing him, he's probably going out to dinner with her. Since they were all dressed up, that makes things even easier.

Thrusting my hands into the depths of my pockets, I sighed. It looks like it's going to rain; well I better find them quick.

Resuming my walking, I looked down. I don't even understand the multitude of as to why I actually _like_ Troublesome. It's stupid, ridiculous, asinine, but _true_. The validity of such a statement is scary. What exactly propels me into having more than a physical attraction to her? This has never happened to me before. The mere notion of me going out to steal her from Blondie would of left me flabbergasted a few months ago. I would of never of deliberated of such things before. Why have I had such a drastic change of thought?

Sighing, I continued walking. I don't have a damn idea why, but the veracity of me having a crush on Troublesome is legitimate.

Eventually I came across a restaurant that withheld Blondie and Troublesome. Looking into the glass window, I saw Troublesome leaning against the table rubbing Blondie's hand. Going in, I demanded a table.

Luckily, I was seated directly behind Blondie's table. Using my menu as a shield, I hid my face. Okay, what in the hell do I do now? Sitting here and watching Blondie make Troublesome giggle is not going to do anything, but get me mad. Altering my frame of mind, I decided to do something else. Walking into the kitchen of the restaurant, I discretely knocked out one of the waiters without anyone noticing. Pulling him into a closet, I awkwardly took on his uniform. I have _never_ undressed a man before and I hope I _never_ will again.

Putting on the waiter's clothes, which consisted of black pants, a black shirt, a red cap, and a red tie, I went back into the restaurant. Taking a deep breath, I hoped that Blondie and Troublesome wouldn't take notice of me.

Slowly walking over to their table, I stopped once I was in contact with it. Becoming slightly nervous, I pondered on what to say.

Damn it Paul. You're a goddamn waiter, just ask them what they want to eat. Eradicating my nerves, I spoke.

"What would the two of you like to eat?"

Contouring both their heads towards me, Blondie panicked, "Ughhhhh, I haven't figured out yet. Ask her first."

Frantically talking to himself and flipping through the menu, Blondie was trying to decide on what to get. Redirecting my attention towards Troublesome, I nodded at her to give me her order.

Smiling at me, she happily asked me a question, "Well, if you are going to serve us tonight, I would like to know what your name is. You seemed to have lost your name tag," she pointed out.

Damn it, why does my name even matter to her? Getting nervous, I started to fiddle with my pen. What should my name be? Fuck, don't say titty muncher, don't say titty muncher, don't fucking say titty muncher.

"I'm…..Hernando." Great a Hispanic name; I'm pure white and have fucking purple hair, how is that believable?

"Oh, interesting," she purred. Damn it, is she trying to flirt with me? Jesus, when isn't Troublesome flirtatious? And is Blondie so distracted that he isn't noticing?

"Yeah, anyway, what would you like?" I asked apprehensively.

"You smothered in steak sauce."

What the _hell_? What is Troublesome trying to do? What ever it is, I have a bad feeling. Putting his menu down, Blondie glared at me.

"_HEY_! What the hell do you think you're doing flirting with **my** girl? Do you think you're a BIG man, huh? You think you have a BIG dick, huh? You think you're BETTER than me, huh?"

Shit. That's what she wanted to do. Well at least they don't know who I really am, but now I'm going to have to deal with this stupid fuck.

Getting up, Blondie stood on top of the table and threw a ketchup bottle at me.

Dodging the bottle, I growled, "Hey take it easy, buddy."

Interjecting, Troublesome spoke, "Barry, maybe we should just go…"

Obviously, he was so indulged in the current situation, he failed to hear Troublesome's warning and continued to gawk at me oddly. What the hell is he thinking?

"I'm the only one around here with a big dick, so you better get that through your head," he shouted. Due to his loud shouting, everybody in the restaurant fixated their attention on our situation. Damn it.

Jumping off the table, he launched himself at me. Dodging at the last second, I bolted into a fast jog. Landing directly on the ground, Blondie groaned. However, ignoring his pain, he got back up and started to chase me. Knocking over tables, people, and chairs, Blondie was pissed. What did I even do to ignite him?

"You better get back here mister! I'm going to fine you a trillion dollars!" he yelled.

Shit, there is something seriously wrong with this guy. Running out of the restaurant, I bolted for the beach that was located directly behind the restaurant. Hiding behind a huge ass rock, he failed to find me. Peeking my head from behind the rock, I was able to see Blondie, but he wasn't able to see me.

Running out of the restaurant, I saw Troublesome crash into Blondie.

"Barry! Why'd you have to do that? We are never welcomed back to that restaurant because of you! I already have had a terrible day today and I just wanted to have a fun night out, but you had to ruin it," she nearly yelled.

She's already had a terrible day? What the hell happened to her. Wait….her scarf was in the bathtub, hell I probably did something stupid when I was drunk.

"Listen, Dawn, I'm sorry. I'm not sure what made me do that. I just got mad," he said sheepishly while he intertwined his hands into hers.

Sighing, she replied, "It's fine, Barry. Well, what do you want to do now?"

Smiling, he pulled her into him, placed his hands on her waist, and leaned his head down to hers.

What the hell does he think he's doing?

"I know exactly what I want to do."

Closing the gap between them, Blondie _kissed_ Troublesome. Pulling her closer, he started to deepen the kiss. Rubbing his hands up and down her bare back, Troublesome leaned more into him.

Their every kiss, every touch made me want to strangle Blondie. Digging my hands into the sand of the beach, I started to explode. FUCK THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!

Breaking the kiss, Blondie looked down into Troublesome's eyes and blushed.

"uhhhh…..sorry, I've always wanted to do that," he said sheepishly.

"Fuck this, I'm leaving," I mumbled.

Not wanting to see anymore of their love fest, I started to walk along the seashore. With the light of the moon glistening in the water, everything looked beautiful. Except everything was far from beautiful; why in the hell did Blondie have to make his move?

I don't want to stay in this damn region anymore. I hate everything; there's no reason to stay. I just want to return to the normality of my life-a life orientated with battling.

Finding a soft spot on the beach, I laid down. Pulling the stupid red tie dangling around my neck off, I was finally able to breathe. Ripping the matching red hat off my head, my hair was free to breathe as well.

I sighed, I never should of dealt with Troublesome in the first place. Now, what the hell am I going to do with this damn necklace?

Venturing through my pocket, I took out the small velvet box and opened it. Shining it the moon's light, it looked perfect. With every perfectly sculpted diamond, every ounce of silver, and every curve of the D, the necklace easily matched Troublesome's beauty.

Grabbing it out of the box, I was about to throw it into the ocean, but my eyes caught hold of something.

Troublesome. _Alone_.

With my thoughts racing, I decided on what to do. Putting the necklace back in its box and shoving the box back in my pocket, I quickly got up, grabbed the matching red hat and tie, and hid behind a palm tree.

Taking off her heels, she started to walk across the beach. Eventually, she stopped and rested on the sand. Drawing various doodles in the sand, I heard her mumble something incoherent.

Shit, okay, what in the hell do I do now? Should I just run away? Hell no, that's stupid. Why the hell is she even out here right now? Shouldn't she be lip-locking with that blonde fuck? Just thinking about him makes me want to punch his face.

Since I had so much anger bottled up, I stupidly punched the palm tree that I was standing behind of and, in effect, a plethora of coconuts plummeted down on top of me.

"FUCK IT!"

Hearing my yell, Troublesome got up and ran over to me. Fuck me.

Placing her hands on her hips, she spoke, "Paul? What are you doing here?"

How in the hell do I reply to that? I'm sitting in a pile of coconuts in the middle of the night. Yeah, that sounds pretty damn weird.

Moving a few coconuts out of the way, I sat up. "Well, why does it matter to you? And why are you here?"

Sighing, she sat down, up against the tree, and started to fiddle with her dress. Taking her distraction as an advantage, I grabbed the red hat and tie and hid them deep beneath the pile of coconuts. The last thing I want Troublesome to know is that I was the one who ruined her night.

Making eye contact with me, she sighed again and spoke, "I don't want to talk about it."

Why is she like all depressed? Did she not want Blondie to cross the friend line? I wonder what happened when I left? Maybe Blondie's a bad kisser? I smirked, that's probably it.

Getting out of the pile of coconuts, I walked towards the water. Feeling Troublesome's eyes pinned to my back, I tensed. Turning around, I looked at her.

"I know what will get your mind off whatever is bothering you." Pointing to the water, I continued, "You know you want to."

Getting up, she walked over. Pouting, she spoke, "Paul, do you have any idea how expensive this dress is? If I was to get into the water, I would _completely_ ruin this dress."

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Big deal, you can just buy another one… or you can just jump in the water naked."

Hanging her mouth wide open, she glared and threw a rock at me. Dodging, I smirked. Damn it, why do I love pissing her off so much?

"I have a better idea, why don't I feed you to the Sharpedo?" she said maliciously.

"Troublesome, Sharpedo don't live in Unova. I thought you were smarter than that," I snapped.

Smiling, she replied, "Well, let's find out." Running up to me, she pushed me in the water. In the process of doing so, I grabbed her wrist which made her fall in as well. Letting her go, I swam far out with her following me.

Abruptly, I turned around. Smirking, I grabbed her waist and plunged her underwater with me. Latching onto my chest, she closed her eyes.

Ugh, why the hell is she closing her eyes? It's amazing under here; the waters of Unova certainly beat those of Sinnoh. Tapping her shoulder, I tried to get her to open her eyes, but all she did was squeeze my torso harder. With her arms curled around my waist and her body plastered up against mine, it was starting to get harder to think. Fuck.

Upon resurfacing from the beneath the water, Troublesome released her grasp on me, much to my displeasure, and started to splash me.

"Gahhh, Paul! Why'd you do that? This dress is ruined now!"

Smirking, I replied, "Whoops."

Swimming over to me, she tackled me underwater.

Submerged underwater, she momentarily stopped attacking me and gazed at the beauty of the ocean. Allowing the light of the moon to seep through the water, the moon fused its energy into Troublesome's eyes causing them to sparkle the brightest sapphire. With her dress gently flowing to the ocean's current and her hair fluidly swaying around her head, she looked like a goddess.

Becoming completely indulged in the ocean, she disregarded our current squabble and pulled on my hand. Allowing her to do so, we started to swim into the depths of the ocean.

Coming across a school of Alomomola, they started to pick at my shirt.

Really? A bunch of Alomomola want me to take off my shirt? What the hell? Are they attracted to me or something? Complying, I removed my shirt and threw it at them. Upon receiving my shirt, they swam off. Giggling at the sight, Troublesome emerged into a fit of laughter. Becoming irritated, I tackled Troublesome. Upon impact, we went swirling even farther down into the ocean which is a bad thing because soon or later Troublesome and I would have to resurface for air.

Settling at a deeper depth, I was left partly frazzled, but was jolted when I felt Troublesome cling on to me. Giving her a glare, I realized that she had a reason to cling onto me.

Circling us, were a group of Carracosta. Shit. These types of Pokémon are not to be screwed with. One slap from them is enough to open a hole in the bottom of a tanker. With incredible jaw strength, they are capable of chewing up steel beams and rocks. I gulped at the large number of them scowling at Troublesome and me. We must have crossed into their territory or something.

Feeling Troublesome shiver and snuggle her head further into my chest, I knew that I would have to think _fast_. One of the Carracosta, presumably the leader, sent a signal with its fins to the rest of the group, then smirked at me. Damn it.

Securing Troublesome, I put one of my arms around her. Within seconds, Troublesome and I choked on the water. My eyes maximized as my throat became dry. We need air. Reaching her hand up to my face, she cradled my cheek. Her touch was more than enough to calm me down. Tightening my grasp on her, I slightly smiled. Although, due to the rarity at which I engage in 'smiling,' the magnitude of such a sight wasn't enough to calm her down. Seaming her eyes into mine, she panicked.

Okay, I need to fucking think. I can either try to swim out of this, or… or….or….? Damn it, I don't have any other ideas. Since I don't have any Pokémon on me either, this is going to get _really_ bad. I gulped.

Turning around, the lead Carracosta started to swing and swish its tail. Shit; it's doing the move aqua tail. Gaining momentum and strength within its tail, the Carracosta started swishing its tail as if it was a vicious wave in a raging storm. Following the leader, the others started to blast huge, pressurized volumes of water out of their mouths.

The combination of the leader's aqua tail and the others' hydro pumps would be enough to send Troublesome and I flying through the water.

As soon as all the Carracosta released their attacks, I tensed and strengthened my hold on Troublesome. In return, she hugged me tighter.

Upon colliding with their attacks, Troublesome and I ripped through the ocean's water. Due to the intensity of the attacks, Troublesome went unconscious. Since she had lost any amount of guidance, she went limp in my arms, which I wasn't aware of, causing her to slip out of my grasp. Shit. In the continuum of being blasted back by water, I wasn't able to catch her and, ultimately, I saw Troublesome drift deeper and deeper into the ocean. My heart dropped, damn it.

Once the power of the Carracostas' attacks ceased, I resurfaced from the water. Tripping over my own breath, I attempted to get a hold of my breathing patterns. Choking on the water didn't prove to help. Once I had recomposed myself, I realized that I was much further away from shore than I originally was.

Shit, this is really bad. Starting to get anxious, I worried. Eyes maximizing, I realized that Troublesome was still under the water. Shit.

Swimming back under water proved to be really hard. Since I was assaulted by the Carracostas' attacks, every limb in my body hurt like hell. Every stroke just puts more pressure on my bones, making my body cramp up in tension and pain. Realizing that I was quickly losing strength, I started to panic. Damn my ass. Having no other option, I swam back to the surface of the water. Laying my back in the water, I stared into the moon.

What the hell am I going to do about Troublesome? Damn it! My body can barely move right now, she's unconscious underwater, and I have no fucking Pokémon. How in the hell am I going to be able to save her? Well, one thing is for sure, if I don't do something quick, then she's going to drown.

Breaching me from my thoughts, I saw a Dewott playing in the water. Maybe that wild Pokémon can help me?

Swimming over to it, I attempted to ask it for its help, but it just sent a water pulse at me. Blasting into a rock, I groaned in pain. Really, what the hell did I do to give it the right to do that? If I keep getting attacked with Pokémon moves, then I'm going to pass out. Shaking my head, I regained my composure when I heard a familiar voice.

"Lopunny!"

What's she doing here?

Turning around, I saw Lopunny standing on the rock that I had crashed into. "Hey, I ne-."

Cutting me off, she nodded her head. Apparently, she already knew what I was attempting to do. Well how in hell is she going to convince that Dewott into helping us?

Using charm, she was able to get Dewott over to her on the rock.

Just like Troublesome….she's going to flirt her way through. Engaging in a conversation with Dewott, she was getting irritated on how stubborn he was, so she decided just to use her big guns. Diving in, she started to make out with him.

What the hell? I thought she was faithful to Weaville? He must have done something stupid….

Easily convinced, Dewott swam under the water to go get Troublesome. What is the likelihood that Lopunny would appear and help me out? Fuck, I'm going to be indebted to her for eternity, but at least Troublesome will be okay.

With silence rapping the air, Lopunny slapped me on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" I growled.

Jumping up and down, she started to talk about her problems with Weaville. I had thought that their relationship was running smoothly, but apparently that didn't seem to be the case.

"Well, that isn't my fault, but I'll talk to him. What did he do to get you so mad anyway?"

She was about to respond, but Dewott had resurfaced with Troublesome. Instantly snatching Troublesome, Lopunny laid her on the rock and started to give her mouth to mouth.

I'm not sure why, but it was making me damn horny. I mean it isn't like Lopunny is making out with Troublesome, but it still was hot. I have some real damn problems.

Coughing up water, Troublesome awoke, "Gahhh, what happened?"

Out of happiness, Lopunny attacked her with a hug. She then ordered Dewott to take Troublesome back to shore. As Dewott carried Troublesome back, Lopunny carried me back.

Lying in Lopunny's arms is _really_ awkward. Fortunately, she returned back to land rather quickly. Placing me right next to Troublesome, Lopunny ran off with Dewott.

Once the two were gone, silence eradicated the air. What to do? I should probably take Troublesome back to the dorm; she must be exhausted.

Lying on her side and locking eyes with me, Troublesome broke the silence, "That was wild."

"I know," I muttered, breaking eye contact with her.

"Thanks," She said sheepishly.

"Yeah, no problem."

Being drenched and sitting in the sand was not a good combination; the sand acted as glue as it plastered itself all over my body. Getting up, I sat on a nearby rock. Gazing over at Troublesome laying in the sand, I happily sighed. I would have forever blamed myself if something bad had happened to her.

Digging into my pocket, I felt the wet velvet box that held the necklace I had bought for Troublesome. At least I didn't lose that either, but it's weird I didn't. With all that water turbulence, I would of thought that it had fallen out.

Rolling on her stomach and kicking her legs up and down, she spoke, "Hey Paul?"

"Yeah?" I said meeting her gaze.

"I'm sorry for slapping you, I really didn't mean to….."

"Whatever," I mumbled.

Getting up, she walked over and sat beside me on the rock. I'm not sure why, but the silence is killing me. All I can hear is the sound of waves crashing on the shoreline and Troublesome's light breaths. Toying with the box in the pocket, I started to get an idea.

"Close your eyes," I muttered.

"Why?"

"Just do it, and don't open them until I tell you," I growled.

Complying, she snapped her eyes shut.

Tunneling through my pocket, my hand latched onto the velvet box. Silently opening it, I took the necklace out. With a deep breathe, I cleared my thoughts. I hope she likes it.

Delicately wrapping the necklace around her neck, I moved her hair to one side, allowing me the capability to fasten it in the back. Once the hatch clicked, the necklace fell onto her chest. Replacing her hair to resume its position in cascading down her back, I got up and resumed my position of sitting back on the rock. Once I sat back down, my hands were shaking. What the hell? Get a grip Paul.

"Okay…..you can open them now," I mumbled.

Flashing her eyes open, she looked down. Cradling the D charm in her fingers and kissing it, she spoke, "P-Paul? I-I don't know what to say. N-No one has ever did anything this sweet for me."

Making eye contact with her, I saw tears slowly roll down her cheeks. With her blue eyes shimmering, her eye lashes batting, and her lips pouting, she had me. I knew that she had always mastered the art of being irresistible to me, but it is now more than ever that I have a bad _craving_ to kiss her.

With her eyes glistening from her tears, she continued, "I can't believe you bought me a new one. N-No one has ever treated me like this. No one has ever cared to do such a thing. I have never met anyone like you."

Every word that jumped out of her lips, just made _me_ want to jump of her lips. Silence seeming palpable between us, I started to get nervous, fuck.

"P-Paul, thank you so much," she whispered.

Re-locking my eyes onto hers, I shivered. I can't take this shit anymore, I don't care what the repercussions are, I am doing what I damn _want_.

Sealing the gap between us, I latched my lips onto hers. Depositing my entire fixation onto her, my reality blurred. Pulling her waist, I pressed her up against me. Feeling her warmth, feeling _her,_I felt amazing.

Instantly returning my infectivity, she kissed me back with more force. Employing her hands to venture up into my hair was seriously turning me on.

Deepening the kiss, my tongue started to voyage its way around her mouth. Smiling against my kissing, Troublesome tugged on my arms, egging me closer. Leaning more against her caused the two of us to fall off the rock. Upon impact, she giggled and attacked me with a passionate kiss. Lying on top of me, she put my waist in between her hips, she started massaging my abs, and she slipped her tongue into my mouth.

Her every touch enraged my mind with flames. Her every kiss caused my body to burn in pleasure. My being was combustible and she was the spark to ignite it. Brimming with pleasure, I rolled her over. Changing positions, I was on top of her and started to scatter kisses along her neckline. Spreading the vigor and fervor of Troublesome's contact throughout my body, the incremental passion of flames conflagrated into an inferno.

"P-Paul," she moaned.

Her moaning made me realize the actuality of the situation. I'm really making out with Troublesome right now. This isn't some dream, this is _real._

Indulging my mouth into hers, she moaned again, "Oh…..Paul."

Lifting her up, I pressed her against a tree. Allocating my hand up her thigh, I eagerly massaged her smooth skin. In result, she coiled her leg around my waist. Reattaching my lips onto hers, she resumed running her hands through my hair. Lifting her other leg up, she coiled it around my waist as well. With her legs wrapped around my waist, I was able to release my grasp on her thighs. Caressing her sides, one of my hands arched her back away from the tree so she could be pressed up against me. Kissing her lips, kissing her neck, kissing her cheeks, kissing her breasts, just kissing her _anywhere_ felt unbelievable.

Running out of breath, we both stopped and just gazed into on another's eyes. Nothing, but the sound of our heavy breaths filled the air. It remained that way until the pelting of rain accompanied our breaths.

"P-Paul... it's raining... I think we should go," she breathed as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

Smirking, I grabbed her waist and flung her over my shoulder. Running through the rain with Troublesome pounded on my back, I felt accomplished. Eventually reaching our dorm, I unlocked it and went in. Fortunately Blondie wasn't there.

Going straight into my room, I placed her on my bed. I was about to go into the bathroom, but she grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in for a kiss. Troublesome sitting on my bed, one hand grasping my waist and the other hand in my hair, luring me in for a kiss-I never thought this day would happen. Breaking the kiss, she nipped on my ear.

"Don't take too long," she purred. I smirked. Troublesome is so flirtatious, but then I guess it's more fun that way.

Running into the bathroom, I frantically started to look for a condom. Damn it, where in the hell did I put the condoms? Blondie better of not of taken them all. Searching every crevice in the bathroom, I eventually found one.

Going back into my room, the lights were off. Shit, don't tell me that Troublesome fell asleep. Goddamn it, she did! I wasn't gone for that long looking for a condom, was I?

Despite being frustrated in not getting to have sex with Troublesome, especially after such an intense make out session, I smirked. Lying peacefully in my bed, she's sleeping deeply. Curled up in my sheets, with her hair swirling in a pool of blue, she looked sexy.

Walking over to my bed, I slipped under the sheets with her, but I was met with something unfamiliar. Whatever I had my hands were wrapped around, it _**wasn't**_ Troublesome. Turning on the switch to my bedside lamp, I saw the damn intruder-Blondie.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?" I yelled.

What in the hell is he doing in _my_ bed with his hands wrapped around Troublesome? Fortunately, Troublesome was so exhausted and in such a deep sleep that she didn't budge from my yelling. Resuming my glare on Blondie, I awaited his response.

Looking at me, he responded, "I thought Dawn had walked into the wrong room to go to sleep, so then I joined her. You know, I think Dawn and I are ready to take our relationship to the next level. I took her on an amazing date tonight, and I think we're ready."

Like hell that's going to happen. The only thing that Troublesome is going to be doing is spending more time with me.

"Just get out of my room," I growled.

"Fine, but I'm taking Dawn with me," he replied.

Shit, there is no way that he is taking Troublesome out of here. I'm going to have to come up with something to distract him.

"Hey."

"What?" Blondie replied impatiently.

"Earlier, I was jogging out on the beach and I saw the Legendary Unova Pokémon, Zekrom. I was going to catch it, but I didn't have any Pokéballs on me. I'll make you a deal, if you are able to catch Zekrom, then I will allow you to have a battle with me, and if you beat me then you will get to be the new Sinnoh Champion."

"GAHHHHHH WHAT! YOU SAW ZEKROM! I MUST catch it. Okay, I'm off. I pledge to you that I will bring back that Pokémon and then you and I can have a battle! BEST DAY EVER!"

Jolting out of the room, he slammed the door as he left.

I smirked. First of all, Zekrom conceals itself in lightening clouds, making it possible to see. That is as to why no one has ever been able to capture a picture of it. The Pokémon itself is a mere legend; told as a giant generator that creates tornados of electricity, it can simply be a fabrication of some urban legend. Second, if I ever did see Zekrom, I would never, no matter what, let it get away. Third, if Blondie somehow manages to catch the Pokémon, he would _never_ be able to beat me in a battle. My Pokémon and I are on a level that is on par to **no** one.

Getting back in my bed, I snuggled up to Troublesome. Allowing my hands to wrap around her waist and my legs intertwine with hers, I smirked. This bitch is fucking mine. If Blondie wants to try to threaten that, then he's going to have to put up a hell of a fight.

Nuzzling my head into her hair, her sweet aroma of cinnamon vanilla entered my nose. Is it even possible for a girl to smell so good? Feeling content in my current position, I slowly started to enter into a deep sleep, however I was interrupted yet **again**.

Bolting into my room was Weaville ….. _crying?_ Hell no, none of my Pokémon will ever cry, never; that is unacceptable.

Grabbing Weaville's paw, I lead him into the living room and shut the door to my room, so Troublesome wouldn't wake up.

"Weaville, what is your damn problem? Why the hell are you crying? You can never display such a weakness," I scolded him.

Pulling me onto the balcony of the dorm, he pointed to something outside. I'm going to have to step out on the balcony and get hit with an avalanche of water? Well, this better be good then.

Stepping onto the balcony, I followed the direction of which Weaville was pointing in. Locking onto two figures, I saw Lopunny making out with Dewott. Damn it, that's why he's crying. Kneeling down, I looked into his eyes.

"Listen, buddy, you can't let some asshole take away your girl. Go knock some sense into that guy and get her back. Show that bastard what you're made of, okay? Fuck him up; I'm sure you're than capable of doing that."

Smirking at him, he mirrored my smirk. Bowing in front of me, he jumped off the balcony and left. That Dewott is surely going to learn his lesson.

Walking back into my room, I slipped back under the covers. Glancing at the clock, I groaned. It's fucking 4:00, I'm going to have to wake up in like an hour to start getting ready for my classes. And it's not like I can just skip all of them, I did that today being drunk. Fuck me. Another night with barely any sleep? Shit. Well, at least this time I have Troublesome in my arms.

Speaking of Troublesome, I wonder how she's going to act in all my classes now that we are kind of different to one another…..I'm not sure what to call our little 'relationship'. Troublesome freaks out at just hearing the word boyfriend, so I wonder how this is going to pan out. Not that I _want_ her to be my girlfriend, I just want her to be mine...but that's kind of the same thing. Damn it, I don't know. Although, I do know one thing, Blondie better not do anything to try to claim Troublesome as his. I don't care how long he's been her best friend, it doesn't matter to me. And I just proved his ass wrong; opposites do attract bitch.

Leaving the subject at that, I smirked. School with Troublesome is going to be so much more interesting now. Letting my thoughts go, I easily fell asleep with her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and favorited my story! It means soooo much and the more you do it, the faster it makes me want to update! Thanks for reading the twelve previous chapters and I hope you will stick with me for the many more chapters to come. Here's chapter 13, I hope anyone who reads it, enjoys it!**

**Note: I apologize for the late update, I have been out of town for the past three weeks. I had a boarding tennis camp and then I went on a cruise, so I didn't really have time to write, but I got an awesome tan! Anyway, I just came back today and decided to finish up this chapter. But you know what sucks? We had a power outage at my house and I was in the middle of writing and of course I forgot to safe, so a majority of the chapter was gone! GAH! I was like asfoaofasjiaoijeaasfaos; fuck everything! My chapters are long too, so it takes a while to write then, but rewriting them**_**again**_**? I was like 0_o. But I eventually managed to calm down and rewrite it again. So I hope you guys like this chapter, it took me a while. Anyhow, now that I'm back, my updates are going to be regular again! Yeah! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights reserved to the owners. However, I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

Dimming my senses back to reality, I slowly emerged from sleep. However, upon readjusting myself from the realms of my dreams, I realized that there are a number of things different than usual. Invading my nose and inhabiting it, a sweet aroma of orange took over and threatened to cut off my thinking circulation. Gently caressing my body, the sheets of the bed seemed softer and silkier than normal. Additionally, this whole bedroom didn't even look anything like mine. Where the hell was I?

Lifting my body up from the bed, I sat up. Finally gaining full thinking capability and consciousness, I realized where I was. The grip that my hands had put upon the sheets amplified as the thin material seeped between my fingers. My eyes slightly parted in fear as my voice hitched. I was in Paul's room or rather his _**bed**_! Gahhhhhh! I rubbed my head awkwardly. I could barely remember anything that happened last night. My anxiety increased.

Startling me, Lopunny popped into Paul's room and smirked. "_Lop_."

What the hell does she mean by that? Becoming irritated, I ran my hand through my hair, trying to get some knots out. In the process of doing so, my fingers came in contact with a necklace – the necklace that Paul gave me last night.

The blue orbs of my eyes reveled back my eye-lids as realization washed over me. It wasn't an illusion, everything that happened the night before was _real_. From the nerves of sealing my eyes shut to passionately making out with him, last night may not have gone that far, but it felt incredible. I smiled to myself as I thought it over. His every touch, his every kiss, and his every smirk, was enough to make my mind go irrational with attraction.

Lopunny was watching my face contour from one emotion to the next, becoming curious so she asked me a question. "Lop?"

I got off Paul's bed and sat down next to her on the ground.

"That's a stupid question, Lopunny. Just because I made out with Paul doesn't mean anything. I'm still the same and he's still the same," I said, even though I wasn't quite sure if that was the case. I felt feelings that I hadn't felt before. I wanted to convince myself that there wasn't nothing more to our nonexistent relationship, but it was difficult to do so.

Lopunny shrugged her shoulders, not really caring anymore and left. I became eased when she left. Last night had made me think things over and I wanted to be alone.

I wonder why Paul kissed me in the first place. Although, I guess I did have all the capability to stop it, but I didn't; I just _couldn't_. With his lips latched onto mine and his hands wrapped around my body, it was like the arrival an awakening: an awakening of voracious attraction that erupted between the two of us. Was it a splurge of the moment kind of thing or did he actually _want_ to kiss me? Secondly, why did he give me this necklace? I hope he isn't planning something. Well, regardless, I'm keeping my guard up.

Scrunching my nose up, I sighed in confusion. Just what is Paul's deal? Where the hell is he anyway? Fixating my eyes on the clock in his room, I sighed again. Crap, my first class starts like in ten minutes. Great. My mind is already overflowing with psychological issues on the plausible reasons of Paul's actions and now I'm going to have to go to class? Well, at least today's Thursday, so I just have to get through this day and then I get the weekend.

Walking into my room, I started putting my uniform on. Since it is hotter than usual outside, I decided against wearing tights and a scarf. Feeling like I had to primp myself up longer than usual, I started to become nervous.

Okay, just what is my problem? I'm just going to class, there shouldn't be anything nerve-raking about that.

As I finished, I hurried to the classroom of my first class. Stopping in front of the room, I took a big breath. Everything is fine; there isn't anything to be worried about. I mean I'm not even late to class. Gaining my composure, I slowly opened the door and walked in.

Having my heels directly collide into the granite floor of the room, a loud clicking noise was produced. Although, despite this being a causality, things were different. Strutting through the room I not only stole glances from my usual guys, but _Paul_ as well. Since I wasn't wearing tights, every guy had their eyes pinned on my legs. However, adverting his attention away from my bare legs or the slight peak of cleavage from my shirt, his eyes were locked onto mine. Depositing all my attention onto his eyes, I continued walking. As I was about to pass by him, I made my tongue run over my upper lip and I seductively smiled at him.

Once I sat down in my seat, I gulped. What in the hell did I do that for? Gahhhh, Paul is so irritating, I'm so irritating; just everything is so irritating!

Getting angry, I started to hit my head against my desk. Just why can't I think properly? Why is Paul having this effect on me. This is ridiculous! GAH! Get yourself together, Dawn!

"Ms. Hikari, we all know that your intelligence isn't exactly up to par with your age level and I don't really think that whacking your head against your desk is going to help that matter."

Instantly adverting my head up, I made direct eye contact with the teacher. Really? She just had to come in right now? Ugh, I hate everything. Feeling embarrassed and agitated, I slouched in my seat. She shouldn't have the right to call me stupid! And by no means am I lacking any intelligence. What the hell is her problem! That is so not right!

Beginning her lecture, I started to zone out. I will never listen to her with the way she treats me. And thank goodness I sit in the back of the classroom, I wouldn't be able to stand it in the front. Although, the downside is that I'm sitting next to one of Pierre's best friends. Oh, how I love my History of Unova class _so_ much.

Perching himself closer to me, Pierre's friend started to talk to me. Drowning out the sound of his voice, I gazed out the window. I focused back into the classroom when I heard the teacher call my name. Crap, what now?

"Ms. Hikari, you obviously think that talking to your little pal is more important than paying attention so would you please come up here and explain the process of the downward spiral of ancient anarchy of Unova's first leader?"

What? I wasn't even talking! I was just minding my own business; it was Pierre's friends fault! Gahhh, this so not happening right now.

Gulping and sighing, I got up and went to the front of the class. As I stood in front of my peers, my eyes immediately latched onto Paul.

Slowly loosening the tie to his uniform, he was able to adjust his collar to the point where I was able to get a preview of his chest. What is he doing? Is he trying to _distract_ me?

Either way, it's working. Turning my brain insides out, everything is becoming blurred and Paul is becoming the object of my obsession. Crap. Interlocking his eyes onto mine, he didn't fatter to make a smirk. He knows he has me; he knows I want him.

Forgetting everyone in the classroom, I continued staring at Paul.

"Ummmm…Ms. Hikari? I would like an answer."

"He's soooo hot."

"_Excuse me_?"

Shit. I did **not** mean to say that. I was so fixated on Paul, that I accidentally mumbled something out. But I mean how can I not? Paul is so enticingly scrumptious right now.

Glaring at me, the teacher did not look happy. Crap, crap, crap! Gahhhh, what do I do now? Becoming nervous, I started to fiddle with my necklace.

"That didn't mean to come out. I'm really so-.."

Getting cut off, she injected. "Ms. Hikari, I would like you to take a seat now. I will have to take note that you are incapable of maintaining any level of attention in front of an audience. I also have to ask you to put some tights on underneath that skirt."

Clenching my hands, my emotions became scattered and I bolted out.

"Just _what_ is your problem? Did someone shove a log up your ass and it's so far up there that your capacity for shitting is unfeasible? I'm _not_ mentally challenged or anything, okay? And there is nothing wrong with my skirt! It is perfectly within the realms of the dress code."

"Young lady, that is enough. You will be required to wear tights from here on out. Otherwise, we will have a problem with the boys in this classroom paying attention."

"I don't care!" Getting angry, I snatched a staple off her desk and threw it at her head. Upon impact, she fell backwards and passed out. Really? She passes out from a stapler to the head? Well, I don't care. She was taking jabs at me for no reason, but I have a feeling that I'm going to regret my little action. Crap.

Hollering and yelling, the majority of the guys in the classroom started to go crazy from my sudden action. Perfect; so the teacher passes out and everyone goes ballistic?

"FUCK TEACHERS YEAHHH!."

"LET'S GET NAKED!"

"I LOVE CUMING ON MY HOMEWORK!"

"BEST DAY EVER."

"HEY, LET'S STRIP THE TEACHERS CLOTHES!"

"YEAH!"

Rubbing my temple, I sighed. What did I start? I'm not even sure how my emotions got out of control like that, they just did. But all I know is that it's Paul's fault. Regardless, _what_the_hell _is wrong with the guys in this class?

Jumping onto desks, the guys start to chug stuff around the room. In addition to this, some guys started to get naked or undress the teacher.

There is something seriously wrong with the guys in this class. And I thought my AP Breeding class was bad. Leaning against the wall, I glanced at the clock; we have like thirty more minutes in this class. Great. Fixating my attention onto Paul, I giggled. Trapped underneath two guys, he's being crushed by their combined weight.

"Would you two get the hell off me?" Paul grumbled with irritation.

"Why? I thought gay guys liked this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, but we're totally not gay." The other guy added.

"I'm not fucking gay, now just get off." Paul barked.

Seeing Paul fight between the guys is rather amusing, but every time my eyes lay themselves upon him, I always deposit all my fixation onto his lips. Imagining his lips roughly moving against mine, with the eventual goal of trailing kisses up and down my neck, just makes my mind hot, makes me hot.

Crap, I need to focus on something else. Adverting my attention to the teacher's desk, I became intrigued as to what she keeps in there. Opening up random drawers, all I found was stacks of paper, but in the last drawer I found a _whip_. What is_ this_ doing in here? Does she whip herself to get sexual pleasure since she obviously can't get anyone? Ewwww, using the whip as a penis? GAAAHHH! Can someone lose their virginity doing that? Ugh, doesn't matter, but I'm going to have some fun with it.

Walking back to where Paul is, I was about to whip the guys off him, but a guy behind me snatched the whip out of my hands. SHIT! These guys are already _really_ wild, but with a _whip_ things are going to get messy. Jumping onto the teacher's desk, the guy who took my whip yelled, "HEY! I GOT A WHIP! WHO'S BEEN NAUGHTY LATELY! I KNOW I HAVE!"

Jumping off the table, the guy started to whip himself in the crotch. "FUCK YEAH! IT'S LIKE MASTURBATING!"

_**What**_! Okay, this is just getting weird. I need to get out of this classroom. Is everyone high right now or something? Getting anxious, I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the classroom. Allowing my legs to continuously run, I eventually reached the lounge of the girl's bathroom and sat down on a couch.

Breathing heavy, I pondered on what to do. Well, I have fifteen more minutes until my next class, so I guess I'll just wait here, but what am I going to do in my next class? I actually sit next to Paul in that class! If I can't control my hormones, then things aren't going to end well.

Beginning to punch the couch, I became stressed.

I can't be like this, I can't let anyone in my life, I _**can't**_ be vulnerable again. Paul is going to do nothing but destroy me, but then why did he buy me that necklace? Gahhh! My brains hurts; why are things so hard with him? I can't formulate any kind of relationship with him, _ever_. Although, the magnitude of such an endeavor seems nearly impossible. When I was on the beach with him, I never had such a spark ignite within me when I kissed him, I never experienced such _pleasure_. His lips are like the golden keys to my mental escalation of bliss, a bliss that is only plausible by him.

What is wrong with me? I _can't_like Paul.

Sighing, I leaned back in the couch and shut my eyes. Maybe I should just distance myself from Paul? Maybe I should allow myself to cling to this demon of attraction that I have for him? Maybe I'm in denial? Maybe I should stop fucking thinking about this?

Whatever…well, at least I'm out of that classroom. I wonder how things have escalated since I left? Paul probably got rapped.

Eventually the minutes passed by and I walked to my next class. Walking down the halls to the classroom, I wonder what in the hell we're going to learn today in AP Pokemon Breeding? I really hope it isn't something too sexual. That class is_ always_ awkward.

Walking into the classroom, I took my seat and dropped my stuff on the table. In due time the classroom filled up and our teacher started her lecture. "The most imperative thing that a Pokemon can execute to display its attraction is touching. Just a mere touch can decipher the bond between the two."

Touching can decipher the bond between the two? What?

Glancing over at Paul, he's taking notes and paying attention as usual, but I wonder what he would do if I engaged in _touching_right now. Placing every ounce of my fixation onto him, I smiled. I'm sure I'll get quite the reaction. It's a good thing we sit in back of the class.

Gahhh! Dawn! Damn it! I can have any boy I want, but just not Paul! I can't pursue this attraction. It's already too strong as it is!

Feeling a note hit my back, I stepped out of my trance and picked up the crumbled piece of paper from the floor. What the hell does John want now?

**I love the confused faces you're making. They're making me sooo horny right now. If you don't understand the concept of touching, I can show you in my bed.**

What! Those confused faces were for whether or not I should touch Paul! Jesus, John is a damn horny ass. I _hate_ him. He sits behind me too, so how did he even see my face?

You know what? I am fed up with not only John, but all my emotions; I just going to give into my hormones. I _want_ Paul and I'm not going to deny it. Our moment at the beach was amazing, but that doesn't mean that I love him or anything; no, I just kind of like him. That's it. Besides, it is impossible for me to love anyone after all the hurt I've been through in my life.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to go on with my plan. Slightly scooting my chair next to Paul's, our knees are basically grazing one another. Which, in effect, gained his attention. Slowly raising my hand, it eventually landed itself upon Paul's thigh. Upon my touch, he looked at me apprehensively and tensed. Smirking back at him, I mentally giggled.

Just any type of contact with Paul sets my mind into flames. I wonder if Paul gets the same thing? I'm not sure if tensing at my touch is a good thing or bad thing.

Sliding my hand up and down his thigh proved to be _very_ arousing to Paul. His leg became loosened of its tense state and allowed my hands to travel around his thigh. As I massaged my way up and down his inner thigh and leaned into him, he completely lost focus on the teacher's lecture and his cheeks turned a slight pink. Making eye contact with me, he gulped. Unknowingly getting so wrapped up in the beauty of his eyes, my hands got dangerously close to his crotch.

Finally acknowledging the positioning of my hands, I locked my eyes onto his. Twirling my lips into a smirk, I deepened my massaging. With my massaging proving to enrapture the stamina of Paul's mind, I know that I'm close to breaking Paul's boundaries.

"T-Troublesome s-stop." He mumbled.

Continuing the circular pattern of massages on his inner thigh, I leaned in and replied, "But you seem like you're enjoying it."

Making eye contact with me once more, he froze. I smiled. He has no idea what to do now; that must be a first time thing for Paul. Resuming my massaging, he attempted to try to ignore it and focus on the teacher's lecture, but it wasn't working.

Employing both my hands to run up and down Paul's right leg was seriously threatening not only his thinking capability, but my own. It's obvious that we're both really attracted to one another, but it can't possibly be anything more than crushing.

Repositioning my hands dangerously close to his crotch again, I started to give him an even deeper massage. In result, he gripped the handles of his chair and glued his eyes shut.

Sniffling a moan, he growled, "T-Troublesome s-s-s-stop."

Thinking, I became lost in my thoughts. Just what am I doing? I really can't believe that I'm massaging _Paul_in the middle of class right now. What am I thinking? I think I should just stop before I get caught or before Paul's head blows up. Snapping me out of my thoughts, I felt someone's hand land on my thigh. What? Are we switching positions now or something? Is Paul going to massage me now?

Looking at the hand, my eyes trailed it up to the person's arm and then to their face. OMFG! WHAT THE HELL IS JOHN'S HAND DOING ON MY THIGH! GAHGAHGHAHHAHG!

"Yeah, I saw you massaging Paul and I thought I would return the favor to you." He said as he leaned into me.

"GGGGAHHHHHHHH! FFFFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK" Nearly screeching, I flipped backwards into my chair and landed on the ground. What the hell is John's problem. He has to be the horniest guy on the planet. I HATE HIM!

Sprawled out on the floor, I felt hot not only with embarrassment, but with anger as well. Feeling everyone's eyes pinned onto me, I refused to look at _anyone_, including Paul. Hearing the teacher call my name, I looked up.

"Ms. Hikari, please stop screaming and sit properly."

Groaning in humiliation and shame, I got up and sat back down.

This morning has been terrible. Why do I keep getting blamed for things I didn't do? I hate everything! Paul better of liked that massage. Groaning, I cradled my head in my arms and thought. I wonder where my 'relationship' with Paul stands. Not that I want one, but I wonder what he thinks of me. Is there actually something more than attraction for him? Not wanting to go into the multitude of possibilities, I zoned out. When class ended, I practically bolted out of the door, but was stopped when I felt my wrist being grabbed. Crap. Please don't be Paul, please don't be Paul, please don't be Paul!

Twirling around, I became face to face with Paul. Shit. Gulping, I started to get nervous. I really hope he isn't mad at me or anything.

"We need to talk." He muttered.

Pulling me into our next class, AP Pokemon Artistry, he led me into the back room, the room where all the paints are held. Shutting the door behind him, he stared at me. Any time that Paul gives me the opportunity to allow my eyes to divulge themselves into his, I always lose my attention span, which isn't a good thing. In result, I gulped. With a shiver rattling through my body, I questioned myself of my stability.

Stuck in a room with Paul; stuck in a dark, _small_ room with Paul; stuck in a fabrication of reality; stuck in the depths of my hormones; stuck on Paul. Crap.

Rubbing his temple and sighing, he glared at me. Crap, he probably hates me now, he probably wants me to get the hell away from him. Whatever, it shouldn't matter to me; I hate him, right?

Inching himself closer to me, he spoke, "Listen, Troubles-."

Cutting him off and quickly making a transition, I attacked him with a kiss. The attraction between us is evident, making it nearly impossible for me to not want to maul him with kisses. Disregarding the conversation that he wanted to have, he assaulted me with a kiss of the same intensity. Forgetting everything, he grasped my waist and rammed me up against the wall. Deepening our kissing, he twirled one hand into my hair and the other up my shirt. With our legs and mouths intertwining, everything started to get _really_ hot. Paul's touch sent my every muscle on fire, making me want to spread that fire onto him.

Continuing our fierce make-out session, we accidentally bumped into one of the shelves of paint. Crap. Plummeting onto to us, Paul and I were bombarded with a collage of colors. Slipping backwards, Paul landed in the pool of colors. In effect, I landed on top of him.

Coating our bodies, layers of paint created a plethora of designs on our bodies. Disregarding the mess, I locked my eyes onto Paul's. Breathing lightly, I allowed this attraction to take over my mind, I allowed myself to be allured by Paul.

Cupping his cheeks, I started to kiss him once more. With every kiss escalating in passion, the only thing I can think about is how hot Paul is right now, but more importantly how _much_ I'm enjoying this.

Breaking the kiss, I looked up when I heard voices from outside the paint room. Shit! Class started!

Crap, what do I do now? I'm stuck in the paint storage room of our classroom and class has already started. I'm covered in paint, extremely confused, and have a swelling propensity to want to kiss Paul.

Realizing that class had started as well, Paul gulped.

Feeling disappointed that we couldn't continue our little session, I got off Paul and panicked. We just can't get caught! We'd get in so much trouble! What to do, what to do, what to do? Gahhh!

**Paul's POV**

Damn it! Can't I just make out with Troublesome without any disturbances? Now what in the hell do I do? How in the hell can I even manage to produce any kind of thinking ability? The only thing I can think about is touching Troublesome. Coming in contact with her sends my mind into space. Raging, my hormones are sent into ecstasy. It scares the shit out of me, but I can't deny the sensation I get.

Looking at her, I smirked. I can really care less if we get in any trouble or not. Troublesome was the one who _kissed_ me. She was the one who insinuated it this time; she _has_ to like me. Regardless, I have to talk to her; I have to know that I am not one of her boy play toys; I won't be screwed around with. I will be something more to her, no matter what commitment issues she has. Nevertheless, right now is not the time to do so, I have to figure out some way to get out of here.

Snatching her hand into my grasp, I pulled her into me. Staring into her eyes, I started to lose focus. Goddamn it, get your shit together Paul.

Okay what are my options here? Well, at least I calmed Troublesome down, but being so close to her, I can't really think properly. Why am I so horny around her?

Detaching my eyes from hers, they locked onto a vent. _A vent_? Alright, everything will go to hell because this will happen. As long as we get out of this paint room before the teacher comes in, it doesn't really matter how we get out. Releasing Troublesome, I got a chair and climbed on top. Taking off the vent door, I looked over at Troublesome.

Not saying a word, she held eye concentration on me. Not knowing what to say either, I climbed in the vent. I think it's best for the both of us to not talk right now, otherwise we'd probably attack each other with our mouths. How in the hell did we have such a dramatic shift in our 'bond'? I'm not sure, but opposites attracting is pretty ingenuous.

Climbing into the vent, Troublesome soon followed. Engulfed in silence, we both became cramped in the small space that was the vent. Painfully crawling through the vent, I cringed. How in the hell are we going to get out of here? At least I am ahead of Troublesome. If I was following her, I wouldn't be able to focus on anything, but her ass.

With the tunnel of the vent becoming darker and darker, I became angrier and angrier. Coming in contact with something hard, I froze. What the hell?

Lighting itself up, the object revealed itself. A fucking Litwick. Shit.

"Troublesome," I growled, "back up slowly."

Doing as told, she backed up. When space became available in back of me, I started to back up as well.

However, the Litwick didn't seem to approve of my intentions and lit itself on fire. Fucking shit. Becoming encompassed in flames, the vent became enwrapped in heat, making it dangerously hard for Troublesome and I to breath.

"Paul! Gahhhh! Get us out!" Troublesome screeched.

Damn it, what in the hell do I do?

Fastening my eyes on a loose opening in the vent, I started to increase the size of the hole with my hands. Eventually, the vent broke and Troublesome and I went plummeting out.

"Damn it, that really hurt." I groaned in pain.

"I bet it did, but I can do something that would hurt you even more." I heard a voice say.

What the hell?

Rubbing my head and opening my eyes, I gasped. Really? What the hell? We just had to land up in the _guys'_ locker room? Damn it. Things aren't going to go well. I think I would rather pass out in the vent rather than be stuck in a room full of **naked **guys.

With my eyes traveling around the room, I cringed. The _whole_ damn locker room was filled of fully unclothed guys. I tightly clenched my firsts and felt like throwing up.

Looking over at Troublesome, she looked to be passed out from the fall. Perfect. Walking over to me, John smirked. Really? Why the hell do I always have to run into this guy. Even though I hate him, I'd much rather run into Pierre or Blondie, just anyone but this guy.

"Well hello. It looks like you brought the angel down from heaven. I think I have to thank you for that." John said as he touched Troublesome.

"What the hell? We just fell out of a vent. How in the hell do you coordinate that with falling out of heaven?" I growled.

"Doesn't matter, but what does matter is that Dawn is here and I am naked."

Shit. How was I supposed to get out of this? I was crushed under the rumble of the vent and had no capability of getting Troublesome away from John. Damn it, I couldn't even stand up. I idly sat and did nothing. I was beyond frustrated. Grabbing Troublesome's arm, John pulled her over his shoulder and started to walk away. I felt my pulse race.

What in the hell do I do? Becoming anxious, I started to sweat. Racking my brain for plausible solutions, I wasn't able to come up with anything. Damn it. As soon as John was just out of my sight, something crashed through the wall of the guys' locker room.

What the _hell_? This isn't going to end well.

With blood-shot eyes, ripped clothes, ragged hair, and no shoes, Blondie bolted through the wall with his Empoleon.

"Alright you bastards, someone told me that Zekrom was hiding in the men's locker room, so you better tell me where the hell he is."

What the hell? Who the hell gave Barry that information? And he's really going through on my little find Zekrom venture? Well, why in the hell would a powerful legendary Pokemon be hiding in a locker room? And a locker room full of naked guys at that?

Everyone in the locker room stopped what they were doing and pinned their eyes onto Blondie. Breaking the silence, Blondie spoke again.

"Why isn't anyone talking! Listen, I know that this is some kind of cult where you run around naked and worship Zekrom, so don't try to fool me. If you don't tell me where he is, shit is going to hit the fan."

Why is Troublesome friends with this guy?

Breaking concentration on his quest for Zekrom, he locked his eyes on Troublesome, who's still on John's back.

"HEY buddy! What do you think you're doing with my girl? I'm the only one with the big dick, okay? Wait….hold on; is this some kind of male strip place? Gahahahahahha! I must leave immediately!"

Grabbing Troublesome off John's back, Blondie bolted out with Empoleon. Arceus, there is something seriously wrong with him. How the hell does his mind jump from one thing to another so quickly? He's so odd.

Well, at least Troublesome is out of the shackles of John's wrath, but that means that Blondie has Troublesome now. Perfect.

Eventually getting out of the rumble, I got up and left. With Blondie destroying the guys bathroom and that Litwick exploding the vent, the school canceled the rest of our classes for the day for safety reasons.

Walking back to my dorm, my mind swirled. I like Troublesome, that is evident, but she has such bad temperamental problems with relationships and trust that it's going to be nearly impossible for me to be anything more than a mere play toy, but I'm not going to put up with that shit. I certainly don't love her, that is a given, but this demon of a crush requires trust. I know that she has to like me, but she is not going to be open about that. But then I can be completely wrong about everything. And it's not like I am going to be completely open about it either. I mean what the hell do I say?

Sighing, I continued walking. Well, with Troublesome's fucking trust problems, I'm going to be the one that has to break the ice.

Eventually reaching back to the dorm, I went in. Upon my arrival, my eyes locked onto Troublesome and Blondie _cuddling_ on the couch. What the shit?

Clenching my hands, I growled. That little slut, why in the hell is she doing that? But then, it's not like I told her that I liked her so she could just think that I'm trying to mess with her or something, so she's just disregarding the passion and intensity level we shared during our make out session. She probably is detonating everything as some fabrication that I'm making up. Well, she better get in through her damn head that I have never been so stuck on someone before and it's real. I've never been so certain about something.

"Hey brother! What's up!" Blondie chirped.

Does he really have the nerve to call me his fucking brother? We don't even look alike.

Pinning my eyes on Troublesome, she looked away. What is her problem? What? Am I getting too close for comfort to her? Is she afraid that I'm going to corrupt her like everyone else? Why can't she understand that I'm not like that?

"Troublesome, can I talk to you alone?" I sneered.

Not replying, Blondie interjected. "No problem, bro, besides I have to go train my Pokemon right now and stuff. Dude I saw you training your Pokemon this morning and you were AMAZING! I envy you and your Pokemon's skills. You have legendary abilities!"

"Whatever." I mumbled.

Jolting up, Blondie left. Sitting next to Troublesome on the couch, I became tense. Shit. What do I do now? Rubbing my temple and sighing, I looked at her. Well, I'm just going to cut straight to the point.

"Listen Troublesome, I want you to know that I…l-like you."

With a blush consuming my face, I allowed my bangs act as a barrier. As silence rapped the air, I gulped. Damn it, I knew that I should of never of said anything. Troublesome is just going to put her walls up like usual and retreat. I'm such a damn idiot. She probably already hooked up with Blondie. I should of thought things through better.

"Fuck this," I muttered. Getting up, I started to walk away, but was stopped when I felt Troublesome grasp my arm.

Looking down into her eyes, my head started to pound. Cupping my cheeks with her hands, she inched herself closer. Battling her eye lashes, she replied. "I….hate you."

Instantly tensing, I mentally exploded. I knew that I should never of said anything. Even if Troublesome did like me, she would never allow me access to her trust or admit it. Fucking perfect.

Turning around, she started to leave.

Is she for real? Well, I know she doesn't hate me; I'm not putting up with this shit. I know she wants me and I have made it obvious that I want her too.

Twirling her around, I removed the space between us and latched my lips onto hers. Granting her mind and body access to return my infectivity, she lost herself in the kiss; I know I have her now, she can't deny anything now.

Breaking the kiss, she looked up into my eyes. "Are you trying to screw with my mind?"

Smirking, I replied, "I'd love to."

Punching my chest, she cringed.

"Are you done it your little tantrum? But more importantly are you done with your damn trust problems?" I growled.

"Only for you, but don't rely on it. We have nothing more than attraction to one another." She said sultrily.

Pressing my body against hers, I replied, "I like it that way."

With her giggles ratting my brain, I smirked. How in the hell did I turn Troublesome's demeanor turn around so easily? She was just about to run out of the dorm a minute ago. Breaking the silence, I spoke once more, "But I'd like it even more if you were my girlfriend."

Giving me worried eyes, she tensed. Goddamn it, why can't she trust me? I know that she hates the fact of having a boyfriend, but really? I hate relationships too, but in order to get anywhere with Troublesome, this is a requirement. I will not be her damn play toy.

"But….Paul." She whispered.

Shit, now what? Don't tell me that she's dating Blondie or something. I wonder what the deal between them is anyway. Doesn't matter, Blondie doesn't deserve Troublesome.

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm too sexy for you."

What the hell is a response like that? What is she getting at?

Rolling her finger down my chest, she continued. "…and I think that you and me would make a _dirty_ combination."

She is such a flirtatious tease. Pulling her waist closer to me, I smirked. "Well, I think that you and me would make an erotic combination empowered by sexual desire. And I think that you and me would _like_it_."_

Smiling, she wrapped her hands around my neck. Standing on her tippy toes, she whispered something in my ear. With her light breath running down my neck, I started to get really turned on.

"Well, then I think it would be a good decision for me to accept your request."

Smiling, she released her grasp on me, winked, and left the dorm with her Pokemon. Why the hell is she going to train her Pokemon right now? Well, so much has happened within the last few minutes that she probably has to clear her head and stuff. And she always resorts to her Pokemon for that kind of stuff. Whatever, I will give her space.

Smirking awkwardly, I became indulged in my thoughts. I…..have…..Troublesome. FUCK YES!


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and favorited my story! It means soooo much and the more you do it, the faster it makes me want to update! Thanks for reading the thirteen previous chapters and I hope you will stick with me for the many more chapters to come. Here's chapter 14, I hope anyone who reads it, enjoys it!**

**Note: I have more POV shifts than normal and I hope nobody is disturbed by that. Just out of curiosity, do you guys like it when I have more POV shifts or just a few? Comment in the reviews, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights reserved to the owners. However, I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

Paul and I are an item? I gulped. What did I do?

Abruptly leaving our dorm and the campus, I headed towards a local park. Parking myself on a bench, I started to think.

How did I even agree to Paul's request of becoming his _girlfriend_? Why did he even ask? I always want to evade any proponent of engaging in vulnerable activity to protect myself, but being Paul's girlfriend? That's just asking for trouble. But he did ask me, so maybe he has some validity behind his actions; maybe he actually _wants_ me to be his girlfriend? Sighing, I continued thinking. Well, maybe it won't be that bad? We both are obviously attracted to one another and I do admit that I kind of have a crush on him, so maybe it won't be that bad? Maybe I can have some fun with this?

I smirked; I will have _a __lot _of fun being Paul's girlfriend.

Leaning back into the bench, I started to gaze at the stars in the sky.

This is just a little fling, nothing more, nothing less. I shouldn't be overly interpreting anything; I just like him, that's it. Regardless, I actually think that it might be good for me to actually acquire some sense of propriety within Paul.

I wonder what he's doing right now. I mean I did just immediately leave after he asked me to become his girlfriend….I'd have to surmise that he'd be pretty pissed.

Smiling, I closed my eyes. No matter what, I'm going to push Paul's limits, mentally and physically. He's going to become my little bitch and he's going to like it. Mentally laughing at myself, I rethought my previous statement. Yeah, I'm going to be the _dominant_ one in the relationship, he's just going to love that. I wonder how Paul deals with jealously? I wonder how horny he gets and how fast? Twirling my lips into a malicious smile, I giggled. Oh, the possibilities.

What the hell? I am going to go all out in this relationship. I'm actually going to allow myself to enjoy things, to install some amount, despite being a very minute amount, of trust into Paul. I know it won't get me anywhere, but it would probably make things more fun.

Snapping my eyes open, I averted my eyes over to the stars again. Happily sighing, I felt at ease. Hopefully, things won't be as bad anymore now that I'm Paul's girlfriend. Well, it's either that or things are going to get ten times worse. Maybe Paul can get rid of my John problem ….. ooohhh, the variations!

With my eyes taking pleasure in the scenery of the park, my mind eloped into a state of bliss. However, as quickly as my elation of bliss came, it left. The cause of such was due to an object coming in direct object with my head. What the hell?

Opening my eyes and regaining consciousness, I looked around. WHAT! Who would throw a _tomato _at me in the middle of the night?

"HEY DAWN!"

Following the sound of the voice, I saw Barry heading towards me. Of course, it _had_to be Barry. Sitting on the bench beside me, I glared at him.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Oh the tomato? Well, you see….I was yelling your name, but you weren't paying attention because you were sleeping or something. And you see….I just happened to be eating a tomato and I threw it at you to get your attention. So yeah," he said rapidly with a smile plastered on his face the whole time.

"Alright then," I replied.

Staring at Barry, I drooped my eyes in sadness. You know what sucks? The kiss I shared with Barry at the beach seems to have slipped out of his mind. He has absolutely no recollection of such which is a shame because Barry is a really good kisser. The reason behind his 'absence' of such event is because during dinner he had a bit to much to drink, which I wasn't a where of, making him completely forget the _whole_ night. But why should I be complaining? Barry and I are just _friends_, but if I have such a fearful complex of being betrayed and double-crossed then why am I dating Paul? I should be dating Barry.

Sighing, I mentally slapped myself. It shouldn't matter now. Like I said, I actually what to explore this fling with Paul, I actually _want _to. And besides, I already agreed to Paul, if I were to change my mind he would be pretty mad. Despite everything, I do know one thing. That night Barry kissed me made me realize that he actually _likes_ me. Though he may too embarrassed or too fearful to admit it in his sober state, he does.

Reconnecting my eyes to Barry's, I smiled at him. Wrapping my arms around his waist and snuggling up to him, I whispered something.

"Barry, please don't ever change. You're my best friend, my only friend, and I'm very grateful that I have you. I want you to always stay the way you are."

Returning the gesture, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

**Barry's POV**

Dawn is close to me, very close, so damn close to me! GAHHHH! And I can't help, but pull her closer too! And why did Dawn just say that? She wants me to always stay the way I am? Why would I change my sex? I like being a man, I would NEVER get a sex change, but having boobs would be cool! I would just caress them all day long and get myself horny….but I like having a penis. GAHHH, my mind hurts!

I'm sure Dawn didn't mean it that way!

Wrapping my arms around her, I sound became enwrapped in her smell. Oh shit, I can't ever think when that sweet cinnamon vanilla goodness enters my nose! Placing her head on my neck, I was able to feel her steady breaths. Tickling her, she started to twirl her lips into a smile. Unintentionally, in the process of doing so, her lips started to imprint themselves on my neck due to the need of hiding herself from the tickles, making me really turned on!

GAHHH! FUCKING SHIT WHAT! I know that I have always liked Dawn, but I can never let her know that! Think about something else, think about something else, THINK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE!

Fixating my mind on a fat naked guy eating coconuts, I soon became eased. Although, having a fat naked guy shove coconuts down his throat wasn't enough to completely zone myself out.

Feeling Dawn's hand go up my shirt, I froze. WHAT IS GOING ON!

"You have really nice abs," she muttered.

Leaving myself in a tensed state, she got off me, giggled, and started to walk away. Is she playing some game with me? WHAT THE HELL! Is she trying to see if I'm gay or not? Wait…that doesn't make sense. Wait! I know! She's marking her territory! THAT'S IT! So my abs are hers now then? So no other girl or guy can touch them? SHIT! Maybe she's jealous! GAAAHGHAGHAHHHAGAHGAGHAGHAHAH, I'M SCREWED!

Wait, maybe she was just complimenting me?

Getting up off the bench, I yelled, "Yeah? Well, you have a nice ass!"

Turning around, she gave me a weird look and started to run away. Shit, what just happened?

Starting to run after her, I began to yell, "DAWN, I AM AN ASS MAN! I AM AN ASS MAN! I AM AN ASS MAN!"

Becoming exhausted, I leaned against a tree. "GODDAMN IT! DAWN, I AM AN ASS MAN!" I don't understand? Why did she run even faster when I started yelling? Maybe I don't get the game she's playing?

"So u lik men ass, ya?" I heard a voice say.

Opening my eyes, they came in contact with a creepy old man who had really bad English.

"ummmmmm, no…," I replied.

"I hav condom, u, me, ass rape?"

"WHAT! NO, I WILL NOT DO SUCH THING!" I yelled.

"U want person to watch, ya? I get purple head, ya?"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"But u lik men ass? Y not?"

"NO I LIKE VAGINAS!" I screeched. What the HELL is wrong with this guy? He is SO creepy. Why in the hell would I want to have sex with him? I have to get out of here before things get worse or creepier.

"K, I hav that too," he said with a smile.

"WHAT!" This creepy old man has a penis AND a vagina?

Bolting off, I quickly got as far away as possible from that guy. He has MAJOR problems. I will never go back to that park in the middle of the night again, alone at least. Weirdest thing ever.

As I continued my running, I lost track in my state of consciousness, since I was so focused on getting away from that creepy guy, and I collided straight into Dawn making the both of us fell into a TAR PIT! GAAAAAHHHHH! WHO THE HELL PUTS A TAR PIT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD! Ohhhhh…this road is under construction…well that explains that.

"Barry! Why didn't you watch where you were running! Now we're both stuck in this tar pit! Do you know how hard it is to get out too? It's like impossible!"

Looking at her sheepishly, I replied, "Sorry, I didn't mean to. You see, there was this creepy guy who had a penis and a vagina and he wanted to ass rape me. And so-."

Cutting me off, she spoke, "Barry, I don't want to hear it."

Locking eyes with her, I spoke, "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Silence taking over, I began to think. So I'm stuck in this tar pit with Dawn and I can barely move…great. Well, at least tar is really comfortable and it doesn't smell that bad, but I wonder what it tastes like?

"Hey Dawn? Do you know what tar tastes like?"

Eyes maximizing in size, she yelled and threw some tar on me. "BARRY! _Don't_ even think about it."

"Okay, okay, you didn't have to blow up about it. I'm just curious that's all."

Rolling her eyes and sighing, she laid back in the tar.

Alright, so I guess that I'll be stuck in this tar pit with Dawn for a while. AWESOME! But what should we do? Since we're both practically glued in the tar pit from the waist down, the only thing we can do is talk or have a TAR FIGHT…..although I'd think she'd get really mad if I were to do that, so maybe we should just talk? Gahhhhh, but that's boring!

Trying to get comfortable in the tar, I tried to think of something to talk about that wouldn't be remotely boring. Oh, I know! The would you rather game!

"Dawn! Let's play a game!" I said eagerly.

Happily smiling, she repositioned herself in the tar so that she would be facing me and replied, "Alright!"

Just like the good old times from when we were kids, this is going to be so much fun! However, this game of would you rather is going to be far from the same complexity from that of our childhood; it's going to get psychedelic. HELL YES for having hormones and shit!

Returning her smile, I thought of something to say. "Okay, would you be locked in a _very_small and dark closet with Conway for three days or lick and caress another girl's boobs for fifteen minutes?"

"WHAT! BARRY!" she screeched. "You are soo crazy! I wouldn't do either; I think I would rather die," she replied while she scrunched her nose. Gahhh! I love it when she does that! Ever since she was little, she has _always_ had a really high propensity to scrunch her nose at something she doesn't like; it's so adorable!

Paying attention back to the conversation, I smirked. "Dawn! That isn't an option, you have to choose one!"

Getting frustrated, she grabbed a glob of tar and threw it directly in my face. "I know what I can do, I should lock you in a bedroom with Conway and Kenny having sex and you have to watch _everything_."

"DAWN! EWWWW! NO! I don't roll like that, I only steer one way and that way leads to vaginas. Plus, that would totally destroy my friendship with Kenny. Although, I could really care less about Conway. Regardless, if that ever happened, I would kill myself IMMEDIATELY! I don't do gay porn. Anyway, you have to choose one!"

"Lol, you know you would enjoy it," she said with a wink and then continued, "Fine, I guess if I really had to choose… then I would choose to be locked in a closet with Conway."

What! Why in the hell would Dawn do that? Conway, hands down, is the creepiest guys alive. Once, when I was battling him, he made his Pokemon use hypnosis on ME! Three days later, I woke up in the middle of Lake Verity with no pants, pink hair, and tampons up my nose. I would never do ANYTHING with that guy ever again.

"You know you'd probably get raped," I said apprehensively. The mere thought scared me. Dawn, my best friend in the world, the person I love, getting _raped_ by Conway? I can never come to such a culmination of thoughts.

"Whatever, but now it's my turn!" she said with a smirk. Oh shit, she's going to come up with something really twisted. "Alright, would you rather have a constant flow of uncontrollable drool or run around _completely_naked in Hearthrome City for five hours straight?"

"Oh come ON! Is that the best you can do? Of course I would choose uncontrollable drool! I mean I would be like a fucking water Pokemon shooting out water guns. Who wouldn't choose that?"

With her mouth hanging wide open, she screeched, "Gahhhh! Barry! Who _would_ choose that! That is disgusting and **no ****one **would want to be your friend."

Flicking my hair and smiling, I replied, "Yeah right, everybody would just be super jealous of my awesome drooling abilities. Okay! It's my turn now! Let's see….would you rather have to tell _everyone_ that you're a sex offender or walk around with a vibrator up your ass for a week?"

"Really Barry? You truly have no competence of mannerisms in this game. I mean who comes up with _that_? Your lack of propriety knows no bounds for a sense of spontaneity."

Scratching my head, I replied, "Dawn I have no idea what you just said. Can we not use big words right now? I'm going to have to fine you for sounding smarter than me! Now just answer the damn question!"

With a half sided smile, she sighed in defeat. "Alright Barry, I guess I would…..choose to have a vibrator up my ass for a week," she said, saying the last bit in a whisper.

"WHAT! You're such a pervert! You know if you were to do that, your ass would be _really_ sore. Those things feel good at first, but after a while they start to get really irritating!"

Arching an eyebrow, she looked at me questionably. "And how would you know this?"

"A friend of mine dared me to do, so I did. My ass hurt so much that I got a RASH! My rectum was on fire for the following weeks," I yelled. She really doesn't understand the complexity behind the mechanics of a vibrator; it is the demon of pleasure.

Giggling, she smiled, "I love you Barry."

She loves me?

Those little three words were enough to eradicate my mind into pieces, pieces that would no longer be attainable as a whole again. Feeling my mind inflame, feeling my heart swell, feeling my body burn, I mentally checked out. Is the validity behind her statement plausible? Stupid. She probably just means it in a _**friendly**_ way…but then why am I loosing my mind? GAAHAHAHHAHAHHH!

"Barry? Are you okay?"

Feeling the heat radiate off my cheeks, I averted my attention off her. "Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered.

"Are you sure? You don't look too good," she said in a caring voice.

Relocking my eyes at her, I snapped, "Yes, I'm fine, okay? Let's just continue the game, it's your turn."

Being apprehensive at my answer, she decided not to question it and continued the game. Evading her scrutiny, I relaxed, mentally and physically.

"Alright then….would you rather throw up every time you have an orgasm or have both your hands chopped off?"

Instantly sparking up at her challenge, I smiled voraciously. "Now, that's what I'm talking about! That's a really good one! Both have ups and downs….both are very enticing…..both are inconceivably gorgeous acts of awesomeness…..both would make me soo popular. You got me Dawn, this is a hard one. The options are soo good, but which one is the better one? Damn it, this is hard."

"Barry, how in the world are these options good to you? You would actually enjoy an engagement of one?"

"Hell yeah!" I nearly yelled.

"Fine, then which one is more appealing to you?"

"I choose…throwing up every time I have an orgasm! I mean think about it, when you have an orgasm, you lose calories, but if you threw up at the same time that you had one, you would lose even more calories. That would be the best workout ever!"

"…ummmmmmm? Yeah?"

"HELL YEAH! Come on Dawn, have some enthusiasm! Okay, my turn…would you rather eat your Empoleon alive or eat Paul's dick?"

"_WHAT_! Barry! Come on! That is just wrong."

"You must choose!" I said happily. It's soo much fun to get Dawn mad.

"Fine, I guess if I had to choose, I would eat Paul's dick."

"What the hell would you do?" We heard a voice say.

Turning around, we both saw _Paul_standing directly behind us with a scowl intact. GAAAHHHHH! What is he doing here! In the middle of the street, in the middle of the night, and standing in front of a tar pit, why is he here! The closer he got to us, the closer his anger got to hitting it's boiling point. Oh shit…..this isn't going to be good! Well, at least it won't be good for Dawn, I mean Paul and I are best buds! He would never do anything bad to me, we're brothers! But why is he mad right now? Dawn and I are just 'hanging' out in a tar pit, there isn't anything wrong going on.

"Troublesome, what the hell are you doing?" he growled.

Looking at him, she cringed at his tone and replied nervously, "…..It's really complicated….can y-you just h-help us out right now? Please?"

"Whatever," he mumbled.

Gaahhhhhh! Why is Paul mad? Am I not getting something here?

Calling out his Torterra, he made his Pokemon use it's vines to pull us out. Covered in tar, Dawn and I certainly aren't in the best of shape. Once his Pokemon released us, I decided to leave. I have already wasted so much time; I have to get back on my quest to search for Zekrom!

"Well, this has been fun Dawn, but I have to continue looking for Zekrom. I'll see you guys later! Love ya Paul!"

Bolting off, I quickly left the two behind.

**Dawn's POV**

Alone with Paul, alone with an _angry_ Paul, alone without mental stability. Crap.

Standing bluntly in back of him, I felt immobile with not only my physical being, but my mental being as well. Okay, so I am just going to accept this new relationship, I have already been over this; I will allow myself to have some fun with this little crush of mine. But then why am I so tense right now? And why is he so angry? Wait…is he envious of my time with Barry? He probably thought that I left to go hang out with him. Shit. Gahhhh, Paul is going to be the desirous, jealous kind of guy, isn't he?

Well, what can I do that would be conceivable to altering his current demeanor?

Turning around, he gave me a glare and then started to walk away. Gahhh, why does he have to make such a big deal about this? Nothing was going on between Barry and me!

"Paul! Wait!"

Not turning around, but stopping, he stood cold. "_What_?"

Come on! Think of something to say! Racking my brain for possible solutions, I soon came to the deduction that I have nothing. In result, my instincts kicked in, meaning that I would look upon my _flirting__mechanisms_ to get through Paul's head. Well, this should be interesting.

"You know I want to have my way with you right now, but you're so angry. Can we change that?"

Not moving, Paul stood completely frozen, with his back still facing me. Well, it looks like I am going to have amp up the heat to get a reaction. Staying at my place, being at least five feet away from Paul, I started to talk really dirty.

"You're _so_ hot and I want you _so_ badly. I want you to feel me up and down; having your hands trail through every line, every curve, and every crevice of my body. Getting that _really_ hot sensation, eradicating my mind into pieces. Ohhhhhh…. I want your lips attached to mine. I want to spread kisses onto _you_, I want to shower you with sexual moans. I want-"

Cutting me off, he turned around, grabbed my waist and rammed me up against the side of the building that's to the right of the road. Yelping in unexpectancy, I freaked out which caused him to smirk.

Inhaling his sweet tangy orange smell, my mind started to depart into its own realm of reality. Locking his forehead with mine and pressing his body up against mine, his heavy, hot breaths left nasty imprints on my thinking capacity.

"Troublesome." He breathed. Leaving a light kiss on my neck, he continued, "I _want_ you now."

Intertwining my eyes with his, I smiled. "Well, you're going to have to catch me first," I sultrily whispered in his ear.

Bolting out of his grasp, I broke out into a fast sprint. Glancing behind me, I saw Paul regaining his composure and breaking out into a sprint as well. Contouring my head back around, I started to run faster. If Paul wants me, he's going to have to work for it.

Having the crisp air of the night pelt my face felt amazing. Coursing its way through my hair, the wind is becoming my source of energetic power of integrity, an integrity that is clearly testing Paul. With my giggles rapping the atmosphere of its tranquil nature, they're becoming the origin of which Paul is able to follow me. Gahhhh, why are my giggles so loud?

Jumping over various street obstacles, I thought that I had lost Paul. Wanting to check, I looked over my shoulder and confirmed my assumption, he wasn't. Yes! Twirling my head back around, I was met with a damn pole! GAHH! Since I wasn't paying attention, I collided head into a street pole. Just great.

Sprawled out on the floor, I started groaning, "Ouch, that _really_ hurt. I should of paid attention to where I was going."

"Troublesome, why are you so damn ignorant?"

Flashing my opens open, they met Paul. What? He wasn't even behind me! He must of taken a short cut or something, that bastard.

Helping me up, I leaned into him. "Paul, my head _really_ hurts."

"It'll be fine."

Lifting me up bridal style, I instantly blushed. He _hates_ carrying me this way, so why is he doing it? Willingly, too? Not want to question it, I snuggled into his chest.

Eventually, we reached the dorm. Upon going inside, Paul placed me on the couch and went into the kitchen to go get an ice bag.

"Here," he said, handing me the ice bag.

"Thanks," I muttered.

As the ice pack came in contact with my skin, I tensed. Gahhh! This is so cold! Scrunching my nose up and rubbing my head, I sighed. Hopefully, I won't get a bump or anything. As I carefully began placing the bag upon my head, Paul carefully began watching my every movement, which is starting to creep me out. Please don't tell me he's still horny, I'm really not in the mood.

"ummmm…Paul? I'm okay now….can you go do something else?" I asked apprehensively.

Giving me a weird look, he mumbled something incoherent and left to his room.

Laying back on the couch, I sighed. My head hurts so damn much. Gahhhh…..this migraine is even worse than the one I had on that stupid plane ride. Hopefully, this ice will help ease the pain.

Closing my eyes, I started to think about my life. I still can't believe that I'm dating _Paul_and to think that it only took three and a half months. I wonder if we will continue this relationship when we get out of here. Since the school year is seven months long, we only have three and a half more months to go, so we're already done with half the year. I will probably break up with Paul, I mean if I go back to Sinnoh I can't possibly be seen with Paul as my _boyfriend_. Sure we'd probably the hottest celebrity couple, but that's a big risk. Not a lot of people like Paul and if I were to bring the relationship back to Sinnoh, my reputation would probably be skewed. No matter what, my profession, my Pokemon will always come first.

Rolling over on the couch, so I lay on the right side of my body, I granted my consciousness access to sleep. I'm dead tired right now and nothing sounds better than some sleep.

* * *

><p>With the shine of the sun breaking the barriers of my eye lids, I groggily awoke. Feeling nasty, I got off the couch and went to go take a shower.<p>

After my shower, I changed into my cute running outfit, grabbed my pokeballs, and left.

I wonder where Paul is? The whole morning I was getting ready, he wasn't at the dorm at all. He probably went to go train his Pokemon or something.

Running through the campus, I soon left and entered the streets of Castelia City. Despite overlooking the ocean, this city isn't as delectable as it sounds. With sky-scrappers littering the city, they easily corrupt the ocean's angelic appearance with their looming presence. Quickly running in and out of the busy people crowding the sidewalks, I eventually entered a deserted clearing. Calling out my Pokemon, I decided that I would take up the majority of this training.

Today, I want to specialize on my combinations during battles so I pitted my Pokemon against each other and surveyed their performance.

First: Togekiss vs. Lopunny

The battle was executed very intensely and gorgeously. It's no wonder that these two are my best. They have natural beauty, a virtuous beauty that cradles their every move, beauty that is only achieved through breeding of the highest means. In regards to their battle, Togekiss's combination of whirlwind and aura sphere faltered Lopunny's performance, which ultimately made her fall. The glitters from the whirlwind left Lopunny partly frazzled. When combined with the aura sphere, the whirlwind exploded in power as thousands of glittering sparks showered the field. Taking her defeat personally, Lopunny got really mad. Even though Lopunny is a stud in coordinating, she can't take losing at all.

Second: Empoleon vs. Pachirsu

I was really apprehensive to put these two against each together, but regardless I did. It's not because I'm afraid of Empoleon's sheer power overwhelming Pachirsu, no, it's because I'm afraid that Pachisu might outsmart Empoleon and actually beat him. She may not be up to par to his strength, but her intelligence far surpasses his. Their battle started out with Empoleon blasting a hydro pump in conjunction with his steel wing, causing the water to become spears colliding directly into Pachirsu. Ever since I was a child, I was really anxious about evolving him because I was afraid that his final form would be too big and too slow to battle, but Empoleon proves otherwise. He easily glides on the stage and displays his beauty in his own way, a way unknown to other Empoleons. Receiving the backlash of hits, Pachirsu was hurt badly. Getting up, she fired a collage of lightning discharges towards Empoleon who charged a glittery sky uppercut in return, making her faint. I guess Empoleon was too strong for Pachisu.

Third: Ambipom vs. Buizel

What a great idea! Put two Pokemon who are best friends against each other. Just perfect. Due to their strong bond, they refused to battle one another. In result, I just made them battle my other Pokemon.

Practicing my every appeal and every combination for hours, my Pokemon and I eventually became exhausted. Deciding to go back, my Pokemon and I took a while walking.

When I got back to the dorm, I went into my room and collapsed in my bed with my Pokemon following behind me. I really had a hard workout today, but it rocked! I'm so proud of my Pokemon, they're the best. They always try their best to please me and the never let me down.

Smiling sweetly at all of them, I thanked them and returned them to their pokeballs. Once I finished, I closed my eyes and snuggled into my pillow.

"HEY DAWN! GET YOU ASS UP!"

Barry? Really? Gahhhhhhh! What does he want now!

Bolting through my door, Barry sat down next to me on my bed and looked me dead in the eyes. His look slightly startled me and scared me. I know that look; he wants to do something really stupid. Crap.

"Okay, listen Dawn. I met this guy earlier who has his own Mareep farm, but the catch is that he secretly sells cocaine there too. You, me, and Paul should all go and get high! It would be soooo much fun!"

"Ugh, Barry. I don't like drugs; you know they're really bad for you. I don't think we should do that," I said in a careful tone.

"One time won't hurt at all! Come on! It would be sooo much fun! And Paul already agreed to go too, so you'd be the only one out."

What! Paul already agreed? Is Barry shitting me or what? Paul _wants_ to get high? And on a _Mareep_ farm at that…weird.

"Fine, I guess one time won't hurt…..but this isn't going to become a habit or anything, alright?"

"Yeah, no doubt! Now let's go!"

Yanking on my hand, Barry pulled me out of my dorm. I really hope nothing really stupid happens…..

**Paul's POV**

So I'm sitting at this fucking Mareep farm waiting for something to happen. I got some random phone call saying that if I don't meet this guy here, then I'm going to get rapped. Normally, I would ignore such a phone call, but this guy knew everything about me, so I don't want to take my chances.

What creeps me out is that this Mareep farm is in the middle of nowhere with literally thousands of damn Mareeps roaming the place. Who the hell breeds this many Mareeps? You'd have to be out of your mind to create this many Mareeps. And in due to the vast number of them, I keep getting attacked like nearly every minute by their desire to "snuggle." There is no damn way that I'm snuggling with a _Mareep_. This guy better get here quick or else I'm going to start kicking these fuzz balls.

Hearing my name being called, I turned around.

Are…..you…..fucking…..kidding…..me?

"Hey Paul! Sorry it took so long, man! Anyway, I'm here and I brought Dawn and now let's go have some fun!" Blondie chirped.

"Hold the hell up. You're the guy? Why in the hell did you sexually assault me on the phone? I'm not here to fucking play with Mareeps or some shit, okay?" I growled.

"Oh yeah….I forgot to tell you about what we are going to do. Okay, so you see there's this guy here who secretly sells cocaine and I'd thought it would be fun if the three of us would get high together!"

Blondie wants to get high! Really! He already has so much damn energy flowing through his veins that if he did cocaine, he'd probably explode. Actually….that doesn't sound that bad. But I certainly don't want to get high with him, I hate drugs, period. But if I have to do it, then I want to do it with Troublesome, _alone_.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"Yeah! Alright…there's just one problem."

"What?" Troublesome and I said simultaneously.

"The cocaine is attached to six of these Mareeps. I already paid the guy and everything so we can't back up now…we must find those Mareeps! I don't think it will take that long."

"Are you fucking kidding me? There has to be at least five thousand Mareeps here and this druggie attaches it two six random ones? That will take a while," I snapped.

"I bet I'll find them first!" Troublesome cried. "And if I don't, then you'll get a surprise," she said with a wink.

Running off in different directions, Blondie and Troublesome took off. Perfect. Well, Troublesome's offer does sound intriguing so I guess I should try to find one of these damn drug mule Mareeps.

Walking in the crowds of Mareep proved to be _very_ challenging. Every fucking one either wants some sort of attention or wants me to capture it.

Coming across a large mass of them, I freaked out when I heard loud moans. Goddamn it, are these Mareeps having sex? Damn it, they are.

Oh shit.

Really?

One bag of the six bags cocaine is attached to one of the Mareeps that's having sex. Fucking perfect. How in the hell do I get it?

Positioning myself in a close proximity, I became practically a foot away from these sexing Mareeps. Slowly allocating my hand to the package, I was about to grab it, but the male Mareep growled at me. Damn it. Feeling like my heart was about to rip out of my chest, I froze. I swear if I get rapped by a Mareep in heat I will cut Blondie's balls off and make him eat them.

Slowly backing up, I was about to break into a sprint, but the damn male Mareep jumped on top of me and started biting my arm. Damn it, what the hell is this Mareep's problem?

Sprawled in pain on the ground with this Mareep on top of me, I cringed in pain. "WOULD YOU GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!"

Frightened by the intensity and volume of my voice, the Mareep got off me and started to run.

There is no way in damn hell that this bastard is going to get away with that cocaine…..he was biting my arm….I need to get high right now or else I think I might kill someone.

Chasing after the little imbecile, I kicked and punched any other Mareep that got in my way. It is official, my most hated Pokemon is Mareep. Running further through the field, the Mareep eventually stopped. Once I reached him, I pounced on him.

"How does it feel bastard? Hugh? I got you now." I whispered in the Mareep's ear.

Failing to adhere to my words, the Mareep didn't pay attention. Goddamn it, what is this Mareep looking at? Shit.

"**It's ****so ****fluffy**! I love Mareeps soo much! Fluffy balls of goodness!"

Blondie is in a mass of Mareeps with cocaine all over his face, worshipping and cuddling every one. Not wearing anything except socks, he's high out of his damn mind.

Lifting a Mareep up, he started to dance with it and yell.

"I love you, I looooovvvveeee you. I LOVE YOUR FLUFFYNESS! Fluffy fun!"

You know what? I'm not even going to get involved with Blondies's endeavors. Snatching the bag of cocaine off the Mareep, I was about to walk away, but Blondie grabbed my arm.

So I'm standing in front of Blondie who of which is stark naked, has completely bloodshot eyes, and cocaine plastered all over his body, great.

"Y-you k-know wat I think P-Paulie?"

"I don't give a damn." I barked. I need to get the hell out of here before Blondie does something stupid.

"I-I want y-you to have s-s-s-e-e-e-e-x-x-x-x-x with my Mareep girlfriend." Picking up a random Mareep, he shoved it in my face. "S-She's r-r-eally fluffy so you can be as h-hard as you w-want-t. And don't w-w-worry, I'll w-watch."

"Go fuck yourself."

Immediately leaving Blondie, I bolted away with the cocaine bag in tow. Okay, I just need to find Troublesome and then things will get fun.

Okay, I have been searching for Troublesome for two damn hours and I can't find her. You know what? I'm just going to find a quiet place where I can get high on my own.

Finding a secluded place, I was going to start, but was disrupted. Going to the sound of the noise, I found it.

Blondie is twirling around in circles around a fire with knifes in his hand. Opposing him is his Empoleon, who of which is tied to a tree. What the hell is he doing?

Walking into his little ritual, I interrupted his little naked dance. "What the hell are you doing?"

Looking at me, he took a while to respond. He probably is so high that all his brain cells have died. Eventually, he spoke.

"W-Well my girlfriend Mareep t-tolld me that I m-must sacrifice my E-Empoleon in order to ffffiiiinnnd Zekrom."

"Get your Pokemon down. You're just going to end up killing it, alright? Don't me so stupid."

"OOOKKKAYY! T-Thanks Paulie." Walking up to me, he kissed my cheek and went back to his Mareeps.

Blondie just _kissed _me? FUCKING SHIT NO! I MUST GET HIGH RIGHT NOW!

_**24 hours later….**_

Groggily opening my eyes open, I instantly regretted my action. Everything hurts like hell. How long have I been knocked out?

Attempting to get up, I wobbled around. What the hell? Why am I back at the dorm? How in the hell did that happen?

Oh hell…why am I wearing a _dress_?

Slowly going through the dorm, things didn't look good. First of all, there are fucking Mareeps _everywhere_. Second, there are literally piles of cocaine scattered around the whole place. Third, Blondie is fucking glued to the ceiling, still naked. And fourth, Troublesome is laying on the counter of the kitchen completely passed out.

This is fucking perfect.

Well, what are my options here? Foremost, this place is a mess and certainly needs to be cleaned up, but I'm not going to be the one to do it.

Pulling out my cell phone, I made a call for some maids to come by and clean this shit up. However, they were hesitant when I mentioned that there's a naked guy glued to the ceiling, but I told them that they could just leave him be. Not to mention, they almost turned me down when I told them that our dorm is full of Mareep, but fortunately money solves everything.

With the dorm problem taken care of, I decided that I needed to take care of myself. Changing into some different clothes, I slung Troublesome over my back, and left. With plans to go to a spa, I hope it will pay off. I'm hung over as hell and I know Troublesome is too, so the spa is going to be the quickest way to get rid of that, especially since we have school tomorrow.

**Barry's POV**

Gahhhh! I had the strangest dream…..that I had sex with a Mareep, then took all her friends back to Dawn's dorm, and then they glued me naked to the ceiling to prove that I was their leader…it was soo strange. Well at least it's over. Flashing my eyes open, I immediately screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK! IT WAS REAL!"


	15. Chapter 15

**I just want to say that I fucking love all you guys! Thanks for all your support throughout this story! It means so much! I hope to bring you as much joy as I have been giving you for the shit load of chapters to come :D Here's chapter 15!**

**QUESTION!: If Paul were to have one of the Eevee evolutions, which one would he have? I need to know as it will be imperative for future chapters. If no one votes, then it will be my choice :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights reserved to the owners. However, I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

**Dawn's POV**

3:00 A.M.

Glancing at the clock, I cringed. School is going to start in _three _hours and I haven't slept at all. Stupid Barry; due to my little narcotic adventure with him, I have acquired the worse hangover ever. Completely numbed, my mind is throbbing and my body is shivering. Paul's little trip to the spa didn't help anything either. His 'salutary' idea did nothing, but bring disaster. Sprouting excitement of having the Dawn Hikari and the Paul Shinji at their spa, the owners overwhelmed us with their 'love'.

Rolling my eyes, I swatted my thoughts away and attempted to concentrate on sleep. Not becoming successful, I sighed. Today is going to be a _bad_ day. First, how do Paul and I show our new relationship off? How will people react? Well, Pierre's probably going to be livid; John is going to get horny and probably ask for a threesome; Barry is going to be sad, but hide his emotions; and everyone else will probably be envious.

In all likelihood, things are probably going to get crazy.

Equilibrium of disparity will probably become the central theme of my life now. Great.

Getting out of my bed, I decided to get ready. There's no use in staying in bed if I can't fall asleep. Taking a shower, putting my uniform on, accessorizing my outfit, and combing my hair, I still have an hour left. What to do? Barry's out finding Zekrom, like usual, and Paul's sleeping.

Smiling, I left my room and bolted into Paul's room. Since Paul and I are a couple now, I can sporadically do what I want to him, can't I?

Slipping under his covers, I giggled. I hope he likes mid-night cuddles. Grabbing nothing, I sighed. Is he really training right now? In the middle of the night? Gahhh, he is so uptight. Walking out of his room, I planted myself in the living room and turned on the TV.

Aimlessly flipping through channels, I became bored.

I just want to play with Paul! He's such a good kisser and… feeler? I don't know what the term is, but every time he touches me I ooze bliss. We haven't even had sex and we're so hot for each other already. I wonder if I should make him work for sex? Like tease him for it? Smirking, I giggled. This relationship is going to be _really_ fun.

Snapping my thoughts away, Barry bolted through the door.

"Dawn! I saw Zekrom!" he nearly yelled. Tackling me in a hug, Barry hurdled me to the floor.

"That's great! Where'd you see him?"

Lying on top of me, he eased up and put his hands beside my head. Realizing the position we're in, I blushed. This must look really sexual.

"It doesn't matter, because I'm going to defiantly catch him now! Anyway, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, but can you get off of me, please?" I mumbled.

"Sorry," Pulling me up and onto the couch, he continued, "Are you really going out with Paul?"

What? How'd he find out? Gahh… he's going to be crushed. I know he doesn't know, but I know that he likes me, _a lot_. Ever since that kiss on the beach, which he completely forgot about from his alcohol consumption, I know he likes me. He's my best friend and I don't want to lose that.

Gulping, I replied, "Yeah…and?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know," he said simply, not making eye contact with me.

Looking at him, I shivered in pain. It's always hard to see Barry sad. Rarely showing it, he does a terrible job trying to hide it. What do I do? I love Barry like a brother and it's difficult to see him like this, to see him lose hope-something that I thought he was incapable of.

I know he won't ever admit that he likes me now; he'll just be really embarrassed.

Sighing and pretending not to know what was bothering him, I cupped his cheeks and gazed into his amber eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Feeling his cheeks warm up at my touch, I shivered.

"ummmm….," he said sheepishly.

Locking my forehead with his, I spoke, "You know you can tell me anything, Barry."

"I have to go," he whispered. Getting up, he ran out of the dorm.

I really hope Barry's okay. I don't want my relationship with Paul to ruin my relationship with Barry. If it becomes a really high threat, then I'm going to have to rethink things. Looking at the clock, it read 5:30. I should probably start walking to class. Regaining my composure, I gathered my stuff and left.

Clicking along the sidewalk, my heels seemed to become a quick nuisance. Waking up Miniccino and Pidove, I received a number of murderous looks. Biting my lip, I started to walk faster.

Get closer to the classroom, I sighed contently. I won't be late today!

Feeling an arm sneak its way around my waist, I smiled. Why hello Paul. Twirling me around, I gasped. That isn't Paul! It's Pierre! Gahhhh!

Pinning me up against a tree, his breath slinked its way down my neck. "I haven't seen you in forever, Dawn."

Gently holding me and gazing into my eyes, he smiled sweetly. "You never answered my question you know."

Twirling my lips into a smile, I was about to reply, but Paul _rammed_ into Pierre. Where did he come out of? Falling onto Pierre, Paul punched his stomach. "That's mine," he growled.

Getting off of him, he walked over to me. Locking his forehead with mine, he pulled my waist close as I latched my hands around his neck.

"I'm going to have a lot of competition, aren't I?"

Not wanting to talk, I kissed him. Biting his lower lip, my tongue slipped into his mouth. Playing in his mouth made my mind erupted in flames. Indenting one leg in-between his thighs, I grasped the collar of his shirt and pushed him on the ground. Getting on top of him, I pulled on the tie to his uniform and brought him in for an orgasmic kiss. Moaning into the kiss, his hands trailed down my back and grabbed onto my ass. Feeling exhilarated, I broke my lips from his and started trailing kisses down his neck. Breathing on my neck, he started to nibble on my ear.

"DAWN! You're going out with _him_?" Pierre yelled.

Ignoring his question, I gave him the middle finger. However, Paul grabbed my hand and put it back in its previous position of venturing through his hair. I smirked; so Paul likes it when I do that?

Grabbing me, Paul slung me over his shoulder and started to walk away. Pounding on his back, I became mad. What the hell is Paul doing? Why did he have to ruin our moment? "Paul! Class is going to start soon, where are we going?"

"I don't want to go to class," he mumbled.

Damn it. That was so stupid; I shouldn't have made Paul all horny before class started. But I'm horny too….but I can actually control myself, sometimes.

Managing to slip out of his grip, I ran away.

"Troublesome," he barked.

Looking behind, I giggled. Poor little Paulie. Running into the classroom, I sat down before being late. Once class started, Paul didn't show up. He probably has to calm down his hormones. I giggled; Paul hates not being in control.

Breaking away from my thoughts, I heard the teacher call on me. "Ms. Hikari, the principal wants you in her office."

Really? This is ridiculous! I'm an adult; I shouldn't have to speak to anyone. What are we going to talk about anyway? Gathering my things, I got up and left. Breathing lightly, I slowly opened the door to the principal's office.

Easing up on my tense composure, I gasped. What's Barry doing in here?

"DAWN!" Running up to me, he grabbed my hand and continued, "Listen, I'm so sorry for running away earlier. I should be happy that you're going out with Paul. I mean why wouldn't I? So to apologize, I am going to make this an amazing day for the two of you! You see I'm best friends with the principal, so I told her to meet me in some forest, that's why she isn't here. Anyway, I hacked into her account and excused you and Paul from all your classes. Okay, so first the three of us are going to go ice-skating, then go bowling, then go to a Pokemon park, and then we'll go to dinner! Sound fun?"

Looking at Barry, I know it pained him to say that he's happy for us, but at least he's handling it better. And he's planning a day for us? That sounds awesome, but I don't think that Paul will like Barry being there, but he is going to have to deal with it.

"That sounds amazing, Barry!" I chirped.

"Alright! Let's go then." Pulling on my wrist, we ran out. Eventually reaching the dorm, Barry ran in and got Paul. After explaining everything to him, Paul cringed.

**Paul's POV **

What the fuck! I'm going to have to spend the whole day with Troublesome and Blondie doing stuff that I don't want to do? This is going to be fucking perfect.

Taking a taxi, we all reached the ice-skating rink. I think Blondie might be gay, I mean who the hell enjoys ice-skating? Well, I'm _not_ going ice-skating; I'm not going to make a fool of myself in front of anyone. Feeling Troublesome wrap her arms around me waist, I started to get really horny. Why in the fuck does this always happen? I can't control myself around her and it's fucking annoying.

"Paul, this is going to be so much fun!"

Groaning, I rolled my eyes. This will _not_ be fun. Walking up to the shoe guy, we waited in line to get skates.

"This is going to be THE BEST DAY EVER!" Blondie yelled. Does he really have to yell? It's fucking irritating.

"I wonder if you can let Pokemon out while you skate?" he asked.

"Really are you that stupid? What do you think?" I snapped. Does this guy have any capacity to think?

"Whatever, Paul. What color skate shoes are you going to get Dawn?" Why in the hell is he asking Troublesome what color skates she wants? Who gives a fuck? This is going to be a long day. Sighing, I rubbed my temple.

"Ummmm….I don't think you get to choose Barry. I'll be right back guys, I need to go the bathroom. Make sure not to lose our place in line, okay?"

"No problem! This is going to be so hard, wouldn't you agree Paul?"

"How in the hell would this be hard? All you do is skate around like an idiot with stupid poses and shit," I snapped. You'd have to be socially retarded to think that ice-skating is hard.

"If ice-skating was easy then it would be called hockey! Eat that!"

"Bullshit, hockey is a real sport, ice-skating is for pansies."

"HOCKEY IS FOR GAY PEOPLE!"

"Blondie, would you shut the hell up? And hockey is not gay."

"You like hockey, so you're gay!"

"Ugh, you're such a failure," I snarled. Blondie is getting _really _fucking aggravating.

"So was your dad's condom," Blondie said as he burst into giggles.

_**What the fuck**_? He's just crossing the line now. Glaring and clenching my hands, I smirked. If Blondie wants to play, I'll fucking play. I'm going to make him cry.

"You know, I'd love to see things from your perspective, but I wouldn't be able to get my head that far up my ass."

Eyes maximizing in size, he screeched. "WWWHHHHHAATTTT!" It's on bitch.

"Poor little Blondie, you're just mad because your mom has a bigger dick than you," I said smirking.

Fuming, Blondie yelled back, "Yeah? Well does your face hurt? It's killing me. Everyone has the right to be ugly, but you abused that privilege!"

"How did you even get here? Did someone let you out of your cage?" I snarled. Blondie needs to be trapped in a cage for all eternity. There shouldn't be any reason for him to be living on this earth.

"Don't be a dildo, Paul."

What the hell? That doesn't even make any sense. How stupid is he?

"You know, just because your Empoleon is super excited, that doesn't mean he enjoys your semen."

"GAAAHAHHAHHHH! Paul why are you treating me like this? I thought we were brothers! DUDE! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSWIPE SOMETIMES!"

Not that shit again. Why can't he get it through his thick skull? We are not fucking brothers; we're not even friends or _anything_. My detestation for this freak has reached a new level. I have no idea how I'm going to last today.

Lunging himself at me, we both flew backwards. Great, now Blondie is lying on top of me. Fucking perfect.

"Gaahhhhh! How cute! You guys are bonding!" Troublesome squealed. Of course she had to come out of the bathroom right now. Really? This is going to be a terrible day.

Jumping up, Blondie yelled, "We're next in line! Let's go!" Snatching both our wrists, Blondie pulled us over to the skate counter. "Hello! I would like three pairs of skate shoes."

Collecting the skates, Blondie walked over to a table and put them down. "Alright guys, let's put them on!"

What are my options here? Well, I can either just sit on this table and watch Blondie twirl Troublesome around or I can actually go out there and make an idiot out of myself. The first choice is scrumptiously tempting, but I might as well make Troublesome happy. Feeling defeating, I started to put the asinine skates on. Why in the hell did Blondie have to get me _bright_ purple? Fuck, I'm going to look like a gay jackass with these on.

Once we all had them on, we slowly waddling over to the rink. Infected with happiness, Blondie jumped into the ice rink. Following Blondie, Troublesome pranced in. Gulping, I shivered. I have no fucking idea how to skate- this is going to end badly.

Feeling Troublesome grab my hand, she seductively gazed at me. "Come in Paul, please? You know you want to."

Shakily placing one foot into the rink, I then put the other one in. Breathing slowly, I managed to balance. However, with one wrong move I was about to fall backwards, but Troublesome caught my arm and pulled me into her.

"Don't worry, Paul, I got you."

How ironic; shouldn't it be the other way around? I'm such a chicken shit. Placing her arms around my neck, she rested her head on my chest. Wrapping my arms around her, I tensed up. I better not fucking fall.

"Paul? Why are you so jittery?" she whispered.

Frowning, I debated whether or not I should tell her. Losing to my intuition, I replied back, "ummm, I really don't like the ice."

"Why?" Of course she has to know _why_.

Sighing, I broke eye contact with her. "I almost lost Reggie in ice…. my father was mad at him for losing in the Battle Frontier, so things got abusive, like usual. Besides throwing punches, my father had shoved his cigarette into Reggie's cheek. Screaming in pain, Reggie collapsed. Labeling his eldest as a disappointment, a disgrace to the family, a fucking failure, Reggie's heart dropped. Burned with a desire to get out, Reggie bolted through the door. Being in Snowpoint city at the time, he walked around aimlessly until something happened. Slowly walking on frozen ice, he yelled out in anger. Feeding into his frustration, he started stomping. Once the tears started flowing, he was unstoppable. My brother is really sensitive and almost anything can hurt his feelings. With every stomp, the ice started to crack deeper and deeper until it gave in. Plummeting into the ice cold water, Reggie was trapped. Fortunately, a Sneasal was nearby and saved him."

Taking a deep breath, I continued, "I know this isn't really dramatic or anything, but from a young age I knew how much Reggie meant to me, despite being annoying all the time. He has been the one who has always genuinely cared for me and if I can't see that, then I'm a fucking idiot. And that Sneasal that saved Reggie is now my Weaville."

Hugging me close, Troublesome whispered something, "Paul…thanks for sharing that with me. It means a lot."

Fucking shit? Why did I tell her that? I tell no one anything. Interrupting my thoughts, she spoke, "We can leave if you want to…."

Fuck it, now she feels bad for me. I hate sympathy…..I don't need it and I don't want it. I'm not going to be a pansy and leave. "It's fine," I grumbled.

"Alright, but-"

Cutting her off, we heard Blondie yelling, "FUCK YEAH!"

Catching our attention, we both locked onto Blondie. How the hell does he manage to do _back flips _on ice? Not only that, but he's doing front flips, swirls, hand stands, and… push ups? Skating up to us, he spoke, "Did you see all that awesome stuff I just did! The ice is AMAZING! Wouldn't it be cool to like live on the ice and sleep here and fish here and have sex here and shit here and everything? I mean everything glides so perfectly! OMFG! I have an idea. I know a cool trick, but I need you Paul."

No fucking way. Whatever Blondie's thinking about will certainly be fucked up or stupid.

Pushing me into Blondie, Troublesome giggled. "Have fun you two!"

Fucking bitch. I tell her one of my insecurities and this is what she does to me?

Smirking at me, Blondie spoke, "Okay so this is called Butts in Love and what we-."

Cutting him off, I slapped his face. "I'm not doing any of this Butts in Love shit okay? Go find some other partner, because I am certainly will _not_ be engaged in your irrational little dance." Attempting to skate away from him proved to be really hard. In result, I fell onto him. Fuck. Making it worse I felt something collide in my crotch. What. The. Fuck?

"What the hell is that?"

"Oh, sorry. It's my bottle of mayonnaise. I always carry some with me just in case. Always when I go out to eat, the chef FORGETS to put mayonnaise on my sandwich so now I HAVE to carry it with me at all times. It's a necessity, really."

Who the fuck does that? And you know what sucks ass? Somehow, his bottle of mayonnaise fell out of his pocket when I fell on him and now it squirted all over my crotch. Fucking perfect, now it looks like I have cum all over my pants.

Getting up, I marched out of the rink.

Okay, now what do I do? Well, I can't let Troublesome see me like this and I need new pants. There has to be a clothing store nearby. Leaving the ice skating place, I headed for the nearest clothing store.

**Barry's POV **

Why did Paul get all grumpy? We were going to have so much fun! He's such a dildo sometimes.

"Hey Barry!"

Turning around, I saw Dawn coming right for me. Eloping me in a hug, I blushed. Gahhhhh! I hate feeling this way! Why can't I have Dawn! We have been best friends forever, I have helped her through everything, I should be her boyfriend!

Looking down at her, I got lost in the realms of her blue orbs. There so blue, so beautiful, so breathtaking. Dawn is beyond gorgeous, she's stunning.

"Barry, are you okay? You're like zoning out."

Damn it! I'm such a shit face! I have to control myself! I wish I could just set my head on fire every time I get this emotion.

"I'm fine," I said sheepishly, "I think I want to get out this rink."

"Okay." Taking my hand, she pulled me out of the rink. Fixating my attention on our hands, I exploded. HER SKIN IS SO SOFT!

Sitting down on a table, we started to take our skates off. My skates are being a real BITCH! Why won't they come off? GAHH! I don't want these skates to be stuck on me forever! I'll be a freak! Forcefully pulling on them, they slowly inched their way up. However, in the process of doing so, my leg started cramping. Maybe I should just untie the laces? No way! I'm doing it _my_ way.

Continuing my pulling, I started to increase my strength. DAMN IT! Violently tugging on the skate, my foot started to wiggle its way out. YES! It's getting really loose now! One more pull should do it!

In one swift movement, the skate came off. Unfortunately, the skate recoiled from my aggressive yanking and snipped my check. GAAAHHHHH! Having the blade of the skate tear into my flesh, blood started seeping out. NOT GOOD!

"DAWN! HELP!"

Facing me, she gasped. "Barry, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter, just fix it, please!"

Grabbing my wrist, she led me into the locker rooms of the building. Snatching a first ad kit, she sat in my lap and began fixing my cheek. SHIT! She's sitting in my lap! GAAHHH! Don't scream, don't scream, DON'T SCREAM! There is nothing wrong with this; I shouldn't be overly interpreting it. She just has to sit in my lap to work on me. EW THAT SOUNDS WRONG!

Taking a cloth and putting some kind of liquid on it, she gently applied it my cheek. "Ouch, that really stings," I groaned.

"Just don't move," she barely whispered.

Not knowing what to do with my hands, I let them hang on my sides. Not knowing what to say, I gulped. Not knowing what to think about, I zoned out. Damn it! I just need to breathe and calm down. My nerves are overriding themselves right now and it's leaving a nasty imprint on my brain.

"Barry, can you stop fidgeting?"

"Sorry," I mumbled.

After putting other various ointments on my cheek, she got really close to my face and started to blow on my cut! GAHH! As her light breaths collided into my skin, I started to get really tense. Snapping my eyes shut, I started to panic.

Don't do anything stupid, Barry. This may be really sensual, but it isn't intended to be that way, so stop thinking like that! Ugh, how can I not think like that though? Her scrumptious lips are literally centimeters away from my face. In a pouting fashion, she's lightly blowing air onto my cut.

Blushing madly, my mind swirled into oblivion.

"Okay, I'm done! Your cut isn't really big, it's just deep. It shouldn't take that long to heal. Just be more careful, alright?"

Flashing my eyes open, I stared at her. Not really processing what she said, I gulped. Getting off my lap, she smiled at me and left.

Standing up, I screamed, "GET A GRIP!"

Walking over to the sink, I stuck my head underneath it and soaked myself. I need to get this hot sensation out of me NOW! Eventually feeling better, I turned the water off and looked at myself in the mirror. With droplets of water running down my face, my hair plastered to my face, and droopy eyes, I frowned.

Sighing, I left the locker rooms and met up with Dawn outside. Paul had returned, with new pants in tack, and was whispering something in Dawn's ear. Their close proximity made me cringe, made me envious, made me _jealous_.

Giggling at his words, she pulled him close. In return, he leaned down and planted a hungry kiss on her lips. Not noticing my presence, I coughed.

Glaring at me, Paul groaned.

Rubbing my neck sheepishly, I spoke, "So you guys want to go bowling now?"

"Why the fuck are you all wet?" Paul growled.

Humph, what should I tell him? "You see, I was going to the bathroom and my wallet fell out of my pocket and dropped into the toilet. In attemption of getting it, I had to stick my head in there and fish it out."

"I shouldn't have asked," he grumbled.

Leaving the ice skating building, we called a cab. Shortly arriving at our destination, the bowling alley, I yelled in excitement, "THIS WILL BE GREAT!"

Running out of the car, I bolted through the doors of the place and awed at the mountainous beauty of the bowling lanes. Eventually coming in, Dawn and Paul joined me. After getting our bowling shoes, we grabbed a lane. Sitting down, we all started to put our shoes on. While putting my shoes on, I overheard Dawn and Paul's conversation.

"You look so sexy in bowling shoes," Dawn said as she leaned into Paul.

Instead of replying, he smirked. Continuing, she spoke, "In fact, you're so sexy I think bowling shoes is the _only_ thing you should be wearing."

GAHHH! WHAT! Why do they have to be all touchy _all _the time? I just don't understand why they like each other; they are **complete** opposites. How in hell does opposites attracting work?

Smirking once more, Paul pulled Dawn into his lap.

Interrupting their little flirting session, I spoke, "Can you guys STOP! Let's just bowl, okay?"

Reluctantly breaking apart, they stopped. Starting the game, I went first. Picking up the biggest bowling ball, I grinned- I'm going to wipe the floor. I was about to go, but I heard Dawn giggling. Turning around, I saw Paul grabbing Dawn again. Can't they just PAY ATTENTION! THAT IS SO RUDE!

With my anger and frustration escalating, I exploded. Throwing the bowling ball on the ground, it landed on my foot. "FUCKING SHIT! GAAAAHHHH!"

Running over to me, Dawn yelped, "OMG! Barry! What happened? I'll go get someone to help!"

Sitting me down next to Paul, she left.

Ignoring my pain, I started to talk to Paul, "Why do you like Dawn?"

"Why does it matter to you?" he snapped.

"Why are you afraid of telling me? I mean you are Paul Shinji- you date no one and ride solo, so what's your deal?" I retorted back. Glaring at me, he clenched his fists then spoke, "She's different and I can do what I want to do." he growled back.

"Some answer," I grumbled.

"Why the fuck do you care, huh? No one has understood me, no one has ever given a shit about me, but Troublesome has major insecurities that have brought us together. She's fucking perfect, but tainted at the same time….just like me. We're complete opposites, but very similar at the core. It's not like you would understand though."

Slouching in his chair, Paul put his legs up on the table.

Paul can say all he wants, but I still don't think he's right for Dawn. I'M THE ONLY MAN PERFECT FOR HER!

"Whatever," I mumbled.

Disregarding Paul, I carefully took my bowling shoe off. Once off, my foot was slightly swollen. Slightly contentedly, I grinned. Thank Arceus! My foot isn't broken, it's just sprained! How is that even possible though? From such an impact, it should be broken. Oh well! I guess I'm just lucky!

Breaking me from my thoughts, Paul turned to me and spoke, "Alright buddy, I have a question for you. Why did you come to Unova?"

"There are two reasons, really. First, I wanted to see Dawn."

"Of course," he mumbled.

"AND, since this is the strongest region, I wanted to come here to train my Pokemon."

"Why," he asked, although he didn't really seem to care what my answer would be.

"Despite being one of Sinnoh's elite four, I still have yet to beat my father, the tycoon of Sinnoh's Battle Tower. Every time I lose to him, he loses hope in me, he deems me as a failure, and he shuns me. I have to redeem myself, prove myself in order to receive recognition and approval from him. He's the only family I have left and if I lose him, then I'll lose everything," I said chokingly.

"Boohoo, you have daddy problems. You're just over exaggerating; you don't understand the true veracity of having a dad who doesn't want you, who doesn't give a shit."

"WHAT! How dare you! My dad means the world to me and he doesn't see that at all! He doesn't see the good in me, he just he sees all my faults. Besides, how would you know?"

"When my dad was alive, he was a bastard. You think your dad is bad? Well, think about this, for my 6th birthday my dad gave me a card that said 'You were lucky to be born, you little shit.'"

"Yeah! Well, I call my dad all the time and he NEVER calls me back."

"Big deal. When I was 10, my dad ignited my head on fire because he thought it would be funny. It didn't help that he was wasted either."

"My dad THINKS I'M GAY!" I yelled. Paul sounds like he had a bad dad, but I know that my dad is worse.

"And…? Well, when Reggie had his first girlfriend over, he was so excited. At 16, he knew he loved her and he wanted to lose his virginity to her. When they started to get frisky, our dad went into his room and went ballistic. Ordering Reggie to get out, our dad said that she needed a real man and he forced himself in her."

Wow…..Paul's dad is messed up. I actually kind of feel bad.

"Sorry I even started this," I mumbled.

"Whatever," he scowled.

With silence taking over us, I shuttered. The thing is that I want my dad to acknowledge me, to prize me as a son, but Paul's dad never even gave a shit in the first place. I know that deep down my dad does care for me, even though he never shows it. It's funny, Paul and I are both 23-year-olds who have major dad issues and the thing is, despite being adults, our loose connections with our dads' stings us _hard_.

Running back, with her short uniform skirt flowing, Troublesome faltered. "I'm really sorry, I couldn't find anyone. Is your foot broken? Do we need to go to a hospital?"

"No need. Luckily, by some miracle, my foot's just sprained. I'll be fine."

With a smile plastered on her face, she lunged at me for a hug. Instantly grimacing, Paul grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. "You guys don't need to get all touchy," he growled.

Seductively biting her lip, Dawn ran a hand through Paul's hair and spoke, "Someone's jealous? I think that's hot."

Ugh, can't they just STOP! This is so annoying. "Okay, do you guys want to continue or just leave?"

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Paul snapped.

"Alright, the Pokemon park it is! I don't know if you've been to the Pokemon park, but it's this gorgeous place where baby Pokemon roam. You can't let your Pokemon out though, which is a shame, but no matter!" I chirped. I can't wait!

Exiting the bowling alley, we called the cab guy up again and departed. This cab ride took a bit longer than the others, but in good time we arrived. Once there, I bolted away from Dawn and Paul. There's this one rare baby Pokemon, Larvesta, that I MUST find and capture. Once I have it in my possession, I will train it and make it evolve into a Volcarona! However, if I don't find Larvesta, then I'm going to fine myself a billion dollars!

**Paul's POV**

I don't understand Blondie; why does he want to capture a bug Pokemon? They are by far the weakest types of all Pokemon. Well, he can have fun doing that, but I'm going to have fun with Troublesome.

Smiling brightly, Troublesome flirtatiously started to strut away from me. She wants to play with me, doesn't she? Shit, this is going to be annoying.

Chasing after her, I wasn't able to take in the beauty of the park. Blondie may be a fucking idiot, but he was right, this place is stunning. Running through bundles of baby Pokemon, I started to lose Troublesome. Damn it, what is her fucking problem? I'm not liking this little teasing game.

Slowly walking through various plants, I started to get a headache.

Suddenly, I felt Troublesome tackle me from the back. In doing so, we both rolled out of the vegetation and into a clearing. We had tumbled into small enclosure where a waterfall and beautiful scenery surrounded us.

Getting up, we both were in awe. "This is beautiful," Troublesome whispered.

Smirking, I got an idea. Troublesome's not paying attention right now, giving me the perfect opportunity to strike back.

Standing directly behind her, I pushed her into the water. Upon entering the water, she resurfaced and scowled at me. "Paul! Why'd you do that?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I replied, "Felt like it."

"You're so annoying," she muttered as she submerged herself underwater.

Maybe that wasn't the best idea. Now Troublesome is going to stay in the water and play around. What am I going to do? I don't want to get fucking wet, I hate the water. Sighing at my own stupidity, I took off the blazer, tie, and shirt to my uniform, and then dived into the water.

Finding Troublesome, I snatched her waist and pulled her into me. Not complaining, Troublesome stayed in the embrace and spoke, "You're not wearing a shirt…..I like that."

Smirking, I was about to lean in and kiss her, but something interrupted us.

Circling us, a variety of water baby Pokemon started to dance. With Oshawatts shooting water guns in an exquisite fashion, Tympoles splashing in rectangular motions, Panpours creating currents, and Duckletts emitting mist, it was like they were putting on a show just for us.

I have to admit that it's rather amusing, but at the same time it's fucking annoying. Can't they all piss off? I didn't ask for a show, so why do it otherwise. As their little parade dwindled down, I sighed contently. Hopefully, these Pokemon can leave us the fuck alone.

Troublesome may have enjoyed it, but I didn't.

Once all the Pokemon left, Troublesome spoke, "That was amazing."

"Whatever," I mumbled.

Gripping my waist, Troublesome put her head on my chest and smiled. "You're so warm, how is that even possible? We're like in cold water."

"Want to get out?"

"Kind of."

Taking that as a yes, I carried her out bridal style and set her on a soft patch of grass next to the waterfall. Lying down next to her, I drew her next to me. Facing each other, we didn't say a word, but rather stared into each other's eyes. In doing so, I noticed that she was fiddling with the diamond D necklace that I gave her. Breaking the silence, I asked her a question, "You like that necklace, don't you?"

Smiling, she replied back, "A lot."

Twirling a lock of hair behind her ear, I caressed her cheek. In result, she positioned herself right next to me and hugged my waist. Laying her head down on my chest, she started to outline my abs. In the process of doing so, she was making me really fucking turned on.

"Did you know that you're sooooo very sexy?" she murmured.

"You only tell me so many times a day, Troublesome," I replied.

Giggling, she got and sat on me. I thought I was already pretty horny, but having her sit on top of me with her short uniform skirt on, is pretty fucking awesome.

As she continued her outlining, she spoke, "I like your chest."

Smirking, I pulled her in for a kiss. Breaking the short, yet aggressive kiss, I spoke, "I like you."

With a small smile plastered on her face, she cuddled me. As much as I love her touching me, I'm really bothering by the fact that she can't those three little words back to me. I know she has all her problems, but this is bullshit. I have told her that I like her twice now, she needs to return that. It's not love or anything, it's not that hard.

"You like me, don't you?" I murmured.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly.

"How much?"

"A lot."

Smirking at her, I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. Giggling throughout her little ride, she didn't seem to mind. Putting her down, she spoke, "I think we should go find Barry, it's getting kind of late."

Ugh, why does she care about him? He is so fucking aggravating. Finding him is the _last_ thing I want to do.

"DAWN! PAUL!"

Really? How does he always find us? Whatever.

Running out from the bushes, Blondie rushed into us screaming, "GUYS! I caught a Larvesta! YAYS! BEST DAY EVER! I don't have to fine myself now! Although, the Larvesta bite me when I hugged it too hard."

Out of joy, Troublesome ran up to him and enwrapped him in a hearty hug. Fuck, I hate it when she touches any other guy. I don't care if Blondie is her best friend or whatever shit she wants to call it, but I won't trust him.

Once their little love fest ended, Troublesome spoke, "Are you okay? You have gotten so beaten up today Barry. I feel bad." Cupping his cheeks, she hugged him again.

Blushing, Blondie stuttered, "Yeah, I'll be fine, but if you keep worrying, I'm going to have to fine you! Anyway, are you guys ready for dinner? I found this amazing place! Let's get out of here and go! Wait, why aren't you wearing a shirt Paul?"

Smirking, I replied, "Troublesome likes her men _shirtless_."

"Oh really? You never told me that Dawn! You must hate me as a best friend now! But don't worry; I'll take my shirt off just for you."

Fucking shit? Really? He's that stupid? Does he even know what sarcasm is?

Slowly taking off his shirt, Troublesome watched. Once off, Troublesome giggled and ruffled his hair. Damn it, he better not have a better built than me. Discreetly checking Blondie out, I sighed contently. He has a good chest, but mine's better.

Apparently, my 'checking' out of Blondie didn't go unnoticed. Fuck.

"EW PAUL! WHY ARE YOU CHECKING ME OUT!"

Fucking shit, what do I do now?

Feeling Troublesome's and Blondie's eyes pinned onto me, I started to get sweaty. Blushing madly, I started to stutter. Damn it, damn it, damn it, FUCK! Now Troublesome's going to think I'm gay or some shit and break up with me and Blondie's going to get her.

Laughing hysterically, Troublesome fell over.

Feeling my blush eat more of my face, I spoke, "What's so funny, Troublesome?"

"Paul, you have major jealousy problems."

Clenching my hands, I replied, "Well, who wouldn't?

Gasping, her eyes maximized in size. "What?"

Realizing what I just said, I felt my face get hotter. "That's NOT what I meant. What I mean is that, what boyfriend wouldn't get mad? You eyed him like he's some delectable object."

"Paul, you over interpret things."

Sighing, I picked up my clothes and started walking forward with Troublesome following me.

"WAIT! I don't get it! So is Paul gay or not?" Blondie screeched.

Rubbing my temple, I started to get a headache. I think I might kill Blondie. At least all we have left is dinner.

**Dawn's POV**

Once we left the Pokemon park, we took a cab to the restaurant Barry's been talking about. During the car ride, I could feel Paul tense up every time Barry talked. I don't think they should be in the same room together….Paul just might go ballistic.

Besides Barry hurting himself on a number of occasions, today has been really fun-I learned some things about Paul, I had some sexy, flirty time with him, and I got to hangout with my best friend.

Upon arriving at the destination, I worried. This looks like a really fancy place, I wonder if they'll let us in with what we're wearing. I mean Paul and I are wearing our uniforms while Barry's wearing his usual attire. The three of us don't really scream formal edict.

Galloping ahead of us, Barry bolted through the place. Following his led, Paul and I followed.

"Okay guys, the waiter is getting us a table!"

"How did you manage to get a reservation _here_?" I asked.

"Well, you see I have become very popular around these parts. I've told people about my venture to capture Zekrom and after showing them pictures of him when I saw him, everyone LOVES ME! So I can basically get anything I want around these parts!"

"Amazing," Paul muttered.

"I know right?" Barry chirped.

Returning, the waiter led us to possibly the best table in the house. Overlooking the Castelia's beaches, this table is perfectly placed. Sitting down, the waiter handed us all menus. The order of which we're sitting in isn't ideal, but whatever. With Barry sitting in the middle, Paul and I are on his left and right side. I just hope that Paul doesn't blow up.

"So what are you guys going to order? We should get a TON of food."

"We should do whatever the hell we want to do," Paul snapped.

Damn it, how am I going to prevent Barry from irritating Paul?

"I'll be back," Paul muttered.

After Paul left, Barry hugged me. "Hasn't this day been amazing! Has Paul enjoyed it? It seems like he has!"

"Yeah, I've loved today, but I think Paul is a little edgy today," I replied.

"Yeah. We should cheer him up!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Just let him blow off steam the way he does it."

"Alright," he said. Pulling a strand of my hair behind my ear, he blushed. "Sorry, it was bothering me."

His slight touch made my cheeks flare up, made my heart ignite on fire, and made my head melt. Shit, I can't think like this. To try to calm my nerves down, I was about to sip my water, but due to my sweaty palms, the glass slipped. GAHH! Colliding straight into Barry's crotch, he yelled at impact. Due to the coldness of the water, Barry started to freak out. Flipping over the table, he started to run around. SHIT! GAHHH! This _isn't_ good! I'm soooo stupid!

"COLD, COLD, COLD, SO COLD! GAHHHHHH!" Barry screeched.

Panicking, I started to chase Barry. For some reason, the restaurant thought I was chasing him out of love, so they started cheering. SHIT! GAHHH! Can things get any worse?

Finally, Barry stopped….and started to take off his pants. Great; since I was running at full speed, I wasn't able to stop and collided right into him. Thinking that I had 'won' my prize, everyone started to scream in celebration. People around here are freaking weird.

Getting off of Barry, I blushed and started to rub my temple.

Returning from wherever he went, Paul spoke, "What the fuck happened here?"

Sighing, I replied, "I really don't know, but I think we should leave."

Grabbing Barry and his pants, I dragged him out of the restaurant. With Paul calling up the taxi cab, we soon arrived back to the dorm.

After putting his pants back on, Barry spoke, "Guys, today has been really fun! I'd love to stay, but I need to go capture Zekrom and stuff! See ya!"

Collapsing on the couch of the living room, I smiled. I actually really enjoyed today. Sitting next to me on the couch, Paul groaned loudly, "This, hands down, has been the worst day ever."

Ignoring his previous statement, I asked him a question, "You know how you told me that when we're done here you're going to do the Master's Tournament?"

"Yeah….and?"

"Do you think you're ready?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I have been training nearly everyday and my Pokemon are in the best shape possible. No one's going to be able to beat me. Are you ready for your Top Coordinator Contest thingy?"

"Defiantly," I replied confidently.

"Why are you asking?"

"I was just wondering."

"Whatever," He muttered. Getting up, he walked into his room.

Lying on the couch, I groaned, "Gahhh, we have school tomorrow!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and favorited my story! It means soooo much and the more you do it, the faster it makes me want to update! Thanks for reading the fifteen previous chapters and I hope you will stick with me for the many more chapters to come. Here's chapter 16, I hope anyone who reads it, enjoys it!**

**I just wanted to thank you guys for all your support. I really means a lot. Sooooo, I have made this chapter SUPER LONG to show my gratitude to all of you! Actually, it's the longest chapter I've written so far! So don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights reserved to the owners. However, I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

**Paul's POV**

Hearing my alarm go off, I cringed. I hate fucking waking up early to go to my classes. I'd do it for training, but not for this nonsensical learning bullshit. Sighing, I got out of bed and quickly got dressed in my uniform.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I scowled. Damn it, how in the hell do I act around everyone now that Troublesome is my girlfriend? Due to our little adventure with Blondie yesterday, today is going to be the first day that Troublesome and I will be seen as a couple. I'm not going to be able to focus in class-fuck my malleable intuition. I'm not going to be perceptive of anything-fuck my hormonal desires. I'm not going to be calm or composed-fuck my jealously problems. Put all of that in conjunction with Troublesome's flirtatious endeavors, I'm going to be screwed.

Well, I better figure out some way of composure for myself.

Smirking, I ran a hand through my hair. Why in the fuck should I care? Now that Troublesome is my _girlfriend_ everyone will be envious, consequently putting a cap on their perception. In affect, I'll be able to act any way I damn want. Regardless, I still don't like the idea that I won't be able to control myself properly.

Putting the issue aside, I walked out of my room.

Let's see do I wait for Troublesome to wake up or do I wake her up? Do I walk to class with her or do I just go alone? What would be the appropriate thing to do? What would a **boyfriend** do?

It's ironic that we're living together yet we have separate rooms and separate _beds_. Troublesome hasn't said anything about it yet, so I shouldn't really think about it. As long as fucking Blondie isn't still deciding to cuddle with her, then I don't give a fuck.

Unfortunately, confirming my thoughts, Blondie came out of Troublesome's room. What the fuck? I already talked to him about this. I don't care if they're best friends or some shit, they are adults of the opposite sex with hormones that shouldn't be 'cuddling' together. It's not harmless, if's fucking unacceptable.

"Hey Paul! What's up man?" Blondie chirped

He has the **gall **to ask me 'what's up' after coming out of Troublesome's bedroom? Fuck him.

"What the fuck were you doing in Troublesome's room?" I growled.

"Duhh…..sleeping together."

Clenching my fists, I became furious. Goddamn it, the audacity of this guy. Glaring at him, I spoke, "Blondie, does anything stay in that fucking head? I don't want you doing that."

"Why? I don't get it! Dawn and I always used to do it when we were kids and now it's not okay? WHY!"

"You two are adults of the opposite sex with hormonal desires and I don't like that. You're not kids anymore so it's not okay to sleep in the same bed with one another. How in the hell do you not understand that?"

Blinking rapidly, Blondie became confused. Really? How doesn't he understand the gravity of this situation? Eventually coming back to his senses, he replied, "EWW PAUL! You're just jealous that I'm sleeping with Dawn because you want me to sleep WITH YOU! GAHH…actually, that might be fun. We could stay up all night talking about battle strategies and watch porn together and discuss Pokémon and play hide and go seek and go shopping online and compare Pokémon and make new cologne for your line and make sandwiches. OMG! BEST IDEA EVER! THANKS PAUL! I NEVER would of thought of that!"

"Oh my fucking shit," I mumbled. It's too early in the morning to deal with this guy.

"Listen, I'm going to go train my Pokémon today and then I'll stop at the market. Don't worry, I'll get everything. I'll be sure to buy the best food and porn for our sleepover thing tonight, okay?"

Not replying, he continued, "See ya Paul!" Bolting out the door, he left. Well, at least that fucker's gone, but I have a feeling that tonight is going to be a _**really**_ bad night.

Coming out of her room, Troublesome pranced on me. Eloping her in a hug, my nose instantly became overwhelmed by her sweet cinnamon vanilla aroma. I just don't fucking understand; how in the hell does she manage to smell so good, so _delectable_?

Letting go of her, I looked down into her blue orbs and pulled her towards me. Smirking, I spoke, "Do you want to make some bitches and bastards envious today?"

"I want to do whatever _you_ want to do," she replied.

Smirking once more, I let go of her and headed out of the dorm. Grabbing her bag, she followed.

Not being able to keep up with my pace, Troublesome was at least five feet in back of me. Why the fuck is she walking so slowly? Not bothering to stop for her, I spoke, "Troublesome, what are the hell are you doing back there?"

Hearing her reply, I stopped. "You have a _nice_ butt."

What the hell? _That's_ what she's doing; staring at my _ass_? Shit, is that a good or bad thing? However, if I have to question the validity of her statement's actuality then it's probably a bad thing. Although, my _girlfriend_ thinks I have a nice butt, so it should be a good thing, but why do I feel emasculated? Fuck.

Having a blush consume my face just made matters worse. Damn it, it's just a compliment! What the fuck is the matter with me?

Rushing up to me, she smiled, giggled, and then spoke, "Sorry, I'd just thought you'd like to know that. You shouldn't be ashamed of your attractive features, features that turn me on. You should be thankful Paul."

Not knowing what to say, I blushed and stuttered, "Ugh…thanks?"

Giggling at my response, she kept walking. Fuck it, get yourself together Paul. Walking side by side with her, silence soon took over. The rarity to which I despise silence is zero to zilch. Why in the hell do I feel that I need to fill the air with words?

Okay, first how do I even fucking walk with her? Do I hold her hand? No, she doesn't seem like she would like that. I know I fucking wouldn't. Then how do I signify that I'm her boyfriend? Walking side by side doesn't look like anything. Hell, most people probably think I'm her gay best friend.

Maybe I should put my arm around her shoulder? No, that's douche-like. Should I carry her? No, that's even worse. Should I grab her ass? Stupid, how would I even be able to walk then? Then, should I grab her breast? No, I'd look like some pervert. FUCK IT, what in the hell do I do? It's not like the classroom is close either, it's going to take a while to walk there, so I better think of something. But it's not really my fault, I have never given a shit about girls, I've just used strippers to satisfy my hormonal urges when they're unsustainable. I may be a fucking monster in bed, but I have no idea how to act sometimes.

Eradicating my thoughts, Troublesome gave me my answer. Wrapping her arms around my waist and snuggling into my chest, we walked in perfect sync. Wanting to get more comfortable, I placed my arm around her shoulder.

Why'd I have to flip out so much? That wasn't that hard. Granted, Troublesome was the one who initiated our walking position, but at least I'm not fucking out anymore.

"I don't get it, how is it possible that you're always so warm?" Troublesome said as she snuggled closer to my chest.

Why am I always warm? Well, there's one reason really-whenever Troublesome touches me I get fucking hot, but I'm not going to tell her that.

"Genetics," I mumbled back.

Looking up at me, she scrunched her nose and spoke, "That doesn't make sense….."

Ignoring her statement, I asked her a question, "What I don't understand is how do you manage to smell so good all the time?"

"Yeah? Well, how do you manage to be so attractive all the time?"

What the hell is Troublesome trying to do here? I'm not quite sure, but I want to be the one who fucking wins.

Pressing myself up against her, I whispered in her ear, "Why do you make me so hot all the time?"

Staring intently into my eyes, Troublesome smiled suggestively. "Why do you wear clothes? Your body deserves to be displayed," she said as she rubbed my chest.

Placing my entire fixation onto her, I smirked. This little bitch war is _mine_. "Why do we sleep in separate beds?"

Gently gazing into my eyes, she blushed. Grabbing my cheeks with her hands, she started to caress them. Pulling my face into hers, she blushed once more then spoke, "W-Why do I l-like you so much?"

Instantly smirking, my mind went on fire.

All I want right now is Troublesome; she said she liked me-_willingly_.

Fixating my eyes into her pools of blue, I became anxious. The tension between us is nearly palpable. Breaking the silence, I gave in first. Not being able to constrain myself, I pounced on Troublesome. Gorging into her mouth, I quickly became dominant.

This attraction that I have for Troublesome is indescribable. I have never felt so empowered by a desirability, by a temptation, by _her_. Kissing her is a feeling I have never felt before-it's fucking amazing. I want her lips on mine, I want her body up against mine, I solely want her.

Falling onto the grass, I put my hands besides her to keep from crushing her. Giving into my desires, I _devoured_ her mouth. Licking the sides of her mouth and biting her lower lip, I endowed her in my heat-heat that is dangerously reaching it's peak. Pulling her thigh up against me, I pulled myself closer to her. Placing deadly velvet kisses along my neck, Troublesome's infectivity quickly contaminated my mind with hormonal thoughts.

Feeling Troublesome suddenly stop, I disregarded her actions and continued my rush of kisses.

"P-Paul, people are watching us," she whispered.

Bolting myself off of her, I looked around. Really? What the fuck! Why does something always have to interrupt my make-out sessions with Troublesome? This is bullshit. So what's the big deal anyway? Two people are making out on the grass, what's there to gawk about? Well, I guess it's due to the fact that _I'm_ making out with Troublesome. Fuck, people are going to be gossiping.

Getting up, I scowled; I fucking hate this school.

Helping Troublesome up, we continued to walk to our class. Upon arrival, Troublesome and I took our seats. This is the one class we have together where we don't sit together. Normally, I'd be fine with that, but now that we're together I don't like it, especially since she's sitting next to Pierre's friends. Once class started, I in tuned my brain into the teacher's lecture. I might as well try to learn something. I mean it would be a fucking waste of time to just sit here and zone out. However, Troublesome has told me otherwise.

As I was listening to the teacher's lecture, I felt my phone vibrate. Fuck.

Discreetly checking it, I found out that I had a new text from…Blondie. Fucking perfect, what in the hell does he want?

**From: Blondie**

**To: Paul **

_PAUL! Okay so I'm at the grocery store right now shopping for food for tonight. I just wanted to check, you like chili right? Cause it's on sale and I'm going to buy a shit load of it! Oh yeah and I told Reggie about you and Dawn. He's SO happy! :D You know the three of us are like the three musketeers. You, me, and Reggie-best friends forever! YAYS! _

Fucking shithead, why the fuck did he have to tell _Reggie_? Now Reggie's going to be up my ass. Fuck me. Feeling my phone vibrate again, I tensed. Please don't be Reggie.

**From: Reggie**

**To: Paul**

_OMG! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH DAWN! How cute! I knew you two would make a wonderful couple! You have to tell me everything! I think you can be happier with her. It's really funny actually. You two are complete opposites yet attract like a magnet. Oh yeah and…..don't be ashamed it you want to ask me for help on sex. I know my little brother is a bit stiff when it comes to all the positions. _

Goddamn it Reggie! Fuck! This is just getting weird now.

**From: Paul **

**To: Reggie**

_Don't make it a bigger deal than it needs to be. And DON'T tell anyone else. If it gets out, my agent is going to want pictures. Plus, the paparazzi will be on our asses like crazy. Unlike Sinnoh, we're not as known here in Unova. So don't be an ass Reggie, okay? _

**From: Reggie**

**To: Paul**

_Well…I already told Maylene, but I swear we'll keep it a secret! I know you hate the paparazzi so we'll be sure not to tell a soul. But really, do you need help with the technicalities of sexual positions? I have a book if you want it…._

Fuck, he told Maylene? That's NOT good. Replying back, I became really agitated. My brother just loves to push my buttons doesn't he?

**From: Paul **

**To: Reggie**

_You the best fucking brother ever, you know that? *_* _

Once I pressed sent, my phone went crazy. Receiving three text messages at once, I inwardly groaned.

**From: Maylene **

**To: Paul**

_You are Dawn are together! How cute! I just know that you two will be the hottest couple in Sinnoh when you come back! We could go on double dates and everything! I need to talk to Dawn about this _

**From: Blondie**

**To: Paul**

_DO YOU WANT THE GODDAMN CHILI OR NOT! Some fat bastard is buying it up really fast, so TELL ME! I DON'T LIKE WAITING! A simple yes or no will do, it's not that hard!_

**From: Troublesome **

**To: Paul **

_The guy right next to me is being a total creep. He won't leave me alone! What do I do? He keeps telling me creepy stuff like we wants to watch me and you have sex and other awkward stuff. _

Goddamn it, I'm getting way too many texts at once. How in fuck do I reply to everyone? I hate texting. I can't keep messing with my phone too, the teacher is going to catch me sooner or later and then I'm going to be fucked.

As I was about to reply back to everyone, the teacher called on me. FUCK!

"Mr. Shinji, what are you doing under the table?" she said as she glared at me.

SHIT, what in the hell do I say back? Just calm yourself down, Paul. As long as you're calm and collected nothing can go wrong. As I was about to reply, the smart ass beside me replied first.

"I think that Mr. Shinji is jacking himself under the table," he said with a smug smile.

WHAT THE FUCK! I don't fucking do that shit! Besides, who the hell does that _during_ class? The audacity of this bastard.

Clenching my hands, I was about to explode. I was simply texting, not jacking off. The two might look similar from certain angles, but I don't have the thinking capacity of a child to know that's **not** okay.

"Mr. Shinji, I'm going to have to ask you to go to the principle's office. That kind of conduct is not allowed."

Goddamn it! I'm going to be blamed for something I didn't do? FUCK IT! Not to mention, everyone is going to think I'm some pervert who gets turned on by my teacher's lectures. Why in the hell did the teacher even believe this jackass? I'm her best student and she trusts this idiot? Fuck, what's Troublesome going to think? What's Blondie going to think…wait why do I care? He's not even in this class.

Sighing, I obliged. Once I left the classroom, I mentally scolded myself. I shouldn't have screwed around with my phone in the first place. But, in all reality, what is the likelihood that something like that would occur?

Walking up to the principle's office, I groaned. I don't deserve this by any means. This better not impair my reputation among the teachers or affect my grades.

Going in, she told me to sit down.

Sitting across from her, engaging in a little glaring contest, and clenching the seat's handles, I became anxious. If I'm here I want to talk about my punishment, not sit on our asses and stare at one another. I don't have the patience to squander time right now.

Getting up, she swirled around her desk and placed herself right behind me. Leaning down, she whispered in my ear, "So the Paul Shinji, Champion of Sinnoh, was jacking off during class? Interesting."

Maximizing in size, my eyes nearly exploded and my heart practically stopped. Don't fucking tell me that this teacher is horny for me. Why the hell does this **always** happen? Why do I always have to attract the horny shitheads around here? And how the hell does this teacher merit this kind of conduct as appropriate? The propensity for women to have a sex drive to propel themselves at me is how fucking high right now? In conjunction with mental problems, my fans have no self-control or self-awareness of _anything_.

Placing herself in my lap, she yanked on my tie and pulled me into her. Fuck it, this does NOT look good. Why can't one day just be normal for me? Why does everything in Unova have to be messed up somehow? And why do I have to be the object of affection for fate's devious plans?

Smiling slyly, she spoke, "You know, if you're horny, I'm _always_ available for you. In actuality, I'd love it if you come in here on a daily basis. We'd make a wonderful engagement of sex. Moving my body like I'm at a party, yeah baby."

Saying that I was irritated before is an understatement. I swear if she tries to pull a move on me, I'm going to fucking blow up. However, my ability to do so is thwarted by the fact that she's the fucking principle! So, in all reality, I'm her little bitch right now.

Jumping out of her grasp, I bolted behind her desk. Giving me a deadly scowl, she growled.

"I have a girlfriend. This isn't going to work out," I snapped.

"I don't care," she replied.

"I have an STD," I said apprehensively. Right now I don't care what the fuck I say, as long as I can get out of this situation.

Slightly thinking about it for a second, she replied, "I like that."

_What the hell_? Alright, I'm going to have to sacrifice my dignity to order to get out of this shit.

"I'm small," I barked. The veracity behind that statement if false; I'm _not_ small.

Prancing onto the desk, she replied, "I like that even **more**."

Goddamn it, I don't know what to say back to _that_.

Rapidly escalating, my nerves were overriding themselves. I need to figure a way out of this before something really stupid happens. Locking my eyes onto the door, I sighed. What the hell? I have no choice so I might as well run out of here.

Escaping her grasp, I quickly jumped over the furniture and headed for the door. Not relenting my speed, I bolted for my second class. Hopefully, it hasn't started yet.

Running in, I quietly took my seat next to Troublesome. Thank fuck, I'm not late. That's the last thing I need.

"Are you okay Paul? You look really flustered," she whispered.

"I'm fine," I snapped.

Fixating my attention onto the teacher, I learned that today we're going to be doing a lab. Once she briefly described what to do, I got up to go retrieve the lab equipment. Sitting back down, Troublesome spoke, "You know, if you were horny, you could of just told me. I know I could have satisfied your desires."

Glaring back at her, I replied, "I fucking wasn't doing that, okay? I'm not some sick bastard who does that shit during class, alright? Just drop it, I'm _really_ not in the mood to talk about it."

"I know, I know. I was just kidding. Jeez Paul," she said shyly.

"Whatever. Let me just do this lab."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, Troublesome. You'd probably just mess things up anyway. I'll do everything"

Huffing, she slid down her chair and frowned.

Ignoring her little plea for attention, I started working on the lab. It didn't prove to be that hard. In fact, you'd have to be mentally challenged not to understand what to do. In due time, I was able to get it all finished.

Looking around, I smirked. This is a fucking advanced placement class and everyone is still grinding their gears to finish it? Do I have any competition in here?

Feeling satisfied, I wrote both our names on it and gave it to the teacher. She was slightly surprised that 'we' were able to finish the lab so quickly. Allowing me to do as I wish, she smiled at me. Walking back to my desk, I sat down. Looking over at Troublesome, I sighed. She's _still_ frustrated.

Pulling on her waist, I placed her in my lap and whispered in her ear, "What's wrong?" Despite already knowing the answer, I asked her anyway.

Turning around in my lap, she looked at me and spoke, "Do you really think I'm stupid?"

"No, I just wanted to get the lab done as fast as possible."

Turning back around, so her back was up against my chest, she folded her arms. "But-."

"But nothing," I growled. Fuck it, she's so damn stubborn.

Hearing her sigh, I frowned. Drawing her closer to me, I securely wrapped my hands around her waist. Gently kissing her cheek, she giggled at my touch. Feeling motivated by her giggles, I started to spread light kisses randomly on her. Worming around in my grasp, she started to get skirmish.

"P-Paul, s-stop!" she said in between giggles. Ticklish? It never crossed my mind that Troublesome could possibly suffer from such a _fun_ weakness.

Holding her tighter, I smirked. "What if I don't want to?"

Not hearing me, she continued her giggles. Ceasing my kisses, I nudged my face into her hair. Eloping in her scent, I became at ease.

Snuggling into my chest, she spoke, "You smell good."

Looking up into my eyes, she smiled and gently caressed my check. "You have nice skin," she murmured.

"You want to have sex with me?"

_What? _Instantly turning our heads, Troublesome and I locked onto John. Fuck.

"So yeah, I know you guys are dating and everything, but I think that if Dawn and I have sex while you watch, it'd be pretty entertaining," he said casually.

"I think you should fuck off," I growled.

"You know, people don't really like you two now that you're dating. All the girls hate you, Dawn, for going out with Paul. While all the guys hate you, Paul, for going out with Dawn. You guys are pretty much screwed around here. I was just being nice and offered you an option for my friendship. Besides you guys are going to need it. "

"Well, that's nice, but I don't care what anyone else thinks. And I could give a fuck less about your friendship," I snapped.

"Whatever, but I'll be watching you Dawn," he said with a wink as he left.

"I really hate that guy," I mumbled.

"He really creeps me out. I feel like I'm going to be raped by him or something."

"That won't happen as long as I'm around."

"I like that," Troublesome flirtatiously mumbled.

The rest of the duration of class went by rather quickly. Leaving the classroom, Troublesome and I headed to our next class. I actually feel a bit apprehensive going to our advanced placement Pokémon Artistry class today. Our teacher said she had something special planned. What the hell could that mean?

Walking into the classroom, Troublesome and I took our seats behind our easels. Once the class filled up, the teacher started to talk.

"Alright class, today, like I said yesterday, we have a special guest coming in. We're not going to be working on our Pokémon portraits today, but rather we'll painting a nude picture of this male model I hired. Now I know that being adults, all of you can accept and approach this task with maturity."

WHAT THE FUCK! I'm going to have to paint a picture of a _naked_ guy? How in hell does this correlate back to the curriculum of the class? How the hell does this class merit any qualification for such an endeavor? Well, fuck this shit. There's no way in hell that I'm doing _that_. I have more maturity than anymore else in this class, but I don't lack the intelligence to know that this task is asinine. Additionally, there's no way that I'm letting Troublesome ogle at a naked guy for this **entire** class period.

Now what in the hell do I do to get of this situation? What are my options?

1.) Throw up? Fuck no. I'm not going to go to that extreme. Plus, I'm not one of those bulimic freaks that loves sticking their fingers down their throat. Fuck, it's like stimulating oral sex and I'd never put a dick in my mouth.

2.) Randomly scream? Shit no. I'm not going to resort to the idiotic tactics of Blondie.

3.) Cut myself? Actually, that doesn't sound that bad. If I'd cut myself, but say it was an accident, then I'd be sent to the nurse's office and would miss the whole class period. Plus, the wound would heal eventually.

Fuck it, I'm doing it.

Grabbing a switch knife out of my pocket, I gently put it up against my skin. Viscously tearing through my skin, I cringed. This fucking hurts. How do depressed people do this? How in the hell do they enjoy the pain? In seconds, a rush of blood freely flowed out. Biting my lip, I mentally groaned. This feels _terrible_.

Quickly grabbing Troublesome's wrist, I swiftly swiped the blade through her flesh. Yelping at contact, she tensed in pain.

Once I was done, I instantly raised my hand and spoke, "The paint definer tools fell between Troub-Dawn and I and we both got cut," I said.

Rushing over to us, the teacher started to panic. I smirked; perfect one way ticket out of this shit. Ordering us to go to the medical office, she excused us from painting the naked guy.

In the process of walking there, Troublesome spoke, "Why'd you do that? My wrist hurts so much."

Trying to prevent the tears from escaping her eyes, she snapped her eyes shut.

"I didn't want to paint a naked guy and I didn't want you to do it either."

"WHAT! YOU CUT MY HAND BECAUSE YOU WE'RE JEALOUS!"

"It doesn't matter, let's just get to the medical office."

Not replying, Troublesome was practically steaming anger. Eventually we reached the office and waited in the waiting room.

Sitting down, Troublesome spoke, "I don't get you Paul."

Ugh, can't Troublesome just drop it? "You know what? I did it because I can't really trust you around other guys. I mean are you really in this relationship or not? You may think you have some fucking trust problems, but guess what? I do too. So cut the shit out, okay? Plus, due to your track record with guys, it's a really hard to know what to do."

Softening her eyes on me, she spoke, "Paul-."

"I don't give a shit," I said as I got up when the nurse called on me.

Today has just been a fucking bad day. I doubt that the rest of the day will be any better.

**Dawn's POV**

I really don't get Paul. Why does he act like this? Doesn't he understand that this is practically my first _real _relationship with any guy? I have a flirty nature and he's just going to have to get used to that. Plus, why would painting a male model bother him that much? Is he that jealous? Ugh!

Gazing upon my cut, I cringed. Paul really had to go to that extreme? Because of him, the blade left a nasty imprint on my skin-seeping into my skin the blade made a clean, deep cut. Trying to ignore the pain, I failed. It hurts so much! SO MUCH! Gahhhh! Just looking at it makes my pain increase.

Attempting to think of something else, I became successful. So Paul doesn't think that I'm all in for this relationship? If I were to spoil him, would he change his mind?

I smiled; I _know_ it will change his mind.

Okay so after my last class, I can hurry back to our dorm and make his favorite food. Then I can….ummm…what else? Well, I know that he's going to be out training late today, so he won't be back till dark. Sooooooo, I should have plenty of time to do stuff.

Taking a piece of paper out and a pen from my bag, I quickly jotted down my order of arrangements for Paul.

1.) Make his favorite food-Purple macaroni? Perhaps spoon feed him?

2.) Somehow get him a ticket to a battle between the Unova elite four members.

3.) Somehow get a rare Pokemon for him.

4.) Give him an amazing massage.

After that, I can't really do much else. Since he's coming back late, he has his sleepover party with Barry and I don't want to interrupt that. I wonder why Paul accepted? Maybe he wants to become better friends with Barry?

Eradicating my thoughts, the nurse called me into her office. Ignoring her pointless banter with the other nurses, I zoned out. I really hope Paul isn't that mad. Ugh, he's just SO moody! Maybe I can get Barry to counteract the anger he has towards me, consequently forgetting why he was mad at me in the first place? In result, Paul would be too frustrated with Barry to think properly. However, then Barry would be the one getting the aftermath! Ugh, this is so unfair!

"Miss Hikari?"

Fixating my attention on to the nurse, I stopped thinking about Paul.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You injury is going to take some time to heal. For the majority of the week you're going to experience a lot of pain, so I'm giving you these painkillers. I trust that you will be religious in taking them, but not overdose. The wound itself isn't that big, it's just very deep. Moreover, you have to be miraculously careful that you always have new bandages on it everyday. Also, I'm giving you the option to excuse yourself from the rest of the day if you so choose to. With such an injury, it would be the smart thing to do."

Really? She'd excuse me for the rest of the day? Fabulous! Now, I can start on my venture to spoil Paul! And maybe I can even get Barry to help me.

"I'd really like that if it is possible to excuse me," I said weakly.

With a smile, the nurse replied, "It's not a problem. And one more thing, I'd like you to come in here at least once a day. I need to make sure that the cut doesn't get infected or anything."

"Thank you so much! And I'll be sure to do so," I replied as I left the medical office.

Smiling widely, I was ecstatic.

Okay, so I need to contact Barry to help me with my endeavor.

**From: Dawn**

**To: Barry**

_Hey! I need you're help. Do you want in? It would mean soooo much to me!_

**From: Barry **

**To: Dawn**

_Absolutely! I'll meet you at the dorm. I have to drop off a bunch of food anyway. I got a bunch of stuff for my sleepover with Paul :D _

Perfect! Hopefully everything will go smoothly. Rushing to the dorm, I was met with Barry. Once he left the enormous amount of food he bought, which mainly consisted of chili, on the counter, I told him what happened today. Feeling empathic, he easily agreed to whatever I wanted to do.

"So what do you want to do first?" Barry excitedly asked.

"Okay, so I want to somehow get him a rare Pokémon. Do you have any idea on what to get? Well, in the realms of all the plausible possibilities, what is a potential Pokémon? Not something like Zekrom, through."

"I KNOW! You know that Larvesta I caught at the Pokémon Park? Well, I've been breeding them, so I have _a ton _of eggs. He can have one of those!"

"That sounds great, but the breeding day care is all the way on Route Three. It'd take forever to get there. Do you have any other ideas?"

"What? Why would I breed my Pokémon there? YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR IT! I can do the same thing, but for free!"

Barry's breeds his own Pokémon? That takes a lot of determination and will power, I wonder how he does it. Plus, how does he have the time with all his training?

Looking at him apprehensively, I replied "Well, where do you keep them?"

"In Paul's closet."

WHAT! EW! Pokemon are having sex and making eggs in there? How does Paul not notice that?

Reading my facial expression, Barry laughed then spoke, "I'm kidding! Although, that would be pretty awesome, right? No, but I keep them on top of your dorm's roof. So let's go!"

Yanking on my arm, Barry pulled me towards the roof. I don't understand. Why would Barry want to breed Pokémon? Whatever, I shouldn't go into the multitude of possibilities as to why. He's helping me and I should be thankful for that.

Upon arriving on the roof, I gasped loudly. Why the hell are there like a _hundred _eggs up here! OMFG! What did Barry do!

"BARRY! What have you been doing up here!" I yelled.

"Chill out Dawn, I've just been experimented with breeding. Like if I breed a Larvesta with a Larvesta, would I get an Axew?"

"Barry! If you breed two Pokémon of the same breed, why would you get something different? That doesn't make any sense at all. So wait…you're telling me that all these eggs are full of Larvesta?" I said nervously. If such is true, then we're screwed. What are we going to do with that many!

Sighing, he replied, "Well, going by _your_ logic, then yes they are all Larvesta."

"What do you plan to do with all of them when they hatch?"

"Well, I didn't really think about that…hehe. BUT maybe we can give them ALL to Paul! He could have an army of them and destroy stuff and make people do what he wants and yeah! I'd think he'd like it a lot," Barry happily cheered.

"Unfortunately, I think Paul is going to _hate_ that."

Groaning, Barry replied, "Fine, we'll just give him **one** egg then. As for the rest of them…I think I'll send them to Brock or something."

What the hell? Why does Barry want to send the rest of them to _Brock_? That's kind of weird.

"And you want to do that because….?"

"Well you know how Brock is so horny for girls all the time and is always trying to find 'the one?' Well, you see Larvesta are the Pokémon believed to have been born from the sun. When it evolves, its entire body is engulfed in flames. So how do I correlate this with Brock? Well, it's simple really. Since their entire bodies are encased with flames, Brock will be able to be hormonally discharged with all the hot energy swirling around him. Thus, stripping away his sexual desires. Although, there are multiple problems with that. He might become attracted to the Larvesta and actually start going after them….but that's highly unlikely!"

Trying to comprehend Barry's little anecdote, I got lost. "Ugh, Barry that doesn't really make sense…., " I said with confusion.

"It doesn't have to make sense because I KNOW IT WILL WORK!" he nearly yelled.

I love Barry's ambition; he never gives up for anything. It's the one trait that's very distinguishable about him. However, due to his endeavors, his hope fogs reality and he loses insight on his perception, but that's what makes Barry!

Picking up a random egg, Barry handed it to me and smiled.

Inspecting the egg, I asked him a question, "Barry, why is this one colored differently than all the other eggs?"

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "Because it's special, duh! Okay, now what do you want to do!"

Putting the egg in my bag, I spoke, "Well, I really want to get Paul tickets to one of the Unova Elite Four matches, but despite having all the money to pay for any amount, it isn't that easy. You have to personally know important people to get tickets. Otherwise, it's a waste of time."

"Really? That's all? THAT'S LIKE SUPER EASY! I know Alder! You know he's the champion of Unova! We can get tickets super easy!"

"Ummm…..how do you know him?" I said nervously. Sometimes I don't understand how Barry does everything he does. He practically can get anything he wants.

"It's a really long story, but I'll tell you. So I was going to the bathroom in Icirrus City because they have amazing bathrooms and then he came in. I was like what is the Champion of Unova doing here and he said that he loves the bathrooms here too! I was like OMFG! So then we started talking about bathrooms and stuff and he LOVED me. Before he left the bathroom he gave me TEN free tickets!"

What is the likelihood that Barry would meet the Champion of Unova in a bathroom? Isn't that super awkward too? Like they're both going to the bathroom and Barry starts up a conversation. Although, Barry can make _any_ situation comfortable.

Looking at Barry, I smiled. Lunging at him, I tightly hugged him and spoke, "Thanks Barry! I love you so much!"

"Ugh….okay. I'm glad I helped you out. Now do you want to do the other things you needed to get done?"

Releasing him, I replied, "Yeah, I need to go to the grocery store to buy some purple macaroni and some massage oil."

"Shopping? YAYS!" he happily yelled.

Since I have the tickets and rare Pokémon taken care of, I just have to go shopping now. It shouldn't be that hard. However, Barry might make things more complicated than they need to be. Oh well! Calling a cab, Barry and I got in. Within ten minutes we arrived at the local grocery store.

"Okay, let's find the massage oil first," I told him.

"Ew, why do you need _that_?" he shrieked.

"Because I want to give him a massage," I replied. Really? What else would I use massage oil for?

"Whatever, let's just ask someone where it is. I have no idea where they would put that."

As I was about to reply Barry saw an employee and cut me off, "SIR! WHERE WOULD THE MASSAGE OIL BE?"

Looking at the two of us, the employee smiled weirdly. Ew, why is he doing that? Please, I really don't want anything bad to happen here! Once the employee finished his perverted smiles, he arched his eyebrow and spoke, "Oh _that's_ in aisle five."

Walking away from him, I spoke, "Barry….that guy acted strange."

"I think he's constipated."

EW! Why would Barry think that! What would even make him think that! GOD! How would he know of such things anyway! Not wanting to question Barry, I sighed. Eventually reaching aisle five, Barry and I gasped loudly.

"EWW! THIS ISN'T MASSAGE OIL! EWW!" Barry screamed.

Filling the aisle, various types and brands of _masturbation lubrication _were lined up. Wait…that guy must of thought we were a couple and that we wanted more excitement from one another! OMFG! What **grocery store** even sells this stuff!

Grabbing a bottle, Barry opened it.

"Barry! Stop! Just put it back!" I yelled. Shit, this is NOT good. Why does Barry always have to be so curious?

"EW! It smells so bad! Hey Dawn, it says it's for people who like to get freaky with themselves. I think this is perfect for Paul," he said with a giggle.

Thinking about the earlier occurrence from class today, I cringed. I really hope that Paul wasn't jacking off during class. However, if he was then maybe this might be what he needs. NO! Paul isn't like that!

"Barry, this is obviously not what I want so let's just go find it on our own."

Not listening to me, Barry continued to smell the lube. Unfortunately, Barry accidentally pushed too hard against the bottle and **all** of it _splattered_ on the floor. Shit!

"This isn't good," Barry whispered.

Dropping the bottle, Barry and I ran out of the aisle. Hopefully no employee saw us. They would make us pay for it AND clean it up. Grabbing a cart, Barry rolled over to me and spoke, "Dawn get in! It's just like when were kids!"

Happily agreeing to his request, I jumped in. With a smile plastered on my face, I sighed contently.

"Okay Barry, let's just try to find the macaroni."

Listening to me, Barry went down various aisles looking for it. Stopping, Barry whispered to me, "Dawn, Paul's here and he's in this aisle and he's coming this WAY!"

WHAT! UGH! Why is Paul shopping here? He hates shopping, shouldn't be training right now? Shit, it doesn't matter, I just don't want him to see me!

"Barry, hide me! Quick!"

Panicking, Barry started to freak out. Shit! Barry has to hurry up!

Smiling, Barry got an idea. Putting the cart right next to the food shelve he loaded the cart with peanut butter. Hurdling armfuls of large bottles, Barry was ignorant that I was still in the cart and every time a bottle hit me it hurt like hell! Why does peanut butter weigh so much? Eventually, Barry managed to fill the whole cart with jars of peanut butter, thus covering me from sight. Not being able to see, I listened in on Barry and Paul's conversation.

"Why the fuck are you getting all that peanut butter?"

"IT'S ON SALE!" Barry shakily yelled. Shit, I really hope Barry doesn't break our cover. He may be super fun to be around, but he's a terrible liar and it's really noticeable.

"Whatever."

"Wait, Paul! There's this massive sale in aisle five. There's…um…TONS of battling stuff on sale. You should check it out!"

"Fine."

Once Paul left, Barry cheered, "He actually believed me!"

"That's great, but can you help me out of here, please?" I pleaded beneath the jars of peanut butter.

Luckily, Barry was able to get me out of the shopping cart rather easily. Leaving the mess of peanut butter there, we both went to go retrieve the purple macaroni. Once we found the macaroni, we found the massage oil at the same time! What luck! After paying, Barry and I started to walk back to the dorm. While walking back, we started to talk to one another.

"Hey Dawn, the school year is almost over for you and Paul. Are guys still going to be a couple when you go back to Sinnoh?" Barry asked apprehensively.

Looking at him sweetly, I spoke, "I would assume so." Stopping, I took his hand, smiled, and continued, "You don't have to worry."

Giving me a sheepish grin, he replied, "I just worry about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

Wanting to change the subject, I asked him a question, "So do you have everything planned out for your sleepover with Paul tonight?"

"Yep! I'm so stoked!"

Smiling at his excitement, I hugged him. Sometimes I wish I was as happy as Barry is. He's just so optimistic and never gets down on himself. It's really admirable.

Eventually we reached the dorm. Putting everything away, I anxiously waited. I just want everything to be perfect for Paul. I really want to show him that, despite being very hesitant, I'm in this relationship fully.

Going into my room, Barry said he was going to go on my computer. Hopefully playing around on the internet will keep him entertained while I'm with Paul. As much as I love Barry, I really don't want him to ruin anything. Looking at the clock, I bit my lip. It's getting late and Paul should be here any minute.

Just breathe Dawn. Nothing will go wrong as long as you are comfortable with everything. Drumming my fingers on the counter of the table, I became antsy.

Hearing the knob of the door rattle, I bolted up. Upon coming in, Paul scowled. Shit, I hope he still isn't mad! I really don't even understand _why_ he's mad though. I didn't do anything, he's the one who cut me. I think he's just being paranoid.

Rushing up to him, I yanked on his hand and pulled him over to the couch. Looking into his onyx eyes, I started to talk, "Listen Paul, I'm sorry if I don't give off the right vibe, or if I'm too flirty, or if I annoy you, or whatever, but I just want to make it up to you. So, I wanted to spoil you to show my appreciation!"

Not getting an answer out of him, I gulped.

Getting nervous, I continued, "Well, first I got you your favorite food! Purple macaroni!"

Scampering into the kitchen, I grabbed the bowl and brought it back to Paul. Putting it in front of him, he still didn't reply.

"Umm…..Do you want to eat it?" I asked quietly. Ugh, what the fuck is his problem? Why isn't he talking?

Getting frustrated, I snatched the bowl of macaroni, jumped onto his lap, and looked him straight in the eyes. "If you don't want to eat, then I'll make you eat. You have no idea how hard it was to get this."

Scooping up a spoonful of macaroni, I was about to shove it in Paul's mouth, but he spoke, "Troublesome, stop. I'm not hungry."

Sighing in defeat, I put the bowl back down. I was about to get off him, but he grabbed me and whispered in my ear, "I appreciate your gratitude though." Smiling at his words, I replied, "I appreciate _you_."

Smirking at my flirty remark, he continued, "Listen Troublesome, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I was just having a really bad morning."

Hugging him, I smiled. I knew it! Paul's just moody…..I'm going to have to be watchful of that.

Getting off him, I went to go get the Pokémon egg.

"Close your eyes," I whispered.

Despite groaning he did so. Putting the egg in this lap, I told him to open his eyes.

Looking at it questionably, probably trying to figure out watch Pokémon it is from it's markings, he spoke, "What's inside here?"

"You're just going to have to wait until it hatches, but it's a really rare Pokémon! I'm sure that you'll love it. Plus, it'll make a great contribution to your team."

Placing the egg on the table, he grabbed me and roughly kissed me on the lips. Divulging into his intensity, pure ecstasy washed over me. Started to lose sight of what I originally planned, I snapped out of my hormonal daze and reluctantly broke the kiss.

Arching his eyebrow, he frowned. Giggling at his reaction, I spoke, "I still have two other surprises for you. I don't want to get distracted. So for the first one, I need you to strip down to your boxers."

As soon as those words left my mouth, Paul blushed. Shit, why does he always get so horny so quickly? He probably gets some pretty bad thoughts….but that kind of really turns me on.

Eventually he did as he was told and stripped down to his boxers.

"Okay, now lie with your chest on the couch." Once he did so, I got on top of his back and sat down. Pouring some of the massage oil on him, I started to rub his back. Trailing my hands up and down his skin, the oil started to produce friction between my skin and his. In result, everything started to get really hot. Slinking through his every muscle and spreading the smell of the oil throughout the air, I was easily able to ease Paul of his tense state. When I started to ruffle his back with my knuckles, he started to moan, "T-Troublesome t-that feeeeels amazing."

Smiling at his response, I started to deepen the massaging. Every time I pushed on his pressure points, he moaned. Wanting to further exceed his state of ecstasy, I began to place kisses along his back. Imprinting my lips onto his skin started to produce a sensual connection between the two of us. Feeling his warmth, his _body_.

Releasing my lips, I resumed my massaging. Employing my hands to produce circular motions up and down his back, all his tenseness started to dwindle away. Eloping in our close proximity, I further catered to his needs. Gently sliding my hands in long, full body strokes, Paul started to get goose bumps from the sensation of my light feathery touch.

Slowly descending down his back, I reached the backs of his legs. Applying pressure in a deep and heavy pattern along his muscles, my hands were giving off their own signature sense of excitement.

Running out of massage oil, I collapsed on top of Paul's back. Massaging someone takes a _lot_ of work.

Kissing the side of his neck, I murmured in his ear, "Did you enjoy that?"

Flipping over, so that I laid on his chest, Paul hugged me tightly and spoke, "You have sexy hands."

Smiling at him, I started to play with his hair. Making direct eye-contact with him, I replied. "Well you have a _sexy_ back."

"Can you do my chest?"

Smirking at his desire for more, I giggled. "I'd love to, but I'm out of massage oil."

Frowning at my answer, he grumbled something incoherent.

Getting out of Paul's grasp, I went to go retrieve the Unova Elite Four battle tickets. Once I returned next to Paul's side, he became intrigued by what I was holding in my hands.

"Okay, close your eyes again."

"Why? I'm not a four-year-old," he groaned.

"Just do it," I instructed him.

As his eyes snapped shut, I delicately placed the ten tickets on his lap. I'm not sure why Barry gave me all of the tickets, I actually feel kind of guilty for taking them, but he said he can ask Alder whenever he wants for more. I don't know what they talked about in that bathroom, but it must have been a really exciting conversation for the Champion to give Barry tickets whenever he wants. Resuming my focus on my current situation, I spoke, "Okay, open them."

When the tickets came in sight of his eyes, Paul gasped, "How in the hell did you get tickets? And fucking ten tickets at that? You know how fucking hard it is to get tickets?"

"Yeah, I know how hard they are to get….but I managed to do it! And since you have ten tickets, you can go ten times and watch different battles each time. I hope you like it!"

Staring in awe at the tickets, Paul momentarily blanked out. I didn't even think that it was possible for _Paul _to zone out.

Lunged at me, Paul warmly embraced me and spoke, "Thanks Troublesome."

Smiling at his gratitude, I felt good. At least something went right today!

Bolting out of my room and ruining out moment, Barry yelled, "PAUL! IT'S SLEEPOVER TIME!"

Glaring at him, Paul groaned.

"Just try to make him happy, okay? You know he helped me out today with my endeavors. So you should be thanking him too," I mumbled in Paul's ear.

"Whatever."

Getting up, I went to my room. Collapsing on my bed, I smiled. I'm glad I made Paul happy, but I hope that happiness doesn't get tarnished by Barry's whims.

**Barry's POV**

OMFG! I can't believe this is happening! I'm having a sleepover with PAUL! Maybe instead of having a sleepover we should go to a strip club….but then Paul's dating Dawn. UGH! Okay, I think I should just stick to my original plan.

"So, what are we going to do?" Paul mumbled.

"Let's watch porn!" I yelled in excitement.

"No. I'm not watching that shit with you."

Wait! Paul wants to watch porn alone? He's that type of guy? I should have bought that lube at the store then! DAMN IT! I'm such an idiot; I should have known.

"Okay then Paul, I'll leave you alone with the porn."

Glaring at me, he spoke, "I don't fucking want to watch porn, okay? Let's do something else."

Damn it! Okay, what else can we do? Ugh, I'm not sure…..maybe we can just eat all that food I got earlier? Looking at Paul, I spoke, "Are you hungry?"

"No."

Wait, I GOT AN IDEA! I'm such a badass!

"Paul, you know that guy you hate….what's his name…oh yeah, Pierre?"

"Well, I hate him and that jackass John," Paul muttered.

"Did you know that I have a key to ever dorm on this campus? The principle likes me for some reason so yeah. Anyway, since I bought a bunch of chili we can go into their rooms and spill it all over their bodies! It's really hot too, so it's going to hurt! Also, since it's super late, they should be asleep so it will be super easy!"

Smirking, Paul replied, "I like that a _lot_."

Getting excited, I ordered Paul to help me carry the pots of chili. I can't believe that we're doing this! Paul and I are going to be the best friends forever! This is going to be an awesome night! Although, I'm kind of sad we're wasting the chili; I wanted to eat it! My poor chili!

Once we had all the chili, we left the dorm. Fortunately Pierre and John are roommates so we only have to make one stop.

"This chili weighs a fucking lot."

Smiling, I replied, "That's how you know it's _good_ chili! Okay, so when we get there we need to be very quiet when we enter. Then we'll line up all the chili pots alongside theirs beds. When we're ready we'll pick up each one and pour it all over them, okay?"

Nodding his head, Paul agreed.

Thinking about the situation, I laughed. This must look REALLY weird. Two guys are walking around in the middle of the night carrying a bunch of chili…..well at least we're not naked. Wait….DAMN IT! I should have brought my camera! This is like a picture perfect moment.

"Are we almost there?" Paul groaned.

"Yeah, almost," I replied.

UGH! I'm so stupid! I should have just had my Pokémon carry the chili! That would have been so much easier than carrying it ourselves.

In due time, Paul and I reached the dorm. Taking out the skeleton key, I inserted it into the knob and slowly pushed it open.

Completely dark. PERFECT! THEY'RE ASLEEP!

Carefully carrying all the pots of chili in, Paul and I eventually managed to put all of them alongside their beds.

"Are you ready, Paul? We're going to have to go REALLY fast," I whispered.

"Yeah, I'm so ready to do this shit," he whispered back.

I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! AWESOME! Paul and I are going to become legends!

Being in perfect sync with Paul, we both poured the entire pots of chili onto the guys. EPIC! At contact, Pierre and John bolted up and screamed in unison, "OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT THE HELL!"

Smiling at me, Paul patted me on the back. YES! He's finally recognizing my genius! We did everything correct! We poured all the pots of chili on them…..wait OMFG we need to get out of here! We can't keep hiding under their beds!

Looking at Paul, I whispered at him, "We need to leave now. We can't stay. If they find out who did it, we'll be in so much trouble!"

"I know," he snapped.

Glancing from our spots under the bed, we saw Pierre and John rush to the bathroom to wash themselves off. Taking the opportunity as an advantage, Paul and I bolted out of there. Once we were a reasonable distance away from them, Paul spoke, "You know I underestimated you Blondie. You're not too bad after all. I didn't think you'd be able to think of shit that amazing. And it was fucking effective too. I mean you don't understand how much I fucking hate those guys."

Paul's praising me! YAYS! Everything would be perfect…..well…..if I had Dawn as my girlfriend THEN everything would be perfect. I don't understand, what does she see in Paul!

Getting out of my thoughts, I looked at Paul and replied, "Thanks man. We totally fucked those guys up. Hopefully, they won't be bothering you anymore."

Smirking at my answer, Paul spoke, "Yeah."

The rest of our trip back to the dorm was rather quiet, although it didn't bother me. I'm just glad I made Paul happy for once. He's so angry all the time ….it must be a genetic thing or something. However, Reggie is never angry, so I guess Paul just has **major problems!**

Once we arrived back to the dorm, Paul and I collapsed on the couch. Should we do anything else? Is Paul too tired? I'M NOT! But I don't want to push his limits. Well, what else can we do? Paul doesn't want to watch porn and we don't have any more food, so I'm not sure what else there is left to do.

"Hey Blondie, when you came over here to Unova they didn't make you go back to school and stuff? Like they did for Troublesome and I?"

"Nope because I actually finished my schooling in Sinnoh so there's no reason for the Unova government to be mad at me! I perfectly passed all their requirements!"

"Are you still looking for Zekrom?"

"HELL YEAH1 I won't stop until I find him! Just because I'm one of Sinnoh's Elite Four members doesn't mean I'm weaker than you."

"I think you have to rethink that Blondie. I'm the fucking Champion."

"Whatever," I muttered.

Thinking of a question, I failed. I don't know what I want to ask Paul! Ugh, why isn't my brain working properly right now? I hate myself, I hate my brain!

Interrupting my thought process, Paul spoke, "I'm really tired. I think I'm going to collapse from exhaustion. Today has been a long day so I'm going to go to bed."

Walking into Dawn's room, I questioned him, "Why are you going in there."

Smirking, he replied, "I'm going to be the one to snuggle with her tonight."

Once Paul went in, I frowned. That's not fair! I'm her snuggle partner! Paul is such an assswipe sometimes. Ugh! Well, at least today was fun and entertaining. Even though I loved hanging out with Paul, I liked hanging out with Dawn more. We just always click so well together. I care about her so much….I don't want Paul to hurt her.

Whatever.

Should I go asleep or should I go and look for Zekrom? ZEKROM BABY!


	17. Chapter 17

**I just want to say that I deeply apologize for not updating this story. Currently, I have had some family problems and have been really busy which have interfered with my writing. I also have been gone for a week to Alaska. I hope you guys don't bite my head off….or rape me D:! Thanks for sticking with me through this story. All of you are super sexy readers and I'm glad you're in the ride with my story. You guys all get hugs from me! You better be wearing clothes though….. Anyway, don't forget to review! It helps motivate me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights reserved to the owners. However, I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

**Barry's POV**

Paul and Dawn snuggling in bed, _without_ me.

I may have spent the whole night searching for Zekrom, but I wasn't able to get that image out of my head. As a result, I lost inspiration. Why does Dawn have such an attraction for Paul - a stoic, angry dickhead? We may be brothers, but that's not right! It's beyond the jurisdiction of fairness; it's a violation of our friendship! Well, at least I think it is. No, I know it is! Dawn is MINE! I know that they haven't had sex yet and I must do everything in my capability so they don't. I know they're both not virgins, but I need to prove that I'm more sexually dominant and more competitive then Paul….because I'm BARRY!

Getting out of my thoughts and grudgingly returning back to her dorm, it was four o'clock. I sadly sighed as I crashed on the couch.

I'm not comfortable. I'm going to take off my pants.

No matter what, taking off my pants _always_ helps my problems. It's so much more relaxing in my boxers. Getting naked is so fun!

Thinking about my situation, I got an idea. SMALLER BOXERS!

Okay so if I want Paul to feel insecure and unattractive around Dawn then I should totally go and shrink **all** his clothes! In affect, he would think he's gained weight; moreover, he'd feel super paranoid and unappealing around Dawn! I'M A GENIUS! I love my brain!

Thank Arceus that Paul slept in the same bed with Dawn! Now I can go into his room unnoticed. As I entered Paul's room I gulped. This is kind of like a panty raid, except I'm going to get all of _Paul's_ boxers! That sounds so GAY! Well, I'm not going to get _just_ his boxers, I'm going to get all his clothes. If I were to solely take his boxers and shrink them, then he'd think that his dick had grown or something. I will not inflate Paul's already extensive ego!

Ignoring my feelings, I opened Paul's drawers. Why are there a bunch of hair products in here? Is Paul that self-indulgent that he has to have FIVE combs of the same quality? THAT MAKES HIM COOLER! I should totally splurge on hair commodities too! I bet he does it because they're a good investment like stocks. Besides, who _wouldn't _want to have fabulous hair? Maybe I should dye my hair purple…

Once I focused back to my original plan I became antsy. Where in the hell does he keep his clothes?

Under the bed….? No, but there's clumps of tissues under here. Why does he keep tissues under the bed? I'm not sure why he would have the aptitude to do so, but I should TOTALLY do that too!

In his bed stand…? No, but there's lots of books in here, including that one that I re-wrote the ending to. I guess he hasn't read it yet. When he does, I'm sure he'll love it!

Behind his mirror…..? No, but why is Paul's mirror so freaking huge? Does Paul like looking at himself? ME TOO! We're such brothers.

On top of his desk…..? No, but there's a finished, printed out essay here. I GOT AN IDEA! Smiling, I grabbed a marker and drew a dick and a smiley face on the first page of his paper. That will sure as hell get him an A!

Within his closet…? YES! Finally, I found his clothes! Why does he keep them in his closet though? That is beyond stupid, that's reckless! My perception of placement is so much better than his. Leaving all my clothes in random locations, I'm able to find them without difficulty. Dawn needs someone who's smarter than that, she needs _me_.

After I snatched all of Paul's clothes I quickly bolted out of his room and outside. Calling out Empoleon and Strapator, I told them my plan.

"Alright guys, I need to shrink all of Paul's clothes. So, Empoleon you'll be blasting his clothes with water while I'll add soap and Strapator you'll dry them all."

Once I told them the plan, they followed my orders. This is going so smoothly! Paul's clothes will be a couple sizes too small for him in no time. As we were shrinking Paul's clothes, a guy passed by. SHIT!

"Soooooo, what are you doing man?" the random guy asked.

GAHHH! This man MUST leave! I have to scare him!

"I'm a freak and I really don't give a damn. I'm a CRAZY MOTHERFUCKER SO GO AWAY!" I yelled.

Becoming afraid, the guy scampered away. YES! At least, he's gone. Why can't people mind their own business? Are people that intrusive that they have to interlope on my affairs? I do not deal well with that _foolish_ behavior. I hate constipated people. EW!

Once Empoleon, Strapator, and I finished, we went back to the dorm.

Okay, so I have about ten minutes before Dawn and Paul will wake up. Shit! How in the hell am I going to be able to put all these clothes away? Calling out my Heracross, I told him to put away the mess of shrunken clothes. Heracross is abnormally fast with his hands, he can literally do anything in a matter of minutes! EW THAT SOUNDS WRONG!

YAYS! My mission is completed!

As I left Paul's room I leaned up against Dawn's door. Hearing Dawn and Paul chatter, I zoned in to their conversation.

"Paaaaaauuuuulllll, I don't want to go to class. I just want to snuggle here with you."

"I want you."

Hearing Dawn giggle, I clenched my hands. I'm the only man who enables Dawn the ability to giggle! ONLY ME because that's _my_ job! Paul is being such an asswipe! Trying to calm down, I continued listening.

"Paul?"

"Hm?"

"We're still going to be together when we get back to Sinnoh, right?"

"Of course. You're _mine_."

"Well, your cute butt is _mine_."

Dawn thinks Paul has a cute butt? Turning around, I looked at my butt. I have a nice butt too! Why does she like his butt better? What's wrong with my butt! My butt is totally a ten on the butt rating scale! It's like perfect! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BUTT!

I just don't understand why they have feelings for one another! Not good, not good, NOT GOOD! Well, hopefully my ordeal with Paul's clothes will help disrupt their relationship.

Once I heard the two of them get up, I panicked. Quickly running out of the dorm, I sighed happily. Now I can spend the rest of the day training!

As I was considerable distance away from their dorm, a random guy came up to me. Why the hell is he looking at me weird? Does he like me? EW! Does he want to do me? EW!

"Dude, you're not wearing pants. Boxers are not the same thing man," he said.

FUCK NO! NO ONE INSULTS MY ATTIRE! I'm going to go ape shit on his ass! I'm going to mind rape the hell out of him! I'm going to use BIG words! YAYS FOR SMARTNESS! Pants are indispensable, they're a topic of debate in the government! I must persuade him of my intelligence! Pants are a very touchy subject with me and no one dares tamper with my viewpoint - pants are not the future.

I smiled at him, then spoke, "Pants are an illusion of the mind. One only bears the need to wear such an article of clothing because of the need to conform to society's trends. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE pants, but I don't exactly like wearing them. My love for them far outstretches my animosity for nakedness, so I have come to the conclusion that boxers are the way to go!"

"….I am never fucking talking to you ever again," the guy replied.

**Paul's POV **

Reluctantly releasing Troublesome, I got out of bed and straightened out my uniform. Perhaps sleeping in it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I can really give a fuck less if there's a bunch of wrinkles on it or not. I'm wearing this thing and that's what counts.

Troublesome walked up to me and eagerly attacked me with a hug.

The level of tolerance I have for Troublesome's casual, flirtatious feats is slowly destroying my mind. It's nearly _impossible_ for me to think straight when I'm around her. I'm always so fucking horny and I can't take it anymore. It's simply ridiculous that I can't regulate my hormones. She's annihilating my limits.

As I heard her sigh I broke out of my thoughts. "I guess we should go to class then?"

"Yeah," I grumbled.

Walking out of her room, I instantly became agitated. "Why the fuck is Blondie's pants on the floor?"

Troublesome giggled then replied, "He always does that when he's stressed. It's really not that big of a deal, but I wonder what made him anxious."

"I can give a shit less," I growled. Really? This is our fucking dorm and he decides that it's perfectly fine to leave his goddamn pants sprawled out on the floor? Do I look like some maid? That idiot needs to have some decency and learn a sense of propriety. I will not tolerate his stupid antics. I thought he had redeemed himself with his idea last night, but his stupidity just spoiled that. That guy needs to get a grip. This guy needs to get out of my life.

With Troublesome smiling at me, she pranced out of dorm and started walking to class.

Following her, I groaned. Another day consumed by my classes, great. As I followed Troublesome, I instantly became entranced by her strut. Walking five feet in back of her gave me absolutely the best view of _her_. How have I never noticed her mesmerizing, _sexy _sashay? Becoming completely engrossed to her every movement, I quickly lost any sense of my surroundings and focused solely on her.

Her hips - slightly shaking, the curve of her them tempted me with every their flaunt representing her perfect hourglass figure. I blushed and gulped. Why is everything getting hot?

Her legs - flailing with every step, her short uniform skirt gave me a teaser view of her upper thighs. I loosened my tie and scolded my hormones. What am I so attracted to her?

"Paul! Come on! Why are you walking so slowly?"

Instantly stuttering, I tensed. Shit, I hate this; I _hate_ how my hormones render my brain powerless. I always turn into a bubbling idiot who sweats uncontrollably. It's not attractive at all.

"It's nothing," I muttered as I caught up with her.

Scolding myself, I mentally exploded. Get a fucking grip Paul.

Eventually reaching our first class, I swallowed hard. Well, at least I won't run in to any hormonal problems since Troublesome doesn't sit next to me. As we took our separate seats, I sighed.

I looked back at Troublesome. _Bad idea_. She licked her lips at me. Fuck - do _not_ look at Troublesome. Putting my elbows on the desk, I cradled my head.

Once the teacher started her lecture, I zoned out. I fucking _zoned_ out. I never do that, but yet I was.

I snatched my notebook from my bag. I started to scribble randomly in attempt to advert my attention from my surroundings.

I, Paul Shinji, am scribbling and doodling. I must have turned mentally retarded. I must have lost my mind. Although, I need a distraction and randomly drawing is the only thing that will do that. I swear, right now **anything **looks sexual to me and that's a really bad thing.

As I continued my doodling, I easily became calm. Why the fuck does doodling put me at ease?

When the guy besides me spoke, I stopped my doodling. "Hey man, those are some nice breasts."

What the hell? I'm NOT a woman! As my eyes inspected my chest, I became angry. I don't have nice breasts because I'm not a fucking woman! People around here are fucking weird. If he was trying to insult me, then he failed. Maybe he was trying to use a pick-up line on me? Fuck, not that gay shit again. Feeling frustrated, I blew my bands out of my face and resumed my doodling. I looked down at my paper. I mentally yelled. WHAT THE HELL? Why in the hell did I draw a bunch of breasts all of my paper? Why are they so detailed? Why didn't I notice this? What the fuck is the matter with me?

With red consuming my face, I started to lose my composure. I straddled the arms of my chair causing my nails to tear through the leather material. _I hate everything_.

To make matters worse, the teacher had to fucking call on me, "Mr. Shinji, please give me the mythological event, that has been confirmed, which contributed to the establishment of Unova."

Saying the first thing that came to my mind, I spoke, "Breasts."

Instantly feeling my peers' eyes and my teacher's glare pinned on me, I slightly cursed myself. What the hell is the matter with me? I'm a fucking idiot. Once I raggedly composing myself, I corrected my answer, "I-I m-mean it was created by twin heroes who used a single dragon to solve their differential argument. Not coming to a consensus, their argument split the single dragon into Reshiram and Zekrom. As a result, a civil war broke out in Unova."

Looking over me, she spoke, "Good."

I sighed and mentally scolded myself. I'm a moron.

Ripping the page of breasts out of notebook, I viciously stashed in into my bag. I plan on alliterating that piece of paper later. If I didn't comprise myself and properly answer her question, I would have been screwed.

The rest of the class period took forever to go by. Although, that might be attributed to the fact that I currently am mentally retarded and incapable of thinking adequately. Once the class period ended, I loudly groaned. I have a fucking test in my next class, advanced placement Pokemon breeding. Great - I'm going to have to take a test like this? I'm going to fail that test _so hard_.

Walking aside me, Troublesome spoke, "Breasts?"

"Shut the fuck up. I haven't been thinking right this morning," I snapped back.

"Why?"

I looked at her and gulped. How is Troublesome so _gorgeous_?

I broke eye-contact with her then replied, "That is not of your concern."

In frustration, she punched me in the shoulder and groaned, "Paulie!"

"Don't call me that," I growled.

Giggling, Troublesome snuggled up against me. Fuck, this is going to be hard.

Eventually reaching the classroom, Troublesome and I sat down.

"Paul, do you think you're ready for this test?"

"I know I'd fucking ace the test, but unfortunately that isn't going to be happening today," I mumbled.

"Ugh….why?"

Ignoring her, I silently cursed myself. I just need to focus. Concentration is crucial. Okay, if I just do a number of things then I can't possibly fail this test.

1.) Don't look at Troublesome.

2.) Don't think about Troublesome.

3.) Think about dicks. This may be asinine, but it's necessary. If I choose to think about dicks then I will automatically become less horny, consequently putting a cap on my urges.

4.) Focus on nothing, but the test.

5.) Don't touch Troublesome.

6.) Breathe slowly.

7.) No doodling.

8.) Don't mess with your phone.

Once the teacher handed out the tests, silence took over the classroom. Alright, I better not fuck this up.

Question 1: Please explain in detail as to why Pokémon do not have a gestation period. Why do Pokémon undergo the particular process of birthing eggs? Is development in the fetus eliminated while in the womb? 20 points.

Focus, focus, fucking focus goddamn it! Okay, read the question over again. Shit, I'm starting to think about Troublesome. Fuck! Start thinking about dicks…wait what does this have to do with the question? Okay gestation period …..sex enables that….. Troublesome. DAMN IT! If all these questions are going to have an origin of sexual attributes then I'm fucked!

I'll just skip that one for now.

Question 2: There is a specific group of Pokémon that, no matter what the circumstances are, can't breed, what is this group called? Which Pokémon are in it? Under what reasons can't they breed? Explain in detail. 20 points.

This is fucking easy, it's all the legendary Pokémon. Once I wrote down all the name of that egg group and the Pokémon that comprised it, I smirked. This test isn't going to fuck me, I'm going to fuck it. Supplementing the question with a proper, intellectual response, I smirked again. Alright, next question.

Question 3: While engaging in sexual intercourse, is it possible for the semen of a male to be consistent of twin or triplet chromosomes? Why or why not? Explain in detail. 20 points.

Sexual intercourse? I instantly looked at Troublesome. FUCK! STOP! Just answer the fucking question. Okay, sexual intercourse and semen….Troublesome and sexual intercourse….Troublesome and me doing sexual intercourse….ssseeeexxxxxx.

I'll skip that one too.

Question 4: There has been discussion over whether the idea of abortion is plausible for Pokémon. If it did prove to be plausible, what would your take on it be? Use factual evidence to support your claims. 20 points.

An opinionated question? Simple. Once I felt satisfied with my answer, I continued on to the last question.

Question 5: In the process of egg hatching, what factors deem how many steps it will take to effectively have it hatch? Does friendship and relationship with the parents play a part in the procedure? Explain in detail. 20 points.

I must lucky, this question isn't bad at all. Once I finished scribbling down my response, I went back to the two questions I skipped. As I was about to write something down, class was **over**. Fuck. Not answering two questions, I'm going to get a sixty out of a hundred at best. I'm an idiot.

Sighing in annoyance, I turned my paper in.

When I got up and walked to my next class, Troublesome followed. Fortunately, she was rather quiet on our way to the classroom. Upon arrival, I scoffed. I don't fucking want to go to my advanced placement Pokémon artistry. It may possibly be one of the stupidest classes I have ever taken.

Once we both sat down behind our easels, Troublesome rubbed my thigh and spoke, "Paul, what's the matter? You look really irritated. Did I do something wrong?"

Ignoring her words, I placed my entire fixation onto her hand which is currently on my _thigh_. Ugh, I'm going to be a moron in this class too, aren't I?

Giving me a worried look, Troublesome scrunched her nose. Why does she put this trance on me? Why do I like her so much?

"I'll talk about it later," I muttered back to her.

Smiling, she pressed herself against me and whispered in my ear, "Don't keep me waiting too long."

"I-I w-wont." Fuck, I stuttered.

As luck would have it, the majority of class passed by rather quickly and was devoid of any problems. Why is it that nothing goes wrong in this class, but everything that can possibly go wrong happens in my other classes? Luck must be teasing me. Fate must hate me.

I rubbed my face and sighed. Alright, so I guess I'll just go train my Pokémon during lunch. In addition, I'm going to try to clear my thoughts. I need to get a grip and fast.

As I was about to walk out of the classroom Troublesome grabbed my hand.

"Paul, let's have a picnic for lunch!"

A picnic? No way in hell. I _hate_ sitting outside in the hot, humid weather. I _hate_ eating with a bunch of bug Pokémon around me. I'll _hate_ getting sweaty and dirty. And for some fucking reason, every time I have a picnic there's always an old man watching me eat. Picnics = Hell. End of story.

I looked at Troublesome and gulped. With a lip protruding other the other, a sappy look in her eyes, and her hands intertwined with mine, I gulped _hard_.

How can I deny that look? How can I deny her?

"Fine," I mumbled.

She smiled widely. Why does her happiness make me feel all weird and warm inside? Shit, am I going to throw up or something? Dragging me along, Troublesome eventually reached a deserted park right outside the school campus. Okay, so we're here, but did Troublesome bring food or something?

"Troublesome, did you plan this out or did you just randomly drag me here?" I asked, releasing her hand and looking at her.

"I planned it actually," she replied with a pout and a smirk.

With a snap or her fingers, her Pokémon appeared with a full on picnic setup. She made her Pokémon do a picnic for her and I? Should I be flattered? At least there's no one else in this park.

As we both sat down, she rolled on her stomach and looked at me. I slowly grew self-conscious under her gaze. Why the fuck is she staring at me?

"What?" I barked.

"Can I feed you grapes?"

My face instantly became devoid of any color.

WHAT THE HELL? No one fucking feeds me. I am not a child or some play toy.

I didn't reply and remained motionless. Out of nervousness, I started to fiddle with the wet grass beneath me. How the fuck do I get out of this situation? I fucking hate my life sometimes.

When I didn't reply to her, I laid down on my back and closed my eyes. Maybe if I just ignore her, she'll forget about the grape thing? _Wrong_.

She crawled next to me and laid on my abs. Once she popped a grape in her mouth, she latched onto my mouth.

Kissing + Grapes = Scrumptious.

When she grabbed another grape, she was going to deposit in my mouth with her hand which caused me to frown. Giggling at my reaction, she grabbed a hand full of grapes and shoved them in my mouth. WHAT THE FUCK!

"I wanted to try a different way to feed you," she said through giggles.

Fucking shit.

Squandering the majority of lunch eating grapes, I became at ease. Why is Troublesome feeding me grapes so arousing, so seductive? When I started to zone out, my mind instantly latched onto her.

I have an appetite for sexy things and Troublesome is the first item on that list that I want to devour. She will certainly fill me up. I reined under her spell. She's got me obsessed, mindlessly infatuated. She's got the ability to drive my mind crazy. I'm so damn high when I'm with her.

Euphoria - that's the only feeling I know when I'm with her and I fucking like it that way.

I'm beyond attracted to her. I like her too much. It's beyond attraction, it's chemistry. We fucking work perfectly. I want her to know that I like her a lot. I want her to allow herself to trust me.

Gazing at her, my eyes instantly indulged themselves into hers. I sat up, pulled her into my lap, and placed my chin above her head.

"So Paul, I'm taking it that you like grapes?" she purred.

"I fucking _love _grapes," I murmured.

I tugged on her waist, pulling her closer to me. Once I started to gently kiss her check she started to giggle at my touch.

"You taste good," I mumbled.

As she turned around and faced me, she wiped a clump of my bangs to the side and curled her arms against my neck.

"You're so delectably delicious that you make my mouth water," she crooned.

Instantly, I kissed her. Indulging myself into the kiss, I pulled her closer to me and ventured my hands into her silky hair. Why is it that every kiss we have gets better and better? Is it possible that things can continually get hotter and hotter? I already thought that Troublesome was a good kisser, but this is just indescribable.

When she broke the kiss, I frowned.

Still staying in my lap, latching onto one another, she spoke, "Paul, do you have insecurities?"

What? Where the hell did that come from? How does kissing coincide with that? What the fucking shit?

"No, insecurities are for the weak. They are a waster of time and should not be dealt with. I find no fault in myself," I growled.

She scrunched her nose and pouted. "So you're telling me you're perfect then?"

"No shit."

"Okay then, are you afraid Paul?"

"Afraid of what?" I snapped back. I don't understand what Troublesome if trying to get across here.

"Afraid of the mysteries you can't understand in this world. Or maybe afraid of telling me about your parents?"

I groaned. Ugh, that's what she wants? For me to tell her about my past and shit? I don't think that she fully understands - I have trust problems as well, maybe even worse than her. Although, I don't make them as obvious. I know that she told me a shit load about her life problems and such, but I just don't feel comfortable talking with anyone about that. She may be the closest person I have ever gotten to know, but I still don't deem that enough to pour my soul out to her. I don't want her to see me as weak or inferior as the Paul she thought in her mind. I will always be the best and nothing short of that.

Seeing my pissed off reaction, she spoke, "I'm sorry for getting you mad Paul. I just want to know more about you." As her fingers gently slid across my cheeks, I shivered. Fuck my hormones.

"Let's just go back to class," I mumbled.

Once I helped her up, we walked back to class together. As we walked back in silence, Troublesome causally grabbed my waist and pulled me into her. When she smiled brightly, I tensed up.

I can't stand this sexual tension. I'm slowly losing my ability to control my desires. I want Troublesome entirely. I don't want any more of this teasing flirtatious shit. I want to go all the way.

Troublesome insisted that she'd walk me to _my_ class. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Why the fuck do I feel emasculated?

Once we arrived to the field of my last class, advanced placement Pokémon Battling class, she was about to leave the premises of the field, but I stopped her.

"I want to give you a parting gift," I barely whispered.

Eliminating the gap between us, I tightly embraced her and roughly kissed her on the lips. When my lips re-tracked themselves from hers, she smiled seductively and spoke, "Thanks." Departing for the coordinating field, she left.

I watched her walk away and smirked.

Once class began, my thoughts were jumbled. My mind constantly switched from Troublesome to battling. I simply couldn't fucking focus and I didn't like it.

I may be Troublesome's boyfriend, but that can not interfere with battling. I can't allow her to taint my thinking capacity when I'm battling. My mind needs to be clear and concentrated. There is no room for mistakes. There is no room for Troublesome. There are no fucking exceptions.

In cause of my inability to properly think, I actually _lost_ a battle. The first one I lost all year in this class. I am beyond pissed. I am livid. Why the fuck does my hormones have to corrupt everything? Paul Shinji _never_ loses.

When the time for my class was up, I instantly left. I'm not going to stay around and listen to that shithead bastard who beat me talk about his asinine strategy.

I am seriously pissed off. I feel like killing someone.

Walking back to the dorm, I angrily shoved my hands into my pockets and clenched them. I mumbled incoherent curses along the way and stomped on flowers. I just can't believe I fucking lost.

As I arrived back to the dorm I stormed into my room.

I am not going to let my hormones get the better of me. I am going to fix this shit.

Logging onto my computer, I opened a search engine and typed in a phrase.

"How to calm your hormones down"

This better work because I'm not sure what else will. Once I pressed the go button, I tensed. Why the fuck does the results give me absolutely nothing that has anything to do with my original search?

"How to calm your Pokémon down" Fuck no, not what I was looking for. How in the hell did the engine get that?

"How to water your plants" Fuck no, I hate plants. This search engine is retarded.

"How to do cocaine properly" Why the hell is there a site for that? Are people so mentally retarded that they have to read a guide on how to inhale drugs?

"How do gay men have sex" I am not fucking clicking on that shit.

"How do women get pregnant" Really? Fucking shit, people are morons out there.

That's it, I'm going to change the wording around. Maybe that will help.

"How to calm your dick down"

As I pressed the go button, the results were different this time. They actually pertained to my original search. That's fucking weird. Why does 'How to calm your dick down' work better than 'How to calm your hormones down?' I hate the internet.

Going through various sites, nothing seemed to effectively catch my interest until I saw one page that looked promising. As I clicked on it, it took a while to load and I started to get antsy. What the fuck is wrong with this site? It should have loaded by now.

Eventually, the site opened and it wasn't good.

"OH MY FUCKING SHIT!"

Two mean….having sex….in the sink.

"THAT WAS **NOT** WHAT THE DESCRIPTION SAID!"

Frantically, I grabbed my mouse and tried to close the page, but it didn't work.

"What is wrong with this computer? Get this shit out of my face!" I nearly yelled.

**ALERT! ALERT! YOUR COMPUTER HAS TRACKED 24 VIRUSES! **

"SHIT! How the hell do I make it stop!"

Why the fuck did this have to happen to me? My computer is jammed with two guys having sex and now I have fucking twenty-four viruses on it!

Getting frustrated, I started to pound on the computer. However, that only made the situation worse as it started to contract more viruses. FUCK!

THAT'S FUCKING ENOUGH!

I yanked the computer out of it's slot and walked into the living room.

"You had to be the motherfucker that really topped of my day, didn't you? I don't need your mechanical, perverted ass," I growled at my computer.

Chucking my computer across the living room, it crashed into the wall. As it split into an assortment of pieces, I smirked in satisfaction. The various computer pieces littered the clean marble floor and I disregarded the mess.

There, no more viruses or gay sex. Problem solved.

"I have a fucking headache, I'm going to go to sleep," I mumbled to myself.

Decided that that sleeping was a necessary feat, I returned to my room and slipped under the covers of my bed.

**Dawn's POV**

Today has gone by rather pleasantly for once. I smiled to myself, I wonder how Paul's day went as a whole. I feel like our connection has grown immensely. Being around him is beyond words. I feel like I can actually trust him. I feel safe with him. I have never felt so attracted and so protected at the same time. Paul _is_ different than all the other guys out there.

Instead of returning to my dorm after my last class, I walked around the campus aimlessly. Sometimes it just feels good to smell the fresh air. It's amazing how the simplest things can plaster a smile on my face.

As I walked around, I was met up with Barry.

Nearly tripping as he ran up to me, he spoke, "Dawn! Hey! I didn't see Zekrom today, but I won't get down! No way! Anyway, I'm bored. Let's do something."

Barry bored? That's not good. In desperation, he always resorts to the stupidest of things to entertain himself…..that actually sounds like fun right now!

"What do you want to do?" I asked eagerly.

"Let's bug the shit out of Paul!" he said as he jumped in excitement with a grin spread across his face.

Sometimes I wonder if Barry will always be hyper. He's already twenty-three, like will he still be hyper at age forty?

"Ugh…I don't think he'd like that," I mumbled back as I fiddled with my hair.

"Okay…then let's GO FISHING! I so want to catch a Snivy!"

"Barry, in our contract Paul and I can't catch any Pokémon until we're done with our schooling. Also, you can't catch a Snivy in water. That's not possible, it's a grass type," I replied with a laugh. Sometimes, I love Barry's upside down logic.

"That sucks. Okay, I got it! Let's fill up Paul's bathtub with ice cold water and ice. Then we'll pour a lot of Jello powder in it and turn the air condition up. In a few hours, the whole bathtub will be full of JELLO! That would be the best prank ever!"

I burst into giggles. Barry is simply the best friend ever.

"OMFG! That's the best idea EVER! You're amazing Barry! Although…that's my bathroom too so I'll have to pay the price as well. Otherwise, I would so do that."

I have to remember that prank. Maybe when I get back to Sinnoh I can do it on Kenny or Ursula. Or maybe I can drug them and put them in the bathtub and when they wake up they'll be stuck in Jello! I know that being a twenty-two year old this might seem a bit childish, but fun is fun. What merits the quality of having fun anyway? Barry sure doesn't, he plays by his own standards!

Instantaneously, an idea popped into my head.

"Barry! I have an awesome idea. Okay so we'll superglue Paul's shampoo bottle cap and then when he opens it, he'll have a lot of trouble!"

He scrunched his nose then replied, "That's mean and gay."

"WHAT! How is that mean? You were going to fill his bathtub up with Jello!"

"I don't know…..hey Dawn, I'm hungry."

Even after all these years, I still don't understand how Barry's mind switches gears so quickly.

"Do you just want to go back to the dorm? We can eat and watch a movie or something."

"Sure!"

Once we returned back to the door, I popped in a movie into the TV. After I Barry and I ate, we started to watch the movie.

Cuddling up to Barry, I wrapped my arms around his torso. As I looked up at him I saw his blush. Certainly there's nothing wrong with me cuddling with him during a movie, right? We always have done it. Well, since I know that he was a crush on me it's probably better if I don't, but whatever.

As I watched the movie I felt my eyes become droopy and my mind slip in and out of consciousness. Allowing myself to drip off into sleep, I wrapped myself around Barry. Apparently, Barry was in the same state of frame as I was. It only took a matter of minutes before he fell asleep on me.

He's so warm, so cuddly, so _Barry_. It would be nearly impossible to **not** sleep.

* * *

><p>Awaken by a loud scream is never a good thing. Bolting out of Barry's grasp, I freaked out.<p>

Why is Paul yelling?

As I got off Barry he slid over the couch and landed on the glass table.

"HEY! THAT REALLY HURT!" Barry irately yelled.

"Sorry," I mumbled, barely looking at him as I ran into Paul's room.

"What's the matter?"

Paul looked devastated, livid, confused, and annoyed. What happened!

As he made eye contract with me, he looked away.

"Go away," he muttered.

"Paul! You're scaring me! What's wrong?"

When he turned around, he slumped his shoulders and scowled. "You know what the fucking problem is? My fucking clothes don't fit me. I FUCKING GAINED WEIGHT! I must be perfect and being overweight is not an option. Hell, if I'm with you I need to be in the best shape possible. You can get any fucking guy and I can't be fat. I'll be no competition for the other guys who want you."

Bursting in laughter, Barry collapsed.

Paul grimaced at Barry. As he walked out of the room, he looked at Barry.

Ohhhhhhhh shit! Paul's just mad because his clothes don't fit him? It's not that big of a deal! Well…..maybe, but he doesn't look fat. I think he might be overreacting. I need to calm Paul down before he kills Barry. And why is Barry laughing? Gahhhh! Too many things are going wrong at once!

"You think this is _funny_? Fuck you."

"YOU GAINED WEIGHT!"

"Blondie, shut the fuck up. I don't need you up my ass," Paul snapped.

Running over to Paul, I pulled him into me and spoke, "Paul calm down! You're incredibly sexy. It doesn't look like you've gained weight!"

"Well, I have and there's no way around it. I don't feel sexy either!"

I frowned. Ugh, Paul! I pulled his head down into mine and was about to kiss him when he broke away. "I can't kiss you or touch you, Troublesome. I feel like a fucking fat ass with these tight clothes. You know what sucks too? I was going to set up a really nice evening for us to have sex, but now I can't even do that with my fatness."

What? Paul had planned a romantic evening for the two of us? Ahhhhhh, how sweet! But that's kind of direct just plain out telling me that he expected that we would have sex…he's always been upfront. But the thought of Paul and I having sex? That sounds rrreaaallllyyy good. I want to devour Paul. The attraction I have for him is more intense that any other guy I've ever been with. It's not just his looks though, I love his smirks and scowls. His badass attitude is so seductive, so arousing, so opposite of mine. Beyond that, I love how he makes me feel happy. I love how he makes me laugh.

"Paul…," I murmured.

"I'm going to the gym," he uttered as he left the dorm.

I sighed. I guess I should just leave him alone. As I frowned to myself, Barry popped up beside me.

"So besides the whole Paul got fat thing, what are you thinking about?"

Sending a glare at him, he laughed, "Sorry! Hey do you want to go the gym to work out?"

"Barry, Paul's going to be there working out and I don't think we should disturb him."

"But _I_ want to work out! I'm not thinking about Paul here! And don't you always run on the treadmill in the mornings when you don't have school? You can't just skip your workout!"

"I guess so," I murmured.

"YAYS! Off to the gym!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late update. School has started and being a senior in high school doesn't make anything easier. Though, I'll do my best if you guys can motivate me! If anyone of was curious, my one-shot, Bathroom Antics, was derived from the last chapter of this story. I just felt like I wanted to explore Barry's little thoughts a little more in a different complex….but Barry's not in it D: It's just a hot mess of Dawn and Paul having continual problems in a bathroom….so you guys should check it out :D All my stories tend to play off each other in some subtle way…well except for RTRFR….that story is very different. Oh yeah, and if anyone noticed I changed the title From "An Utopian Unova NOT" to "A Utopian Unova NOT". Grammatically, "an" is wrong. It's like saying "an university"; any word that has an "ugh" sound, no matter the vowel, must have an "a." It's a bit complicated to understand at first, but that's the proper, grammatical way. I also wanted to say that this chapter gets a bit…..frisky, but there is NO lemon. I originally intended this story to not have lemon, but I can if that what the story merits and I believe, to fully represents their relationship, it might have to happen. BUT I would never write anything that would make my readers uncomfortable…..so whatever you guys what. Though, if it is wanted, I plan for the lemon to be much later in the story…so for now SEXY PARTS! :D Anyhow, thanks for sticking with me to this story! Here's CHAPTER 18! Please review! And I love you all! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights reserved to the owners. However, I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

**Dawn's POV**

The gym – a place where one works out vigorously in attempt to either lose weight or stay in shape. Barry wasn't doing either.

I gulped as I glanced at him. He's been at the drinking foundation for the past five minutes and I'm not quite sure why. I guess I'll just leave him to do his…..drinking exercises. I giggled at the sight and pranced over to the treadmills. My body stiffened…which one should I choose?

This gym incites the highest quality amenities – from the wide assortment of machines to large pools – it's no question why people like to hang out here. Though, we came at the busiest of hours so I'm going to have to be next to someone while I run. Crap! As long as I choose someone who's not weird…

Do I want to be next to a woman who's currently eating? I scrunched my nose in repulsion as I saw her thrust a scoop of _ice cream _into her mouth, practically raping the spoon in the process. My arms trembled….HELL NO! GAH! There's no way that I'm running next to her! _No!_ _Never!_

Do I want to be next to an old man? I smiled; surely he won't be that bad. Slowly striding closer to him, my eyes scanned him over – nearly bald with random patches of thin gray hair, twig like body structure and old, ruffled work-out clothes. His smile, which was directed to whatever he was reading, only made me more comfortable. Although, I was slightly perplexed when I saw a lolly-pop lodged in his mouth. His tongue was acting like a vacuum which only made me cringe. In attempt to suck every inch of the phallic like candy, he was creating loud voices.

I'm _so_ not running next to him. Gah! But then where else? My eyes frantically searched for anymore available treadmills and eventually found one, actually two, but they were right next to _Paul_. Out of anxiety and apprehension, I pulled on my pony-tail and bite my nails. He's still probably in a really bad mood and it would probably be best if I strayed away from him! UGH! Paul and his period mood swings!

Great, then what else should I do? I hate all the other machines and lighting weights is not my forte of working out. I clenched my hands in agitation and sighed.

As I was about to leave the premises of the treadmill area, Barry approached me.

"Dawn! Let's go work out together!"

I looked at him and smiled. Why does Barry have to look so cute in his outfit? Suited in orange shorts, white tennis shoes, a loose fitting, grey shirt, and an orange headband, he looked adorable – perhaps even _sexy_, especially since he's completely soaked from his drinking fountain venture. Damn it, I love Barry so much!

"What do you want to do?" I said brightly.

He adjusted his headband, and then replied ecstatically, "RUN!"

"Ugh…," I glanced at Paul. "Let's do something else."

His eyes locked on mine which made him curious as to what I was looking at. As a result, he turned around and followed my line of vision. Crap! God no! My eyes glazed over in discomfiture. Barry, don't!

Barry snapped – flailing arms, drug enticed eyes, and wobbly legs, he glanced at me, then yelled, "DAWN! I FOUND PAUL!"

I gulped hard and braced myself. Yanking on my hand, Barry ran over to where Paul was. Momentarily losing my state of consciousness and the gravity of the situation, I stared intensely at Paul. Paul…..with no shirt….a _very sweaty_ Paul. An indulgence of sexiness. An indulgence of _Paul_.

When I felt Barry's breath pelt my neck, I snapped out of my whimsical Paul fantasy and refocused. "Dawn, why does Paul run with his eyes closed?" he whispered.

"I think it's because he can relax more easily," I whispered back. As I continued looking at Paul, I giggled. This must look weird – two people, one who's completed drenched and the other who's ogling, are whispering and standing right in back of another guy who's running on a treadmill. Any people who pass by either think we're deranged rapists or sociopaths. GAH! But, I mean, it's not my fault that Paul looks so scrumptious!

"Hey Dawn, poke Paul's butt."

WHAT! Why should I do _that_? He'd get so mad and not to mention, he'd probably fall! I glared at Barry and shoved him. In return, he sighed, "Fine, _I'll_ poke his butt."

Just before Barry was about to do it, I tugged him into me and spoke, "Barry, no one is poking his butt, let's just get on the treadmill, alright?"

He frowned and pulled on my waist, causing me to blush uncontrollably. "Fine, but I'm so taking the treadmill next to Paul's."

"You know, sometimes I think your obsession for Paul is kind of ….creepy," I barely uttered. Unfortunately, Barry caught it and lashed out, "WHAT ARE YOU CALLING ME GAY!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and pinned their eyes onto us. Crap! Ignoring the many glares, I shoved Barry onto the treadmill and got onto the one next to his. Since Paul was listening to his ipod, he didn't notice the commotion and continued running with glued eyes.

Barry's eyes apologetically looked at me, making my legs tremble. How is it that a guy is capable of making a puppy dog face? Barry at that? Most of the time, he makes constipated faces. As I leaned on my treadmill, I tenderly grabbed his hand and spoke gently, almost seductively, "No. You are not gay."

He instantly smiled. "If I touched Paul's butt that still wouldn't make me gay, right?"

"Ugh…"

"Like it wouldn't be a slap, but just a tap," he said with furrowed brows, somehow trying to make it sound logical.

"Sure Barry...," I said hesitantly with a sly smile. Even though Barry _does_ have this massive fascination towards Paul, I know it's nothing more that some brotherly bonding. Allocating Barry as gay would be weird. He once said that my mom was sexy, although I think that just indicates some other problems of his. Ugh, it doesn't matter! I just know that he's not because of his crush on me is so evident! GAH! Why am I even thinking about this?

I broke out of my thoughts and tampered with the treadmill options. Upon starting, the track of the treadmill escalated at a suitable pace and steepness.

I smiled; running always just feels _so good._ That blood pumping, adrenaline sensation that courses through my veins is irreplaceable. Plus, my work-out outfit is pretty cute – styling long, cotton, black tights that flare out at the ankles and a plunging work-out bra, this type of attire was_ meant_ for my body. Fleeting away, my thoughts were replaced with nothing but clarity and comfort. As I hummed to the beat of the music that my ipod was playing, I adjusted my running settings.

Speed: 6.2 Steepness: 2.5

Upon becoming satisfied with my settings, I turned up the music on my ipod to its maximum, though it still wasn't enough to block out the sound of Barry's _panting_. Out of curiosity, I discreetly glanced at his settings.

Speed: 15.8 Steepness: 12.3

WHAT THE HELL! His treadmill is practically four feet in the air going at an alarming state. How does he even keep up with that speed? Glossing my eyes over his legs, I watched in fascination.

A transparent blur.

Barry is _really_ talented. Although, the odds of him inhaling something this morning is very likely so that should probably be accounted for. Regardless, I couldn't take my eyes off him. Barry running on a treadmill….is very mesmerizing. I unconsciously licked my lips.

My thoughts returned to reality when I saw him reaching over and playing with _Paul's_ settings. Popping the ear plugs out of my ears, I spoke, "Barry! Don't do that!"

He smiled eagerly. "Come on, Paul's gotten fat, remember? He NEEDS this!"

I scrunched my nose. "Well, I guess that makes sense, but don't put it on some insane level," I said as I continued running.

Barry smirked. I gulped. SHIT!

His finger instantly, vigorously stomped on the button to increase the speed and steepness. With determined eyes – amber eyes that were fixated upon crushing that button – Barry wasn't turning down. As his fingers enhanced the speed, my eyes widened from the track's dramatic alternation.

Damn it! Barry is SO irksome sometimes. Why'd he have to do that? I glanced at Paul in concern. I don't want him to fall off and get hurt or anything, but how do I stop Barry?

My eyes darted to Barry's machine.

That's stupid…..but I guess it's worth a try.

I turned off my treadmill, and started to advance towards Barry's. If I manage to do this correctly, then nothing_ should_ go wrong. I gulped. I gently placed my foot on Barry's treadmill, the part on the side of the track, and then I did the same with my other foot. Okay, I'm standing in back of Barry, with my feet not touching the track, and am in a comfortable position. Now all I have to do is reach over to change Paul's settings before his legs explode.

My arm ached in attempt to reach, but before I was able to continue my mission, Barry interrupted me. My heart stopped and I swallowed hard Shit! Please don't be dumb!

As Barry glanced back at me, still running and messing with Paul's treadmill, and spoke, "Dawn! What are you doing! Wait, you want to run with me on the same treadmill? That's why you're on the same treadmill as me? But why aren't you running?"

"Ugh…Barry...," I said hesitantly while scratching the back of my head. Unfortunately, Barry was faster and grabbed my waist. He placed me in front of him and started the treadmill back up again.

Two people…..on a treadmill…..at a disturbing pace…GAH! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO!

Once the treadmill was at its maximum, I felt that I had to exert myself to an astronomical level just to keep up with the pace while Barry effortlessly ran in sync with the speed.

"Barry, please! I can't do this," I cried.

"Come on Dawn! This is SO cool. There are TWO people on a treadmill at once. You're in front and I'm in back…just the way I like it in bed."

"DAMN IT BARRY! STOP IT PLEASE!"

He ignored me. "You know what? I should pull Paul on here so there would be THREE people on at once! That would be really sexy…..like a threesome on a treadmill. Plus, have a live audience and stuff. Also, since it's going so fast, the speed of the treadmill can be transferred into our sexual actions….IMAGINE THAT PLEAUSRE! YAYS!"

Automatically disregarding Barry's drabbles, my mind became instantly focused on the pain that the treadmill was causing my legs. Out of desperation, I griped the arm of the treadmill and attempted to think about something else. I failed. Once I felt my legs become numb, I mentally screamed.

Crap, I'm going to fall off this thing! Gah!

The throbbing in my legs became intolerable causing them to completely buckle beneath me. I desperately tried to cling onto something, and fortunately I did. However, the object to which I grabbed wasn't the most desirable – Paul. In a flash, I flew backwards into Barry – both of us crashing to the ground in the process – and then Paul flung backwards.

To make matters worse, that lady who was eating the ice cream earlier had _perfect_ timing so that she would crash right into us. It was almost as if she _wanted_ to. She's probably been eyeing Paul and has been waiting for the right opportunity to rape him…

"Ugh, that really hurt," I groaned as I glanced around and gulped at what I saw.

The sexually charged, horny for Paul, vanilla ice cream connoisseur is currently on top of Paul, allowing her sweaty, fat ass to be shoved in his face – which she seems to like. My arms trembled and my body shivered; I would _hate_ to be in Paul's position. Additionally, due to her fall, she spilled all her ice cream _everywhere_. Paul being the aftermath of that, he looks like someone just cummed all over him….EW! Gah, poor Paul! He's going to be so irritated and it's my entire fault. Well, technically it's Barry's.

I sighed then analyzed my own predicament. So, I'm currently sprawled on top of a sweaty Barry, though he doesn't seem to mind.

This is a total mess. UGH WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN! I HATE TREADMILLS!

I rubbed my head as I sat up and glared down at Barry. "Why'd you do that? That really hurt. Barry, I'm not like you, okay? I can't run at unnatural levels of speed."

He sat up as well, and replied, "You have to admit that it was fun though."

I clenched my knuckles. "NO! It wasn't fun at all!"

"That's debatable."

"Ugh, Barry, you know…" I didn't finish my sentence because Barry and I turned our heads to the argument that was currently catching the room's attention.

"What the fuck is your deal? Get the hell off of me."

"I just want you to rub my breasts with ice cream." The women shoved her breasts – practically G sized breasts - into Paul's face. I cringed in horror. Why the hell is that woman's problem?

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU INSANE BITCH!" Paul screamed as he punched her in the hip.

Getting aggressive and seeing the lust in her eyes, I only knew that her next actions would get persuasive. She smirked at him as she grabbed his head and pulled him into her. Upon grabbing a clump of ice cream, she shoved it into her mouth and then shoved her mouth into Paul's.

I couldn't watch.

I'm not sure it was out of disgust of distrust, but having the fat women smother Paul up made me feel really jealous….I just f-felt insecure. I have stored much trust into Paul and I don't want him to break it. I don't want to be wrong that creating this relationship with him was a bad prospect – I don't want to betrayed again.

As I ran away from the situation, Barry grabbed my hand.

"Dawn, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," I mumbled.

He frowned. "You know, I can tell if something is bothering you."

"It d-doesn't matter because I'm not going to tell you."

He frowned again and hugged me. "Fine, let's just do something else."

I detached myself from him, not really being in the mood to hug him and grumbled back, "Whatever."

Walking away from Paul's current rape complication, I sighed and pushed my bangs to the side. Why do I feel so…terrible all of a sudden? What's the matter with me? I inwardly groaned. I don't want to be here anymore, I just want to go back to my dorm and sleep.

Eventually reaching the weight room – Barry's desired destination – we both went. Upon arrival, I shuddered. With an assortment of weights varying in difficulty levels, weight machines decorating the room, an overlook of Castalia's ocean, and posters of men with unnatural, drug-enhanced muscles on the walls, I gulped. This _isn't_ the room for me.

Barry started stretching, then spoke ecstatically, "So can you spot me? I'm going to try to lift two-hundred pounds because I'm badass like that!"

I panicked. I can't spot him! If something were to happen, there would be no way in hell that I'd be able to lift _two-hundred_ pounds in weights!

We slowly went over to the weights and Barry eagerly picked two enormously size ones.

Crap.

"Are you ready?" he chirped

"Ugh…."

I snapped my eyes shut in apprehension. I so don't want to do this!

Just as Barry was about to go, he didn't. His line of vision instantly became focused on something else. My eyes glazed over Barry and looked at what he was looking at. I gulped. A big – with muscles visibly pulsing big – tattoo covered, bald white guy who looked like he was lifting at least _five-hundred_ pounds.

Please no.

"Hey Dawn, I am so going to talk with that guy." He yanked on my arm and led me other to the unnaturally buff guy. I looked at him and shivered. This is _not_ the guy that you want to mess around with, meaning that I have to get Barry out of here!

Barry took a suave pose, almost as if he was taking a pretentious approach, and spoke to the guy, "Hey man, that's some total hardcore stuff you're doing there….what's your secret man? Do you want to workout together? What's your pant's size? I think we might possibly be brothers, you know?"

The guy ignored Barry and made direct eye-contact with me. OH GAWD! Please, I'm really not in the mood to get raped!

"HEY! BUDDY! I'm _talking_ to you! Stop staring at my friend," he snapped, flailing his arms in the air. The man turned his head towards Barry and frowned at him, then spoke, "I'm so sorry man, and I apologize for that. I was distracted by your friend's lovely outfit. Anyhow, I'm Sobi." He shook both our hands.

Oh my fucking god. High-pitched voice, perfectly gelled hair, stylish outfit, incredibly soft hands, and commenting on my outfit…..? He's so gay. I fiddled with my ponytail, trying not to burst into giggles. Barry is never going to find out, especially with a guy of this appearance.

"No problem, man! Hey do you mind if I feel your muscles? I already know that you're bigger than me, but I need to know what I'm up against, you know?" Barry spoke.

Sobi smirked. "Yeah, I'd love that."

My head exploded. Barry _stroking_ Sobi's bare muscles. I can't watch this. "Hey Barry, I'm going to go, alright?" I hastily said.

Without waiting for Barry's reply, I ran out of the weight room and headed for the outside pool of the gym. I'm so glad that I was able to get out of there at the opportunity I had. Maybe I should have brought Barry? I sighed in regret. What if Barry gets raped by that Sobi guy? GAH! What if _Barry_ rapes Sobi? Ugh, whatever, I'll deal with it later. Right now I just need to clear my head.

Once I reached the pool, I changed into my bikini then picked one of the reclining chairs to lie on, one that was comfortably in a good location away from the sun. As I became satisfied with my choice, I laid on it and started to aimlessly outline the towel's various frizzes. I sighed. I wonder how Paul's day has been going. I wonder if he has gotten a good work out. I wonder what he's doing right now.

**Paul's POV **

This has been the worse fucking day ever. First, I almost get raped by an ice cream driven psychopath. When I was beneath her weight, she kept chanting how she was going to smother her boobs with ice cream and make me lick them. Who the fuck does that in the middle of the gym, with a live audience? And who the fuck does that with ice cream? Though, her pre-planned torture didn't end there – she wanted to get me naked and cover _me _with ice cream. What the fuck? It's final: I fucking hate ice cream. Who the hell even likes that stuff? The vanilla flavor looks like rotten cum and the damn dessert is packed with calories. I've made it official now: anyone who eats ice cream will _not_ be my friend nor will I ever converse with such idiots. People in tuned with their desires to the sugary substances are morons. Reggie's going to have to change his dessert menu when I come over. I refuse to eat anywhere that makes ice cream.

Once I diverged the hog from her feats of indulging me in ice cream, I was able to get out from under her grasp, but then she proceeded to chase me all other the damn place. She nearly caught up to me a couple of times too. Although, now, she's off my tail. I'm currently at the pool and there's no sight of her, but I'm sure of one thing.

I am never fucking going to this gym ever again.

I sighed in annoyance. All I wanted to do is get a decent workout, but that was thwarted by a fat, ice cream craving idiot. Fucking shit, what the hell is wrong with the people who live in Unova? I grimaced. I would kill myself if I had to live here. Their stupidity and insanity would probably spread onto me eventually. Though, I think that's already happened to Blondie. I saw him in the weight room fondling some guy's muscles. What the fuck is wrong with him? I thought he was already past his breaking point of idiocy, but he's deeper that than – he's just that blonde moron who strives for idiotic situations _every_ minute of _every_ day. How the hell does Troublesome put up with him?

I stretched out my muscles – muscles in desperate need of a massage from the running – and crashed on one of the fully adjustable pool chairs. I leaned back and put my hands behind my head. As I looked up into the sun, I became bored. Just a bunch of blue, white, and yellow hues in the sky, nothing that'll be able to either hold my attention or calm me down. I looked around the pool and spotted something.

Troublesome.

I arched an eyebrow. What's she doing here? Well, does it really matter? I quickly got up and walked over to where she was. Upon quietly sitting down besides her, she spoke, "Barry, please go away, I'm not in the mood right now."

"The idiot's not here," I mumbled.

She twirled around and embraced me tightly. "Paul! I'm so glad you're here! Today has been so weird!"

I nudged my head in her hair and spoke, "I doubt it can even compare to my day."

As I continued hugging her, my eyes constantly jolted back from Troublesome to the pool. I smirked. Not wanting to wait for her response, I picked her up and threw her into the pool. Despite not being in my swim trunks, just my workout pants, I jumped in as well.

I resurfaced from the water, threw my bangs to the side in a very debonair matter, and glided my way over to Troublesome. Neither one of us spoke, but rather watched the other. Closing the gap between us, I had her locked between the wall of the pool and _me_. I tracked my eyes in hers as I gazed upon her face. Her blue locks adhered to the shape of her face from the water's pliability, revealing the great distinction from her porcelain skin. She looked _gorgeous_.

My hands instantly snatched her exposed waist into my grasp earning a giggle from her in the process. Instantly, out of want for more direct contact, my legs clambered onto hers beneath the water, providing the two of us with a source of heat. I moved way from the pool's wall and started to slither around in the water. With Troublesome fastened in my hold, I nudged my head closer to hers, taking in her defining, seductive aroma of vanilla-cinnamon bliss.

She gently plowed her fingers through my hair as she locked her eyes onto mine. Upon breaking eye-contact, she momentarily fixed the upper part of her bikini as it had been slowly escaping her lousy knot, much to my displeasure. Once finished, she strongly embraced me and spoke, "Paul, you would never cheat on me right?"

_What?_ Where the fuck did that come from?

"No. What makes you think that?" I growled, tightening the our embrace that she had loosened.

Her sapphire orbs slightly gazed over me, as if looking for something, then fixated themselves onto the water. "I don't know. I guess lately I've become a little more….protective of you because I don't want to get hurt. You already know about my trust issues and I just don't want you to be like one of all those other guys I've dated." She paused, and then continued, "I saw you with a girl in the gym, who was quite persuasive, and it just made me feel terrible."

Troublesome feels insecure about our relationship, about _me_? It's about time. What she just explained is what I _always_ feel when she's around Blondie. Now Troublesome _finally_ knows what I've been going through. I may fucking hate Blondie, but I'm envious of him at the same time. He's always with Troublesome and he always makes her happy. Not only that, but they have been best friends for twenty-two damn years long. Blondie has made me realize that Troublesome is someone that I don't want to lose any time soon. Plainly, I am insanely jealous of his relationship quota with Troublesome.

Regardless, the corners of my mouth slightly upturned in satisfaction. I believe that Troublesome and I are at a point in our relationship where we truly care for one another and don't want anything to break that. I believe that, despite Troublesome's tentative trust issues and my lack of reliance on others, we are gaining progress – albeit slowly.

I refocused on Troublesome, pulled a lock of her hair behind her ear, and spoke, "Troublesome, I wouldn't fucking cheat on you, alright? I like you too much."

She broke our embrace and slowly swayed away from me in the water. "Then why did you just allow that ice cream loving freak to maul you over in the gym?" Fuck she saw that? And what the hell? I was trying to escape her wrath, not enjoy it. Fuck, did, in attempting to flee, look I was enjoying like? Shit.

"There was no way in hell would I ever allow that _woman_ to claw me with ice cream. I was trying to get out of her grasp. And why were you jealous of _her_?" I snapped.

"I don't know…..it just seemed like you really enjoyed it. Everyone else in there thought the same as well," she said as she glared at me.

I scowled, "Well, I _didn't_."

Silence took over – noxious, death-defining silence.

Great, I just wanted to have some fucking alone time with Troublesome but now that's not going to happen in this atmosphere. Ugh, I'll just ask her random questions until her mind is off of it. Hopefully, I'll be able to change the mood.

"Hey, whatever happened to that dance competition at the beginning of the year?" I asked hesitantly. She's either in a good enough mood to talk or plainly just wants me to fuck off.

She momentarily made eye-contact with me and arched an eyebrow at my sudden, nothing to do with the situation, question. "Ugh… well…. I didn't do it because that weekend was the one you and I got together."

I smirked. Could I ask for a fucking better entrance to change the mood?

"I liked that weekend," I murmured as I slithered my way over to her.

I was slightly tentative that she wouldn't take my advance, but just at the memory revival of our first make-out battle was enough for her to make her own advance as well.

"I liked it too," she purred.

Wanting to further the demanding, yet sensual tension, I spoke again, "You know Troublesome, we're nearly done with school and when we get back to Sinnoh I want to show you off."

"I know, but I'm going to be the one flaunting you around through my lips," she slurred through purrs.

How the fuck was I able to change the mood so quickly? Why the fuck am I enjoying it so much? Well, Troublesome is in front of me so that probably explains it.

I was trapped in my own thoughts until Troublesome brought me out of them when she pounced on me, bringing me under the water as a defect.

Her lips – full and scrumptious – were all over me.

Her legs – smooth and slender – were wrapped around my waist.

Her entity soon intertwined with mine.

I slowly went in and bolted my lips to hers. She moved her hands up and down my chest, allowing the flow of the water to slide between her fingers. I smirked against our kissing. She _loves_ to touch my chest.

As I allocated my hands to outline the curve of the body, I sneered. Barely touching her bare skin was enough to give her goose bumps which only made me more eager to escalate things. Though, apparently, Troublesome wanted it more. She grabbed my head into hers and viscously started to kiss down my jaw line, collarbone, and chest, getting dangerously close to my waist line.

"T-Troublesome," I moaned.

Due to our sealed proximity to one another, my erection – which practically activates whenever Troublesome touches me – was fully rubbing against her. Having Troublesome in a bikini with her legs wrapped around me, allowed for my erection to get the perfect position to rub against.

I grabbed her ass and moved her up and down my body, almost in a humping motion. As Troublesome was nibbling on my earlobe and massaging her way down my chest, my hands sneaked behind her neck and attempted to unravel the knot of her upper bikini part. In the process of doing so, my inability to focus was increasing as Troublesome was practically on my dick.

Is she going to give me a _hand job?_

I moaned in pleasure at the thought. This is ridiculous; I can't even clarify nor explain this undeniable, unquestionable, uncontrollable attraction that I have for Troublesome. She is the only girl I have ever felt so obsessive about. The only girl where merely kissing goes a long way.

As we continued to viciously tear through the water with our passionate make-out session, we were apparently creating a spectacle that neither Troublesome nor I were aware of.

I tackled Troublesome underwater – just wanting to relive the same occurrence of when we got together – and successfully ripped her bikini top off to which she seductively smiled at.

_Her bare breasts. _

I believe I have just turned mentally retarded in all aspects of thinking. I believe that I just might be deemed socially incapably of conversing between others now – unless just saying breasts continually is acceptable conversation. I believe the only idealistic picture that will be racing through my head is her perfect breasts. Fuck all that gay shit, I _know_ I'm straight.

I completed zoned out. I started to drool. It's not the fact that they're some random breasts, it's the fact that they're _Troublesome's_, my _girlfriend's_.

Wanting her turn at impulsivity, she grabbed my dick through my cotton work-out pants and started to knead it with her hands. Working in patterns that were unknown to me, she easily gained my attention back and created unbelievable pleasure for me. She momentarily locked eyes with me as she was doing it which only turned me on that much more. The harder she kneaded, the better the gratification was. I think Troublesome's hands might be gifted with special hand job capabilities.

Once she finished her job, she barred her lips with mine. Through our lip-locking, I rubbed and massaged her bare breasts, making her moan. Troublesome and I are so hot for one another, so _right_. I give her implausible pleasure and she does the same to me. Touching never felt so good.

Though, unfortunately, we had to resurface for air quickly. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. When our heads broke the layer of water, we both violently coughed out water.

I finished my gagging much before her and spent the extra time just starring at her.

I like Troublesome.

I have never felt this way about anything.

I want her all to myself all the time no matter what we're doing.

Sliding my body over to her, I gently hugged her from the back, which only caused my mind to swirl. Fuck it, simply giving me a hand job is going to make my hormones that more active now. Shit, I didn't even know that those perfectly sculpted, slender digits were capable of hand jobs unknown to the common man. Troublesome knows that the fuck she's doing.

I nudged my head into her hair and slightly smiled. Wrapping my hands around her waist, slightly grazing her bare breasts, and murmured, "Troublesome….you're mine."

Once she finished gagging out water, she giggled then turned around in the water and purred, "Well, you, sexy, are mine. And I want to be able to make you happy whenever you want because when you're happy, I'm happy."

I squeezed her tight and smiled at her. "I'm glad," I replied.

"I'm glad I have you," she said sweetly as she nuzzled into my chest.

We hugged in silence within the water, content to each other's contact, until Troublesome spoke, "Paul? You still don't think you're fat anymore, right?"

I smirked. "No fucking way. I weighted myself at the gym and I'm the exact same weight. Although, I'm not sure what the hell happened to my clothes…"

Troublesome giggled. "Paul? I'm getting all prune like, can we get out?"

"Fine."

Troublesome climbed up the ladder first….Troublesome climbed up the ladder _first_.

The perfect view of her ass. Swaying side to side with every step, practically tempting me with its narcotic spell-bound movement, Troublesome has a nice ass. Once she was out, she grabbed her clothes and went into the locker room. I didn't get out, but instead closely watched her sashay over to the locker room, unconsciously licking my lips at her very movement.

So maybe having Troublesome give me a hand job was a bad thing?

Fuck no, but I'm now aware of anything_ remotely_ attractive Troublesome does. Though, I was the same before, but now I think that everything is just more so to the point where I can actually _feel_ her sexiness. Fuck. I need more physical interaction, my body requires it.

My hormones fucking suck. I thought that by twenty-three I'd have more control over them, but that is clearly not the case.

When Troublesome came back from changing, three other people appeared as well – Blondie and his friends?

"Hey Paul! I'd like you to meet Sobi!"

I glanced at Sobi and gulped.

What the fuck? How in the hell did Blondie manage to find a fucking enormous, drug-enhanced hound with disgusting tattoos depicting Pokémon giving birth all over his body? His muscles are insanely stupid too. It's like there are well-defined butts coating his arms and legs. I glanced at Troublesome and smirked. There's no way in fuck that she can be attracted to this guy.

I think I've come to a point in our relationship where I want Troublesome so badly that if anymore tries to tamper with that I get ….._insecure_ and _intimidated_? Fuck. I latched my arm around her waist to show my superiority.

With my other hand, I shook Sobi's unnaturally soft hand. What the hell? Is he some kind of dude that hand models or some shit?

Blondie then pushed Sobi out of the way and introduced someone else, "And, I'd like you to meet Ashley!"

A girl, around our age; about twenty to twenty-five years old, with icicle blue eyes and brown hair? She looks normal, but hanging out with these two morons, there has to be something substantially wrong with her. How the hell did they all even meet anyway? Knowing Blondie, he probably found them somewhere awkward or stupid…like a bathroom. Doesn't he fucking know that it's _not_ okay to walk into the bathroom when someone else is using it?

Once we all met each other, Blondie said it'd be _great_ if we all had dinner to together. Originally, I wanted to take Troublesome out just the two of us, but I guess that's not going to happen. Walking behind Blondie and his little posse of friends, Troublesome and I started to talk.

"Did you finish all your homework for the weekend?" I asked, trying to think about something rather than bashing Blondie's head in.

"Yeah."

"Good, so I won't have to do it."

Troublesome stopped and glared at me. "Hey, I almost always do my homework!"

I smirked. "Sure."

She playfully nudged her elbow into my side and smiled. "Whatever…..hey, how's that egg of yours doing? I've rarely have seen you with it. And are you still training eight hours a day?"

"Well, obviously I can't be with it when I'm out. Though, when I'm at the dorm, I'm always with it. You said that it's a going to be a powerful, rare Pokémon then I'm not going to neglect it. And yes, I am. I would never have my Pokémon go a day without proper training."

We continued walking side by side, catching snippets of Barry's conversation with the others ahead. Besides Barry's aimless chatter, it was rather silent and I enjoyed that.

Giving no indication, Troublesome slightly jerked my head towards her and asked me a question, ceasing our walking all together. "Paul…is Weavile cheating on Lopunny?"

What the _fuck_ is she asking me that for?

"Ugh, I'm not sure."

"Well, Lopunny pretty much believes that he is and it's made me hope that the trainer-Pokémon relation doesn't connect or apply in the dating game," she said as she twirled her necklace between her fingers.

I stopped walking, grabbed Troublesome by the shoulders, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Damn it, Troublesome. I will not nor ever cheat on you, okay?"

Not giving her the opportunity to speak, I scooped her up in my arms bridal style and started to walk again. She looked at me questionably, and then spoke, "Ugh, Paul why are you carrying me?"

"Felt like it," I mumbled back.

Troublesome slightly smirked at my random, yet alluring act of impulsivity. "Good, because I think you're sexy," she purred at she winked at me, erasing any apprehension she had a moment ago.

That didn't even make sense yet I'm still blushing and getting hot. Fucking shit. I need some special pills to help calm these hormones down. Although, how the hell would I even do that? Yeah, I'll just go to my doctor and ask for some drugs that will help calm my dick down. With my luck, he'll probably take it the wrong way and give me some diarrhea inducing pills.

"Hey Paul?"

"What?" I snapped.

"When we get back to Sinnoh, are you going to be excited?" she chirped as she started to outline my chest, slightly distracting me in the process.

I changed my grip on her body and then replied, "Why?"

She giggled. "Just imagine you, Barry, Ash, and Reggie all stuck in a room together! You'd have so much fun recounting all the things we've done in Unova," she said sarcastically with a sexy smile.

I gulped. Me getting stuck in a room with Blondie, Ash, and my brother? I'd probably kill myself from the high magnum of inanity and senselessness. I ignored my bothersome thoughts and continued walking.

As time passed, Troublesome fell asleep in my arms and Blondie became more hyper. Fucking perfect. I spent the remainder of the walk, to wherever Blondie was taking us, either contently watching Troublesome sleep in my arms or watching Blondie continually trip on air. Both were gratifying, but Troublesome's slumber spectacle was more pleasant.

Eventually, Blondie led us to where he wanted take us for dinner.

_A pancake house. _

I woke Troublesome up and upon going in, we all were seated in a large booth. This might possibly be the worst dinner I will ever have to sit through.

Troublesome gently touched my thigh – which allowed for previous endeavors of involving her hand and my upper thigh to rise – and then whispered in my ear as she scrunched her nose, "Paul, everything sounds nasty on this menu….can I just have a bite of you instead?"

My face instantly became red and my pants tightened.

Fucking shit. "T-Troublesome, just get a salad or something," I grumbled.

She pouted and shoved the menu into her face. Sometimes Troublesome is such a four-year-old trying to get everything she wants…..and I suppose I like it that way.

Disrupting my thoughts, Blondie pounded his hands onto the table and cheered, "We must all get PANCAKES!"

I sent him a glare while Sobi whispered in Blondie's ear. Whatever Sobi had said to Blondie creeped him the fuck out. Blondie's shoulders slumped, his face paled, and his body shook…Sobi probably said something really bad….Sobi is probably that one guy that you _never_ want to hang out with. He's probably one of those uptight, wired guys with fetishes for hyper, blonde men. It's clear: Blondie is way over his head with Sobi. He's fucked, literally. I smirked.

Out of anxiety, Blondie spoke, "Dawn! I NEED to speak with you!" Once Blondie made his declaration, he pulled Troublesome out of the booth and led her someone to 'talk.' I was slightly angered by the fact that Blondie was whisking Troublesome away from me, but I didn't argue. Though, what if they're not talking and really are just making out or.. or… having sex? Fuck it, Paul, get a grip!

I sighed in annoyance. Okay, what the fuck do I do now? I'm left two people whom I have no knowledge of, but am pretty sure they I could easily merit them insane. I glanced at Sobi. _Bad idea._ He cracked his knuckles at me. I glanced at Ashley. _Terrible idea_. She violently licked her lips at me.

Fuck. So, I have one pissed off muscle man and one horny, crazed fan sitting right across from me. Fuck.

Ashley was eyeing me, and then spoke, "So I know that you're with Dawn and everything making you…..somewhat unavailable, but do you by chance know where the Gary Oak lives? I was thinking about becoming a Pokémon researcher and I would _love_ to work with him and.."

Sobi blatantly interrupted, "Hey man, do you know where I can score some heroin?" I looked at him questionably. "It's for my Pokémon, duh."

Fuck, where did Blondie and Troublesome go? I frantically scanned my eyes through the entire place, but found no trace of them. Is this some sort of weird, twisted trick? Are they just going to leave me here to deal with these two imbeciles? Fuck, then how the hell do I get out of this situation? I smirked.

"Hey guys, I have diarrhea so I have to get my fucking ass out of here before it explodes," I said as I slithered out of the booth. I didn't bother to look at their facial expressions, as I knew they'd either be extremely turned off or disgusted, and left the restaurant.

Once I was outside, I sighed in content. The sun had fallen beneath the hemisphere and was replaced with darkness and stars. Why is it that I'm always in a better mood at night? Walking through the streets at night offered a different sense of discovery – a limitless one. My mind became clear and my thinking ability increased. Night is like a subtle drug of lucidity and articulacy. It's indescribable – it feels so good. The crisp air pelting my face. The living quietness. The nonexistence. All of it offers so much than their casual top layers of perception.

Although, eventually, I reached the dorm. Walking in, I found Barry on the couch watching TV and holding my egg. I wasn't in the mood to argue with him so I sat down on the couch next to him. I looked at the TV screen, not really paying attention to what was happening, and spoke, "Where's Troublesome?"

"She's sleeping in her room," he stopped, made eye-contact with me, and then continued, "Listen man, I'm sorry for back there at the restaurant. Sobi told me some pretty nasty things and I just HAD to leave."

"Whatever," I mumbled back.

We sat in silence, which I preferred, but I wanted to ask him a question. "Blondie, how are you able to make Troublesome always smile and laugh?"

With confused eyes, he was startled by my off topic question. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. Yeah, what the fuck do I mean? "Well, I don't know, how you do it?" I said sheepishly. Am I asking Blondie for help?

"Paul, Dawn and I have been best friends ever since we were born! Everything is just natural in our relationship."

I scowled. He can _effortlessly_ attain any amount of composure to make Troublesome laugh and smile at will. Just thinking about that prospect made me angry. Wanting to eliminate my thoughts, I decided to train my Pokémon. As I walked out of the dorm I snatch my Pokéballs and headed to the spot where I normally train them.

On my way there, my head kept ringing with thoughts that I refused to acknowledge. Ugh, I just want the normality of my life back. At least there's basically a little over a month left which this stupid schooling.


	19. Chapter 19

I deeply apologize for the wait. I have been unnaturally busy and things have come up. Anyhow, this is chapter 19 and I hope you all like it. If anyone was wondering, this story is not ending any time soon. I know exactly where it's going and how it's going to get there, but it will take **much** time to do so. I hope that isn't a turn off for anyone. In my opinion, long stories are usually better anyway. The people who have stuck with me from the beginning mean a lot. The people who have joined along the way mean a lot as well. I appreciate your attachment to this story and will continue to. Additionally, I know that many of you are Barry lovers, like myself, so I have a whole story dedicated to him that I am going to start updating regularly. You guys should mosey on over there and explore. It's called "Barry's Guide to Pokémon." I'm sure if you like this story then you will like that story. Anyway, here's chapter 19. I plan for this story to get back into the regular swing of updates if you guys so wish :D So review and I'll love you even more.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights reserved to the owners. However, I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I looked up into the sky and frowned.

Dark, aggravated clouds, a dewy, unwelcomed adjustment in the temperature, and a disappearance of the sun only made for the bad oncomings. The grass shined in confirmation of its wet ventures that were yet to come. As my droned eyes drew over the sidewalk in irritation, I growled.

There was going to be a fucking storm. Great. I wanted to train my Pokémon or rather I _needed_ to train my Pokémon. The only desirable option I had to escape Blondie was to leave the dorm, but now I was going to go back there? Between his meaningless banter and Troublesome's adoration for him, I can't fucking stand it.

I furrowed my brows and clenched my knuckles, causing them to turn a milky white. I wasn't going to go back. I made myself not go back. I fucking stayed in the rain and I _liked_ it.

Upon calling out my Torterra and Ursaing, I ordered them to battle. My eyes were completely fixated on their every move, their every motion, looking for any indication of possible faults or mistakes. The palms of my hands tightly gripped my torso, attempting to keep all the heat in. I failed. Ignoring my body's inability to produce or retain heat, I refocused. Torterra and Ursaing had finished the counter battle tactic that I taught them and gazed upon me for instruction.

"Again," I mumbled, shoving my fists into the depths of my pant pockets.

They complied with my order and started once more. As the rain amplified in velocity and strength, the conditions made it harder for the two large Pokémon to cohesively battle one another. I smirked. Training in severe conditions is the only thing that a Pokémon can do to improve exponentially. I straightened my posture, firmly latched my arms over my chest, and watched with morbid fascination. Things weren't going fast enough. I became bored. I took out my cell phone, checking over various e-mails. One e-mail was very intriguing. The school had emailed me that today that, due to teachers meetings, classes would not be in session. I smirked. A day full of training is the best type of day.

As I slipped my phone back into my pant pocket, the tips of fingers slightly traced over one the Pokéballs attached to my belt. My eyes darted back to my Pokémon battling and I got an idea. Toying with the ball, I decided that the matters of the battle needed to be augmented. The logical statistics of the current battle weren't going the way that I wanted them to go, so I altered them.

My two Pokémon momentarily stopped as they heard the click of the Pokéball coming off my belt. I called out….Empoleon….._Barry's Empoleon_. That fuck head had bothered me so much earlier that I decided to steal his Empoleon. My Pokémon needed practice without prediction, without forethought of what was to happen so stealing one of Barry's Pokémon was the perfect solution. He's one of Sinnoh's Elite Four members, so his Pokémon can't be that retarded. Even though I'm at a level that his Pokémon can't possibly be on par to, it's worth the effort to find out. Hell, Barry's Pokémon are probably better contenders without his annoying and pointless commands. During a battle with a challenger, the blonde idiot told the penguin to hump the opponent's Pokémon. He _doesn't_ get it. Pokémon rape is not allowed. I don't fucking tolerate that shit.

My eyes narrowed as I looked upon the penguin Pokémon. His two fins were tightly clutching his stomach in an arched over lethargic stance as his face was twirled in discomfort and humiliation. _What the fuck?_

I slowly approached the large Pokémon while my Pokémon watched – with smirks. Why the hell are they smirking? I glowered at both then proceeded to Barry's penguin. I placed himself directly besides him and spoke, "Hey, what the hell is the matter with you?"

He laid his eyes onto mine and I gulped. His pupils unnaturally expanded, taking on the form of a mentally raped victim. The rain ripped through his glassy pelt, intensifying the shaking that his body was producing at an irregular speed. His stomach swelled and as his fins securely clasped it, his adnominal area only quickened the pace of the inflammation.

I gulped. What the hell did Blondie do to his Empoleon?

I inched myself closer and firmly grabbed the Pokémon by the shoulders. He jerked at my sudden action, causing inanimate hallucinations in his head. _I don't understand. What the hell is wrong with Empoleon?_ My brows furrowed as I ran a hand through my hair that was plastered to my face from the rain. We stood barely apart from one another, the drumming of the rain the only sound that reverberated through the air. The silence wasn't awkward, it was irritating.

I'm wasting time right now. This Pokémon is a load of shit. With Troublesome as my girlfriend, I really don't need anything else to complicate my life. I need to put this Pokémon back in its ball and never let it out again.

I grasped the penguin's Pokéball and as I was about to call it back, a guy appeared. This random guy was disorientated with his walking, swaying back and forth, and was wearing no socks, allowing his feet to turn brown with wet mud. What the fuck? Now I have _another_ problem to deal with? What is wrong with my life? This guy walked up to me – fully unaware of the suffering Empoleon besides me – and spoke, "Hey."

The palms of my hands tightened on my damp jacket. Why the fuck do I attract idiots? My eyes darted back to the guy. Why the fuck is he smiling at me? I didn't reply. This made him smile wider.

"I fed your Pokémon beans."

What the fuck? Why the hell did this asshole do that? I straddled my arms against my waist, trying to control my temper as the moron continued to twirl his lips upward.

"Would you like some beans?"

I really hate idiots. I really hate Unova. I now really hate beans.

Based upon this experience, I will no longer go out and train in the rain. If I would like to get not only mentally raped, but meet a real genius, then I will. Otherwise, training in the rain is not a suitable means of improving. If I choose that my intelligence should be numbed down to the standards of regular individuals, then I will choose to aimlessly walk through the rain.

I scoffed at the imbecile and then started to speak, "Listen, can you, for the lack of a better word and my inability to see you as a counterpart, just _fuck off? _I _despise_ idiots like you and I am really not in the –"

I wasn't able to finish my statement because a certain penguin just decided to fucking throw up on the entirety of my body. WHAT THE FUCK? My eyes instantly expanded as I looked down at my body. Disgusting. Chunks that varied in size and were inapprehensible to ascertain what they were composed of slowly slid down my face. The rain caused the residue of his throw-up to leave behind a visual trail. My pants, my jacket, my shirt, my shoes, and my hair were entirely washed up with a mixture of penguin throw-up and mud. I frantically attempted to wipe off the repulsive mess, but I only smeared the thick substance. I shivered in annoyance. This fucking sucks.

"Sir, it appears that you have become dirty. To solve this I believe it would be appropriate to get naked."

I glared at the bean man and growled. The last thing I need is be raped by a man who's obsessed with the notion of eating and selling beans for a living. Who the hell does he think he is? I stared at him then shuddered. Why the hell is he inching himself towards me? Immediately, I called my two Pokémon back – who were delighted by the scene – as well as a now mentally retarded Empoleon, and started to head back. I ignored bean man.

As I became to walk back to my dorm, I shoved my hands deep into my pockets. Coming in contact with a sharp object, I grimaced. _Fucking shit_. I took my hands back out and gazed at them. They're coated with that thick throw-up substance and smell terrible. Fuck, I can't even put my hands in my pockets without something going wrong. There also was something, besides throw-up, that was living in my pocket. A business card. How the hell did _he_ put that in there?

_Haywood Jablowme : Bean Enthusiast_

_-Sells & Buys Beans _

_Phone: 1-999-999-BEANS Fax: 1-999-999-BEANS_

_*There is no pleasure in having nothing to do; the fun is in having lots to do_

_and not doing it. Magic beans can help you do that. Magic beans are mightier than the penis._

I fucking hate my life so much right now. I fucking hate that jerkoff bean bastard. Who the hell even has a business where they sell inane objects like …. beans? Who the hell buys them? I can't even articulate the violation that I'm feeling by a crazy man placing his hand into my pocket to insert his card. I hope that doesn't deem me gay.

I took the card and shoved it back into my pocket, not having the energy to destroy it. As I continued walking, my clothing became more and more damp and I became more irritated. My movement seemed slower and my mind numbed. My thoughts quickly drifted from one thing to another. Though one thing stayed: I needed and wanted to spend the whole day with Troublesome and away from Blondie. My eyes, lacking a real desire to fixate themselves on anything, looked down at my now scoffed with mud shoes. I scowled. Fuck. I'm going to have to go _shopping_. My walking soon evolved into stomping, allowing every puddle that my foot came into contact with to explode.

All I wanted to do today was to train and it's barely the earliest hours of the day and it's already ruined? Why the fuck did that have to happen? I sighed in irritation. Out of habit, I whipped my bangs to the side. I failed. I have been in the rain for so long that my hair is practically an extension of my head. The rain is no longer a watery element; it's a type glue that's really pissing me off. I just want to get back to the dorm and take a really long bath…..possibly with Troublesome joining me.

Eventually, after fucking slipping a few times in puddles of various sizes, I managed to arrive back to the dorm. I didn't bother to get my key out, I didn't know which pocket it was in anyway, and knocked on the door. Instead of someone answering, music was blaring through the dorm. I sighed. It took me practically five minutes to find my key and then another additional five minutes trying to get the key in and turn it properly with throw-up coated fingers. Extraneous tasks taking ten minutes to do? That's bullshit.

Once the door swung open, I was met with _a naked Blondie sitting on my couch and rubbing my egg_.

"_**What the fuck are you doing**_?" I sneered.

He didn't look at me and continued rubbing the egg that was placed between his legs. "Oh, hey Paul! Well, they say that being naked, using oils, and blaring smoothing music really helps the father bound with the egg. Also, the Pokémon grows up stronger."

I approached him and slapped his head. "Well, you're not the fucking father. Get the hell away from my egg and put some damn clothes on."

"Ow, Paul that really hurt! I'm so going to fine you for hitting me!" He stopped, looked at me in curiosity, and then continued, "EW PAUL! Why are you looking at me while I'm NAKED! YOU'RE GAY!"

Oh my shit. Really? That gay thing again? This is going to be painful. I pinned my eyes off Blondie and just as I was about to leave him to his duties in matrimony with the egg, Troublesome emerged from her room. Fuck, why does everything have to come to the worst means of reality? I sighed and watched Troublesome. Her eyes darted from me to Blondie in a rather rapid pattern. I swallowed hard as I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. The silence became unbearable. Troublesome's inability to coherently tell what happened became unbearable. I felt like shit. Despite feeling inexplicably antsy and anxious at Troublesome's reaction, I felt at ease. I felt like she has become accustomed to Blondie's antics that this is normal. However, what would deem two men – one naked and one drenched in mud– in a room with smoothing music on and oil stains all over the place normal? I winced once I heard Blondie speak up. Please don't say something fucking stupid.

"DAWN! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS GAY!" he screamed as he left the egg on the couch and ran off to another room.

I rubbed my temple and groaned. Why is Blondie such a jackass? I instantly stopped questioning Blondie's actions once I saw Troublesome move towards me. As she approached me, somewhat unwillingly due to my appearance, she started to speak, "Paul, what happened?"

I inwardly smiled that she overlooked the Blondie incident and spoke, "Today has been a terrible morning. Everything that could have gone wrong happened and I just fucking hate life right now." As I spoke, Troublesome's eyes grew soft and I got an increasing desire to maul her.

She gently touched me, gave me an arousing gaze, and erotically arched her eyebrows. "Paul, I'd like to help _soothe _your stressful problems, but you're rather dirty ….. in a bad way. Just take a shower, oaky? I'm going back to bed because it's still early."

She sauntered away from me and reentered her bedroom. I stood there with a stupid look on my face and didn't move a muscle. Why the hell does Troublesome always put this hypnotizing trace on me? She's a danger to my sanity and I can't get enough of it.

Once I was able to properly – or relatively – compose myself, I proceeded to the bathroom. The sliver knob of the door was being an ass and not complying with the force of my palm. I scoffed; why the hell isn't it turning? Am I that incompetent today that I can't do the easiest of tasks? I continued working on the door until I managed to budge it open a little. Once there was a small opening to work with, I used my hands to push the door inward. I was successful and the door opened wide. However, the bathroom was already occupied.

Blondie was taking a shower. _Fuck._

I instantly snapped the door shut and continued to my bedroom where I changed into clean clothes. I desperately attempted to get the thought of a naked Blondie out of my head. I failed. After I washed my face off in the sink of the kitchen, I went into Troublesome's bedroom. Slowly crawling into Troublesome's bed, I slinked my arms behind her and sighed.

"What's the matter?" she mumbled into her pillow, half asleep.

I exhaled loudly then replied, "I've seen Blondie naked two times today."

She giggled and squirmed in my grasp. "Are you telling me you're gay?"

"Fuck no!" I snapped. Abruptly, I became insecure about my every thought and action. I snuggled closer to Troublesome, trying to forget Blondie, and buried my face into her hair. Allowing her magnetizing smell to work its way into my nose, I slightly felt better. "Troublesome, I can't be gay if I'm so attracted to you," I barely uttered into her hair.

"Good because losing you to Barry would kind of suck."

I moaned in irritation. Going gay for Blondie? I think I'd rather die.

"Why?" I asked despite already knowing the answer.

Silence came yet was fleeting. "I like you," she purred. I smirked. I always get an indescribable sensation when I hear those three little words escape her mouth. It's the same burning sensation that I get when I win the final round of a Pokémon tournament. That sensation drives my mind wild. That sensation makes me an undisclosed idiot.

I pulled her closer to me, making the sheets of the bed to get tangled with our limbs.

"Hey Paul….we don't have our classes today."

"I know."

"Let's go out. I love walking in the rain. It's so refreshing and everything smells so clean. It makes me feel amazing. I'm sure you'll like it too," she whispered.

My body sharply became rigid. "We are _not_ going out there. There's a really bad storm and there are ….. other factors to worry about as well. Besides I just want to stay right here with you the whole day," I snapped, instantly wincing at the memory revival.

"That sounds good," she said, turning over so she faced me. She interlaced our legs together and nuzzled into my chest. Slowly curving her head towards mine, she pressed her sweet lips onto mine. She began to work her hands to my hair – turning me on in the process – while I pulled the small arch of her back further into me. She moved her entire body onto me, practically jumping on top of me and straddling me as a result. Her legs were tightly latched onto my waist as she gently pulled my head towards her every time she kissed me on the lips. I put an arm behind me onto the bed to hold my weight up. Our kissing was slower than normal. She'd fully embellish the kiss, gorge into my mouth a little, and then pull back. _I liked it a lot_. It was more enticing, more interactive, and definitely more arousing.

I placed my hands onto her sides, closer to her ass. She placed her hands directly beside each of my cheeks and skidded the tips of the manicured fingers along my skin, causing me to shiver. We temporarily made eye-contact and smiled at one another. Simultaneously, we both ripped off one another's shirt then continued. She grabbed my bare shoulders and shoved me against the head board of the bed. Pressing her half bare body against mine, she curled her arms around my neck and attacked me with passionate kisses that I readily returned. I was stuck between the wood of the head board and Troublesome's body. I didn't want to leave.

Once we began necking each other, every touch that one gave the other was amplified in intensity and sensitivity – just about anything turned me on at the moment. Troublesome's touch was at a magnum that I liked. It was of the highest quality. She was of the highest quality. I was on cloud nine and I fucking loved the shit out of it.

Once we stripped down to bare essentials, my desire grew dramatically. I tossed her down on the bed – gladly becoming dominant – and ran my fingers along her porcelain skin, tracing her every curve and liking it. I noticed her every movement and every detail of her body. I became completely in tuned with Troublesome. The way she arched her head backwards and moaned in pleasure was a sight that I genuinely liked seeing. The way she daintily glided her fingers over my body made me feel indescribable, made me feel of worth. The way that our eyes would clink together and just know what the other wanted. No other sole person had made me feel this way. The feeling was foreign yet entirely received and understood.

As my mouth started planting kisses in random places along her body, I soon noticed that just bare essentials weren't really enough. Simply, her bra and panties were becoming a problem. I wanted them off immediately. They weren't needed and that was very irritating to me. Also, the sheets of the bed were really starting to piss me off. They were twirling and twisting in ways that restricted my body full access to Troublesome. My boxers also seemed to become a problem as well. They were becoming too tight from the excitement and currently my body required freedom. I scoffed in annoyance. The room was also at intolerable levels of annoyance and displeasure. It was too small and stuffy and hot. The atmosphere was not entirely appropriate. I wanted everything to be fucking perfect and that was not how things were standing presently.

I scrunched my brows. I just want to fucking lay naked with Troublesome on the wet grass in a place where that bean man can't get to us.

I disregarded my conflicting emotions with the environment and continued to return Troublesome's kisses with the same amount of concentration and intensity. Our bodies increasingly grew hotter for one another. We were at a place where we needed to pursue these sexual desires. We desperately wanted and required it. Troublesome slowly moseyed away from me and winked. Just as she was about to unlock her bra, an interruption occurred.

Fucking Blondie.

"DAWN! PAUL! THE EGG! I THINK IT'S ABOUT TO HATCH!"

Troublesome didn't have to decide whether she was going to stay or not as she bolted out the door. I sighed. Why couldn't we just have ignored him and continued with our current ventures? Why couldn't one thing have gone right today? Why is it becoming harder to get what I fucking want? I clenched then cracked my knuckles and then went into the living room.

We were all standing in a circle around the couch. Blondie looked us over with speculation. Does he always have to speculate on everything? It's becoming damn irritating.

"Paul, I don't understand. YOU get mad at ME when I'm naked and you guys are practically naked and you act like it's no big deal. You can't discriminate against me! We are equals! If you don't give me a reasonable answer then you're going to be fined! And what's with you walking in on me when I was taking a shower? Not cool man. Not cool. I understand if you're attracted to me, but you really need to keep your desire to yourself because I will not return the same sexual desire. Jeez, I don't know why Dawn thinks you're straight. I mean there are so many indications that say you're not! I'M THE SRAIGHT ONE!" he said flailing his arms and pointing his finger at me.

"Damn it, Blondie. Just shut the fuck up, okay? I really don't want to deal with you today," I snapped, trying to focus on just the egg.

"You're just mad that I have better abs than you," he said, smirking with his arms over his chest.

"What the hell? I don't think you have anything better than me, alright? In fact, I don't even qualify you as a sane individual. You're a complete and total idiot. You waste your time doing asinine things every day. It's a miracle that you've even got to place you are right now in life. Though, that's the only redeeming quality about you. What makes you think that there's anything else?" I momentarily stopped. Troublesome was too fixated on the egg to notice the argument while Blondie's eyes maximized in disbelief.

He was frowning and I didn't care.

"And you know what? I'm not so stupid to notice that you're trying to steal Troublesome away from me. I don't give a fuck if you've been friends with her for all your life. She doesn't see you that way. She doesn't fucking like you like that. She never will because there is nothing to like about you. You are annoying, selfish, and unbelievable stupid. I took your Empoleon out and I was amazed. What the fuck did you do to that thing? You can't treat your Pokémon like that. I don't like associating myself with idiots so don't fucking dare say we're friends."

Blondie's frown deepened.

"Just piss off."

Blondie's frown was replaced with tears. Troublesome looked at the two of us, unable to make something of the situation. Silence, with the addition of Blondie's quiet sobs, took over.

"I-I…..P-P-Paul…..? W-Whaatt?" he mumbled as he tripped over his words.

Abruptly and swiftly, Blondie got up and ran into my room where he locked himself in.

"Why the fuck did he have to go into _my_ room?" I blurted.

"Paul, why did you have to be so harsh on him?" she said, looking at me with troubled eyes.

I calmed myself down and replied back, "Just sometimes he pushes the envelope too much and I really can't take it. I can't take him. He acts like a ten-year-old. He has to understand that certain actions things aren't applicable or okay while being a twenty-three-year-old man. He drives my mind damn crazy."

Troublesome frowned. "I'm just going to talk to him."

I sighed. This fucking sucks ass and I'm the one at fault. I hate everything. I gazed at the egg. It stopped shaking. That is perfect. We came out here and it's just in the preliminary stages. A single shake and Blondie had to get all worked up then this disaster had to happen.

I lay on the couch and massaged my head. I became irritated that I wasn't able to quickly soothe my headache like Troublesome can when she does it. I tried to drone my head out of the humble whispers that she was saying to Blondie, but I couldn't.

"Barry, please open this door. I promise that Paul didn't mean that. And you mean so much to me…..I wouldn't have it any other way. Can we just talk face to face? And maybe get out of Paul's room? I'm sure you'll feel better after," she said in desperation. I gazed at her. Troublesome on the floor with a bra and panties on. My mind flickered to other situations and I sadly frowned. I could of had that if it were not for Blondie and the egg.

"…..No," Blondie barely replied back.

"Barry, please! I just want to talk that's all. Just you and me."

Blondie didn't respond and that made Troublesome much more stressed. Why does she care about him so much? It really isn't that big of a deal. Irritated, I left the living room and walked back into Troublesome's room, closing the door so I wouldn't have to hear their squabble.

I should have locked myself and Troublesome in here….then we would have never of left and things would have went….further. My mind went to flames. Troublesome turns me on so damn much. It's indescribable.

I stayed in my boxers, deciding that it was more comfortable, and logged onto her computer. I was bored and did something stupid. I looked myself up. Being a celebrity there is much negativity no matter the fan base and at of often times those celebrities look themselves up to see what the general public view them as. I knew I shouldn't have been doing this, but I could have really gave fuck less. My fingers tapped against the keyboard and spelt out "Paul Shinji" in the search bar then pressed "Enter". Thousands to millions of articles showed up. I smirked. Let's see what I get.

**Barry's POV **

Paul is a douche. I hate him. Why was he so cruel to me? I have been extremely nice to him and he treats me like that? What gives? I don't deserve that! HE IS TERRIBLE! Dawn and him should not be together. And he was so wrong about everything! I know that Dawn likes me and he's just jealous! But if he was right why do I feel like this and look like this?

I proceeded to look into Paul's mirror and gently touched my repeated image. Once I touched the image, I winced and frowned. My amber eyes were lifeless. They were no longer full of animated passion and joy but were replaced with sorrow and regret. My porcelain skin was pale. I looked like a ghost. My cheeks weren't rosy and my lips weren't graced with their regular smile.

GAH! WHAT DID PAUL DO TO ME! I HATE HIS WORDS! I don't look like myself! Why do I feel like this?

I continued to look into the mirror and saw droplets of water skid down my cheeks. I touched one of the tears and tasted it. It was salty and stung my tongue. I didn't like it. As I sat on the floor, my body became burned by excruciating pain. My head throbbed, allowing the aching to imprint itself on every vein in my body. The water was very persistent. Relentless pouring from my eyes, my vision became blurred and I continued to be confused.

My brows furrowed. How does water even come out through your eyes? Why is it even coming out of my eyes? This has never happened before. Barry Jun isn't supposed to cry…. he's supposed to be a strong man.

"Barry….can you please let me in?"

My attention on questioning my actions was broken and placed upon the voice on the other side of the door. I frowned. Dawn. What if Paul was right? What if I have nothing good about me? What if Dawn doesn't like me the way that I like her? What if everything EXPLODES?

I crawled over to the door and slouched against it. I wasn't sure of what to say. I stuttered a few times before I said something comprehensible. "Dawn, can you just please go away." Having those words roll out of my mouth felt salty and stung. I felt terrible. I just told my best friend to go away. I should die. I clenched my body and shivered. I have never felt like this before and I really don't like it.

"Barry, just," she sighed, and then continued, "please."

I didn't know what to do. I was torn. I couldn't face rejection. If Dawn really didn't like me the way that I liked her…then I would ….I wouldn't know what to do. I would go crawl in a whole and die. However, despite my intuition, I gave in and allowed her in. "Fine," I mumbled as I barely opened the door for her to come in.

My eyes traveled all over her and I gulped. I like her too much. I can't lie to myself anymore and she must know it! Once she looked at me with those gorgeous, mouth-watering eyes of hers and smiled, I melted. She is the girl for me. I have known it ever since I was a child.

I looked at her tentatively and asked a question that I needed to know the answer to, "Dawn, why are you only wearing a bra and panties? Can you please tell me what you were doing with Paul in your room? I just need to know. I have to know." She avoided eye-contact and kept her eyes down. I shivered inwardly. I tried to ignore her reaction, but it couldn't escape my mind.

As she stuttered and blushed, it only confirmed my thoughts which made me feel worse. Dawn sat down next to me and rubbed my arm. "Barry, it really doesn't matter, okay?"

I didn't comprehend what she said and blurted something out, "You look sexy. I don't think Paul deserves you."

Instantly, Dawn slinked herself away from me and attempted to cover herself. She fiddled with herself, somehow trying to calm her nerves down. I could see past it and grabbed her hand. Her eyes slowly met mine. I rubbed my thumb over her hand in a circular pattern that seemed to ease her. The mere contact made me smile. She took her hand out of mine, which made me frown and worried, and then spoke, "Barry, why are you mad at Paul?" She attempted to change the subject. She failed. I just want to solely talk about how I feel about her and I plan to do just that.

I looked her directly in the eyes. She's so gorgeous… she's so perfect. I smiled. "I like you."

She didn't respond.

"I really like you, Dawn."

She didn't respond.

I inched myself closer to her. She didn't move. My heart rate and immediately escalated. I want her to know. I want her to hear it from my mouth. Once we were inches apart, I spoke again. "You mean so much to me. I have had the biggest crush on you ever since I was little. I…..I…..don't want you to leave me with …..him." I felt that it was necessary to explain the Empoleon thing so I continued, "And don't worry about Empoleon….I just fed him beans from Mr. Haywood Jablowme. His beans do that to Pokémon in the beginning.

I felt numb. My face was hot and my mind was cold. I became apprehensive and bothered. I allowed silence to encage us while I thought things over. I didn't care what happened anymore, I just wanted to talk about exactly how I was feeling. I just wanted to do exactly what I felt like doing, so I did.

I carefully gazed into her unreadable blue eyes. I didn't care if I was crossing boundaries of some sort. I didn't care about the repercussions. I was about to do something that only my mind would I allow me to do during sleep. I looked at her lips. I noticed every line and crevice that graced her perfect lips. I edged my head towards her. I ran one hand through her hair and allowed the other hand to rest upon her thigh. The distance between us was small. Our lips were in a distance that only needed one adjustment to make this happened. Just as I was about to press my lips against hers, an interruption occurred.

Fucking Paul.

"GODDAMN IT!"

Dawn didn't have to think twice. She instantly left the room. As I watched her leave, I felt a pang in my stomach. My body started to shake uncontrollably at the turmoil that grew within my origin. My entity was being consumed by intense pain. I was confused and felt lost. I laid almost everything down and she disregarded it all. My hands clenched my blonde hair in loss. I felt the renewed tears tear through my skin. I looked back into the mirror and saw something worse.

I saw myself – completely defeated and dejected – at means end.

_I loved her. I was madly in love with her. I am still indefinably in love with her but she will never feel the same. Paul was right. I am an idiot. _

**Paul's POV**

I fucking had to look at the computer. Why the hell did I have to do that? As I gazed upon the current article that I was looking at, I frowned in irritation. What the hell would make someone write something like this about me? My fans are really fucked up.

**The Hawtness of Paul Shinji**

_Paul Shinji is a majestic beast who, with purple hair, runs wild in a realm where only really, really attractive people roam. His defined muscles give him the ability to sprit at speeds unknown to man. He is a living machine. With God-like characteristics, he produces his offspring on his own to instill the same attractive traits. He roams his land for attractive bitches to watch after and care for him. At times, we wears royal robes, but the majority of the time he runs naked. He uses his pleasure stick to…_

I stopped there. Some people have issues that I can't even come to articulate in words. I like that some people worship me, but this is just plain creepy and inappropriate. Even though I read this rather eye-opening article about myself, I continued to search the internet for articles about me. Out of curiosity, instead of looking myself up in articles, I looked myself up in pictures.

It was worse.

"GODDAMN IT!"

Someone photo-shopped me naked while making out with another man in a pudding factory. We were naked, latching mouths, and in a barrel of pudding. That is some nasty shit. Whoever made this has no life and is mentally retarded. Once I clicked the page close, I became distracted.

Due to my yelling, Troublesome had run into my room in a frantic mess and looked at me. I looked back at her and raised my eye-brows. There was something different. Her eyes were filled with an emotion that I couldn't make out. I couldn't tell what Troublesome was feeling and that made me really irritated. What the hell did Blondie do?

Just as Troublesome was about to speak – probably asking me why I yelled – I questioned her first. "What did Blondie do?"

She fiddled with her thumbs and evading the fixation that I placed upon her. "Nothing ….really," she mumbled with uncertainty.

"Bullshit. Tell me what the hell happened?" I said as I placed myself directly in front of her.

She looked into my eyes and I heard her gulp. Her apprehension made me anxious. "He just told me some things," she paused, looked at me momentarily, then continued, "He told me how much I meant to me. He t-told how he… l-liked me."

I scoffed. That idiot had to go off the deep end didn't he? This is going to make things complicated. I gazed at Troublesome and worried. She can't feel the same way, can she? I, hands down, I like her more than that blonde idiot will ever. Although, I'm glad he didn't drop the l-bomb on her. I have had bad experiences with _love_ and don't entirely believe in it. The marriage institution and everything that rolls with it is bullshit. I do not love Troublesome. Though, I'm at a place where I don't want Troublesome to leave me. I want her and Blondie won't take her anyway from me. I know that Troublesome is far from ever meeting love and is not trustful of people, what with her life history, but Blondie is something that hasn't changed. He was been there for all her life. I'm afraid that, despite her inner core feelings, she might leave me for him. She may never love me, but will easily love him. I do not want to be the dust.

I refocused my attention back onto Troublesome. She looked upset and stressed. She was slumped against the wall while she kneaded her temple. We made eye-contact. Her eyes were indecipherable. She fiddled with her hair then her ring then her necklace. She failed to find closure.

I was nervous, though didn't show it, and spoke, "You can't possibly feel the same way back?" My connotation of speaking came out harder and sharper than intended and I scowled.

She had to think the question over. I swallowed hard.

"I-I'm not sure," she said, trying to think of an explanation but found nothing.

"Well, what did you say back to him?" I snapped.

"I didn't say anything back to him."

Silence took over. I didn't know what to make of the situation or what to say. I was irritated at my inability to do anything. She fell to the floor and leaned back against the wall. Closing her eyes, she scrunched her face attempting to do something. I – for the first time – have no fucking idea what she was thinking about. I gulped.

"Troublesome – "

"I know Paul, okay? I know that I need to figure this out. I know." She stood up. Frustration swirled with confusion and something else that I couldn't make out allowed her to lash out at me. "But you know what I do know? You. I have known Barry all my life and can install my full trust into him. But you, I can't. You may not understand the difficulties that I have with men, but I am done with my suffering. The pain hurts and I can't take it anymore. If you're trying to be with me until you get laid then find some other skank. I will not be treated like an object anymore. You can fuck off, Paul."

I slinked backwards as her words sunk in. I felt a pang struck my heart and the core of my mind. It felt terrible. I looked at her. She was crying. I know that she didn't mean it. She was heated and didn't know what she was saying. She's suffering right now. I know it. I am not going to lose this.

"Troublesome, you don't fucking get it." The intensity in my voice instantly intensified as I pinned her up against the wall. I wanted her know what was what. "I genuinely like you. I won't fucking treat you like that. I never will. I wouldn't even be able to treat you like that."

I softened my voice and gently stroked her cheek. "You make me feel worth something. Every time you smile is a representation of that. No other damned person has ever done that. Everyone else is shit compared to you. I know that. You can leave me for Blondie but you have to know that I do like you. I don't do lying."

Troublesome looked into my eyes.

Troublesome looked at my lips.

Troublesome attacked me.

In a minuscule instance, her lips were on mine as her legs were around my waist. Relief was not enough to salvage this moment, I felt invigorated. Our kissing was irregular and fueled by a motive to beat the other, to show the other the more dominant passion. As I roughly and avidly kissed Troublesome, our bodies drifted through her bedroom and out into the living room. We collapsed to the floor and overpowered by desires to please, we went wild on one another. I soon became distracted when I saw something. As Troublesome continued to suck on my neck, I saw Blondie passed out next to the fridge.

Shit. Troublesome can't see this. She'll just get worried. Fuck, I need to fix this.

I abruptly stopped our kissing, grabbed her, went back into her room, and put her on her bed. "Troublesome, wait here. I need to go to the bathroom," I said quickly. I bolted out of the room and shut her door. Once I went over to Blondie, I thought over possible things to do. Eventually, I came up with an idea. It wasn't really appropriate, but it'll do. Since my Frosslass is of a very high level and is part ghost, she can hopefully go into Blondie's mind and make what just happened a dream to him. I frantically rethought my idea and looked over Blondie. Things were happening at an uneven pace and my thoughts became scattered. I tried my best to fixate my attention to Blondie and was surprised at what I saw.

There are various pills scattered around his body….did he try to kill himself? Does Troublesome mean that much to him? Fuck.

I ignored the problem and checked his pulse. At a barely audible rate, but there. His breathing is also rather shallow, but nevertheless there as well. Plus, he's completely passed out so won't know what's going on. Alright, this might work.

I called out my Frosslass and told her my plan. She was nervous, but complied. I waited as she started the process. I started to drift in and out of my thoughts. It's not like what I'm doing is a bad thing. When Troublesome realizes that Blondie thought everything was a dream – probably attributing his reality mistake from getting drunk – she'll be relieved. Also, Blondie won't have to worry about rejection. There is nothing fucking unethical about this. I'm just fixing things.

A number of minutes passed by – a number that I wasn't sure of – when Frosslass had completed the process. She looked at me and confirmed.

It worked.

I am a fucking genius.

I was about to ask her something, but she collapsed. Apparently, even though she got the task done, it required a great of effort to do so and now she's drained. I returned her to her Pokéball and smirked. Instead of returning to Troublesome's bedroom, I told her that I was going to go for a walk. I threw on some warm clothes and left. It was still raining, but I didn't care. I needed to get out and clear my mind.

As my feet took me across the campus and into a forest clearing, I sat upon a damp rock and watched the rain scatter puddles in between the various rocks around me. The rain made me soaked. I liked it. I stretched my legs out, trying to get the numbness back and failed. I continued to sit on the rock and watch the rain pelt the ground. I felt at ease. I felt relaxed. I felt good. Every previous deed that I had done made perfect sense now. It wasn't unethical or wrong, it was damn right. I smirked. I am always right.

As I was sitting, someone joined me.

Bean man.

I wasn't in the mood to argue so I let him be. He sat right next to me, acting like sharing a rock to sit on was a fine thing to do. I didn't ask him why and let him sit. As time passed by, I asked him a question that I genuinely wanted to know the answer to, "Is your name really Mr. Haywood Jablowme?"

"Yes, sir."

"Whatever," I mumbled. By means unknown to me, I suddenly wanted to know more about this man.

"What exactly do your beans do?"

"They make men pregnant."

Fucking shit, talking to this guy was a bad idea.

"No, I kid. They actually are magical beans that increase the size of you dick."

I didn't respond.

"I apologize. I kid again. They actually are magical beans that make Pokémon gain immeasurable power and make humans get high. That is why I fed some to your Pokémon. You were quite hard on them so I decided that feeding them my beans would help. Although, the first two weeks will make your Pokémon act very sick, but they are just adjusting to the chemicals of the beans. That's why the Empoleon you had was acting peculiar. He was on the beans. The trainer who he belongs to is a good fellow. He comes to me often for beans, though he only uses them on himself."

Damn it, I really had to run into this guy again.

"That's fantastic," I mumbled, not really caring anymore.

"Here I'll give you some, young chap. Though I must warn you if any one human or Pokémon takes too many there can be severe defects. Anyhow these are on me. I'd be happy if you'd gladly take them from me."

The man held out a clear zip-lock bag full of small clear beans. I took the bag, even though I planned not to use them, and asked a question, "Why are the beans transparent?"

"Because they are magical."

I didn't respond and looked at the beans. Once I put the package of beans into my jacket pocket, the man left. I'm not sure why I chose to keep the beans, but I felt like it needed to out of appreciation. I felt like I needed to keep some damn transparent beans that I got from a fucking guy who wears no shoes and talks in sexual implications. I believe that I am now mentally retarded.

After a couple of hours passed by, I felt like I had enough of the outdoors and left. I walked slowly, trying to sort through my many thoughts and emotions. Not a thing I commonly did or liked doing, but currently was needed. The amount of time I had spent in the rain was enough to make a whole day pass by. The sky was very dark and the rain only worsened in measure.

I continued to walk and when I had finished sorting through my thoughts, I was back at the dorm.

I was confronted by Troublesome telling me how Blondie thought everything was a dream and that there wouldn't be in problems between him and I. Even though she seemed ecstatic, she also seemed down. As if Blondie not being able to share his emotions with her made them unreal and made her more confused. Whether or not that was true, she kept it at small disclosure which made me disregard it.

I really don't care anymore. I'm just content that Troublesome was still mine. In fact, I think that our relationship has only strengthened from this.

I hugged her tightly and whispered, "You are amazing."

She didn't care for my immediate change in conversation. "Well, you are sexy," she purred, but then changed the direction of the conversation as well, " Hey Paul, I need to finish a paper up for tomorrow since we actually have our classes so hang out with Barry. "

Blondie emerged from the kitchen once Troublesome entered her bedroom. Clutching a large bowl of purple macaroni, Blondie smiled widely.

"I made this for you, man. You better like it or else I'll fine you!"

"I'd gladly eat it then," I quietly mumbled. Even though Barry's mind has been altered, this all feels really awkward. I personally don't like denying the truth, so I feel conflicted and like I've done something very wrong. Though, it had to happen so I can't be at fault. Fuck, I hate feeling guilty. Fuck it, to make up for it, I'd do anything Blondie asks of me. I will literally do anything with this idiotic blonde man.

"Hey Paul, let's watch PORN!"

Fucking shit.

"Fine, but as long as it isn't gay," I muttered. I thought over my words. Even if it isn't gay porn, wouldn't it still be gay for two to watch porn together?

"YAYS!" he screamed as he went off to find a suitable movie.

I sighed. I feel like "doing anything that Blondie says to clear my conscience" will only get me into deep trouble and can possibly screw up my relationship will Troublesome.

Fuck me. I can't do anything right.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey faithful readers …. hopefully faithful ... as you will discover, my writing style was changed. I find that I'm constantly learning how to become a better writer and you will probably, first handedly, see my writing grow and become better throughout this very long story. I'm actually debating whether or not to go back and re-write the other chapters, not the story content of course, but rather the way to which each chapter is displayed. Just as a reminder: this storyline, characters, and genres are not changing in any way, just the writing and style. Any thoughts? Like it? Suggestions? As always, reviews are cherished. Here's chapter 20! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights reserved to the owners. However, I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I exhaled deeply and rubbed my head, trying to assuage the burning throbbing that stung my entire frontal lobe. I looked up timidly. _Fuck_. My eyes darted from street sign to street sign, becoming agitated as I read the exact same pluralistic street names for the third time. I lunged over in exhaustion, grasping my knees – thinking that they somehow provided strength and support in my fatigued state – and fought back the tempting desire to throw up. My eyelashes batted against my skin, prickling my sweat-endowed skin with its every stroke. I attempted to stand, thinking that it would somehow facilitate the situation. It didn't. I fell down a number of times before I actually stood, and once I was standing, I felt nauseated. I clenched my stomach and desperately leaned against a conveniently placed wire fence. My breath was ragged and not properly composed as were my clothes. Thick globs of air escaped my crackled lips while a gentle breeze silvered through my now tattered suit. _Shit_. _What if someone saw me like this_?

My brows creased and I consciously ran a hand threw my sweat stricken purple hair, fingers getting tangled in the process. I left out a groan as I threw my head back. I couldn't coherently figure out a reason for why I was worrying. It didn't matter if I somehow fabricated an explanation for any lurkers – as long as I found her, nothing mattered.

I lowered my gaze. My eyes freely, as I didn't really have the energy or care to stop them, looked upon the monotonous rhythm of the street light flicker between red, orange, and green – seemingly in a careless matter as cars were rare during the late time of the night. I sighed silently, "What the _fuck_ am I doing?" I abruptly stopped – answering my already obvious, asinine question. I groaned, confused and irritated at the foreign feeling of failure that reverberating through my head, as if my self-consciousness was mocking me. My gaze shifted to my feet, hoping for something better to focus on. The sight wasn't any better. "Am I really that damn stupid to ignore the fact that I'm standing in mud? What the hell?"

The slots between my toes were homes for the mud as the thick substance gorged its way around my skin. My nausea increased suddenly. I lurched over, an instant – nearly natural human –reaction, but in doing so my face experienced a head on collision with the repulsive matter. I felt the brown shit slide down my face and seep its way into my mouth. I involuntary swallowed. By gag reflex, I was about to throw up, not caring if whatever went into my mouth got onto myself as long as it was out of my mouth. Just as the substance was about to leave my mouth and provide me with some sense of relieve, I heard a too distinguishable laugh.

My head arched up, driven by some renewed sensation that what I was looking for was found. My eyes desperately searched the surrounding area, attempting to cling onto the noise and locate it. I heard the voice again and felt my heart pulse faster. In a distressed, practically frantic fashion, I tried to call out but failed.

It took a while, probably three minutes but seemed as if thirty minutes with my unnatural increase in anxiety, before the voice emerged from wherever it came from. I swallowed hard and tried to ease my breathing. I failed, but I didn't care and just continued my gaze upon her.

She was dressed in a white, skin-fitting gown that flowed in perfect sanction with the natural breeze that effortlessly caressed her long, wavy blue hair. Sparse make-up, various silver rings and bracelets, white heels, and a _blonde man_ came to complete her look. I felt knots expand in my stomach and tremors emerge in my head. "What the fuck?" I breathed, trying to go unnoticed to the two.

I remained in my mud spot and continued to look at them.

My eyes followed the random motion of her slender finger twirling a lock of hair and then drifted to the enticing pattern of her swinging hips. I saw her brows slightly crease and look longingly into the blonde's eyes. Her lips slightly parted as she made direct eye-contact with the man. I was barely able to make out their conversation.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, causing the blonde to blush and slightly stumble. "I can completely trust you," she paused to rest her head on his chest and then continued, "You are the _best_ man that I have ever met." Her eyelashes were flickering widely as her cerulean eyes shinned, deeply hypnotized the young man.

He gleamed, soaking in the compliment. Taking her head, he gazed, with unmet ecstasy, into her eyes, somehow enrapturing her with his stare. His fingers gently touched her lips, focusing on nothing else. He smiled widely, "I'm better than Paul right?"

I tensed. _What the hell is going on_? My shoulders and knees sunk into the mud, incapacitating my body to any movement. I gulped. I tried to move my muscles and get out of the pit of mud, but failed. I felt my head grow heavy and my breathing uneven. I needed to pull ass out and take what was rightfully mine, but it proved nearly impossible. I continued to watch the scene fold out with uneasy and distressed thoughts.

She indulged her fingers into his hair, teasing the small blonde tassels and smiled at him – wider than before. She darted a leg through his, becoming one unit, and purred into his ear, "So much better … with Pokémon and with me."

They locked lips, passionately and with fervent intensity. His hands pulled the arch of her back into his body, making her succumb to his every sexual desire. Though, she didn't hesitate to reply back. She seemed to want, require it just as badly as he did. Their urge quickly amplified.

I looked upon the scene horrified. Everything in my body went limb and I lay incapable of moving, but fully capable of watching and thinking. I continued to watch and things only worsened. They began taking off their clothes, whispering things that they would do to one another – most prominent: the blonde wanting to smother her body in honey and lick it off – and loud moaning. They only broke from one another's mouth when she had something to say.

"I never liked Paul. It was always you, Barry, and it will always be like that," she murmured as she latched onto the smirking blonde's face and body.

* * *

><p>"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FFFFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKK !" I screamed, panting for air through deep and rugged breaths. Sweat coated my body, making the satin sheets of my bed stick to my chest. I groaned in desperation and wiped a splotch of sweat from my forehead, moving my bangs to the side in the process. That was the fifth time I had that <em>exact<em> dream. Though, each night the dream progressed one step further and became much more vivid. I didn't know what it meant, but I knew that I fucking hated it. I hadn't been able to sleep because of it.

I sorely rolled out of my bed – not amused that the nightmares had caused unexplainable pain throughout my body – and proceeded to my bathroom. I frowned. I guess that I had already established a reasonable qualm about my dreams: the past week Troublesome has done nothing, but study and train – required for her to pass her midterms – making me rarely see her outside of class and assume the worst with Blondie. Although, the only thing Blondie had been doing was force me into watching some new movie about man on Pokémon sex. Even though the likelihood of Blondie going behind my back and hanging out with Troublesome was rare, especially since I wiped his brain of his self-professed love incident from last week, my brain still fabricated some believable notion.

I sighed noticeably, somehow feeling slightly better by the rise and fall of my chest as I entered the bathroom. I saw myself in the mirror and felt disgusted. There were light purple bags under my eyes and I looked terrible, despite already sleeping for twelve hours. I clenched my knuckles. "There is no way that I'm going to any of my damn classes today. I look like shit. I need to get my act together." I had gone to class every day this week, but today was going to be an exception. I looked and felt horrible.

I called the nurse of the school up and told her of my condition and that I needed the day off. The nurse readily replied, surprising me that she didn't want to check up on me in my dorm at the least, but quickly disregarded it. When I ended the call I heard the door of the dorm swing open. _Shit_. I quickly locked the bathroom door and tried to calm myself down. I couldn't have Troublesome see me like this, in this desperate, confused, shit-like phase. The last time I saw Troublesome was yesterday at three o'clock, right after our last class, and now it's the following day at six o'clock in the morning. That's a small time slot where I can go from decently sane to completely scattered brained.

I tensed up against the wall, wincing as if she would want a forethought-out explanation or some shit. I glanced at the mirror and grimaced. _I'm such a pussy_.

I heard footsteps approach the door and then a big bang against it. I sneered, "_Blondie_."

I eased my shoulders and straightened my posture. "Blondie, the door is obviously locked so banging against it won't do any good. Don't act so stupid, okay? I am using it so get the hell away. I'm not in the mood to deal with you this early in the morning," I snapped, hoping to drive him away. I only assumed that the slight pause of silence meant that he had that stupid awkward grin plastered on his face, somehow taunting me through the door. Bastard.

His fist continually collided on the door as he spoke, "But PAUL, I need to take a shit like NOW! Just get out, please? I'll fine you otherwise! And …. ugh … ummm …. ugh… if you really need to continue doing whatever you're doing then just let me in and we can like ….. share the toilet."

_Hell to the no_. I let silence eat at Blondie as I dithered through whether or not to use Troublesome's foundation to cover up my bags. It was carelessly set on the rim of the sink counter and I figured it wouldn't hurt to try. As I started to apply the liquid-like matter to my face, not quite sure how to do it, I finally replied to Blondie, "Listen, go take your gay shit and do it elsewhere." I continued to apply the make-up and had a realization, which I should of had earlier, that Troublesome's skin is much light than mine.

"Fuck." I tried to smear the make-up, thinking that it would go away, but it only made my skin look worse with mixed color variations. I grabbed something else out of Troublesome's make-up bag that I had originally thought was make-up remover, but was really blush and proceeded to smother it all over my face. I looked in the mirror, hoping that my face would be clear. I tensed up. "Goddamn it!" Red, unnatural in the slightest, coating my now albino and tan coated face – my bags more evident that before.

"PAUL! Are you okay in there? Why did you swear? Did something do wrong? TELL ME! I'll help you out!" I didn't feel like responding back to Blondie and tried to think of something that would get rid of the mess on my face. Unfortunately, Blondie took my silence for something stupid. "OH! I know what happened! Paul, come on! Why did you have to poop on the floor? I mean really? I do it sometimes, but only when I'm drunk."

"What the hell is wrong with him?" I muttered, hoping that his acute sense of hearing wouldn't pick it up. I was about to directly reply back to him, but I heard the door of the dorm swing open again and close. _Oh shit, Troublesome's really back_!

"Barry, what are you doing?" I heard her say, anxious for a direct answer since class was going to start soon.

I grimaced. _If that bastard says anything stupid_….

"Dawn, I'm so glad you're back! Did you even get any sleep last night from all your coordinating training? Ugh, it doesn't matter right now because something is more important! Well, Paul's in the bathroom and ….. HE POOPED ON THE FLOOR!"

"Goddamn it! I didn't fucking shit on the floor!" I yelled, livid with Blondie and hoping that Troublesome wouldn't take his side on this one.

I heard Troublesome gasp and then tentatively reply back, "Paul, what have you been doing with Barry this whole morning? And can you get out of the bathroom?"

The skin surrounding my eyes creased in a disorient matter as I narrowed my eyes and clenched my knuckles, wishing that I could somehow decapitate Blondie. He had gotten me into this mess and now I am going to have to figure a way out. I sighed in annoyance and slouched against the wall. I glanced at the mirror again and shivered in repulsion. _I can't fucking go out looking like this_. My face was a disaster and showing it to Troublesome, who would probably want to attack me with a full on morning kiss – which I normally would take to the next level and fully enjoy – wouldn't be happening today, no matter how much I wanted to see her.

"I am never in hell touching make-up again," I mumbled at I tried to put Troublesome's make-up back in the arrangement where it was to begin with.

I heard slight whispering from the other side and then Troublesome sit right against the bathroom door. I heard her soft, seductive breaths – drawing my mind in and wanting to take her – from behind the door, probably thinking of something to say. "Paul," she whispered sultrily and slowly continued, "What's the matter?"

I felt myself gulp. I wanted to tell her about my nightmares and that she'd have to get the hell away from Blondie and that she was solely mine, but I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure what the hell my dream had meant or what it indicated. I wasn't sure if it signified that Troublesome meant a lot more to me than I had previously realized or some shit among those lines. I wasn't sure if Troublesome felt the same. Regardless, I didn't want to tell her then and there while I was in a bathroom looking like an idiot with make-up on my face and under the false accusation that I had shit on the floor.

I went over to the door and sat beside it. I spoke back in the same matter as she did, "Listen Troublesome, we'll talk about it later. I just …. fell like shit right now and won't be able to go to class." I heard her sigh indignantly, "Pauuullliiieee!"

I flinched at the nickname and groaned; _I'm not her damn pet Skitty, why does she have to do that_?

"Troublesome, just go to class," I snapped. I regained my stance and stood up. I turned on the water of the shower to hopefully show her that I was taking one and that she'd just leave. I had never driven Troublesome anyway and it wasn't like I really wanted to, especially since we had barely been hanging out, but I needed to get my shit sorted out.

The running of the water confirmed my assumption – she had left for class. I starred at the running water that was slowly fogging up the mirrors and figured that I might as well take a shower. I slowly peeled off my clothes, being careful that I wouldn't further hurt myself, and got in the shower. The water was scorching and at any other instance, I would have lowering the temperature, but I didn't. The heat helped ease my muscles, relinquishing them of their tight form and giving them more fluidity. I breathed deliberately slow in and out, trying to ease my mind as well.

Maybe my dream had meant that I needed to take my relationship with Troublesome to the next level? Maybe it was some fucking weird sexual desire thing, through Blondie's body, saying that we have to have sex? I tensed. Troublesome and I hadn't had sex yet and, despite her flirtatious personality, it wouldn't happen until she fully trusted me, whatever that meant. My brows furrowed. I could damn well understand Troublesome's trust problems, but maybe the dream was pointing at my own? Maybe I'm really some nut who worries about every shitting thing? I tried to rid my mind of all and any thoughts and continued my shower. Although, trying not to think about my problems just made me think about them more. I realized how strong my desire was to just make-out with Troublesome; I realized how much I just wanted to spend the whole day with her – two things that I had been very deprived of for the past week.

When I finished taking a shower, I put my clothes back on and left the bathroom, satisfied to see that the make-up was off my face. As I entered the living room, I saw Blondie on the couch rubbing my Pokémon egg. He ruined my moment with Troublesome last week with that damn egg, thinking that it was going to hatch and it didn't. _Idiot_.

I ignored him and proceeded to my room. Once I closed the door shut, I decided to video chat with Reggie. I knew that I was going against my better judgment, playing with _Reggie_ so closely, but before I told Troublesome of my dream I needed to know what it really meant.

I turned on the screen to my computer and intentionally shutting various taps. I scrolled down the list of the many names in my catalogue, looking for Reggie's. _I not even sure why I keep all these contacts in here_. I found various Sinnoh people – powerful and not so much – but eventually found Reggie's name. I rubbed my head in uncertainty as I leaned back in my chair, causing it to make a loud, obnoxious noise.

"Ugh, I just don't give a damn anymore."

I clicked on his name and entered it in. I always knew that Reggie had his laptop with him everywhere so he would probably pick up instantly ….. and he did.

"Hey Paul! What's up?"

He was wearing that stupid, feminine apron again and was in the kitchen. I sighed at my older brother's immaturity and replied back sternly, "I need to talk to you."

He smiled cheeky and sat down in front of the laptop, thinking that this would be an intense conversation. "Sure, but how's your classes doing, eh? You're nearly done! Don't forget that you have to come back for the Pokémon Masters Tournament."

I rubbed my temple. "Yeah, I know Reggie, I'm not fucking stupid. I've been training for the thing for a long ass time."

He licked his fingers, making me cringe. "You're so moody, Paul. What's going on between you and Dawn, huh? Things not going well in the sac? You know, I can help you out with that," he said with a wink.

My knuckles tightened instantly, felling as if this was a terrible idea. _Reggie is a moron_. I refused to look at him – fixating my gazed on his stove in the background – and replied, "Can we just not get weirdly sexual here, okay? I actually have a problem and need some reliable answers. If you try and talk about how I need lessons on sex, then you can go screw yourself because I am not in the mood for your stupidity."

Reggie, amused, starred at me with that stupid look of false sincerity. "Fine, _little brother, _but you know it would only be for your own good. Maylene and I do it anywhere now. Annnnnywayyy, what's on your mind?"

I stiffened, wincing at "do it anywhere." I had once found Maylene and Reggie doing it in my bathroom sink which was beyond matters of cleanliness or respect. I angrily starred at Reggie and eventually told him about the progressively worse dreams that I had been experiencing for the past week. He only acknowledged the story by occasionally gasping or making asinine, nearly mocking faces. When I was done, he gave me his opinion, "Well, that's really interesting and I think I can help you out. I think it has nothing to with Dawn's flirtatious and teasing behavior or your own desire for a stronger relation, but something entirely else…"

"What?" I said, getting annoyed by his round about matter of talking.

A slight smile perked from his lips as he folded his arms. "I believe it means that you want a threesome. You, Dawn, and Barry all need to have sex at the same time to get rid of those nightmares."

My eyes slightly parted and I felt my face become red. "_What the screw is the matter with you?_" I growled. I instantly turned off the video chat program and left my room.

"Hey, where are you going?" I barely heard Blondie say as I left the dorm, not caring to respond or even acknowledge his presence.

I continued to walk, gradually picking up my pace, getting angered by my own confusion. I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't keep still, nothing being able to hold my attention for any decent amount of time. I didn't feel like training my Pokémon or even taking them out and that made me angry. Maybe if I had never if gotten involved with Troublesome that all these weird feelings and seemingly growing hallucinations wouldn't happen. Maybe I could have stayed my damn normal self with not even the slight sense of misperception.

I came across an open bench overlooking the bay area of the city and sat down. I blew my bangs out of my face only for them to just fall back down on my forehead. This process happened a few times until I got agitated and just swiped my bangs back with my hand. I was pretty sure that I had sat on the bench for at least a few hours, not really realizing the time flying by, but letting it freely do so. I looked at the ocean, not really noticing it, but rather focused on it to just distract myself. Eventually, the entire day had passed by and I decided that it would be best if I went back to the dorm.

I walked back slowly, unnaturally slow for my pace of walking, trying to find something that would prevent me from going back. I found nothing and continued walking to a destination that I was uncertain of. I knew that Troublesome would probably be back, unless she was spending the night coordinating again.

It took me about thirty minutes to return and once I entered the dorm, I sighed. I felt exhausted, despite not really doing anything all day, and knew that I would soon have to go to bed and face yet another nightmare.

I walking to the kitchen and got some coffee that was idly sitting in a pot, hoping that it would sustain my attentiveness. I sat in silence drinking the poorly made coffee. It wasn't until I heard someone enter the dorm that I stopped. It was Troublesome. An awkward sensation took over my body, instantly panicking on what to do. I cursed myself, getting angry on how weak I was at the moment.

Troublesome entered the kitchen and sat down across from me. My eyes didn't leave her – they followed her hands running through her hair, the twitch of her nose, and the ach of her eyebrows. I got up clumsily, feeling her gaze on my back, and felt the insatiable need to pour her some coffee, for some reason unknown to me. I returned to the table and put the coffee in front of her. She gave me a backwards smile and looked at me questionably.

I rubbed the hairs on my neck and spoke, "Ugh, enjoy?"

Her brows wrinkled inelegantly, something obviously bugging her. "Paul, you're acting ….. weird," she paused momentarily, clearly trying to make out her thoughts and then continued, "Is everything okay?"

I sneered. Nothing was okay. I felt like shit and I was worried about every damn little thing. I hadn't felt like myself for a week. I felt awkward around Troublesome and couldn't think properly. I reconnected my eyes with hers for an instant, but then broke eye-contact. I wasn't sure what to say back, but I had this overwhelming desire to _kiss_ her.

I starred at her intensely, the silence nearly palpable. In one swift yet completely gawky matter, I lunged across the table – knocked not only the rectangular thing over in the process but the coffee as well – and was on top of Troublesome who was lying on the floor in a small pool of coffee. I gauged at her mouth, using one hand to gently caress her cheek and the other hand to pull her thigh up. I kissed her deeply and passionately, but then immediately stopped. I got off of her.

"Damn it, sorry," I mumbled, trying not to look anywhere but at her.

I put the table back on its feet then helped her up, trying not to slip on the coffee. I got her mug and refilled it back up with coffee – thinking that a new cup would somehow help the problem – then handed it back to her. "Here's your coffee," I said, forcing the newly filled mug back into her dainty hands. As I hastily left the kitchen, Blondie entered.

"WHY IS MY COFFEE ON THE FLOOR?"

I cringed at the volume of his yell and locked myself in my bedroom. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I mumbled, aimlessly twirling a loose thread of yarn from my shirt. I collapsed on my bed, feeling stupid as Damn it and uncomfortably numb. I placed a pillow on my head, trying to get Troublesome's confused face out of my head.

I starred at the wall with dissatisfied fascination. I put my head in my hands, letting my fingers run over my skull in a soothing matter, getting strands of purple hair tangled. I sighed when I heard a light tapping on my door.

"Paul ….. we need to talk," she said sternly as she tried to fiddle with the doorknob.

I sat up and looked at the door. I grimaced and forcefully threw a pillow against the door. "Go away," I snapped. I heard whispers from the other side of the door, presumably Blondie and her talking, which made me frustrated. _I can't take this all shit anymore. Why does Blondie always have to be in the picture? Why can't he get a life and leave? Why the hell does he have to be in my dreams?_

Troublesome didn't rely back so I decided to, "Troublesome," I paused, feeling strangely good by saying her name, and continued, "I want to talk to you alone so get that blonde idiot out of here and I mean it." There was a pause to which I heard voices and then the door of the dorm close – Blondie had left. Assured by the thought of Blondie leaving, I went to the door of my bedroom door and opened it. She walked in – cautiously slow and fully alert. She stood on the opposing side of the room and studied me with those cerulean eyes of hers, closely and carefully. She seemed worried and tense which then made me feel the same.

She sighed lightly and softened her gaze, "Paul, listen, the first weeks of our relationship have been amazing. I … I'm so happy when I'm with you and feel as if I can trust you, but," her voice cracked and I had an overwhelming desire to hug her yet I also felt a conflicting emotion of shutting her up with my own mouth so I did nothing. She continued, "But….you've been acting so w-weird. If you d-don't want to continue this, then just tell me." She swallowed hard and rubbed her arms, refusing to make eye-contact as she tried to fight back tears.

She had thought that I wanted to break up with her? _What the hell_?

I walked closer to her, making her wince, and spoke, "Troublesome, that is not what is happening here. We just haven't really done much together in the past week and I have felt really, really weird." She blinked her eyes at my response, unsure of what to make of it. I wanted her to say something, but since she didn't, I continued, "I just created some idiotic notion in my mind that since we weren't doing stuff together that you were going behind my back and doing stuff with Blondie."

She creased her brows together, frustrated and enraged at my comment. "What is the matter with you Paul? I mean if we continue this thing," she pointed at her and me, "then you have to get used to being away from me for periods at a time. We both have careers in Sinnoh that do that to our lives and if you can't trust me ….. then ….," I saw droplets of water crowd the corners of her eyes as she continued talking, "… then … I don't know, P-Paul."

I momentarily thought of what she said, becoming irritated at the truth behind the statement. "Ugh, Troublesome, it's not that I can't trust you," I paused. That was exactly it: I couldn't fully trust her. "It's just that, in the past few days, I've been having these …. nightmares," I blushed at the word, cursing my mind of allowing weakness, and continued, "… that have made me realize that you mean a lot more to me than I had originally thought."

I looked down at my feet, feeling _vulnerable_ and pathetic at my statement. I felt like leaving, thinking that she would want nothing to do with me anymore, but was stopped when I heard her sigh.

"Paul, you have to trust me. If we go back to Sinnoh with this relationship progressing then trust will be the only thing we'll have. The paparazzi are ruthless and if we can't trust one another then it's not going to work out well. Our time here in Unova is coming to a close and I'd hate to think that our relationship would do the same." I heard her walk over to me, tentatively and afraid. Looking down at my feet, I saw her own feet join mine. I felt her long, smooth fingers tangle themselves within mine as she leaned into me. She used her other hand to curl up against my chest, rubbing it in deep circles.

We stayed latched on to one another, embracing for a while. I placed my head onto of hers and slowly inhaled her sweet scent. The hand that was not within hers was securely placed around her waist. I felt her hot breaths on my neck, numbing my mind into a much needed euphoria. I smirked slightly, content at my current success. I knew that going into this relationship was going to be hard, but I also knew that the result would be worth it ….. just like Pokémon training.

I pulled her closer to me and murmured something in her ear, "Can we get the hell out of this place before Blondie comes back?" I felt her smile against my chest, storing confidence in my mind which allowed me to freely grab her hand and run.

We quickly left the dorm, invigorated by the sensation of the night and one another. As we ran I felt a pull on my arm. I was instantly hurled back into Troublesome, sprawled out on top of her. I scoffed, "What the hell did you do that?" She flashed a sly smile as she pushed me off of her rather roughly then murmured in my ear, "Felt like it."

I smirked and immediately got up. I fixated my attention onto her, taking her in – her long hair with the curls slightly loosened by the wind, her enticing eyes that were threatening to strip my thinking capability away, and her feet – her heeled feet. I crossed my arms over my chest and spoke softly, circling her, "It's going to be hard to run with heels on, you know."

She gave me a curious glance as she frowned, still managing to look sexy. "Ugh … what?"

My smirk grew. I threw myself at her, trying to encage her small waist in my arms. She barely evaded and started to run, filtering the air with her giggles. I was close on her heels, very confused as to why I was practically played _tag_ with her, but continued nevertheless to win. The eerie silence of the night was in nonexistence. Troublesome's giggles and loud gasps, as she looked behind to see how close I was, was the only thing penetrated the area. Several times, I was at near success to grabbing her, but failed every time. She knew that it was only a matter of time before she would be in my grasp so she started to physically distract me.

She began running in a matter where she haughtily teased me with her ass. Running and trying to focus became a difficulty. I lost focus on trying to capture her and focused instead on the hypnotizing dance of her ass going from left to right. My feet were running sloppily and my mind became foggy, succumbing to my hormones. _Damn it_. I attempted to refocus and gain my composure back, but it didn't work and only made me further focus on her ass.

As I ran, I lost all perception of the environment around me. The only thing that was measurable to any extent was the growing space between Troublesome and I. The quick picking that my feet usually do to maximize speed was not happening. I started stomping through the streets, in a frantic fashion. It wasn't until I fell into a pothole in the road where I gained my realization back.

"Damn it!"

I was in the underground sewer system and it was horrendous. Shit was _everywhere_ – on the walls, the sewer Pokémon and bums, on the ground, and now on me. I covered my nose to try to block out the repugnant smell of the sewer. It wasn't working and only made it harder to breath. I looked up to where I had fallen in and yelled at Troublesome, "Can you help me the fuck out here?"

She looked through the hole, her hair falling to the side of her head as she gave me a teasing and completely intended seductive smile, and spoke, "How did you fall in _here_? Were you not paying attention? That doesn't sound very _Paul-like_."

"Goddamn it, why the hell do I always have to get in the worst of situations?" I mumbled to myself, angered that I had been so ignorant. Just as I was about to rely back to her something was bubbling in the sewer water besides me. I instantly backed off, afraid that whatever it was would probably rape me.

Something slowly rose out of the water. It had layered grey-blonde hair and …._skin with pale grey eyes_? What the hell? I backed up further into the sewer walls, hoping that the thing wouldn't attack me. In one swift movement, the thing emerged and it was a guy with a Snivy? _What the hell is a decently looking guy doing in a sewer system doing with a Snivy? Is this some weird porn shit? _

The guy had a green digital camera and snapped a picture of me while his Snivy stuck its tongue at me. _Damn it, paparazzi_? I scowled at him, giving him a look to explain himself. He didn't and I sighed. _People are so damn stupid here_. I walked over to him in the sewer water and spoke, "Listen man, what the hell?"

He rolled his eyes, as if what I was asking was senseless. "That's obvious; I'm merely searching for Pokémon with my starter. I'm a trainer and photographer so I am doing both at once," he said as he copied my smirk, hands diving into the water to pull out a different lens for his camera.

I shifted around in the murky water, uncomfortable as I felt poop get in awkward crevices of my body and angered at the asshole in front of me. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and replied back, "I don't give a damn. Just get the hell away from me."

He slightly frowned and the reflection of the moon shone an indirect light on the pupils of his eyes, widening them and showing more grey. He slightly parted his lips, but then shut his mouth, indecisively unsure of what to ask. He blew his bangs out of his face and stuck his nose in the air, "I had thought that Paul Shinji did at least casualties, but I was wrong. You don't deserve a proper picture. I'm pretty sure that the paparazzi would love the one I just got of you though."

I growled and tensed up. _This imbecile is fucking ridiculous_. "Listen man, who the hell are you? Actually, no, I don't really care because I don't have to put up with this shit," I snapped as I tried to climb the wall of the sewer, not being very successful.

"I'm Trip Shooti," he said rather smugly, like I should have known.

I turned around and looked at him, a smirk consuming my face. "What? Trip Shity?"

He grimaced and splashed water at me, using antics of a four-year-old as he stomped in the water and threw his camera at me to which I only destroyed. "Why the hell did you do that?" he growled, pointing at the sinking broken camera. I waved a hand in the air, shoving him I was done with the conversation. He had other plans. He grabbed the collar of the shirt and pulled me into him, becoming centimeters from which our lips nearly touched. I gulped; _why do I always have to get in such gay situations_? Two guys close and wet, yep that sounds like perfectly straight behavior.

His eyes were trying to be threatening, but failed. With the gay grey-blue color, he wasn't able to make me feel anything other than irritated. I was too close to someone that I had no connection with and I didn't like it.

"Yeah? Well, does Penis Shitface sound good to you?"

"Motherfucker!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I poked my head through the slot of the pothole, seeing two figures splashing water. I fiddled with my hair, running fingers through it and twirling it, as I tried to figure something out. The Trip Shooti guy had the exact same voice of Paul, making impossible to tell them apart! I sighed in desperation. Though, I assumed that I was probably my fault since I decided to merely test his sensitive hormones. _Paul's too easy sometimes!_ I smiled widely and ignored the commotion that was going on in the sewer, figuring that I'd just wait it out. I freely allowed myself to slip into sub-consciousness and think about things.

I toyed with the band of silver and white gold strapped on the pinky of my hand. I gulped. Barry had given in to me when we were kids, a symbol that we had agreed upon to never lie to one another or keep anything from the other. I swallowed uneasy. Barry had proclaimed his love to me and now he had no recollection of it. I didn't want to tell him, but then I didn't want to keep it from him. I bit my lip and rubbed my face. _He's happy so should it really matter_? _Ignorance isn't that bad!_

I frowned at my thoughts. That wasn't right. I sighed deeply. I started to stress. It was hard enough to show my trust to Paul, allow myself to trust him, show myself happiness, and control my frisky reflex, but having to be entirely truthful to Barry? That would be too much emotion to deal with. I lay back on the cold concrete of the street and looked up into the stairs.

"I wish things were easier," I whispered to myself with closed eyes.

The skin surrounding my eyes cringed. Why had I given into Paul? Why had I started this relationship with him? I walk through it confused yet somehow naturally happy. _It's hard to recognize myself, succumbing to fear, but he makes it easy. He believes in me. _I smiled slightly to myself. _He's not so bad!_ Even though he acted super weird today, I knew that he truly cared. Our relationship had been slowly growing and I was proud of that – I knew that we'd return to Sinnoh as a couple. I may have always hated the sense of commitment, but I have tentatively come to somewhat appreciate it.

I rolled over on my stomach and looked into the hole again. It was hard to make out the figures from the darkness and I was about to yell, but Paul …. or Trip had spoken.

"Don't touch my crotch, man!"

_EW! What are they doing down there_? I continued, in question of who was talking, listening.

"Touch your own crotch and get your Snivy off my head."

"I wasn't touching your crotch. I was touching your upper thigh, duh."

"I don't give a damn, just leave!"

I scrunched my nose, getting impatient and yelled, "PAUL! Can we just leave? It's really cold and I hate being alone in the dark!" He didn't pay attention to me, still arguing with the Trip guy on who touched whose crotch. I sighed loudly. I questioned whether or not to take my top off, allowing the moon to show it proudly, which would make Paul instantly leave, but I decided against it. I didn't want to risk some guy Trip – who was probably a sexual predator who was fascinated by Paul's crotch – to see my breasts.

* * *

><p>We had eventually left and returned back to the dorm. Trip followed Paul, taking pictures the whole time, making me really insecure at the flickered light every time a picture was taken <em>low<em> to the ground. Paul insisted to ignore him and I worried. _What the hell is the matter with this Tip_? _Camera and Paul fetish? Ew_!

Now we were back at the dorm and I was lying on the couch of the living room while Paul was taking a shower, trying to get every spec of dirt off. I quickly became bored – finding split ends and continuously re-applying lipstick only lasted so long – and I flipped through channels on the television, finding nothing suitable or good to watch. I sighed in boredom, "I wonder why Barry took Paul's egg for the evening?"

My mind wandered through a scope of possibilities – Barry washing Paul's egg, Barry taking Paul's egg to a masseuse, Barry getting Paul's egg checked by a therapist, Barry raping Paul's egg, or Barry breaking Paul's egg.

I became uneasy. _I hope he doesn't do anything stupid with the egg_!

My thoughts were broken as Paul reemerged from the bathroom wearing clean clothes. I winked at him and patted the couch, telling him to come over. He did and sat right beside me, turning off the television and pulling me into his lap. His body was warm and instantly heated up my own body. I snuggled into his chest and started tracing his muscles, earning a ripple of shivers through his body.

"Paul, why are you always so warm and …. _wonderful_?" I purred.

His hand was venturing in my hair, not particularly paying attention. "Huh?"

I moved out of my snuggled position and came face to face level with him, intriguing him. My hands gently cupped his cheeks, feeling them heat up at my touch, and thumbing circles against his skin. He had a blissful smirk on his lips, tempting me to pull it off with my own. I slowly closed the gap between us, but he widened it. "Troublesome, tomorrow I'm going to spoil you," he said rather vaguely.

I arched my eyebrows at him and pouted, wanting a certain answer, but he didn't readily supply me with it. "Paul, can I have this _surprise_ now?" I breathed up against his face. He pushed me away lightly and smiled devilishly, "No. And it's not really a surprise, but will day full of planned … things."

I traveled my hands up his thighs, slightly making him hitch his breath up in intensity. "I can make you tell me, you know," I murmured in his ear. He shook off his momentarily lapse of focus and snatched my hands away from his crotch. "No."

"Fine," I said with a fake frown.

He smiled slightly and kissed me roughly on the lips. Just as he started to kiss me, he stopped, smirking at my desire for more. I playfully punched his arm and then laid besides him on the couch, getting comfortable in his grip. I rested my head on his chest, hearing the palliative beat of his heart and his steady breaths. It didn't take long before I fell asleep in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – read, relish, review. Thanks.**

**Note: The majority of this chapter is in Barry's POV… things get quite weird… _you've been warned_…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights reserved to the owners. However, I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Barry's POV<strong>

"Troublesome, are you done yet?"

I wasn't quite sure what Paul was planning with Dawn, but I didn't like it and I learned a number of things about Paul because of it. I asked him what the occasion was and he only countered with unhelpful, nebulous responses. I gathered up all his clothes, in a seemingly endless string of non-cohesive shit, then glued every flimsy, cotton-laded arm sleeve and pant strand together. Actually, that only made matters: he somehow conceived it as a violent attack on his own egotism, which would probably be an accurate account at my feats, but deeming that I didn't get the actual information that I was searching for, his unnatural, hormonal outburst was irrelevant to me. I defied his unimpressive pleas of repression by locking him in a cramped, dark closet. Although, Paul's reins of social dominance that he casts over nearly everything, biotic or inanimate, was enough to penetrate the door, causing an irrational purple haired man to thrust his first into my balls. This took some time to think over. Understanding that Paul didn't want to inform me of his schemes for the day with Dawn was a given, but having to cross the invisible boundary of compelling his hand to my genitals was strange. I couldn't properly think after that. The sole prospect ringing through my skull was questioning Paul's sexuality in disgust, despite having thought about it before. _He's so gay for me. Ewww….._

Delighting my own frantic chagrin, I desperately inflicted both my problems – not knowing what Paul would do to Dawn today and Paul's licentious desire for my body – on Dawn. She wasn't much use in solving either, being too distracted by getting ready and actually not knowing the answers herself either.

With the unanimous consensus of every particle in my brain that I wasn't going to get anywhere if I continued meddling, I lurched onto the black couch that was sitting lonely next to an expensive looking glass pot thing. I mused at the object for a few minutes. It looked like some weird cross between a dildo and a mound of diarrhea. _Paul probably plays with that at night. _

I began flipping through channels. In a superficial fashion of attempting to find channels, shows, commercials, anything that could hold my attention span from the imminent destiny of Paul leaving with Dawn for an entire, probably adulterated day, I realized that nothing would be able to fit said task. I sighed and pulled at my hair. _I wonder what Dawn would look like with blonde hair_. I ventured in and out of my thoughts, some tangled fragments of dreams from the night before, and was immediately distracted when I an ad for a pizzeria came up. Their mantra was stupid and cliché. The people looked unethically overworked and ill. The actual pizza looked like vomit that was fucked by Paul's face. I decided to call them up.

"Yo! This is … ugh …," _He sounds high_. "… Pete's Pizza … so like how may I help you today?" the guy breathed lifelessly, a wad of gum drumming the inner sides of his cheeks, making a loud popping noise. _Correction: He is high! Yes!_

I cleared my throat for about five minutes before responding. I made it a big act: coughing vigorously into the phone as if loose bowels were escaping the confines of my mouth. The pizza guy stayed on the line. His breathing became heavier and breathier. He started to pant awkwardly. _Yes! I love this guy! He's one of those people who get high and act totally awesome! Shit is about to happen!_ After the long silence of collaborated pants and gargles, I began to speak, "Hello, good sir!"

The guy stopped his heavy wheezing orgasm thing and snorted, "Heay, man! Waz up?"

I responded immediately, a smile and instant gleam overwhelming my entire face, "Not much, ay can I see the menu?"

The guy didn't reply as quickly as I had. I became distracted by the clamors in the stoner's background. The phone's conversation was obviously fleeting, if not already so, and things already started to get difficult. "Heay, so like … ugh … I have no … fuckkkking idea no to shove a menu into a phone… my boss did not teachhh me this crap," he paused, thinking aloud incoherently, and then started to make complete sentences again, "Do you know what kind of … pizzzzzza ya want?"

I responded back immediately again, the pace of the verbal exchange becoming irritating, "I don't care as long as the crust is on top! The bastard last time seriously messed up my pizza!"

"Yo … whaaaaat?"

_MORON! I HATE EVERYTHING! _

I groaned and looked back at Dawn's room, hoping that she was done. She wasn't. I started to pull on my blonde hair again. "Fine, I guess you don't carry that kind of pizza…"

"Totallly… hey what are you wearing … babe?"

"I am completely naked except for the black socks on my feet and the barbecue sauce stains on my chest."

"Wow…so sexay. You sound amazing, gurlll," he slurred. There were loud bangs and a string of undistinguishable words following the racket. Once he seemed to gather himself up and whatever situation he had caused, he began again, "What are you doingggg right now, hun?"

"Sucking black cock."

"Cool."

Silence momentarily took over. Between his still increasingly heavy breathing and my inability to yell at will, as Paul detonated as bad and undesirable, I was quickly becoming more bored than originally started. I yanked on my shirt, gearing the sweat away from sticking to my chest. _Why am I doing this? I could be training right now or something_!_ Life is SO hard!_

"Heay … man, did you know if you order a pizza, you get to keep the … BOX? I workkk here and never knew that."

"Did you know that I was doing your mom last night?"

" … Sick, man. Did my dad watchhhh?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but I couldn't. I heard a voice in the background, not sounding too pleased, "Goddamn it, Jerry, why the fuck are you naked?"

"Ugh, like, how man?"

There was immediate yelling where two voices, one under a vertiginous spell of avoiding the questions with his own questions and the other throwing acquisitions to combat the problem, were gradually reporting their take on the situation. I stayed on the line, finally becoming amused with the present situation. There was profanity. There was drama. There was stated yet unseen nudity. There was defiled pizza.

Then the line cut off. I was bored again.

_There is just NOTHING to do! _I stared at the wall's dull color scheme of white and grey while unconsciously twirling a small lock of blonde hair. In morbid absorption of ogling at the wall, I flicked the plasma screen off, ignoring my desire to call up a constipation ad that just popped up on the screen. My fixation on the wall didn't last long. I flicked my eyes over to a picture of Dawn on my phone. I sighed yet continued to thumb the forward button to the following pictures. There was an assortment: pictures of me, generally naked and Dawn, sadly, fully clothed. There were random pictures of Paul as well, mostly consisting from the night he got high with all the Mareep or times I snapped of him in the bathroom. Once I reached the end of my massive volume of photos, I went to the main menu and opened a new slate for assembling a text message. I was about to compose a beautiful masterpiece of hardcore profanity and graphic pornographic images, then send the whole little treat to Paul, but Dawn called my name. She wanted me in her room. Nausea instantly washed over me. Despite my appetite to avoid boredom, I was corned into the feeling of actually wanting to lapse back into it again.

_Gahh! I'm nervous! What does she want me for? Maybe she wants to run away with me and we can start a new life together on some mysterious island? Maybe she wants to have crazy, hard anal sex with me while Paul watches? Ugh, what is wrong with me? Why am I so jittery and anxious? JUST CALM DOWN, DAMN IT! EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE!_

I approached her room, albeit as slow as physically possible. I stood at the foot of her room and felt like vomiting. I plunked my shoulder against the wall idly, almost obviously awkward and self-conscious of everything, and waited for her instruction or any signal that could impel me to think about not throwing up. I clenched my stomach.

She slivered out of her closet full of unwavering appreciation for my presence, as if she desperately needed something. She did.

She looked at me carefully, noting my evident depersonalized behavior yet didn't question it and continued with her original pursuit. "Hey, Barry! Do you think you can zip up my dress for me? I can't reach the zipper." She twirled around and revealed her flawless bare, porcelain flesh, cradled by a yet to be fastened white dress. I felt my fingers grow numb. _Don't say yes, do not say yes! You know that zippers are deadly institutions bound by metallic traps, Barry! YOU KNOW THAT! You will just ruin her dress if you try. Tell her your fingers are covered in cum or feces or something._

She turned her head and looked at me inquisitively. "Ugh … Barry? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing! Sure, I'll zip up your dress!" I replied hastily and nervously.

She turned back around and straightened her posture. _Damn it, look what you got yourself into!_ I gulped then grabbed the expensive dress's zipper with uneasy hands. Droplets of sweat started to accrue around my forward. I jaggedly pulled the tiny device in a truculent matter. My fingers and the small silver mechanism weren't in sync, making any form of cohesion difficult. I started to get agitated by the zipper's incapability to advance up. I started to pull harder and accidentally nicked her skin in the process. Fortunately, my unsuccessful feat of getting the zipper up in its rightful place went unnoticed by Dawn. She was mindlessly doing her make-up.

I stopped and stared at the zipper for a few moments. I wasn't really sure what else to do, except to continue pulling. _Maybe, pull harder?_ I sighed. _Why can't everything just have snaps? Snaps are way sexier_. _If both our naked bodies were plastered together by snaps, if would be so much easier to get out of than zippers, but then wouldn't I want zippers to stay longer attached to Dawn? Ugh, clothes are just annoying; people should just always be naked._

I looked at the zipper again. It was stuck so I decided to pull harder. I placed one hand on her bare back, earning a giggle from my mouth at the touch of her exposed skin, and placed the other firmly on the silver thing. The position was awkward to say the least and only made the situation more difficult. Yet, the little tick marks that the object passed indicated that the zipper was actually moving and I felt my heart race. The excitement was short lived, however. A sharp noise was heard from the inner workings of the zipper.

_Snap!_

It broke off.

"_Fuck!_"

"Barry, are you done yet? It shouldn't take that long."

"Ugh," I said, flinching to force myself to look at the massive slash in the back of her dress and think of a solution simultaneously. "."

She turned around and parted her lips, "What?"

I avoided eye-contact. "WEAR A DIFFERENT DRESS!"

She frowned. "Why?" she breathed, becoming notably self-conscious, and then continued restlessly, "What's wrong with it? Do I look ugly? Is there a stain? Paul bought me this dress!"

_Damn it, Paul bought her this dress! Whoopsie!  
><em>

"Ugh, here I'll help you choose a different dress," I said quickly, avoiding her questions. I ran into her closet and frantically began to look for dresses suitable for a day which I had no idea what was going to happen. Paul was taking her on a date, despite already being a couple, so something sexy right? I scrunched my nose. _I should sabotage Dawn's outfit. No… that's mean because this is DAWN! I'll do that to Paul_.

I pulled out a short, black cocktail dress. "This?"

"No, I don't want to wear that. Barry … why can't I just wear this? What is the problem?"

"Troublesome, come on, we have to go," Paul called from the living room.

"Barry, stop this!"

I walked up close to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Listen you can't wear that dress become is makes you look … ugh," I paused, knowing the word is going to affect her self-esteem despite not being true, "… fat."

I didn't give her the opportunity to reply, "So take that dress off and wear this … cute black one! DO IT!"

She agreed silently and sadly then moved sluggishly to remove the dress, but stopped. "Barry, I'm not wearing anything underneath."

_She's not wearing anything underneath? Whaaat? PAUL IS A FAG! He probably told her to do that._ I clenched my knuckles and tried to stop my brows from twitching. "Ugh, I'll look the other way."

I was hard to concentrate knowing that at one small fraction of time, Dawn was completely NAKED behind me. I tried to focus on other things and avert myself from turning around and gawking at her. It one took one mental image to do that: Paul naked. _EW!_ It took a few moments for Dawn to get her dress on then she did she asked me for my assistance again. The zipper this time was much easier, not fighting or lashing out at my pulling. We both left her room once I was done, undaunted by the previous tasks. I wanted to convince her in spending the entire day with me instead of Paul, but she wasn't paying attention. I groaned in annoyance.

Both leaving her room simultaneously, we saw Paul sitting on the couch, fuming. "What the hell were you two doing in there?" he grunted. He tried to hide his obvious indulgence into Dawn's appearance, but failed. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Psh, what do you think, Paul?" I said, mocking his tone of voice and skipped over to him. I mirrored his usual smirk and then replied, "We were playing 'Pin the Dildo on Paul's FACE!'"

He stopped looking at Dawn and redirected his entire attention on me. I pranced to the other side of the room in fear. "You fucking twat," he snapped.

Paul sauntered up from the couch, an air of douche-like solipsism tracing the slick outline of his body. A black silk suit was plastered to his body accompanied by only a shiny red tie and leather shoes. He growled at me. The veins became visible upon his hands and throat. He walked over to Dawn and tightly snaked an arm around her petite waist, pulling the small of her back into him. _He's getting territorial? We're brothers and that means we're supposed to share! DOUCHE MOVE! _

Paul continued to violently stare at me. His brows critically rose, appearing like trees taking over his face. I licked my lips at him. He coarsely retracted his body, confused and disgusted. He immediately took his cease … with Dawn. They somehow let it go disregarded leaving me alone in their dorm, something that would have never been allowed before.

I plowed the couch with my body, agitated. _The one time where I actually get their dorm to myself, I don't want it! _My lips crinkled downward. Outright following them would be too obvious. This wasn't like any other ordinary time of letting them do what they want; their time here was inevitable: a mere few weeks, then back to Sinnoh where I wouldn't be in everyday existence. Paul planned a day full of … festivities? I wasn't sure, but I was determined to find out and possibly mess shit up.

I dragged my body, feeling strangely heavy, to the large windows that beautifully put the city of Castelia on display. The sea was stunning and reminded me of Dawn. I smiled to myself. I snatched my phone from the depths of my pant pocket and opened a text message.

The blue void of the ocean

Remind me of your eyes

Like when I put lotion

On your thighs

My eyes traced over the words that appeared on the screen. Being content, I pressed **SEND**. I exhaled at her pending response, wondering the praise she would say from my beautiful words. My gazed fixated on the sea once more. My phone casually lay on the glass table beside me. I looked over every three seconds to see if I had received any new messages.

_Vrhhhhh!_

As if a reflex, my fingers swiped the phone from its placid location on the glass table. The message was not what I had expected.

**From: Paul**

**To: Barry**

_What the fuck is wrong with you?_

I swallowed hard. _DAMN IT_!

* * *

><p>I was bumming around their dorm. Indecisiveness and a nearly insatiable longing to watch porn took over my mind. I was irritated at everything and everyone. Turning, twisting, and swirling its internal gears, my mind tried to fabricate some ultimate plan, but it failed to come up with anything other than putting fire to Paul's room. My head swung backwards, slightly rolling off the side of couch. My eyes were barely lit against the cold vicinity of the room. Blood rushed to my head in a desperate need to taint my flesh with a pink-red color. I ignored the awkward pain and looked forward, albeit upside down. My eyes connected with the door of Dawn's room as I developed an idea. By interior instinct, not having to mentally inform them, my legs rocked off the couch and I leaped in the air.<p>

"I AM A GENIUS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's 1st Location: Musical Theater of Nimbasa City<strong>

I was standing in an overly pubescent and pink room where Pokémon were being dressed in overly obscene outfits. I wanted to get into the arena and out of my current haven of superficiality. My eyes darted to the man in the mask; the guard. There was one way to get in without a ticket. I looked at myself in the mirror that was temporary not being used, a rare occurrence. I winced slightly. On the level of pain it caused to my ego was unavoidable yet I couldn't help but smile at my awesome tactic.

I looked like the biggest whore. I was possibly wearing the shortest black skirt on the face of reality. Although, being a whore was hard. Having a dick and wearing a short skirt weren't exactly two things that were meant to go together, so I opted for black tights underneath the skirt. Wearing the biggest bra, even a whopping DD size, didn't really feel like boobs and that was a HUGE bummer. Actually, wearing and stuffing such a large bra size made it difficult to keep my fake boobs in place. As I couldn't properly show off any amount of cleavage, I was wearing a skin-tight, silk red turtleneck. To top off my whorish ways, I was wearing heels – the striper kind, a lot amount of make-up that I probably put on wrong, and a long blonde wig.

My confidence slightly rose when I looked at my reflection. I looked pretty damn hot as a girl. _I turn myself on! I would so fuck me! _

I refocused my attention on the situation and slowly strutted over to guard in apprehension, knowing well that he would literally hear my approach. It didn't matter though. He relinquished his stand at the door and walked over to me. I cringed at his wide smile. His teeth were like a car crash. He stood very close to me, the muscles of his forearm scrapping up against my silk blouse. He put an arm against the wall I was standing behind and spoke, "You're new," he paused, licking his mouth, "What's your name, sweet thang?"

_GAHHHH! It's working! Men are attracted to me! YES! If I could get this guy to like me, then Paul will fall in love with me in an instant! I just have to make sure to play the part ... and that I don't turn gay._

I twirled a strand of my twig-like blonde wig and blinked my fake eyelashes at him lavishly. He liked it. I started to feel nauseas, but continued nevertheless. I cleared my throat and attempted to make the pitch of my voice about ten times higher, "So, I'm … ugh … Britney, bitch!" _Perfect sexy name_.

He looked at me incredulously then pressed his body into mine. I wasn't expecting that. He pressed his mouth against my neck and breathed warmly, "That's hot." _OH DEAR ARCEUS! It's okay, Barry! YOU CAN DO THIS!_

My brain started to fuzz my surroundings and thoughts together. I felt as if I was going to pass out. My vision blurred, my hearing prickled and picked up only loud sounds, and I became lethargic. Things were going terribly. I looked at the masked man and spoke erratically, in my normal male voice, hoping to freak him out, "I need to take a shit."

His light grey eyes gleamed into mine. He smiled. _Oh no!_

"I'll be right back, I promise," I said back in my girly voice.

I immediately ran towards the dorm of the arena and entered. I was confronted with a barrage of flashing lights and people yelling. I stood in the middle of a walkway in the stands and become nearly trampled by a clique of teenage girls quarreling about Swanna. A few sized me up; doing a comparison of their own individual looks and mine. It didn't take long for realization to wash over: relapsing into their finger's acquaintance and the toilet bowl. I clearly won that fight. _I'm pretty good at this girl shit! I'd be so good in one of those chick movies_!

I walked up and down the aisles full of people screaming, hollering, yelling, and drinking in joy of the … stupidly dressed Pokémon? _What they hell is wrong with people! YUCKY! _I attracted the eyes of many men, practically luring them the more I pushed my false breasts out or up. Then I realized something. _What… if I masturbate in this … costume, would that mean I'm having sex with me inner male self? Wait, is that incest?_

I continued walking in complete oblivion of my surroundings. Walking without thinking at full capacity, I somehow ended in the VIP section of the place. I wasn't sure how that occurred as it was closely secured by men who looked stronger and smarter than the one I deceived earlier. I was in aisles of people with better chairs, service, and in close proximity of the stage. The people themselves were better dressed, had a certain air about them, and weren't making use of platitudes. Many of the men – wealthy men at that – were hungrily watching me down. I smiled at them. They smiled back. I became slightly nervous. _Ugh, what does a girl do now_? _Dawn's super flirty. What would she do? Ugh, I don't know_! I wanted to do something sexy, but I did the opposite. I showed them my dick.

My parading around the VIP division was coming to a close. The number of unseen aisles to go through was becoming narrowingly slim. I sighed as I approached the top of the sector and was about to leave the snooty section all together, until I heard a particular laugh. I turned my head towards the giggle and instantly spotted the couple. I crawled on the floor, hoping that no man would get behind me and hump me or that I wasn't showing my junk to anyone who was looking. Luckily behind the seats of Paul and Dawn there was a pair of empty chairs that showed no sign of anyone proclaiming them as theirs. _Success at last!_

I tried to sit comfortably. That was hard to achieve. The skirt I was wearing being so short made any movement either very awkward or very painful. I ignored my inability to sit like a woman and focused on Dawn and Paul. His arm was wrung around her shoulders snuggly. In complacent advancement, his opposing arm slowly worked it's hand around waist, clearly longing to have her entire body in his lap. Her black cocktail dress was the wrong choice if he proceeded to do so. His tight-wound crotch would be directly under her nearly exposed butt.

He was murmuring very softly in her ear, his lips adroitly grazing her skin every time a word uttered out. Her laughter increased while my anger only began. _Paul never talks so softly. AND OF ALL TIMES! I never want to hear his gay deep voice, but just must now! What is up with today? Everything is the opposite of what I want it to be. WAIT! IS TODAY OPPOSITE DAY! Ugh, how do I even try to ruin their moment without being overly creepy? I'll just wait for an opening…_

His head was arched towards hers, practically nuzzling her nose with his own. His arms were now completely wrung around her waist and she leaned into his chest, snuggling. They finally made audible conversation.

"I like the way that Zebstrika is dressed," she barely uttered to a very close Paul as she pointed to the Pokémon on stage.

"I don't really," he responded, purposely wanting to get a reaction from her.

She scrunched her nose and lightly punched his arm. "You suck."

I immediately pulled out my cell phone and quickly punched in a text then sent it to Paul. _They say that if, in conversation, a word is said and then the exact same word is given in visual depiction, it will only be a natural instinct for the individual to say whatever the image said, aloud. I will test that theory RIGHT NOW!_

Paul didn't reply and instead opened the vibrated phone in his pocket. "Correction: I suck dick?"

Dawn instantly released her hold on him and jolted up. "What?"

His whole face turned a blaring red color. "What? Fuck no! I am not gay. I just … just … just … can we just drop it? I got some random text message that says private number and I read it aloud, okay? Do you need to see it? I am not fucking gay or like cock in my mouth."

The two fell silent and remained immobile for the following five minutes.

Wanting to make his day perfect and avoid awkwardness, Paul brought a completely irreverent subject up, that I failed to hear, and almost instantly turned the nearly palpable silence into a restored comfortability. I groaned and rolled back in my chair. They continued talking to one another in the same frustrating pattern: discussing something normally until Paul gets negative, then Dawn gets flirty and the two completely forget the entire conversation and, three minutes, later start the same routine again. _They balance each other so well… even though they're at opposite ends of the personality spectrum. UGH! Doesn't matter because Paul likes dildos!_ _But then why is their relationship becoming so strong? They haven't even had sex! Is Paul really wooing her? FUCK HIM! GAH!_

I flipped my long, fake blonde hair out of my face and refocused on the two, becoming sickened in the process.

Her sapphires opened wide and looked into Paul's onyxes. A sole finger traced his cheek affectionately and she smiled broadly. He gave a glint of the same exuberance. At his splurge of fractional happiness, she batted her eyes flirtatiously and put her mouth in his. He pulled her body on top of his and with agreement, she mounted her legs around his waist. She arched her head down and delicately continued to kiss him, hands still glued to his cheek. His hands were tied on her hips and he returned each kiss. I began to grow sick. Their deeeeep kiss broke when the food cartel came and asked if they needed or wanted any food. Paul was ticked at the guy for destroying their little session and purchased one bag of pretzels to make him go away. When the man came over to me, I got an idea.

"Why hello, miss," he purred. I felt my cheeks become tainted with heat. I couldn't explain why or how so I decided to let it slide. I momentarily ignored Paul and Dawn to talk to the food guy, "Hello, young chap." He frowned at my friendly approach. I rolled my eyes. _Ugh, hell with it then!_

I pushed my phony titties out and winked at him. "I would like something."

"Yeah?" he said, moving close to me.

"Three thick sausages," I whispered keenly. "And I want to watch you eat them."

"Ughhhh… what?"

"Do it," I said, going up to him and licking his face.

He looked at me skeptically and then complied. He nervously took out three rather imitating sausages and looked at me again. I nodded at him. He began shoving the phallic shape in his mouth. I allowed him to eat the whole first one before I started my plan. As be began putting the dildo looking food into the hole on his face, I started to talk, "Yeah…thrust that long stick into throat. Yeah, you better enjoy that. You look so hot putting that in your mouth. Do you have a boyfriend that you do this often on?"

By the time I said 'thrust,' he was already gagging quite vigorously. I smiled ecstatically. _It's working! I just need to push him a little further_…

"Come on; put the whole thing in that fine hole of yours. You know you want to. Do you need another dick – I mean sausage – to help you out?"

It was too much. He threw up.

"AGHHHHHH! WHAT!"

I looked at the disaster. I silently cheered to myself at the victory.

Small chunks of meat and various other particles were now atop Dawn's head, bleeding through the strands of her hair and seeping into her eyes, mouth, and ears. Her entire head looked disgusting. I actually didn't want to put the mess upon her, and I felt guilty because of it, but I couldn't think of anything else. She immediately pounced up in a hysterical matter and scowled at the food guy. She didn't bother to talk his head off and instead bolted for the nearest bathroom. The food guy himself left the predicament while Paul sighed. I snatched the untouched sole sausage left by the guy and preceded with my next move.

I crossed my legs and put the tip of the sausage in my mouth, then spoke, "Such a moron."

Paul turned around, hearing my voice, and was about to agree until he saw the sausage in my mouth.

"Ugh… yeah," he said becoming rigid.

I shoved nearly the whole thing in my mouth, licking it lusciously at times, and pushed my chest out just enough to touch his face. I slightly looked him over and smiled inwardly. His whole face was red, he was sweating awkwardly, and was blabbering incoherent phrases. Once I finished devouring the meat, I smiled at him and licked my fingers dry. All he did was continue to gawk.

"Hey champ," I murmured, slowly edging myself towards Paul and shoving my fake double D breasts into his face. His face was devoid of any emotion or flush now. The entirety of his body was really, really stiff. He couldn't compose sentences anymore and was noticeably more rigid than earlier. I started to advance on him. He didn't and couldn't move.

I slowly, creating an enticing dance with my body, emerged from my seat. His eyes were pinned on me. It was actually kind of scary having Paul look at me the way he was. I made it essential to, by no means, look at his face any longer. I began mounting his body, my legs on the sides of his waist, making sure that my skirt was in proper position not to show off the surprise in my tights, my arms were bound around his neck, and my face was directly in front of his. Every move I made – dramatic or diminutive – made him all the more hard. I started to get worried. _Does he have a boner? EW! I'M GIVING PAUL A BONER! EW! AH! AH! AH! CALM DOWN, BARRY! It's okay! You're just acting in character and doing a fine good job! If anything, Paul is the gay one for getting turned on by another man not you for actually turning him on_. _Why is he allowing this to happen, though? My costume must put some magnetizing spell on men…_

I stared at Paul's face and shivered. His eyes had a crazed look in them, malicious, scathing, and lethal as if he wanted me to remain on his lap, but yet wanted me to rot in hell simultaneously. The usual tan composure of his skin was absent, the only remains were of a poor porcelain calamity. Both our concentration was placed on the other. I winced. _What do I do now?_

I gazed upon his lips. _Supple_. I calmly, carefully dropped my head towards his and our eyes locked. My claws slightly tugged at his shirt. There was chemistry, indescribable chemistry; a _whorish_ magnetism. My alter-ego was working too well. It was a sin. I fucked up. He arched his head upward, so slowly approaching my mouth, the space between us becoming smaller and smaller and smaller…

I blinked worriedly, trying to escape this _nightmare_. It went too far.

My lower lip scratched his upper one then retracted. Space between our mouths became measurable again. The air zapped our now saliva adorned lips and traced the tracks left behind. My sinning continued. It kept soaking up within the confines of Paul's mouth. Our lips shifted in and out, slowly and rapidly. Heat was growing, enlarging, pacing through our bodies. We started touching the other – unbuttoning noisy little buttons and crossing boundaries. I wasn't in control anymore.

It was sad.

Then we separated and realization washed over me. _I fucking made-out with Paul_! I looked at him from my place on his lap. His face was like a war field: there were various blotches of red left behind from my overly red lipstick and his hair became obscured under my furious hands. He was blankly staring at me. We were both waiting for what was going to happen next. Looking at him made me cringe knowing that _I_ had created that facial chaos and ravenous glint in his eyes. I closed my eyes as my head became abnormally light and a pang occurred in my stomach. I was appalled with myself.

"_I made out with Paul." _The phrase kept ringing, screaming throughout my skull, rattling the sockets of my eyes and the nostrils of my nose. I shook my head at the thought. My fake blond curls bounced at my mental refusal. _Did I really just…? _Yes, I did. I began to panic and desperately searched around for something that could reverse the lip-lock. I found nothing.

A sliver rung throughout my throat, the contents of the sliver being unknown to me yet felt terrible. It climbed the morsels of my tunnel and first started out like a light, approaching burp, but instantly became a sponge soaking up everything. Then I tasted in as it oozed into the corridor of my mouth. It was the sausage. Shit. My will caved in, rather freely at the sin that I just committed, and the river of sausage stomach acid busted through my mouth. It landed on Paul. It felt wonderful. His whole body was heavily coated in my digested juice.

His suit was wrecked by mucus loving stomach acid.

I gladly dabbed the small trail of throw-up left from my face onto an untouched part of his arm sleeve then leaped off his body. He looked at me dubiously, not quite sure at what just happened. It wasn't exactly how I wanted my plan to go, but it worked… kind of. Before entirely leaving Paul there, I thought of something.

I strutted behind his head and whispered in his ear, "Hey… you want to see something?"

At that point, Paul's mental capacity had long left him and he was left with the mere ability to plainly oblige. "Ughh…"

I smiled at him and then immediately took off my skirt and tights. I shoved my dick in his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's 2nd Location: Big Stadium of Nimbasa City<strong>

"Paul, can we please just go back to the dorm?"

"No."

"Paul, we both smell and look terrible. I really don't want to do anything else and I doubt that you do. Can we just leave?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because the last few weeks have sucked and I wanted to take you out for just one mere day of escape and it's going to fucking happen. I don't give a shit if we had the worst fucking luck and got puked on… and stuff, it just doesn't matter. Today will happen."

I was currently following Paul and Dawn on their next location in the city: the Big Stadium. I looked between the two and smiled. _Today has gone PERFECT so far… well not entirely… I did make out with Paul and get him weirdly horny and he saw my dick and I felt awkward in a skirt and I threw up BUT it doesn't matter because I ruined their morning! If I wasn't there they probably would have made-out and their relationship would probably have gotten stronger, but it didn't! I'm just too good! I will make sure that Dawn will be mine in the end! _I punched a fist in the air silently, baking in my glory.

Despite my morning of glorified mischief, I had to make sure that the rest of the day would be carried out with the same quality of triumph. I was no longer wearing my whore outfit, fearing that I'd have another man on man make-out, but was rather dressed as an old man. I had huge brown trousers that resembled a fully loaded diaper, bright red overalls, classy loathers that were two sizes too big for me, and a cap that could cover my youth bearing face. I gleamed. _I look super sexy as an old man! Let's just hope that this disguise has better results than the slut one…_

Dawn was lagging behind Paul, irritated. She faintly yawned and coursed a hand through her hair. "Paul, can we at least stop to get new clothes or something? Ours are ruined."

He turned around and clenched his fists, probably still mad at his encounter with my forged female alter-ago, making even the slight pulse of annoyance aggravate him. "Fine."

They continued walked in total clash of conformity. I followed them, leaping in and out of bushes so I would go unseen. They eventually led me to a very expensive looking designer clothing store and I continued pursuit on their trails.

Once in the store, the couple was quick to mingle. Dawn lightly clutched Paul's hands and brightly prized a full smile in the center of the store, permitting others to gawk at the 'gorgeous' duo. Meanwhile, I was hiding behind a rack of women's panties. Every individual panty type had a different color, style, smell, and taste. Actually, they weren't really panties, but rather fragments of cloth frailly slinked on a hanger and sold for an insane amount of money. _Do women really enjoy underwear that ride up their asses? That must be really uncomfortable! Wait… EW! How about if a girl didn't wipe good after pooping and then she put the thong on? UGH! The poop would smear all over the material and leave brown stains on her ass. GAH! Damn it, stop! Pay attention!_

I reverted to focusing on the two, relieved that I didn't lose their situated location. With my hands and knees on the floor – clothes quickly becoming scoffed by various dust globs as a result – I crawled over to the section that they were at and hid beneath a rack of normal clothes. I looked at them and felt a need to throw up.

Dawn's small body was embraced in Paul's arms as they searched for clothes together. His face was nudged into her neck, breathing lightly and speaking the fluent language of arousal to her. She giggled at his touch only allowing him to further pursue his clever antic. I started to get angry and felt like punching Paul's foot with my head, but prevented myself.

"Paul," she purred, twirling in his grip so she was faced to him, and then resumed, "Can we share a dressing room?"

He smirked, messily pulled an assortment of clothing without caring to look, then ran towards the dressing rooms with Dawn. There was nobody even merely guarding the women's section and they went in together unnoticed. I swallowed hard. _This can't be good_.

Paul chaotically, as if his life depended on it, rushed into the biggest dressing room located at the end of the many aisles. Limbs and strands of clothes became tangled between the duo. He viciously tore any finicky cotton materials off and into the corner of the room, then pulled Dawn into the changing stall. His hands were on her waist, their bodies clanging up to the other in sexual tension of plowing the opposite.

_Goddamn it! Their having sexy time in a dressing room? I've always wanted to do that! Ugh, I need to stop them!_

Paul pushed Dawn greedily against the wall. Their eyes showed solely attraction of the furthest depth. She first ravaged his mouth, doing a perfect job of getting him to moan loudly. When he started to gain control, it was the opposite.

"Paul, you're… you're…," she moaned as he ripped her flimsy shirt off and began sucking her collarbone and neck. "You are… _wonderful_."

I desperately search around the room, for literally anything that could help me stop the increasing hormones of the pair. My eyes connected with the janitor's closet and lying innocently next to the door was a barrel that held the deadliest concoction of filth. I grabbed the bucket and marched over the room that Paul and Dawn were using. I wasted no time and hurdled it over the wall.

"AHHHH, PAUL!"

"FUCK, AGAIN?"

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's 3rd Location: The Famous Ferris Wheel of Nimbasa City<strong>

I felt invincible. I successfully managed to destroy every one of Paul's plans for the day and was still going strong. It was amazing.

After the mess in the mall, Paul and Dawn cleaned themselves up in their respected gender-orientated bathrooms then headed to the last destination on Paul's list: the Ferris wheel. Dawn requested to go back to the dorm again, but was shot down by a persistent Paul thinking that this would make up for everything else. _He will be proven otherwise_!

They were in line waiting anxiously to ride the thing. I knew that I had to make amicus of matters before they got on, but time was limited to think out an elaborate plan and I worried. _Gah! What do I do? What should I do? THINK! Ugh, they're almost at the head of the line! Come on!_

I decided at the last second to just barge Paul to the ground and push myself and Dawn into the Ferris wheel's metal cart. I did just that and it was a success.

Now I'm sitting with Dawn in the trap with my identity revealed and not sure what to do. She wasn't angered by my brigade on Paul, but she seemed bothered by something else entirely. I looked at her.

Her eyes were glistening in the moon's flicker across the urban land. It was more than the tangible _life_ that coexisted within the profound sapphire of her eyes, it was her composure, her humming to ease her mind from the absence of her usual protector. A puff of air escaped her pouted lips as she rested her head on the arm perched upon the metal door. Her eyes loosely glazed over the night's atmospheric bound of light and movement. The lashes of her eyes swept her skin ever so gently as she blinked. Her face read of only incomprehensible thoughtfulness. A hardly noticeable breeze brushed through the Ferris wheel, rattling both our clothes against our bodies and the hairs on our heads. I scooted slightly closer to her body, wanting to be closer to her presence. She took immediate notice at my motion. Her eyes locked within mine. We sat in silence staring at one another.

Her finger rung in a rebellious strand of blue hair that was pelting her cheek as her eyes glazed over me shyly. "Barry… I… I…" Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes held an immediate gloss to them. "Barry, I feel _so_ confused."

I looked at her. She was vulnerable, scared, and uncertain. She didn't even have to say what the problem was because I already knew. I'd seen her like that many times before, but in different circumstances, circumstances where the guy was a total douche or bastard which only led to her unavoidable inability to trust, but this was different. I had created this. I was too selfish to notice the damage I was causing. _But I love Dawn… unconditionally_. I gripped my head in pain. There was a turmoil going through my head and I wasn't sure what side to be on.

They weren't in love, Dawn at least, but I couldn't just release her to go and be wild with Paul. He was the dangerous type, like all her others. Why would it be different? I glanced back at her. But it was different. I knew it yet wouldn't admit it to myself. Although, it wouldn't be like she'd run away with him and get married and have tons of kids. That would never be her. She'd just eventually fall in love, if that was even possible. Paul could go the highest extent of wooing or arousal, but it would be nothing on her. She might even be incapable of true love. He would probably fall for her first and have a difficult time grasping her conflicting emotions. _Still, I wouldn't be the only she's with. But can I cause her pain to only comfort my own missing whole? No…because I know that she could actually fall in love with me. But…_

"I don't know, Dawn. If I told you my opinion, it would just complicate the situation," I paused, clenching my jaw, knowing the next words that would leave my mouth would hurt, "I think I'm going to go back to Sinnoh. You and Paul will be done in like three weeks so it doesn't really matter anyway."

I said nothing to her the remainder of the ride, herself doing the same as well. However, that kind of ticked me off. I wanted to know what she was feeling, but then it would have just been irrelevant anyway.

The rest of the ride we sat in deathly silence and once the ride is over, I leave immediately. Releasing him from my Pokéball, Staraptor came out and I jumped on his back and together we rode into the endless void of darkness in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I watched Troublesome ride the fucking Ferris wheel without me, pissed that I somehow was yielded to the gravel of the ground. _Bastards_. I was sitting on an old bench with a fucking old man sloppily eating ice cream besides me, spilling the vanilla substance all over his damn clothes like a child. I was left with solely my thoughts and instantly became livid at my inability to create a day devoid of problems. _What the hell is wrong with my ass?_

When the stupid metal contraption eventually stopped, people began to pour from their individual carts. I dodged people who had no decency to move and started to look for Troublesome. She was one of the last ones off. She looked down, something obviously bothering her, yet once she saw me, that all disappeared. I didn't feel like questioning it and ran up to her, but she started to dodge me.

"Troublesome, stop," I barked annoyed at her childish behavior.

She giggled and winked at me, purposely swishing her body around. "Paulie, you're not very good at chasing me," she purred, an evident double-entendre behind her words.

My brows furrowed and I blushed slightly. "Don't be a difficult little brat, Troublesome. I'm not in the mood."

She continued to dart in and out of my grasp until she tripped over a large rock, falling to the ground. I jumped on top of her.

"Ow, Paul that hurt," she winced, wiggling underneath me. I allowed her to change her position to where she was facing me and not the ground, but my hands were still pinning her wrists to the ground and my body was still fully atop hers.

She looked at me incredulously, her sapphire orbs slightly expanding. I didn't say anything back and continued to gaze over her face. The light of the moon skimmed over her creamy skin and accentuated her distinctive features. I couldn't take my damn eyes off her.

"What?" she asked tentatively, cupping my face with her dainty hands. She pouted in somewhat irritation. I smirked and tamely laid my lips upon hers to which she happily returned the gesture, biting my lower lip and tracing kisses along my cheek. We stopped and as I looked longingly at her face, I realized something.

_I think I'm falling in love with this girl…_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – read, relish, review. Thanks.**

**It's 2012 bitches! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights reserved to the owners. However, I do own the plot of this story and any OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

"Paul?"

I felt a massive lump of saliva scratch its way down my throat. I winced. _Why the hell would I think to call him up? Dumbass._

I was currently talking to my brother about my thoughts. I wasn't entirely sure what led me to do something so stupid, but my mouth was somehow attached to the receiver of the phone, unwilling to let go and blabbering incoherent phrases of what I thought I could never posses: feelings. It wasn't only my feelings though, it was something of much more indefinite value. It was the necessity, the burning obligation to report to my all-knowing brother of past sins, which I could now barely recognize. Although, I wasn't sure how I'd tell him the incident of being sapped into making-out with some, random blonde girl who then proceeded to show me her dick. It was five in the morning and my inability to sleep, infused with my inability to reason my affliction of love and confusion probably made me do it. He was brother and that sibling credibility made me confine to him. It warranted some asinine kind of trust it in him. It was a foolish thing to even enact upon and I instantly regretted it.

I heard him yawn on the receiving end, an elaborate, long verbal cavity of fatigue that nearly exhausted myself from just hearing my brother over exaggerate the feat. He hummed to himself various melodies until he remembered that I was still on the line. _My brother is an idiot_.

"So Paulie, it's been awhile since I've talked to you! You should call more often, but really at five a.m.? Is my little brother having difficulty sleeping? You should drink some hot milk! Would you like me to read you a story? Or are you having problems in Unova with Dawn….sexual problems?" he asked, so obviously alienating the reason I called.

My eyes glazed out into the window of my dorm bedroom and glowered as realization suck in: the tedium of the night had vanished and Reggie caused its departure. _Damn it_.

My chest rose up and down slowly as I tried to even out my breathing. It was as if a mental shaft pierced my flesh and all my blood seeped out. I took one last breath then responded, knowing well that despite the disparity of myself to an immediate audience, I would be fully embarrassed by the approaching conversation, "Reggie," I sighed and then continued, "I have a… ugh… problem."

"It's kind of early to solve problems, but I always love a good challenge," he responded back too ecstatically. I scowled at his unreasoned enthusiasm. _How does Maylene even like him? The only person who's just as weird as him is Blondie… they should go off and butt fuck the hell out of each other. Reggie will get the chance too since that blonde shit finally went back to Sinnoh. _

I frowned on the phone's metal base and lightly broke the barrier that my bangs were creating around my forehead with my breathing. My pupils darted around the room in need of finding closure in some inanimate object. Failing to find something to distract me from a looming headache and aching ego, I fixated my concentration on the beige colored ceiling. I groaned and rolled on the side of my bed, lumping the satin sheets in one huge adhesive-like mess.

Sustaining my will to stay on the phone was difficult yet I somehow did. "Listen, Reggie, I don't want you to give me any crap or gushing or just fucking anything, okay?"

There was a jagged moment of silence. "Ugh, fine?" he said with purposed implication of uncertainty.

"I think that I might be falling for Troublesome," I breathed. I was quick to the point and wanted a response just as fast, but his failure to immediately reply made me restless. There was more unbearable silence and the only thing that interrupted the vague ambiguity of the conversation was Reggie's coughs. Eventually he responded back.

"…Paullllllll! That is wonderful news! You must be getting some real action with her for that to have happened. What have you guys been up to? When did you confess, you little purple haired harlot? I must know all the details! Maylene will just love this. You should tape a video of the two of you doing it and send it to me. You've really hit the jack pot man! I knew you two were dating, but you feel in love too? You need to get your ass back here in Sinnoh!"

"Damn it, you imbecile, don't twist my words into something else. I didn't fucking say any of that. If you're not going to help me with my problem, then I'm going to hang up," I snapped.

My eyes withdrew from the wall and bit by bit the layer of skin from my eyelids enclosed on my pupils. My head was on fire and attempting to darken his words into a void of nonexistence was quite difficult; absence from his talking was difficult, from his somehow tangible presence was difficult. His words stung. They rung through my head and prickled my pressure points. I rolled around in my bed in agony.

He continued gushing about the new scrap of information, but I couldn't focus anymore.

I was cornered in a vein of blurring abyss. My emotions were burning and my reflexes stiffened. The pain was unusual. I strove not to feel it, to somehow drive it to the unseen bliss of my mind, but yet I craved it. It was rare and unexplainable. Why had Reggie triggered this? This emotion that appeared out from under my… heart.

"Paul? Paul! Are you even listening to me?" I heard him say clearly.

I sat up in my bed and ruffled my hair with innate precision. There was still a pang of detachment that ripped down my spine and I didn't want to sit there and dream or ponder the various possibilities. Indifference wasn't an answer either. Confrontation would be the sole breach of discovery.

"Hey, Reggie, I'll call you back later," I said hanging up, ignoring his loud, now angry, protests.

My cell phone slipped out from the palm of my hand as I left my room. My steps were shallow and daunted by the looming encounter. There was always a chasm of excellence and superiority when I approached any task and yet this was the complete opposite. I was nervous, upset at any volatile flicker of reality. My hands rattled and rifted through the cleavages of air. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but it somehow felt right. It had no pretext, fueled by solely my natural emotions.

I had eventually reached my seemingly once out of reach destination. I was anxious. My foot loudly rammed the base of her room's archway upon awkwardly slugging myself in. My entrance was horrific; any elegance or fluidity that my actions once had was gone. I stood still for a brief juncture of time before I saw her.

The moon's lambency was intense. It cradled the smooth edges of her distinctive features, adroitly lightening her pink lips and cheeks. Her hair was despairingly curled and swayed amongst the whiteness of her pillow with a few rebellious, idiosyncratic strands laying against her porcelain skin. A small pout graced her lips as a sole hand was rested underneath her cheek, a barrier between her skin and the white cushion. Her body was daintily laying within the confines of the finicky satin sheets, her legs breaking rules of bedroom protocol and hanging off the side, exposed and bare. The vast expanse of her bed was piercing through my skull, calling me hungrily as if animate. She was wearing a short pink nightgown that loosely held her body and moved dramatically with her every nocturnal reflex.

I continued to stare at her in utter silence. I was so oddly fascinated with a girl that I knew the near entirety of my twenty-three years yet largely disregarded and ignored. I lived in a dorm and attended the same boarding school with her for nearly a whole year and still failed to be so mesmerized. I looked at awe. Her image was so quantitatively toxic. My mind was chaotically rushing with pulses of opacity and trying to deny it was a lie.

I slowly advanced towards her. My feet stopped when they reached the frame of her bed. I saw her fully up close, my shadow taking its guard over her face. Small breaths in and out fled her mouth, heavy and sweet, accentuating the flavor of her mint toothpaste now filling the air that we shared. Her closed eyes looked so casted away and so bilious to her immediate surroundings. It was as if she was in another realm of life, dreaming in the heaven of earth, looking so indescribably peaceful. Slightly dithering at her current dreams, I left a frown touch my lips. I never truly dreamt. Nightmares of my past or extreme vacuity taunted my nights. But then there were also occasional, organic scenes of escaping the police for unknown reasons or sporadic scenes of being chased by Blondie naked.

I gently sat beside her body on the bed. I reached a hand out and stroked her cheek. Her skin was so velvety and perfect. There was a light breeze that escaped out from under the slightly breached window and caressed her body, riveting a small shiver from her as well. She moved faintly. I calmly loitered myself down to her face until we were inches apart. I looked at her sleeping image incredulously. The many raspy, steady breaths that slithered from her lips were heating up my face and the closer I got the more so. Her every passive, angular movement, yet random and slothful, was glorified in a sleepily state of bliss. I gazed at her once more before I closed my eyes and our unnecessary gap. My lips smoothly skimmed her skin as my right hand tempted her body closer to mine and my opposing hand dove into her long hair. My lips then grabbed hers fully. She was unresponsive in her deep slumber.

I climbed on top her bed, with smooth precision, and placed both my hands on her cheeks carefully. I drew her close and taste of her lips was deadly. She took up my entire mind, images occupying every corridor of my brain. My body wasn't simply lingering over her anymore, it was consuming her. Then she opened her eyes. It was the finest blue. One look and she stopped time.

She lurched backwards nervously and stared at me dubiously. "Paul, what are you doing?"

Then the thought rung through my head: what if she doesn't feel the same? What if all her hope and mental problems prevent her from truly falling? What if she's too scarred? What if I just make a complete jackass out of myself? What if she still doesn't trust me entirely?

_Fuck_.

_I mean we are dating. So If I go into her room in the middle of the night and start kissing her sleeping body, what's wrong? Ugh, no matter the circumstance, that still sounds like rape. Dumb ass. Why would I even think to talk about my feelings with her? There are too many factors and it's too risky, especially with her intricate and fragile complex. And waking her up in the middle of the night was stupid...she is obviously in a bad mood. Dumb ass, dumb fucking ass... _

I felt stupid and embarrassed and I wasn't sure how to get out of the situation. I was still sitting on top of her bed, partly on her body so I figured getting off her would probably be my best first move. As I removed myself from her bed, I couldn't make eye-contact and just as I was about to leave, she grabbed my hand. I still didn't make eye-contact being all too red in the face and awkward in the head.

"Paul, what were you doing?" she asked softer than before.

Then she pulled me into her against my will and made me look her in the face. Her hands were soft on mine, but her eyes were accusing as they narrowed and slimmed. She didn't let go and wanted an answer. That made me uneasy. I wasn't even sure why she wanted an answer. I thought she would just get all flirty and continue what I started, but that wasn't the case at all.

My brain started to fizz uncontrollably at my crippling inability to come up with some fabricated excuse. The palms of my hands started to get sweaty and I gulped. _Fuck, just say something!_

"Ugh… ugh… I was… cleaning your lips?" I stuttered tensely.

Her brows critically rose. "So you came in my room during the later hours of the night, right before I have to wake up to get ready for class, to just… _clean_my lips? What does that even mean?"

I escaped her grasp and replied, "Yeah…" Her hands fell to the rims of the bed and seemed lonely yet her face was full of agitation. I wanted, longed, to grab her dainty hands and force her back down to the bed with myself on top of her small body, but that would have probably only worsened the situation. Without noting her presence, or replying to her confused demeanor, I immediately left the room and went back into my own room. My time in my room, however, was short lived as well. I snatched my phone from its place on my bed and then left.

I exhaled deeply with a sigh. My breath was so tangibly visible in the vast darkness that the light pang of exposed whiteness seemed corrupted under the bleak backdrop. The enormity of the sky seemed all too demure in the eeriness of the night. It was mocking me. I walked around aimlessly in the dark, confused, humiliated and somewhat hurt. Things didn't make sense and I didn't care to try to make sense of them. My head felt numb, my fingers frozen, and my eyes sore. There was this dubious malaise of an unsatisfactory discovery. It was torturous. I glanced at my cell phone and sighed.

**5:15**

Forty-five minutes before class started and being the last few weeks of my schooling, I couldn't ditch today. _Damn it_.

I fell to the gravel of the ground and leaned up against a tree closing my eyes. My every muscle was tense. The restricted, nearly disjointed and unexplained over-strained, feeling of my interconnected bones made moving an inhibition. There was this weird feeling that penetrated in the pit of my stomach and it made me want to vomit.

I felt fucking terrible.

The feeling slowly grew into a deathly, unamused animosity. I was angry at myself for being such a moron. I was angry at the fucking Unova government for keeping me here. I was angry at my supposed, unreasoned deductions. I was angry at impulsive decision. And, lastly, I was angry at my own darkness for humiliation.

I looked onto the horizon in irritation. The sun was rising and the immediate surrounding was changing from the deep blacks and blues of the night into a mixture of honey tinted orange and yellow for the approaching day. The sky looked so fucking cheerful and it had absolutely no alleged reasons behind it. What in the hell motivated the infinite vastness of the sky to display such exuberance? It was disgusting.

I sighed loudly. _Why does my life always have to be so damn difficult?_

I glanced back at my phone again. Two minutes had passed without my notice. I sat in silence for another two minutes. I continued to look back at the phone like I was waiting for an important call and in somewhat of a matter, I was. I thought Reggie might have called me back eventually and as each minute swelled by, nothing happened. I frowned as the same feeling of sibling credibility was installed within my conscious from earlier, prompting me to call. I gulped in regret. _It's not like I have anything better to do and just maybe my dumb ass brother just might propose a solution...or make things ten times worse...I really could care less anymore... _

"Hey, Paul! What happened earlier? The line just went dead. Are you alright?" he blabbed worriedly.

My brows roughly caused little wrinkles around my eyes. I slowed my breathing down dramatically to prevent myself my lashing out. "Listen Reggie," I breathed deeply again and continued with a barely audible cough, "I just," I sighed again, "I am going to ask a question and I need a straight answer."

"Sure," he replied, finally acknowledging my distress, hopefully for the better.

"How do I know if Troublesome... ugh.. has the same feelings that I to do?" I asked, unsure how to state the question.

He giggled, in complete oblivion of all seriousness. "You little floozy, are you in love?"

"What! No, that is not what I said. If anything, it's the opposite. Now Reggie just listen to what I say, alright? It is simple."

"Whatever, I'm not going to try to convince you of your sexuality, so I'll just give you some tips!"

I rubbed my temple and itched my ear. "Reggie, that doesn't make sense. There's no need to question my damn sexual orientation because I like Troublesome."

"Paulie, I'm older and I know more. Okay, so to maybe help you, you should say a series of particular words and see what her reaction is and have her say a one word response."

"How the hell would that help me?"

I sighed and I knew that from the other end of the line he was probably rolling his eyes. "It will, trust me."

I scoffed, "What should the words be then?"

He paused momentarily. "That I am not quite so sure right as this very moment, but give me an hour and I will tell you the exact words! This sort of thing requires research, concrete research so I'll get right on it!"

"Dickwad, I have class soon so don't call me. Alright?"

"Fine. Bye Paulie!"

I hung up. My eyes wavered momentarily over to the sunrise playing out so loudly and vividly then got up to leave. My pace slowed. I was frustrated at all the various complications of my life. The crunching of my shoes nosily echoed through the air. My head was hung low and my mound of annoyance was practically palpable, practically creating its own lethal radiance. Everything was in a dangerous state. My emotions were capricious and my addiction, the cruel desirability was taking over me. I was fucking dangerous.

I, for the smallest fragment of time, stopped at the dorm to change into my uniform and grab my stuff then headed to class. Three back to back classes with Troublesome was what I was about encounter. It had been the normality of the life for the past months, but it felt so foreign and new. Two classes where I sat directly beside her, one other in a far off void from her in the vicinity of an ultra modern classroom, and the other completely without her. History of Unova was the first class, the one where I was seated away from her. A subject that I had become accustomed to the classroom's protocol of monotony and freely allowed my mind to drift upon different issues of my day, but would always lapse back upon Troublesome's too large farness from me. I supposed it would be a good way to start the day, a day to which I would not be myself, away from her to calm myself, but it still sounded… off-putting.

I scoffed as I entered the classroom. I wanted to look at her, knowing well that she was already there and staring at me, but I prohibited myself. I sat my ass down on a cold chair and fixed my eyes upon the big white board.

The near majority of the class duration was spent reviewing for the end year exams. I didn't pay any attention for the simple reason that Unova history is easy as fuck. The origin of the region was just an urban legend of two dragons and not having the capability to memorize it is pretty bad.

The time went swelled by quickly. I preoccupied myself by consecutively checking my phone to see if I received any new texts from Reggie. It was nauseating and quickly became automatic, without really being conscious. The entire class period I didn't receive anything from him and was slightly irritated. The period finally ended as the professor excused us. I grabbed my stuff and left, not caring to talk to any of my peers or waiting for Troublesome. I walked to my next class in a heavy sweat. It was fucking annoying. Why the hell was being in a thick sheet of sweat so demanding on my body?

As I walked, I thought about my next class, my advanced placement Pokémon breeding course. I frowned. _Damn it_. Well, m_aybe today can be the one day where nothing weird or abnormally perverted goes on? _

I stopped at the bathroom before entering the class, knowing well to wipe the greased slate of shine off of my forehead. The sweat literally was molding my hair to my skin. My head was damn disgusting. How the hell was it even possible to sweat that much?

Refreshed and clean, I proceeded to my next class and sat down next to a silent Troublesome. It was then that I got a text message from Reggie.

**From: Reggie**

**To: Paul**

_Okay, this is the list of words. Just tell her it's a game or something and that she has to say the first thing that pops up in her head for each word. Make sure to write her every response down! I'll analyze the results later!_

_Words in THIS order: elixir, attractive, heart, red, whore, murmuring, poop, diamond ring, need, lifetime, loyalty, poop, infatuation, breasts, toxic cookies_

I read the words over again and gulped.

_What the fuck are these words going to prove? Reggie is an imbecile_, _but he better be right._

When the class finally commenced, the professor's plan for the period was revealed in entirety – a too hopeful schedule for concrete review and questions. Being intellectually gifted, review was unnecessary and pointless. I blew my bangs, which were still sticky, and discreetly gazed at Troublesome. Her posture and presence were very solemn. She was very fixated on the professor's every word, taking notes and making inquisitive pouts at his deliberately satirical questions. I started to feel a little envious and jealous.

I was aggravated. If was if the classroom was belatedly, ever so tauntingly, caving in on my being. The slightest, shameless whisper gauged at Troublesome was so languorously infuriating that it made any cautious, but entirely deliberate glaze over her body ruthless. My head was burning and everything felt strange. Her guileless laughter that attracted too many smiles, her meticulous posture that was replicated throughout the class, her socio pathetic pouts that intrigued the professor, and her – increasingly sickening – need to question all became so enthralling and as time progressed, it became more so. Her presence had never before been so potent and attempting to guide myself out of the self-induced trace proved to be difficult. I slowly came in contact with this growing devilish monster because of it.

I flicked my pen cap, not caring that it flew somewhere unknown in the room, and looked at her sharply. Her hand was so daintily gripping a pen that gracefully wrote various letters and numbers onto a once blank slate of paper. Her face was under a seemingly untouchable state of sincerity. I wanted to break it.

My reluctance to speak to her had left; there was simply infinite audacity there now. I, in what could only be described in a jackass matter, bluntly scribbled Reggie's words on a large sliver of paper while I leaned back in my chair and freely allowed a hand to curl around Troublesome's chair. When she turned her face towards me, everything became so painfully slow. Strands of her hair twisted inch by inch through clefts of air and then encroached upon her fair skin as her eyes blinked widely. An eyebrow arched critically. She frowned and then everything crashed back to its normal, throbbing speed.

"What Paul?" she said in a barely present whisper, eyeing the professor so he wouldn't catch her talking.

I tripped over my words like there were rocks in my mouth. My concentration was horribly ruined by her cherry lips. They were so indisputably distracting. Soft, pink clouds plastered on her face that I could only now think to rip them off with my own dry ones. How had I never noticed their delicate shape and form when she spoke? Who the hell was I to fucking disregard her lips?

A shiver noticeably shook through my body as I looked at her. I was losing my sanity.

She rolled her eyes despairingly and resumed her note-taking. I was irritated at my irresolute distraction by her simple lips. _Fucking moron… what is happening to me? What is going on? I can't understand anything anymore. _

I wisely decided to avoid all contact, sit properly in my chair, and just merely ask each word in an unwavering denotation.

"Troublesome…," I breathed.

Out of my peripherals, I saw her unwrap the pink pen clutched in her hand and lightly turn towards me with a sigh. "What?" she said with cold exasperation.

I dived right in, not caring about the repercussions. "What comes to your head when I say elixir?"

There was a serrated flash of silence where she returned to her usual stance of taking notes and looking at the professor deeply. I thought that she was going to just ignore me and she did. Deliberate, personified ignorance of my presence – it was uncalled for; it was annoying. She bit her lips, then gently parted them, and spoke, "Paul, just don't try to distract me right now. I need to review for the end year exams. I don't have your IQ." Her words were sharp and poignant. I hated it.

There were other various slots of time where I tried to ask again, but she continued to turn me down. I had two options to dither between: she was still mad at me for cleaning her lips, which was the less probable and desired option, or that she actually wanted and needed to review; either way, it was all irrelevant to me.

A large majority of the period was spent so viciously running through pages of a textbook that, to the naked eye, would be impenetrable to the brain. Every student trying too hard to vicariously inhabit the mind of the writer of said textbook, mindlessly cramming scrapes of information that would only be forgotten faster that memorized. It was sickening. The void of falsely tricking the mind to memorize information for only bursts of time. It wasn't learning. Troublesome was a prime candidate of the task, nearly taking pleasure in attacking the professor with questions that should have been obvious in the first semester.

I sighed loudly in impatience. Everything was amplified in my eyes. I took notice to things that I would have otherwise disregarded. It was disturbing, but fortunately, the class was over quickly.

I left with Troublesome by my side, walking in unadulterated silence. I was perplexed at the situation, but more at my inability to cope. Our next class together was our advance placement artistry class. We had already finished our latest black and white acrylic portrait of a designated part of Unova and I was unsure as to what our next project would be. While walking, moving in sync with one another, our hands lightly touched. It was chilling yet went unnoticed by her. I scowled as we entered the classroom.

We sat in front of our easels awaiting the professor's instructions. Things were chaotic at first, but slowly dimmed to near tranquility. We were told that our final exam would be an abstract composition of a still-life feeling that could be naturalistic or representational. However, the more deliberate the narrative content, symbolism, or controversy, the more points. Bearing that in mind, the bulk of the period was dedicated to be spent on technique and strokes individually. It was the perfect time for the plan.

Troublesome was delicately painting amongst the white canvas with gentle fixation and grace. She didn't look at all angry, somber, or provoked or any combination of the three. She was simply at peace.

"Troublesome," I said sharply, but stopped, wanting to change my question. "Are you …mad at me?" I wasn't nervous for her looming response. I somehow knew that she actually wasn't livid, but wanted an auditory response for reassurance. I sat on my wooden chair and merely waited in question.

She put her brush down amid her many paints and looked at me, a fissure of air zipping out of her pursued lips. "No," she paused with a sigh as she made eye-contact, then continued, "I'm just really nervous, Paul. Do you realize that if we don't pass all of our exams that we won't get our guarantee back here? The whole contract won't even be in existence? This whole schooling process would have been a waste of time?"

I abruptly interrupted, content that she somehow forgot the late night incident, "Troublesome, stop it. Worrying will do absolutely fucking nothing, alright? Besides, you have me and I already know all the content that will be on the exams so it's not like it'll be hard to get a tutor."

My words didn't faze her. She continued to look at me with those wavering sapphire orbs, scrunched brows, and quivering lips. The normalcy of her stubborn, fluorescent personality was replaced with an indecisive, very tentative demeanor and it was revolting. I scowled at her behavior and temporarily forgot about Reggie's plan.

"Listen, just breathe and focus on what's on hand right now, okay? What is so terrible about your artistic skills?" I asked, attempting to lower my voice to a comforting whisper. It was far from and became more of an insulting threat.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me since your so perfect Paul?" she snapped.

I winced at her sharp, unexpected reply.

She dropped her eyes and tugged on her hair inconsolably, almost regretfully. "Sorry, I'm just really stressed."

My eyes sparked loudly as I thought of something. "Why not to alleviate some of that stress and get your mind on something else, I tell you a serious of words and you tell me the first thing that comes to your mind?"

She nodded.

I took out the scrap of paper that contained all of Reggie's words from earlier and smirked. I grabbed my pen and spoke, "Okay first word is elixir."

"Sweet cure," she breathed in a sultry connotation.

I gulped and felt slightly nauseous, not entirely knowing why. She didn't even know what this was for. She didn't even ask. A stinging sense of exposure ran over my hand as I nervously wrote her response down on the scrap of paper that was meekly placed between the slots of my fingers. It was as if that she somehow knew that this was a test and prepared her answers earlier; however, that was impossible. Maybe it was her demeanor or the tone of her voice or her mannerisms or facial expression or my own paranoia and idiocy, but it all felt odd. It didn't matter though. My will to care was gone. I just wanted to know the truth behind her feelings. I continued.

I kept my eyes on the crumpled morsel of paper and resumed, "Attractive."

"You."

My hand trembled hysterically and my crotch felt uncomfortable in my suddenly seemingly too tight pants. _Fuck_. I began to sweat. "H-Heart," I stuttered.

"Red," she said instantly, starting to like the game.

I looked at her incredulously. Any amount of anxiety seemed to have evaporated and instead there was this bubbling desire to say the correct words. She rung in a few defiant hairs behind her ear and looked at me attentively, all too differently than a moment ago. I looked back at her and felt that familiar thirst to kiss her. To combat the destructive emotions, I took my eyes off her and continued reluctantly.

"Ugh, red," I whispered, eyes plastered to the now unrecognizable scribbles on my paper.

She edged her body slowly off the chair and closer to me, our knees now touching. It was electrifying. "Your cheeks," she murmured as she leaned further into me.

Everything was becoming a blur. My mind was receding back into a tangible oblivion as I felt her breaths consuming my air. I shakily jotted her response down and silently cursed myself.

"_Whore_," I said, the word lusciously flicking off my tongue and into the crisp clefts of air. She narrowed her eyes mysteriously at my ravenous, lustful smirk. She left her sincere place on the wooden stool, painting drifting to zones of her mind that were now beyond reach. She gently approached her place on my lap. My mind was no longer tramped in the doldrums of the classroom. It was in a realm of infinite possibilities for sex. The need to review was now a moribund morsel and I had allowed it; I wanted it. I looked straight in her cosmic spheres of blueness and just as I was about to make a move, she spoke, "You."

I awkwardly retracted on my seat, sweat dripping down my face and eyes wincing. _Why the hell does she think of me for whore?_

In a flash of second, I was back at the classroom. Any thoughts or fantasies about sexual trajectories were gone and the pandemonium of the classroom's artistry was the sole thing on my mind. I glanced at Troublesome and said the next word with any sexual connotation, "Murmuring."

The professor was now eyeing our very sensual position with inquisition – seemingly fuming at our actions – making Troublesome withdraw from her place on my lap. Once she was back in front her own easel, she responded with a wink, "Sexy."

I ignored my temptation to succumb to her flirtatious advances. I looked at the next word on the list and grimaced. "Poop," I said in disgust. The bridge of her nose crinkled delicately. Her teasing pout was swapped for a face full of levity and an unquestionably cute laugh. She didn't give a damn to question my word choice and replied simply, "Brown."

I rolled my eyes at the increasing absurdity of Reggie's once unfathomable plan. What could any of this possibly show? Why waste time doing this when I could actually have helped Troublesome's the end year project? I figured that since I had already started the mess, that I might as well finish it, regardless of the ridiculousness.

I took a deep breath and glanced at the next word. It was a word that actually, for once, made sense to be on the list. In truth, it was the only word that was really essential on the list. I needed to know her answer. It wasn't because diamond rings alluded to wedding bells, it was because the foundation of diamond rings were based off of value and trust – two things that I could only hope Troublesome stored in me.

"Diamond ring," I said quietly, closing watching her reactions and facial expressions.

She didn't immediately respond back. Her face contoured to a variation of expressions, some a combination of others and some an evolution from others, and my rage amplified because of it. I just wanted a fucking answer and it shouldn't have taken an eternity. What the hell came to her mind when she thought of 'diamond ring'?

The edges of my paper creased and crushed against my crumbled wrists. The pen held in my writing palm was forcibly being infused to my skin and despite the pain, it went unnoticed. I winced at my own impatience. _Shit_.

When her lips finally parted, I held my breath. "Ugh…," she said uncertainly, as if coming to some ultimate conclusion, and then, "Shiny."

I slouched, arms becoming limb, as my lips mirrored the same murky sensation.

I rubbed my temple and let out a lengthy sigh, all too exasperated and lugubrious. She noticed my immediate demeanor change, but instead of so freely offering her the opportunity to question it, I read the followed word, "Need."

"Pokémon coordinating."

I wrote her answer down and then subtly glanced at the clock. I must've stupidly let time pass by without notice as the class was coming to a close. I silently cursed myself, for what was at least the tenth time today. Parting to different classes – her Pokémon coordinating and myself Pokémon battling – it was indisputable to complete the absurd questioning now; saving it for later was not an option since wasting insane amounts of time was a part of the _plan_.

"Okay, I'm just going to say the rest of the words all at once because I want to get this done."

She didn't question my immediate change, just robotically agreeing.

"Lifetime, loyalty, p-poop," I faltered slightly, wondering why Reggie put poop twice on the list. I cleared my throat and carried on, "Infatuation, breasts, toxic cookies."

"Success, rare, nasty, you, round, Barry," she chirped.

Hearing the 'you' for infatuation made me slightly restore some amount of dignity in my bond with Troublesome. _She's infatuated with me._ I tensed up in a mixture of bewilderment and exhilaration. Perhaps out of the all dull display of idiocy from the stupid test, that one response was all I needed.

When the class ended, we parted different paths for our designated fields. I would have walked Troublesome to her coordinating class location, like normally, but I didn't. I needed to be alone.

* * *

><p>"That class was a fucking trip," I mumbled to myself as I walked towards the battling field. My thoughts jumped from one thing to another erratically. Everything had felt so… oddly strange with Troublesome. It wasn't her though, no; it was me. It was my crippling inability to clearly confront my feelings and emotions. "Why the hell do I have to always be so confused when I'm with Troublesome? Why do I have to go through this?"<p>

The animate exchange with myself and my conscious was soon becoming bored – not finding conclusive answers was becoming boring. I took out my phone and texted Reggie all of Troublesome's answers, not really caring anymore if he gave me definite results.

I arrived at the field early and decided to actually use the extra time efficiently. I called out all my Pokémon and began my usual training regimen. I watched them closely and perfected their every move. While I was watching, I felt bitter. It was gruesome recognizing that I had abused – practically, temporary replaced – the normality of my severe training for thick motives of furthering an unknown relationship with Troublesome. It was asinine to let my Pokémon go nearly five days without a fragment of an order. I was incredibly livid with myself because of it. I began to yell – raucous yelling that would strip any and all emotions away – at my Pokémon. It was unacceptable if they were a minute too slow or an inch too wide. Any violate mistake, large or small, went noticed and I hated it. An archetype of perfection would never claim any mistake and if one did, it was viewed as a misdemeanor. My Pokémon would not indulge in misdemeanors.

When the class littered the field with their trifling bodies, we were all told that the end year exam would be a huge tournament where each individual and their respected team of six Pokémon would be judged on technique, coordination, execution, and cohesion between moves. Once the objective of the exam was addressed, the entirety of the class, like every other, was composed of repetition to perfect every intuitive skill. In a series of matches, we would be mock judged on the same components of the exam, except with three Pokémon and a limited number of duels. When I began, my anxiety left and was replaced with determination.

I felt on fire. The razor of adrenaline that ran through my veins was invigorating. There was nothing to say, it was all in the feeling. I tore up the field with my Pokémon, being slightly surprised from the lack of recent training. No one was even capable of putting a front up or executing any plan of action against me. It was a surprise for the professor too. Their gapping mouths made me smirk. I wasn't going to let any fucker get in my way – highfalutin or modest.

I completed my round of matches rather quickly because of this. It was possibly one of my best days of battling and yet I still wasn't satisfied with any of it. There wasn't a reason to stay at the battling field any longer, not wanting to indulge in any convoluted conversations, so I started to leave. It was an abrupt decision and it felt like the best decision I made all day.

As I began walking away, I realized that I wasn't satisfied with other things as well – primarily, the noxious, social task of expressing feelings. I wanted to fill all of the empty voids of confusion in my life. Wavering through the lines of obscurity wasn't an alternative and that meant that my emotions weren't going to get the best of me anymore.

I recalled my Pokémon, not caring to take any praise for my professor or my peers, seeing their petty compliments unnecessary, and ran towards my dorm. I was going to make Troublesome study and know everything so she couldn't fuck up her contract. I was going to tell her my feelings. I was going to fucking man up.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the dorm, Troublesome wasn't there, still probably coordinating. This was felt will distress even though I should have known that leaving early wouldn't necessary mean that Troublesome would get out early too.<p>

I slowly strode across the room and plopped myself down on the black, modern couch. I laid down against its leather material and let my bangs take over my face. As my limbs crashed and contoured to a comfortable position, I suddenly felt tired. My gaze was kept at a constant on the wall, somehow causing the various beiges to hypnotize my mind to sleep. I couldn't fall asleep though and tried my best to prevent the dimming perception and thought processes. I knew that in order to do so I would have to get off the couch and perhaps walk around, but my body felt so heavy and laying down felt so good.

Just as my last flicker of sense was about to surrender to sleep, an obnoxious and loud noise went off. It was my phone and Reggie was calling.

"What?" I growled, not necessary in the mood to make conversation with my brother.

"I have the results, man!" he chirped nosily.

The sensation of expected surprise started to grow in my stomach. My feeling to know was renewed. "What did it say?" I attempted to say without any edge or stimulation in my voice.

"Ugh, well, I got some interesting results," he said, his voice instantly dropping a couple of octaves.

I instantly stood up from the couch, my hair messily scattered all other my face. "What!"

"Well… it says that… Dawn is a MAN! EW PAUL! Why did you think that Dawn was a girl and why would you so readily agree to date a man. Wait, are you trying to tell me your sexuality with this? Paul –"

"_You fucking imbecile_! _Don't ever call me again_!"

I tightly clenched my phone in my fist and then threw it across the room. "STUPID! Why did I think that Reggie could _actually_ help me? Why did I even believe him? Why did I allow myself? Why the fuck am I such a moron? Why is everything so difficult?" I fell to the floor, my voice slowly lowering to a whisper as I softly clenched my throbbing head. "Why can't I get Troublesome out of my head?" I said in a barely audible whisper.

I sat on the floor hunched over for the longest period of time yet I didn't really care. I felt numb.

"Paul?"

Troublesome's back.

I got up from my slumped position and stood up shaking, attempting to balance my weight from prickled, needled joints. "Yeah?" I replied, rubbing my eyes.

She entered the living room and saw me. "You look tired."

"Thanks," I replied back nonchalantly.

She twiddled with her thumbs against her short uniform skirt, becoming bit by bit distracting to the eyes. "Can we study? I need to make sure I know the material and stuff. I just have less than three weeks so every minute is crucial."

I rubbed my head. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Books were littered across the large expanse of the marble floor – scattered, chaotic, and opened to random and partly ripped pages. The floor was cold and hard against my rigid back, most likely causing the already high tensely of my muscles to increase. My eyes were stiffly bounded together and my head hurt. I was exhausted. Every single fragment of Unova history was planted in my brain, every molecular structure of any Pokémon species was memorized, and every form of artistic expression was mastered. I knew everything – the vast mainstream of new knowledge composed of useless snippets of information that I'd never need – but Troublesome was far from that. We had spent six hours studying and she failed to grasp concepts, remember the essentials, or focus. I was at means ends.<p>

I rolled over, to where I was laying on my stomach, and folded my arms so I could rest my head beneath them. Troublesome was across from me with hazy, drooping eyes. "I think I need an aspirin."

"Please Troublesome…," I groaned, throwing a book at her.

"Don't test me," she muttered.

We looked at each other in absolute silence. My gaze shifted to her _scrumptious_ lips and I felt my heart pick up in pace. The longing stare was fleeting. She rolled over on her back and blew her bangs out of her face. "I want to poke my eyes out."

"The lights are too bright."

"Yeah…," she murmured back, agreeing.

The silence continued. I laid on my side and shut my eyes, withdrawing them in a painful grace. "I want to go to sleep," I mumbled. I softly dozed off into a quiet nap and it, besides my brevity of battling success, felt like the best thing of the whole day. I curled my body inwards to preserve heat and try to become comfortable. I failed. I sat up and grudgingly rubbed my eyes against the brightness of the room. Troublesome looked like she was trying to figure something out. I sighed and crawled over to her. She was studying a particular molecular process in a Pokémon's system that I had gone over nearly five times already.

"Why can't you understand what I'm trying to teach you? It's really important that you understand all this information. What is so hard?" I asked in a daze.

She looked at me, turning her body towards me. Our lying bodies were even closer now. "I don't now," she said meekly.

I sighed dully. Troublesome's inability to learn wasn't only annoying, but bothersome. I started to fret over other alternatives. Cheating? Cramming? New tutor? What? I lightly discounted the burning academic hitch and focused on the current situation.

Troublesome and I were bound so closely together on the floor. Our bodies strictly abusing the other's heat and comfort. Books surrounded us. It was close to midnight. The windows were open and tinged the air with it's nasally tranquility and frigidity. My tired hand grabbed one of the many textbooks and opened it to the first chapter. My eyes read the same, now redundant, words over. I tried to think of yet another way to rephrase the information in a way that Troublesome could maybe understand.

"Troublesome – "

I was cut off. In an unrecognizable flash, her soft mouth was pleasantly yet surprisingly stuck to mine, my body twisting and turning as she mounted me. She gently tugged my jaw close, brushing my hair from my face and deeply scattering kisses along my collarbone. She was softly whispering my name.

Then she got up, rushed and frenzied. I looked at her impatiently. She winked and parted her cherry lips, "Don't ask." She twirled around blissfully, then left the room. It all went by too quickly and once I was in touch with reality again, I was mad.

My nose cringed in disappointment. My body grew heavy. My head stung. I managed to get nothing done in the six hours I particularly designated to teach Troublesome and confront my ever changing feelings to her. I somehow managed to fuck up both simple tasks. I felt worse than when I started, but somehow the raw taste and feel of her lips on mine made everything seem worth it; made six wasted hours seem like nothing. The sensation of her touching and whispering my name was more that enough. I saw her body slither into her bedroom and with a suddenly weighty heart, my lips gaily crawled upwards to form a small smile.

This might be harder than I had originally thought.


End file.
